Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of
by memmek10k
Summary: Cover by J00leh found on the DannyXEmber Deviant Art fan group please check them out. What if Danny Fenton was the boy who was late to Ember Mclain's date the night she died. We're going to go through the entire series to find out.
1. Origins and Mystery Meat

Written by: Memmek10k

Edited by: WhiteShoeQueen

Chapter 1: Origins and Mystery Meat

Summery: What if Danny Fenton was the boy who was late to Ember Mclain's date the night she died. We're going to go through the entire series to find out.

Caspar High

Danny Fenton the unofficial leader of the group, had been best friends with Amber Lain for most of his life and had a crush on her ever since they met. Amber Lain a brunette with clothing attire similar to Sam Mason, was the most vocal of the group. She had dreams of using music to help unfortunate kids struck by sickness and hard times in life. She had similar feelings for Danny.

Tucker Foley the tech expert of the group and met his best friends Ember, and Danny when they were in daycare. Sam Mason first met the trio in her fifth grade summer school and has since become inseparable with her best friends. Sam was also the most political minded of the group who also has had feelings for both Danny and Tucker. Now the four of them walked towards the front doors of their high school Caspar High, Sam and Tucker engaging in their own conversion while Danny and Amber carried on their life long 'Musical pun war'.

"Hey Amber, I heard your song on the radio last night. I guess your 'the girl on fire' right now." Remarked Danny as Amber resisted the urge to chuckle she quickly thought of a come back.

"Well I guess you that's why your like 'Ice baby'-pop. Hey Danny, I was wondering are you free tonight?" Amber blushed.

"Yeah I am, wait are you asking me out of a date?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Amber replied blushing as Danny smiled.

"I'd like that lot Amber." Answered Danny.

The School day went by fast as Amber and Danny talked to Tucker and Amber talked to Sam.

"Sam I know you have feelings for Danny as well." Amber said as they walked into Sam's Room.

"Hey you made your move and I didn't." Sam said resting her hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Now let's make Danny speechless." Sam said as Amber gave Sam a chuckle and a nod.

* * *

At Danny's Home.

"Danny, Jazz get down here your father and I have something to show you." Maddie screamed as their children came down.

"Can we hurry this, I have a date with Amber tonight." Danny said as he was putting on a causal dress jacket.

"Congratulations, Sweetie. " Maddie replied as she walked up to the cords

"Whoa! Danny, you have a date?" Jake Fenton said as his wife, Maddie hooked up the cords to the ghost zone.

"Dad, what's that?" Danny and Jazz said simultaneously.

"This? This is what's going to put your mom and I on the map. The Ghost Zone." Jack said. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton powered up the the Ghost Portal and nothing happened. Disappointed the couple exited the basement while Jazz looked with shame back at Danny seeing him take off his jacket and began to put on a jumpsuit.

"Danny what are you doing?" Jazz screamed.

"What do you think, I seeing what's wrong." Danny replied to his sister as he walked into the Ghost Portal turning it on.

"Danny." Jazz shrieked as he lied there unconscious with white hair.

Meanwhile with Ember, as she waited at the movie theater looking at her last text from Danny.

 _'I'll be there at 5 :)'_

It was now 7pm

"Maybe he's just running late." Amber thought as she sat there as time passed by her.

"Where could he be?" Amber thought as she looked up at the dark night sky glancing down at her cellphone it read 9:00pm.

"Amber?" Sam said coming out of the movie theater with her parents.

"Oh! Hey Sam, did Danny talk to you at all?" Amber said with tired and sad voice.

"No not since today at School." Sam said looking down at her friend.

"Oh." was all Amber said bringing her knees into her chest, hiding sobs from Sam.

Sam left Amber alone for a little while to tell her parents that she would be home later and wanted to spend time with Amber to cheer her up.

"Amber." A voice called from the distance as both girls looked up to see Danny standing there panting.

"Hey, What kind of guy are you leaving Amber here all by herself." Sam yelled at Danny

"Look." Danny said trying to cache his breath "something weird happened to me today." as he explained to both of the girls.

"Look Danny if you don't like me that's fine." Amber said too tired to listen to his Excuse as she got up and started walking away.

"Amber wait." Danny said catching up to her, his hand started to become intangible as he fell through. Danny started becoming solid again knocking her over in the process.

"How did that happen?" Amber questioned as Danny helped her up.

"That why I was late, and I really sorry about that." Danny said as he went on to explain the events that led to him being late and how Jazz would help him keep his secret while Sam walked up to them.

"So what now? You're a human with ghost powers now?" Sam said as Amber started leaning on Danny.

"So can I go home now, I'm kind of tired." Amber asked as Danny just smiled and nodded his head.

"Do you want me to fly you home?" Danny offered stretching out his hand to her.

"No thanks dipstick, but I guess we can try again next time." Amber said giving Danny a small simile.

"Thanks." Danny said smiling back.

"But if you are late again Dipstick, consider yourself dumped. Got it?" Amber told Danny as he just stood there nodding his head.

Moments later Sam's parents dropped Amber off at her house. Crawling into bed was was too tired to do anything else, so she slept as a fire somehow started as a ghost with a white cape and black hair walked away from the area.

In the Ghost Zone

"Welcome to Ghost Zone, Amber McLain." Said blue cloaked ghost with a clock staff. He shifted between baby to adult and then morphed into an old man.

"How do you know my name?" Amber asked as her fears started taking over.

"You're dead my dear. My name is Clockwork, master of Time and it is I who foresee time over everything both living and dead." Clockwork explained to Amber as he showed different version of her, all which she started out as a villain and in some she even became Danny's girlfriend in others his wife to which at those she smiled.

"You are the most unique version of you as you have already have met Danny and because of this I am willing to give you back your humanity, but only for a limited amount of time.

"Okay pops, how much time would I have as a human?" Amber ask excited with the prospect of being part of the world of the living if only for a short amount of time.

"Eight hours but every time you turn into your present form your clock will reset." Clockwork explained as he gave her a watch. Putting it on Amber looked at up at Clockwork as he opened up a portal to the human world.

"One more thing Amber." Clockwork said as Amber stopped in her tracks. "If you die in your human form you won't exist anymore." Clockwork said as Amber gave him a nod and walked through the portal.

One month later

"So Danny, you and your friends here want to hunt ghosts." Jack Fenton said.

Danny, Amber, Sam, and Tucker looked at him.

"Actually, dad I kinda want to be an astronaut." Danny said.

"And I just want to stop only the bad ghosts." Amber said looking at Danny and blushing.

"Sorry, I was into ghosts and but now they're so mainstream now, there like cellphones."Sam said glancing at her friends Danny and Amber.

"And waste these looks and charisma hunting ghosts criminals?" Tucker said.

"Well if you do want to hunt ghosts there are a few things you need to learn." Jack Fenton said then went to a table filled with beakers.

"Just then Danny's ghost sense went off as two ghosts came out of the Ghost Zone grabbing Sam and Tucker as both Amber and Danny turned in their ghost personas and preceded to beat the crap out of them causing them to release Sam and Tucker back to their sets.

"Sam, Tucker this the Fenton thermos, it doesn't work but it is a thermos with the word Fenton on it so there's that." Jack Fenton said handing Sam the Fenton Thermos as Danny and Amber turned back to their Human selves.

"And that is the Fenton Portal it releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not." Jack spoke as he knocked on the Fenton Portal "and someday I'll figure out how that works too. Now who wants to hunt some Ghosts?" Jack Asked as Sam and Tucker shook out of fear.

In the kitchen the next morning Maddie was working on an invention while Jazz was sitting next to Danny reading a book entitled "Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy" while Danny was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Two more days and it's done." Maddie exclaimed as her husband took the invention and turned it on.

" **Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward.** " the Fenton finder speaks as Danny's parents walk forward as Danny got up and walked away from the Fenton Finder. They ended up backing Danny into a wall of the Kitchen.

" **Ghost located, thank you for using the Fenton Finder."** as Jack and Maddie look puzzled at both Danny and the Fenton Finder.

"Actually.. I need to tell you guys ..something." Danny said as Jazz closes her book.

"That's not all you need Danny." Jazz says walking over to Danny and their parents. "You need guidance and parents who can provide it."

"Sweetie I know we don't make sense sometimes but you're only-"

"Sixteen biologically! But psychologically I'm an adult and I won't let your crazy obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of this impressionable little child! Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." Jazz remarks gearing at her parents as she walks away from them.

"Since when does Jazz drive Danny to school?" Maddie asks Jack.

"That could only mean one thing! She's a ghost." Jack Fenton said.

Later at school Amber, Sam, Danny and Tucker are walking in school as the bell rings for lunch.

"Should I tell them?" Danny asks his friends.

"Baby pop, you shouldn't tell. They tried to get me yesterday." as Amber gave Danny a reassuring squeeze.

"And that is exactly why you shouldn't tell them and besides parents don't listen anyway." Sam remarked as the four teens stop in the middle of the stairs.

"Even worse they don't understand, why won't they accept me for who I am?" shouted Sam.

"Sam we're talking about mine and Amber's powers and our problems." Danny replied.

"Oh right, sorry." Sam said as her cheek turned red from embarrassment.

"Its been a month since my accident, and I barely have any control." Danny lamented as he started phasing through the floor.

"Ah Danny!" Tucker said as he pointed to Danny's lower half.

"Gah!" Danny yelled as Amber and Tucker helped him up.

"Hey Baby pop be thankful you're still alive. Now I've got four hours left so I'm going to see if eating is worth the time." Amber said running off to the lunch room.

"Hey she's right Danny." Tucker said.

"Danny, your powers make you unique and unique is good. That's why I'm a ultra recyclo-vegetarian." Sam said as the trio of teens walked towards the lunch room.

"Which means what?" Tucker asked

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face." Danny replied to Tucker's question.

"Oh! Who cares about that? Two words Danny. Meat. Connoisseur." Tucker says while sniffing Danny's odor. "You had sloppy joe's last night."

"Impressive." Danny remarks.

"Well that's about to change Tucker." Sam says to Tucker as she opens the lunch room doors revealing a Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian menu.

A few moments later Sam, Tucker, and Danny are sitting at table eating their 'food'.

"What is this? Grass on a bun." Danny questioned. "You know I can understand why Amber isn't here right now."

"I worn down the school board so we're having this stuff all week." Sam replied with a smile as she took a bite of her food.

"Miss Manson, the school bored would like thank you for this experiment." Mr. Lancer said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Meat near." Tucker said while sniffing the air _f_ rantically.

"I assure you what you heard about the teacher's lounge's all meat menu is untrue." Mr Lancer walking away quickly.

"Fenton!" a jock screams as he heads towards Danny and his friends holding a tray of mud on it.

"What do you want Dash." Danny said looking down at his tray of 'food'.

"I ordered three Mud pies and you know what I got? Three mud pies from the ground! Its all thanks to your stupid girlfriend." Dash said.

"Sam isn't my girlfriend Dash, Amber is." Danny replied.

"Well I'm still going to beat you up. " Dash said as he picked up Danny by his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Hey Dash." a feminine voice called from the distance as Danny's ghost sense started going off.

"Huh?" was all Dash could say as mud came flying towards his face and covering his eyes.

"Don't you ever lay a hand my baby-pop got it?" Amber stood before the boys as she helped Danny to his feet. "Oh yeah and another thing. Garbage fight!" Amber yelled as the lunch room erupted into a frenzy as Amber led Danny, Sam and Tucker out of the lunch room.

"Hello children" Lunch Lady Ghost appears before them with a worried look on her face.

"Um hi." the four teens said at once.

"I can't seem to find the meatloaf, did someone changed the menu?"

"She did" Tucker said pointing to Sam.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" The Lunch Lady Ghost screamed as her hair turned into fire.

"Get Behind us." Danny and Amber say in unison. "We're going Ghost." as Amber turns into Ember McLain and Danny into Danny Phantom.

"Alright lady, you wanna rock? Lets rock." Ember says as throws a power cord at the lunch lady ghost.

"Aghh!" lunch lady cried out in pain.

Getting angry the Lunch Lady ghost used her power to throw dishes at Sam and Tucker as she set the ovens on fire and threw them at Ember and Danny. Making themselves intangible the ovens passed through them while Danny caught the dishes and safely putting them back. Ember tackled the lunch lady as they passed through the wall and into the hallway of Caspar High. Danny and the others went to the hallway as Ember is blasted music notes at the lunch lady.

"Oh deary, you play that guitar so well ." The lunch lady randomly says caching Ember off guard as she smiles.

"Thanks, I've been practicing my whole life and wanted to help people through the their hard times with my music." Ember said as the lunch lady saw Sam stand besides Danny and Tucker and walks up to them.

"Cookie?" the Lunch Lady asks Sam as she shakes her head no."Then Perish" as the Lunch Lady begins to summon all of the meat throughout the school, as it morphs her body into a meat monster.

"And Now you shall know why Meat is the most powerful of all the food groups. " Tucker said.

As Danny stood in front of Sam he accidentally became human again. As the lunch lady grabbed Danny and threw him at Tucker they both hit the lockers.

"Alright lady, lunch is canceled." Ember shouted as she started to jam on her guitar throwing fiery notes at the lunch lady. The lunch lady grabbed Sam and flew her down the hallway in the from of a meaty trail.

Ember McLain turns invisible as Mr. Lancer grabbed both Danny and Tucker away.

"What to do?" Ember thought to herself as she decided to turn back into a human, making Mr. Lancer notice her as well.

In the Detention room three chair are before Mr. Lancer. As he pulled out files on the three Teens.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room. Danny Fenton, thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property. Finally, there's Amber McLain, so Sorry to hear about your house caching on fire and you have nothing worthy of note expect today when you caused the entire cafeteria to be covered with mud and grass. Now, I must ask why the three of you destroyed the cafeteria."

"Dash was bullying my boyfriend so-."

"While we have a no tolerance policy regarding bullying. Mr. Baxter here has to be exempt from scorn this one time since he made four touchdowns in the last game. You three however are not. I will map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter please watch the door." Mr. Lancer said as he and Dash walk out of the room.

"We got find Sam. For some reason I feel like I got her kidnapped." Tucker exclaims

"Oh really you just had to blab to that ghost that Sam was the one who changed the menu." Amber remarks to Tucker while Danny looks up at the monitors.

"Guys come here! Meat trial." Danny says as both he and Amber turn ghost. Danny grabs Tucker and all three of them headed to where the lunch lady ghost was.

"Lady and gentlemen your punishment will be.. far worse then you can imagine." Mr. Lancer shouts as he saw Amber, Tucker and Danny were nowhere near in sight. Danny, Ember and Tucker found themselves in a storage unit.

"Holy mother of Mutton." Tucker exclaims hugging the boxes of meat.

"How is it that Ember and I have ghost powers and you're the weird one." Danny says pointing at Tucker as the three of look from behind the boxes of meat to see the Lunch Lady Ghost holding Sam down with a pile of meat.

"HAHAHAHA My dear child meat is good for you. It helps you grow and smile." the lunch lady pleaded with Sam.

"We don't need meat! That's a fact." Sam argued back.

"Alright Ember you and me will fight the lunch lady. Tucker you free Sam." Danny said as Tucker pulled out a fork and a knife.

Ember blasted the lunch lady ghost which made her turn around in surprise as she got punched by Danny. While Tucker dashed into free Sam through eating the pile of meat. The lunch lady ghost was sent flying into a nearby wall. The Lunch Lady gets up and looks at Danny and Ember. Her hands glowed green as she summoned shish-kebabs from a box with their pointed ends heading straight for Danny and Ember.

"Nothing can stop the power of meat!" screamed the lunch lady as Ember and Danny got into a near by wall to escape the shish-kebabs. Meanwhile Tucker tried to stuff as much meat into his mouth as possible.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." Sam mockingly said to Tucker as he was still eating the meat while Danny and Ember were fighting the lunch lady. The lunch lady summoned all the meat as Sam smiled being free while the lunch lady took all the meats and turned it all back into the meat monster. The meat monster lunch lady shot a blast of meat at Danny as she grabbed him and threw him towards a wall. Ember saw the lunch lady throw giant meatballs at her as she goes intangible, as Danny Phantom got out from the wall.

"Run?"Tucker asked Sam as she nods in agreement as the Lunch Lady began to chase them. Ember started to distract the Meat Monster Lunch Lady by shooting power cords at her, but she gets caught and thrown at Tucker and Sam. Danny, not wanting his girlfriend and his friends to get hurt began to hurry to their rescue as the lunch lady followed him as he grabbed the others and phased through the wall and outside on the school courtyard turning back into his human form in the process.

Sam, Tucker and Ember look at Danny.

"I'll help you guys bring him home." Ember said as she turned back into her human form.

* * *

Back at Danny's home Jazz walked through the front door. A smoke grenade was thrown at her and Jack and Maddie grabbed her. As the smoke cleared Jazz was annoyed at her parents behavior.

"This is all going in the memoir." Jazz said walking away.

The door opens up again revealing Sam, Tucker and Amber holding a passed out Danny."

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Fenton." Tucker greeted Danny's parents.

"What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed." Tucker told Danny's parents while Sam, Amber and Tucker carried him to his room.

"Jack, Danny is not a Ghost." Maddie said demising the case as Jack nods in agreement.

Inside Danny's Room.

Danny woke up to see Amber, Tucker and Sam looking at him with worried expressions.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!" Tucker said chuckling

"Agh I've been out for four days?!" Danny exclaims.

"Relax Baby pop, you've only been out for a couple of hours." Amber said soothingly while getting angry at Tucker's antics .

"Knock it off Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed." Sam said getting angry.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't change the menu and take away the meat. I'm going to get it back." Tucker replied to Sam while walking to the door.

"You want to change the menu you're going to have to go through me to do." Sam yelled at Tucker while slamming Danny's door in the process.

"Get some rest Baby Pop, I'll be by in the morning hopefully this will all blow over by tomorrow." Amber said, kissing Danny on the cheek. She turned back into Ember Mclain and flew out of Danny's window. Unfortunately this caught the eyes of his parents as they start firing at her.

Caspar High

Amber and Danny walked on to the school courtyard and saw it divided between meat eaters and hippie like folk.

"Looks like things...didn't blow over." Amber says shocked along with her boyfriend.

The ghostly couple saw Tucker get on a stage and shout in a mic.

"WHAT DO WE WANT!?" Tucked shouted.

"MEAT!" The Crowd answered back.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!" Tucker asks again into the Mic.

"NOW!" They respond back.

While Danny and Amber looked to their right and saw the hippie folk doing the same thing as Tucker, expect instead of meat it was veggies. Sam and Tucker saw Amber and Danny and approaching both of them.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker.

"Meat-eaters Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tucker explained to Amber and Danny.

"Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food we can move even faster." Sam says to Amber and Danny.

"So which side are you two on? Are you with me?" Tuckers said pointing at his side of the protest.

"Or against him." Sam says pointing to her own side of the protest.

The Sky darkened and the wind howled and twisted as the lunch lady appeared into her meat monster form.

"It's lunch time!" she yelled as waves of people paniced.

"Amber, go find Jazz." Danny said as Amber nodded her head and looked for Danny's sister.

"Guys, make up now." Danny said as Sam and Tucker covered up Danny as he transformed and flew off to fight the ghost.

"Spike, you have to tell your parents how you really feel. Open up to them and be true to yourself and them." Jazz says as a goth kid sits on the table listening to her with a slight scowl on his face, when suddenly a green net captures her and drags her towards her parents.

"I got her."Jack exclaimed happily as he reeled in Jazz with the Fenton Grappler.

Amber saw Jazz being dragged and dived in turning invisible, making it seem like she phased through the net while Ember McLain went and helped Danny battle the lunch lady.

"Hey lunch lady! Ready for the encore?" Ember said catching Danny as he was being punched toward the ground. Ember fired a blitz of notes at the lunch lady.

Danny Phantom followed suit as he side kicked the lunch lady knocking her down to the ground. Both Danny and Ember swing around charged into the lunch lady causing her to explode. The two ghost heroes crawled out of the crater as the lunch lady looked down on them with concern as Danny turned back into a Human.

Jack Fenton spotted the ghost battle and pulled out the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at Ember.

"Eat Fenton Thermos ghost gal." Jack Screamed as nothing happens when the lunch lady turned around and summoned meat minions to destroy Jack and Maddie. Danny seeing this focus changed back into his ghost form, bypassing the meat minions and took the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the Lunch Lady as he channeled his ghost energy into the thermos sucking her into the thermos causing the meat minions to collapse into piles of meat. Amber turned back into a human and walks up to Tucker and Sam.

"The ghost, what happened?" Sam asked and Amber helped both of them up.

"My parents have their moments." Danny says as Jack and Maddie walked up to them.

 **"Ghost directly ahead, you have to be some-kind of moron to not know the ghost is in front of you."** The Fenton Finder said causing Jack to look at Danny and the gang in surprise.

"Oh, sorry Dad you just missed him." Danny said covering his tracks as Jack and Maddie walked away looking for the ghost boy.

Jazz walked up to the Gang.

"Hey Amber, thanks for freeing me earlier and little brother, I think it would be wise to not tell them." Jazz said smiling at them.

"I agree Jazz and I finally think I know what these powers are for and where I stand." Danny said as put his hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"In a world of trouble." Mr. Lancer said. Later that night the group is picked up the piles of meat at the school while Jazz helped them willingly as Mr. Lancer shouted through a megaphone.

"Thanks for the help Jazz." Danny said as he put up the brooms and bags.

"No problem little brother." Jazz said smiling as everyone walked away with the area clean and ready for a new day tomorrow.

The End.

A/N: Let me know what you think by dropping a thought in that box below.

WhiteShoeQueen Editor's note: I'll be steadily working on each chapter so they'll be easier for everyone to read. It won't happen overnight mind you given my schedule, but I can assure you I will get the job done. Happy reading. :)


	2. Parental Bonding

Written by: Memmek10k

Edited by: WhiteShoeQueen

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of viacom and in no way do we profit from this story. Please enjoy.

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of ..

Amber Lain came out of the mansion of her mother's boyfriend Vlad Masters. She had been staying there for the past month since her house caught on fire the night she died. Even though her mother and Vlad had been dating over two years by this point, Amber felt happy that her mother had found the love of her life. Oddly enough Vlad had just recently bought the Green Bay Packers and he felt that it was because of the love between the two that he was able to do it. When Vlad had asked her if it was alright for him to ask for her mother's hand in Marriage, the brunette said she was cool with it. When Amber arrived at school Danny, Sam, and Tucker were already there waiting for her.

"Good Morning Baby Pop." Amber greeted Danny with a kiss on the cheek.

"What's got you in a sunny mood Amber?' Sam asked as Amber put her arm around Danny.

"So you know where I've been staying for the past month?" Amber squealed with delight.

"Your mom's boyfriend's house?" Tucker said.

"Yep and he just proposed!" Amber said as she threw up her hand in the air in excitement.

"So Amber I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Dance?" Danny asked his girlfriend blushing.

"Yes! Can this day get any worse for me?" Amber said hugging Danny around the waist joyfully.

At lunch Danny, Amber and Jazz watched as Tucker got turned down repeatedly by every girl that came into his line of sight.

"Strike three Tuck?" Danny asked as Tucker walked back to the group.

"Try strike three-thousand." Tucker said as he put his hands on his head.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance, to know I'm special?" Sam said trying to hide the fact that in reality no one had asked her to go to the dance.

"Sam you're jealous, even I'm going with someone. Besides its written all over your face." Jazz remarked causing Sam to get annoyed.

"Oh! Hey Amber, I found this on a ghost I fought this morning." Danny said as he showed her a golden necklace with a blue gem in the middle.

"Thanks Baby-Pop but I don't think that it would fit with my dress. Why don't you give it to Tucker? He could deferentially use the ammo to pick up the ladies." Amber said as she kissed Danny on the lips. After breaking the kiss, Danny handed the necklace over to Tucker.

"Ok Jazz, if you think you know people so well help me find a date to the dance." Sam challenged Jazz.

"Already way ahead of you ." Jazz answered looking at Tucker as he stared off into space.

Paulina walked into view as all of the boys fawned over her expect for Danny.

"Who do you have in mind Jazz?" Sam asked Jazz.

"Paulina." was all Tucker said, gazing at her as Danny chuckled.

"Tucker why don't you ask her to the dance?" Danny offered his friend a helping hand.

"Actually Danny, why doesn't Tucker ask Sam to the dance?" Jazz said cutting into the conversion as she elbowed her little brother.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tuck why don't you ask Sam to the dance instead?" Danny said retracting his previous statement.

"What? Do you guys think I can't ask Paulina out because she too hot? I won't go with Sam because she's my best friend." Tucker replied, getting up while Sam felt the sting of that comment made start to sink in. As he walked up to Paulina, Tucker started to lean on a tree but the limb ended up breaking off causing him to fall to the ground in front of her.

"Please don't suddenly say you've fallen for me. That was last semester." Paulina said looking unimpressed as Tucker stood up a little dazed. Sam came to his rescue as all of sudden Tucker's pants glowed green and came down his legs showing his white underwear .

"Hey! A gentlemen usually tips his hat but I'll give you points for originality." Paulina said with a cute grin on her face as everyone laughed at Tucker while Amber and Danny looked around for ghost activity with none to be found.

"Kudos Tucker, you just set an all time record of drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." Sam said.

"Oh no you did not just say I'm shallow." Paulina remarked quickly.

"Yeah, I did and you want to know why? I would be able to stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet." Sam replied with a smirk on her face as she put an arm around Tucker and walked away, leaving Paulina there by the tree alone.

After School at the Fenton Household Jazz and Danny were testing to see what kind of things Ember could do with her guitar.

"Okay Ember, let's see if you can use a 'C' scale on it to capture that fishing pole in front of you." Jazz told Ember. As Ember played the 'C' scale on her guitar a blue flame wrapped around the fishing pole from her guitar.

"Awesome" Jazz said while she wrote down her observations. "Alright Danny, let's see if you can overshadow me." Jazz looked up at Danny as he looked back at his elder sister. Swallowing and taking a deep breath he phased into his older sister taking control of her body. After a while Danny exited out of his sister's body as she started to write down what happened to her. Amber and Danny turned back into human form and went upstairs to get some food when Amber's future step-dad Vald Master knocks at the front door. Jack got up and answered it.

"Ah excuse me- Jack Fenton is that you my old college roommate? How've you been old chum?" Vlad said surprised to see the man that stole his first love's heart.

"Vlad, it's good to see you but... umm...why are you here?" Jack asked Vlad inviting him in.

"Well, I came to pick up my future daughter from her boyfriend's house." Vlad said with a graceful tone as Maddie, Danny, Amber and Jazz came to the front door.

"And here she is! You must be the boyfriend. What's your name my boy?" Vlad said while holding out a hand to shake Danny's hand.

"Danny Fenton and Nice to meet you sir." Danny said shaking Vlad's hand.

"Amber my dear you never told me that your boyfriend's parents were Jack and Maddie Fenton." Vlad said. "But we need be going now, we really must catch up sometime. Perhaps as chaperons to our children's first dance together?" Jack nodded his head in agreement.

The next day at school Danny and Tucker stood at their lockers as they talked about what happened the day before at lunch.

"Okay Danny, do you really think I have a shot with Paulina?" Tucker asked as they put some books into their lockers.

"Would you like my honest opinion?" Danny asked Tucker as he nodded his head. "no."

"You-hooo." a feminine voice answered from behind them as Paulina walked up to Danny and Tucker. "So Tucker, I just couldn't help but think how funny you were yesterday and was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Paulina asked with her flirtatious eyes.

"Well, I did get you this ." Tucker said holding up the necklace that Danny gave him.

The next day at Amity Park Mall Danny, Sam, Amber and Jazz sat down together at the food court.

"I'm glad Tucker didn't ask me to the stupid dance." Sam lamented as Jazz put a comforting hand on Sam.

"Hey we tried at least. If it helps, I'm dateless too now unfortunately." Jazz said trying to smile.

"How'd that happen?" Sam replied uncaringly.

"His ex took him back ." Jazz sobbed on Sam causing a scene.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll go to the dance with you as friends only. Agreed?" Sam said trying to cheer up Jazz.

"Agreed, but only as friends." Jazz answered back with a sobering smile.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Meanwhile~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Tucker and Paulina were in the clothing store as she looked for a new shirt. Eyeing a yellow shirt in the back of the store she quickly looked through the pile of shirts trying to find one in her size.

"Excuse me, but do you have these shirts in a small." She asked a sales girl.

"Ooh, sorry. We just sold our last small of this corduroy button-down fleecy tee to someone else." the Sales girl answered.

"Will you be getting anymore?" Paulina pleaded with the Sales girl.

"The Abyss corduroy button-down fleecy tee has been discontinued. If you haven't already got one, you are doomed to languish as a toxic social outcast for a period of no less than five and no more than sixteen weeks."The sales girl giggled at Paulina as anger took control of her as she morphed into a giant blue ghost dragon.

Meanwhile

Danny's Ghost sense alerted him of a nearby ghost.

"Ghost time huh?" Jazz said gave both him and Amber a sly smile. As people cleared the mall, Amber and Danny transformed into their ghost forms and flew towards the giant blue ghost dragon.

"So this was the dragon you fought this morning?" Ember asked Danny as he nodded his head in a yes fashion.

Meanwhile

On the second floor Vlad Masters picked out a tux when he smelt nearby ghosts. Running out of the store Vlad sees Ember and Danny fighting the Blue Ghost Dragon.

"So it seems my plan did work after all. Soon I'll have my very own ghost child...time to have a little fun." Vlad chuckled to himself darkly as he sent his ghost half to fight the other ghosts.

"Two ghost against one isn't fair." Plasmius said as he threw a wind current toward Danny and Ember and then tackled Ember to the ground.

"It seems my creation has life." Plasmius whispered into Ember's ear as her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Hey get off of her" Danny shouted as Plasmius turned invisible and back fisted Danny in the side of the stomach. He then threw him toward the Blue Ghost Dragon. Ember using this as an opportunity to escape took to flying towards Danny and the blue ghost Dragon as she caaught him. She then attacked the blue ghost dragon by hitting it with her guitar knocking it out cold as she knocked off the necklace of the Blue Ghost Dragon. It soon turned back into a Paulina as she went back to get Tucker.

Ember watched and waited for a surprise attack from the other ghost but it never came. Deciding to turn back into a human Amber ran up towards Sam and Jazz. Danny regained consciousness and turned back into his human form.

"Danny...Amber are you guys okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. That's the second time I fought that dragon." Danny answered his older sister.

"Not to mention who was that other ghost that attacked us." Amber said to the group as they all walked out of the mall.

At Danny's house Maddie was in the middle of fixing Jack's tie.

"I don't understand, why do I have to wear this?" Jack complained.

"Because it's Danny's first dance Jack. If we're going to chaperone this thing, we need to make sure we don't embarrass him." Maddie said soothingly.

"How would we embarrass him?" Jack asked as his daughter walked into the kitchen.

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts." Jazz said as she sat down at the table. Moments later the door bell rang as Danny came down wearing a gray tux.

"I'll get it." Danny said as he opened the door revealing Vlad Masters.

"Daniel, it's such an honor to see you again. But if I may make a suggestion about tonight?" Vlad asked Danny still standing in the front door.

"Don't break Amber's heart tonight. Also, be a good lad and make sure she has a good time you hear?" Vlad ordered Danny while getting up in his face menacingly.

"Yes sir!" Danny saluted Vlad.

"Good, now where is your father and sister? I'm sure they must be waiting to go. Why don't you be a good lad and go fetch them?" Vlad said as he smirked as Danny went and got his father and sister.

Tucker and Paulina walked together into the gymnasium hand in hand as Team Phantom walked in behind them moments later.

"Sam, Jazz you guys need to track Paulina and make sure she doesn't get angry. Amber and I will make sure Tucker's safe. Are we all in agreement?" Danny asked as every nods their heads.

"This dance just gets better and better with each passing second." Sam commented as she and Jazz started walking near the punch bowl.

"Hello Paulina, nice dress." Jazz responses kindly to her.

"Thank you and don't you think it goes nicely with the necklace that Tucker gave me?" Paulina asked and she grabbed some punch.

"Wait, Paulina I have to tell you something about that necklace. It's mine." Sam said sheepishly looking at down at the ground.

"Well, forget it. I'm not giving up the necklace or your boyfriend." Paulina gloated as Jazz looked at her confused.

"Tucker isn't my boyfriend, he's my best friend." Sam pleaded, looking at Paulina in the eyes. "I..- Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow. I'm sorry."

"What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you." Paulina said handing the necklace to Sam. "I'm going to go dump your dorky friend now." Paulina informed Sam and Jazz while walking away. Shaking with anger Sam adsorbed the power of the necklace turning into the blue ghost dragon causing Paulina to faint.

"Oh boy, we have got a problem." Jazz said running to Amber and Danny as people ran away screaming in fear.

"Danny, Amber you guys need to get to a safe place and hide." Jazz informed Danny and Amber as they nodded their heads and ran out of the building. Jack and Maddie Fenton started fighting the blue ghost dragon.

Meanwhile

Vlad Masters watched everything going on from the shadows.

"Good boy ghost child. I won't have to hurt you so much now since you're taking care my sweet creation." Vlad Master whispered to himself transforming into Plasmius. Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain ran to fight the blue ghost dragon.

"Why, Hello there Danny Phantom and Ember McLain. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Plasmius. Your fight tonight isn't with that dragon. It's with me." Plasmius said as he appeared in front of Danny and Ember snapping his fingers he sent the necklace back to the ghost zone as Sam woke up. Jack and Maddie look at Sam with worry.

"Well, nice to meet'cha pops." Ember said mockingly as she swings her guitar at him a he blocked it with one finger. He then went intangible to dodge Danny's attack causing him to hit Amber instead.

"Temper temper Ember." Plasmius said as he grabbed Danny by the legs and started swinging him like a baseball bat at Ember.

"Ahh." The two ghost heroes as screamed as they went flying into the lockers as Danny went back into his human form leaving Ember the only ghost in play.

"I won't let you hurt him." Ember said guarding Danny.

"I know you won't Ember, but the question is can you survive against me when I'm actually trying?" Plasmius replied with a confident sly smile. "I didn't think so, so I'll leave you with these parting words. I am the one who burned down your pathetic little home and soon everything you love will be gone including that new soon to be father of yours." Plasmius warned as he left the hallway as his laughter became the only thing that remained. Turning back into her human form Amber helped Danny to his feet.

"Hey, let's not dwell on it for tonight. We can figure things out later and I promise I won't let Plasmius take me or anyone away from you." Danny said comforting his girlfriend.

"You sure about that Baby-pop?" Amber said doubting his ability to protect her.

"Yes, now let's go have one last dance." Danny said pulling Amber back to the gymnasium as Jazz elbowed Tucker to go dance with Sam. She smiled with pride seeing her friends have their moment of happiness.

The End.

Author's note: Have a lovely Thanksgiving and I won't be updating this story until sometime next week. So everyone take care.

Editor's Note: No animals were harmed in the editing of this chapter.


	3. One of A Kind

**Chapter 3: One of A Kind**

* * *

Written By: Memmek10k

Edited by: WhiteShoeQueen

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Ninja Turtles along with other copy written characters do not belong to us nor are we profiting monetarily from this work.

 **Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of**

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain were in Danny's basement sparring.

"Come on Baby-pops is that all you've got?" Ember asked her boyfriend as she dodged his attacks.

"Well then what about this?" Danny said as he threw an ecto ball towards Ember hitting the tail end of guitar ,knocking her to the ground.

Danny then took the opportunity to pin Ember to the ground.

"I win!." Danny exclaimed turning human while helping Ember to her feet. "Well, what do you want to do since its just us and Jazz?" he asked her as they walked up stairs.

"Study." Ember said hovering beside him.

"Why?" Danny asked as Ember just gave him a look that said you know 'why.' "Ghost fighting, I know."

Danny and Ember went the living room where Jazz sat on the couch reading a book entitled " _Raising Your Siblings When Your Parents Suck"._

 _"_ What's up guys." Jazz said looking up from her book.

"Amber and I were wondering if you could help us study for a biology test on Friday." Danny said looking at his sister.

"Sure." Jazz said as Danny's Ghost sense revealed The Box Ghost goes by their house.

"Jazz call Sam and Tucker, Ember follow me. I'm Going Ghost." He shouted turning into his ghostly alter ego Danny Phantom. As Ember followed suit with Danny, as they followed the Box Ghost to Amity Harbor.

Ember threw a ghost fist from her guitar sending the Box Ghost through a wall into a pile of boxes.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost, for I have power over all things cardboard and square!" The Box Ghost said looking at Ember and Danny.

" Okay, can we get this over with? We've got a test to study for. "Danny Phantom said.

"Study? There will be no time to study,when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of Elliot Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois!" The Box Ghost shouted loudly as he threw the shipping boxes towards our ghostly heroes. Looking at each other Ember and Danny turn intangible as the boxes phase through them.

"Tucker we don't have time for this!" Ember sighs as Tucker, Jazz and Sam kicked a steel door down. With Fenton Thermos in hand Tucker sucked in the Box Ghost.

"Perimeter secure." Tucker said with a smile.

"Perimeter Secure? But your not a Navy Seal." Jazz said looking at Tucker as he started to spin the Fenton Thermos on his fore finger.

"Whatever Tucker, just make sure you don't drop it." Sam replied dryly.

"What? They're all right here." Tucker said as the spinning thermos fell off his finger and onto the ground releasing all of the ghosts that they caught throughout the week.

"TUCKER!" all of them shouted while glaring at him while Ember turned back into a human.

Elsewhere Skulker is spying on Danny Phantom from afar.

"Half human, half ghost. He'll make a fine addition to my collection ." Skulker said while the Box Ghost crept up behind the cage of Ghosts. "Touch that box and your pelt will adorn my fireplace. " causing the Box Ghost to cringe.

A few days later Danny was sitting in the kitchen with his dad and mom when Jazz entered the room shouting.

"Oh my gosh they said yes!" Jazz shouted holding a magazine in her hand.

"Who said yes, The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?" Danny replied mocking his older sister.

"No, Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover!" Jazz screamed while hugging the magazine.

"Genius Magazine?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"Genius Magazine?! Is it the swimsuit issue?" Jack asked his daughter while snatching the magazine from her.

"Uh, Dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses, and about women geniuses." Jazz answered.

"So it is the Swimsuit issue." Danny said after thinking for a moment he frowned at the thought of his mom in a swimsuit on a magazine cover.

" It's not the swimsuit issue! But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks." Jazz exclaimed with glee.

" They're not ghost-hunting freaks." Danny remarked.

"Hey, Danny, speaking of ghost hunting." Their father said while taking his wife's invention from her. "Check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology: the Ghost Gabber! Genius Magazine has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day. Here, try it." he said holding up the Ghost Gabber to his son while Jazz started freaking out a bit.

"Uh...Boo?" Danny said into the Ghost Gabber.

" **I am a ghost. Fear me."** The Ghost Gabber said puzzling their parents while Jazz calmed down a bit.

"Well I better get to school, uh Jazz could you give me a lift?" Danny looked towards his sister for help.

"Sure Danny." as the two Fenton siblings exited out of the kitchen and headed towards Caspar High, leaving their father looking at the Ghost Gabber questioningly.

Casper High as Danny,Tucker, Sam and Amber sat at the library.

"Hey Baby pop, what'd you get on the test? I got a 'B'." Amber said with a smile.

"I got a 'D'. I can't have a 'D' in biology my parents would kill me. " Danny lamented.

"So much for the Fentons being a family full of geniuses." Tucker said coolly.

"Well you can pull up your grade with an extra credit biology assignment.. With this magnificent creature." Sam informed her best friends with a web page of a gorilla.

"A Purple Back Gorilla?" Danny said walking to the computer.

" Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left, both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free." Sam told Danny.

"Unfortunately Baby-pop I won't be able to help you or Sam's agenda tonight." Amber informed her boyfriend and best friends as Danny nodded in an understanding way.

"Well, I won't do the extra credit assignment anyway. I barely have enough free time as it is." Danny remarked.

"Actually you do you just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out." Tucker said holding out his PDA.

"I don't know Tuck." Danny sighed as Sam glared at Tucker.

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule so you can do your school work and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose." Tucker replied coolly. Danny while Sam glared at Tucker in response.

"Remember what happened when I let you manage the thermos?" Danny asked Tucker who was tapping on his PDA.

"And I've already scheduled 'Remember: not to let Tucker handle the thermos.'" Tucker said proudly.

"Fine I'll give you a trial period." Danny said.

"Well Baby-pop I'll see you later." Amber said as she kissed Danny on the lips.

"You know, being a Ghost living in the mortal plane must be tough, you know...the limited amount time you can be as a human before you're forced to go back." Tucker said as Danny sighed and nodded his head in agreement as the three teens watch Amber leave the library. Moments later the three friends leave the library themselves with plans to visit the Amity Zoo later that night.

Skulker phased through the wall and floats over to the computer with the web page of the Purple Back Gorilla.

"So this is your prey eh Ghost Boy?" Skulker said to himself as a student named mike walked up to him.

'Excuse me sir, but are you finished with the computer?" Mike asked Skulker who shot him to the wall of the library.

"I could go after that female ghost or I could kill the ghost boy to impress her." Skulker said to himself and turned intangible and went through the wall as Dash and his friend walked through the library seeing Mike webbed to the wall.

"Whoa did you do that?" Dash asked his friend as he shook his head no.

"Nope, but I can always stop and appreciate high-quality bullying." Dash's friends said as Mike fell to the floor.

Later that night Amber and her mom along with Vlad were at Nasty Burger.

"So um.. Vlad why are we here at Nasty Burger." Amber asked Vlad as her mom looked at him and smiled.

"Well my dear, your mother and I were wondering if it would be alright you would call me dad from now on?" Vlad asked Amber who is just sat there smiling.

"Yes! Thanks Dad." Amber shouted, throwing up her fists in the air. "Does this mean what I think it means?" as Vlad just sat their nodding his head.

"You'll be a Masters in a couple of months from now, when your mother and I will tie the knot." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile in Amity Zoo Danny, Sam and Tucker are watched Samson the Purple Back Gorilla scratch his butt.

"Sam, we've been here for how long now watching that gorilla scratch his butt?" Danny said as he started yawning.

"Six hours." Tucker informed Danny as they both nod off a go to sleep hugging each other in the process.

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned!" Sam said looking through the binoculars watching Sampson. Turning around Sam saw an opportunity. Taking out her camera she snapped a picture of Danny and Tucker hugging.

"Oh, this is one for the yearbooks." Sam said to herself as she went down to where Samson is caged.

In another part of the zoo Skulker phased through he managed to wake a tiger in the process as he looked through his binoculars. He saw Danny and Tucker sleeping together.

"Oh please." Skulker said netting a tiger.

Meanwhile Sampson awoke from his slumber as Sam walked up to him as the Gorilla tried to tell her to let him out.

"What is it you want me to free you?" Sam exclaimed as she jogged up to the control panel and let Sampson's cage open.

The gorilla sent himself flying toward skulker and started to beat the living tar out of Skulker smashing his suit.

Skulker shot etco-webbing at the gorilla and missed, while the gorilla caught the webbing in his hand and spun skulker around like a plastic chair sending him flying to where Danny was. Danny's ghost sense went off sending chills throughout his body.

"Good-Bye Ghost child." Skulker said as he was about to kill Danny when Sampson flew through the air towards him. Not wanting to fight the Purple Back Gorilla again Skulker turned intangible and left the area, as the gorilla started pounding on the wall waking up Danny and Tucker.

"Gorilla. Loose!" Tucker said with fear in his voice having already letting go of Danny.

"Already on it I'm going Ghost." Danny yelled turning into Danny Phantom. Danny flew towards the Gorilla and caught him in his arms, while phasing through a wall and put him back in his cage.

"Danny I was going to tell that a go-" Sam said but was interrupted by Danny.

"Gee I wonder who let out a 400 pound gorilla Sam." Danny replied looking at Sam.

"Yeah. Wait 'til we tell everybody at school you let out a 400 pound gorilla." Tucker said along with Danny as Sam just held up a photo of him and Danny hugging on the floor asleep.

"Or we can just keep it quiet." Danny said after seeing the picture of them.

The next afternoon. Jazz, Maddie and Jack sat in the living room across from Connie a journalist from Genius Magazine.

"A few more questions, Maddie can you tell our readers what you're working on now?" Connie asked enthusiastically.

"Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and -" Jack Fenton informed Connie while Jazz cut him off.

"Dad put that thing away!" Jazz exclaimed snatching her father's device away." She's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world" Jazz said trying to cover up her parents tracks.

"Connie my primary focus these days is ghost hunting." Maddie said as Connie frowned at the real answer.

" I'm sorry did you say Ghost Hunting?" Connie asked as Jazz sighed while Danny, Sam and Tucker come through the front door.

"Danny look at you! I 'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research." Maddie scolded her son on his appearance .

"Mom, come on. We're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone, We'll be in my room." Danny informed his mom as Danny, Tucker, and Sam head towards his room while everyone stared at them.

" **We'll be in my Room, Fear me."** The Ghost Gabber said as Amber dashed through the front door.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Is Danny in his room." Amber asked as Danny's parents just nodded their heads yes. "Thanks." said Amber as she ran upstairs towards Danny's room.

Danny's Ghost sense went off as he looked back behind him to see Amber running towards him. Opening the door to his room Danny sees nothing.

"Since when does my Ghost sense go off when Amber is in her human form." Danny says as Skulker appears in front of him.

"Hello Ghost Child." Skulker says capturing Danny in a net and pulling him into his room.

Amber seeing the exchange happen before her, turning into her Ghost form and phases through Danny's door just in time for Danny to ask Skulker who he is.

"I am Skulker, A collector of things rare and unique. and you, Ghost Child, are that and more; and once I've eliminated you I'll be able to impress that female ghost with your head on my wall." Skulker said looking at Danny as he smashes a model rocket.

"In your dreams Dipstick, if you think for one minute you killing my man will impress me, you're going have go through his woman in order to do it." Ember says striking Skulker with her guitar freeing Danny. "The names Ember Mclain and you better Remember my name."

"I'm Going Ghost." Danny says transforming. After transforming into his ghost half Danny punches Skulker into his wall. "And that's for my Rocket that I built."

Outside Sam and Tucker are trying to open his door.

"That's the Ghost from the zoo."

"Who Danny?" Tucker says looking at Sam.

"No the other guy." Sam replying to Tucker.

"Hey what's going on up there?" Jazz calls from the down stairs. "You know, ghost hunting isn't the only thing my parents do, Connie. It's really a side interest. What they're really into is-"

As the destruction become more evident through the noise upstairs Jack stands up from the couch.

"Ghost! Ghost!." as Sam and Tucker run down stairs to where everyone else is.

"kids over here, there's a ghost in the house." Maddie says to Tucker and Sam.

"Actually there's two-" Tucker said as Sam elbowed him in the gut. "Much homework to be done for a ghost to be here, I'll get some snacks." Tucker says before walking to the kitchen.

"But Where's Amber?" Maddie asked Sam.

"She's upstairs with Danny, their practicing for a concert of hers." Sam replies to Danny's mother.

"But Danny doesn't play an instrument." his mother responds as a loud crash comes from the kitchen.

Everyone goes to the kitchen to see Tucker strikes a karate pose with the broken kitchen table. A loud crash shakes the house.

"Ghost rats in the lab we'll take care of them for you Mr. Fenton." Tucker says grabbing Sam's hand as they head towards the basement.

"I'd like to learn a little more about this Danny" Connie says heading upstairs.

"Uh, that's probably not such a great idea!" Jazz says while trying to cover up for Danny and Amber's secret. "Wait!"

Downstairs in the Basement Skulker holds Danny by his throat while Ember is passed out on the ground.

"Time to put you on display Ghost Child." Skulker said as he turns on the Ghost portal.

"Noo." Danny screams as Sam steps in front of Skulker.

"No is right, Danny. Cages are wrong. How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?" Sam says with her arms blocking the entrance to the Ghost Zone.

"But." Was all Skulker could say before Danny kicks him off sending him flying towards Tucker and Ember.

Skulker seeing Tucker's PDA lying on the ground next to him, picking it up he puts it on throwing his old technology off. Ember regains consciousnesses and shoulder dashes Skulker, knocking him to the ground between her and Danny. Skulker uses the new technology and fires two heat sinking etco missiles at Danny and Ember, Causing them to stick to the wall in spider web like fashion.

"Now Ghost child its time to- fly to the library? Get a book on eating habits of purple-back gorillas?" Skulker says looking at his wrist as it forces him to fly out of the Fenton household towards the library. Making the Ecto webbing disappear on Danny and Ember.

"You ok, Baby-pop?" Ember asks Danny helping him up.

"I should be asking you that." Danny replies to Ember as they hear Danny's mom call for both of them. Turning in Tangible, the two ghosts phase through floors and end up in Danny's Room. Thinking on her feet Ember turns back into her human form as Danny follows suit pulling him into a heated make-out session.

"Danny, Ember this is oh my." Maddie said as she opens the door to Danny's room seeing Amber's hands up Danny's shirt realizing their planned audience was there, Danny breaks his kiss with Amber.

"Don't you people ever knock?" Danny says to them in a false angry tone while slamming his door on Connie, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. "Jazz is so going to kill me for that." as Amber just nods her head in agreement.

"I am so going to kill him for that." Jazz says in the hallway.

"Brooding? Messy? Reclusive? Now those are the signs of a true genius. Oh! If only he were a woman." Connie says as the next day Tucker,Sam ,Amber and Danny all walk up the steps of Caspar High.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asks looking around.

"Nope! He hasn't bothered you for thirty-eight minutes Maybe he hunting someone else right now." Tucker says checking his PDA

"HHAHAH that's funny Tuck." Amber laughs as Tucker looks at her. "who would he hunt, Me! more like hit On! Right now I'm just grateful we have some time to breathe from that dipstick."

"How many of those do you have anyway?" Sam asks Tucker.

"Two and Good thing I backed up everything onto this one, Danny right now your going to be late for class." Tucker says pushing him through the doors of their high school. Meanwhile Skulker phases through the stairs unseen by anyone.

"Soon Ghost child, ever so soon and Then Ember will be mine." Skulker says to himself.

Danny,Amber, Sam and Tucker are leaving Mr. Lancer 's classroom as Danny goes and checks his locker, ghostly chains shoot out a grab Danny as Skulker appears in front of him.

"And now Ghost Child I will." Skulker says aiming a wrist ecto-blaster at Danny as the PDA starts to go off. " I will Go to the news stand and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas?"Activating his jet pack Skulker unwillingly goes towards his destination, as the chains holding Danny disappear.

"I think we'll blow that one." Danny says walking to his next class.

Lunch time rolls around with Jazz, Danny, Amber, Tucker and Sam are hanging around the football bleachers.

"Danny eat something please." Jazz begs her little brother.

"No, he could be anywhere." Danny says refusing to eat his lunch.

" Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten." Tucker says picking up Danny's milk carton and opening it revealing Skulker as Amber just looks at him not even bothering to change as Skulker's PDA goes off.

"I will now Take photos of gorilla?" Skulker shouts flying off as an idea forms in Jazz's head.

"Danny has this happened before?" Jazz asks her brother as Danny nods his head yes. "Then Skulker is bound to Tucker's schedule for you Danny what's next on the List then?" Jazz asks Tucker.

"Gym."

The Boy's locker room as Danny and Tucker look over at Dash looking over at the mirror flexing his arms.

"Hey Dash I'm too weak and helpless can you open my locker, can you do it for me. " Danny asks Dash as he shoves Danny out of the way.

"Out of the way, loser." Opening up Danny's Locker Skulker captures Dash in a bubble and checks his readings.

" Hmm, my sensors indicate you're an average human, destined for an less- average life after high school." Then Skulker's PDA goes off throwing him towards the gorilla display at the museum of natural history.

Later after school Danny and his friends hiding out with Ember and Danny already in their Ghost forms waiting for Skulker.

" Where is he? According to this infernal device which I can not reprogram The Ghost Boy was supposed to be here an hour ago." Skulker says to Sampson as he walks towards the gorilla. Turning around Sam and Jazz are in a fake Sampson suit.

"You again goth girl, it doesn't matter how many allies have you will not defeat me." Skulker said as Tucker from the distance presses the Send button on his PDA making Skulker do push ups and clean his armor.

"Any Last words Skulker." Danny asks rushing towards him punching him in the face, while Ember holds him down with an ecto rope with her guitar. Danny then calls for Sampson to finish beating up Skulker as he calls for him in the gorilla's language. as the four teens look in shock as Skulker is a small blob ghost.

"Awee you look cute enough to date."

"Really!" skulker asks Ember.

"No." Ember says with her hand out as Tucker gives Ember the thermos as she sucks Skulker into it and cap the lid.

"To bad you didn't get anything for your report Danny." Jazz says putting her arm around her brother as Sampson walks up to them as Danny looks over at Sampson.

"It's alright Jazz, OH MY Gosh!"

The Next day at Caspar High Mr Lancer is reading the Genius Magazine article that's say He is a She with Jazz and Maddie hugging Danny with Smiles on their faces. To the entire class.

" Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. He got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah." Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"That's weird right." Danny says with a smile on his face as walks over to Danny's desk.

"Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla, 'B'." Mr. Lancer says putting the grade of his desk. "Next time go to the library Fenton and try not to get your sister involved next time." informs Danny as the School Bell rings.

"Alright I got a 'B'."Danny says as his friends walk out to meeting Jazz in the parking lot to go home from school.

The End.

Author's Note: I changed the C to a B because of Jazz's influence on the situation. next chapter should be coming up soon sometime this week or next. And don't forget to let me know what you think.


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

"Okay, in algebraic terms, "A" squared plus "B" squared equals "C" squared, where "C" is the hypotenuse while "A" and "B" are the sides of the triangle. Got it." Jazz asks Dash who is just looking at her. "Dash you have to focus! I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the un-tutor-able, and your disproving it wrong .

"You're so beautiful when you use the word un-un- whatever that word is." Dash says as Jazz face-palms.

Danny walks downstairs into the kitchen from his room

"Hey Jazz, Amber was wondering, oh hi Dash didn't see you there." Danny says leaning his arm on the table.

"What do you need Danny?" Jazz asks as Danny's hand phases through the table sending Dash's books and papers all over him.

"Watch it, Fentonowski!." Dash says taking off the books and papers off him.

"I'll go ask dad, sorry to bother you guys." Danny said heading towards the downstairs.

"Now that he's out of the way, how about you come to my party, that you can see me in my rightful setting king of Caspar High." Dash says pulling out a invitation of his party giving it to Jazz.

"And a great place to Work on my thesis, of being mean to my brother and then asking me out." Jazz says looking at the invitation and thinking about it. "mmm, I'll go but on one condition."

Downstairs Danny sees his father work on a ghost invention.

"Hey Danny checkout my latest invention in ghost grabbing technology the Fenton Ghost Weasel, It collects Ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone ." Jack says as his son walks over to him.

"Does it Work?" Danny asks his father.

"Why wouldn't it. Only one way to find out" Jack says turning on the Ghost Weasel, as everything in the lab starts to get sucked into the Ghost Weasel. As Jack tries to control the powerful vacuum it sucks in the Fenton Thermos causing the Ghost Weasel to stop sucking up items around the lab.

"I got to get the Fenton Unlodger." Jack says putting the Ghost Weasel on the ground and running upstairs to get it.

"Dad couldn't we put it." Danny says looking down at the vacuum and press the button the says 'reverse'. The thermos flies toward the Ghost portal turning it on.

A Ghost with white mad science style hair, wearing a trench coat comes out from the Ghost zone.

"Child, you have freed me, Technus ghost master of science and technology."

"Oh no you don't." Danny says to Technus by turning into his ghostly form. "You're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world."

"Hey that's a great idea,have you ever considered tutoring?" Technus said as Danny comes flying towards him summoning a mace smacking Danny back to where the Ghost Weasal is.

"You know what, I've already been dumped on once in my own house, That's enough for one day." Danny says picking up the Ghost Weasel and aiming it at Technus sucking him into the vacuum along with some lab beakers, causing the vacuum to explode leaving ecto-goo everywhere on the lab.

"Danny, I'm coming back and I can't wait to see the lab exactly as I left it." Jack Fenton called from the upstairs, Danny getting scared phases up towards his room.

"Yep,perfect." Jack says coming back down to the lab and looking around.

* * *

The next day rolls around as Sam, Tucker, Danny and Amber are at the Nasty Burger discussing their plans for the weekend.

"So Saturday night plans, I'd say we hit the amusement park." Sam says leaning back in her seat.

"No way it costs 40 bucks just to get in there not to mention food and Stuff." Tucker said arguing back.

"Hey if your tapped out, Sam or I can lend you the cash." Amber said as Sam nod in agreement.

"Lend means repay, and repay is out of my reach. Right Danny?" Tucker asks Danny from across the table as he sees Danny looking at Dash handing out part invites.

"Its the hottest party and we're not invited." Danny laments.

"Yes we have style, class or at least I do." Tucker says adding to Danny's comment.

"On the social circuit we're invisible as Amber and Danny in their Ghost mode." Sam laments

"Hey at least we have each other and in five years from now we'll be the cool ones." Amber says trying to cheer up her best friends as Dash comes in and smacks Danny in the face with two party invites.

"Here your sister made me invite you and your girlfriend." Dash says Tucker and Sam look up at him in hopefulness. "Just the two of you, and show up, shut up and go home and no one gets beat up, see you guys on Saturday."

After Dashs walks away several teens start acknowledging Danny and Amber's presences. The next day at Caspar High, Sam, Tucker, Amber and Danny towards school.

"Come on you two ever since you guys been invited its all about the in crowd." Tucker tells Danny and Amber.

"What no we haven't." Danny assures Tucker as he sees Valerie and Kwan standing by the tree. "Kwan looking good." Shouts Danny pointing at his two index fingers at him.

"Looking Good Danny." Kwan shouts and points back.

"He's right you two -." Sam tries to explain to Amber and Danny as Dash calls them over. "we're not even here."

"These are the cloths we're wearing you have them right." Dash says to Amber and Danny handing them a magazine of two people wearing white stylized clothes.

"Oh yeah we have those don't we Amber." Danny says as Amber nods her head.

"Good, Catch ya two later FentLian." Dash said mockingly putting the two of their last names together as he walks off to his friends.

"Oh yeah, this much coast a fortune, how am I going to get the money for this by Saturday." Danny says looking at the Magazine.

"You know but I hate to say this but." Sam say looking down on the ground.

"Hey, Danny you want to hear my new CD, its really kruk." Paulinea says calling Danny over to her.

"Is Kruk Good?" Danny asks Tucker.

"No." Tucker replied to his best friend.

"Sorry Paulina, uh Maybe next time." Danny answered Paulina as Amber grabbed his hand an intertwined it with hers.

"I'll find a way to steal your boyfriend Amber Lain and when I do I'm going to make you suffer." Paulina whispered to herself as she sees Danny, Amber,Tucker and Sam walk way together.

The next day Jazz is in the kitchen with her parents as her mom is tinkering with box of some kind.

"Hey mom what are you Making?" Jazz asks sitting at the table.

"Hot dogs." She says simply.

"We invited a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave." Jack Fenton says with pride, standing beside her at the kitchen table.

Maddie Fenton opens up the box revealing ghost hot dogs as they try to bite off the figures she calmly closes the lid.

"Hey dad could could you can you spare me some cash I want to buy some clothes for Saturday." Danny asks his father coming into the kitchen.

"Danny,Danny,Danny as inventors your mother and I have plenty of money." Jack Fenton says to his son.

"But as parents we understand that you should understand the value of money. you want money you got to earn it." Maddie Fenton adds to her husband's statement.

"you mean get a job?" Danny asks his parents.

"That or sell something like your comic books or any junk that you don't need." Jack Fenton replies to his son's statement.

"Uh speaking of which that junk from the ghost weasel explosion needs to go in the shed if there's room,that old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years ." Maddie Fenton says pointing to a box of junk with etco-goo on it.

"This is not junk, every single item in this box is of vital importance to me." Jack said hugging the Box and holding it close to him.

"Do you even know what this is?" Maddie Fenton asked her husband holding a box recorder thing.

"Not a clue but I know its important, so its off to the shed." Jack Fenton replied to his wife giving one of the boxes to his son as they make their way to the shed.

Opening the door to the shed, Danny places the smaller box of junk on a bigger box while his father just drops his box in front of him.

"You know maybe I should get rid of this junk, oh well that is a job for another day." Jack Fenton said walking out of the shed with Danny.

"Saturday is another day." Danny says to himself looking back on the items in the shed before turning off the light and closing the door smilingly with a hit of trickery in him. back in the Shed the boxes with the etco-goo start to glow.

The following morning Danny is having a garage sale in front of his house That says in big green letters Giant Garage sale on the Banner.

"Its a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer ten bucks." Danny says handing his school teacher a vacuum motor.

"mmhm looks to be in fine shape. this should fix my hair hornet very nicely." Mr. Lancer says handing Danny a ten dollar bill.

"Hey I just sold a toaster." Sam says walking up to Danny, and Tucker as she hands Danny the money. "I still can't believe your dad is letting you sell this stuff, he sure is a pack rat."

"Yeah well the less he knows about it the better." Danny says with grin on his face.

Amber comes up to Danny with her 'father' Vlad.

"Hey Danny my Dad were wondering about something." Amber says walking up to Danny and Tucker who was bathing in the sun, as Mr. Lancer walks off.

"Daniel I could help but wonder if this camera you have here is PC compatible?" Vlad asks Danny.

"Tucker should know Mr. Masters Sir, I'm not to great with technology." Danny says honestly as Vlad walks over to Tucker.

"Hello Tucker, am I interrupting something?" Vlad asks walking up to him.

"Oh um no Mr. Masters." Tucker stumbles out of his chair as Vlad is holds out the camera looking directly into Tucker's eyes as Vlad's glow red for a moment making Tucker's mind blank.

"Huh ..Oh let me take a look."Tucker said shaking his head out of a daze and taking the camera from Vlad.

"Splendid!" Vlad says as he looks over to his right to Danny getting picked on by Dash, knowing that people are around he walks over to where Danny and Dash are.

"Excuse me boy, but I would rather not see you pick on Daniel Fenton." Vlad says resting a protective hand on Danny's shoulder. "I know a bully when I see one."

"Yeah well who are you?" Dash says trying to sound tough but quickly fear starts to take hold of him as his voice becomes weak.

"I am Vlad Masters, Amber's soon to be Father." Vlad speaks to Dash in a respectable and authoritative tone. As people start to look over to see a nicely dressed man yell at a high school jock.

"I'm ah sorry Sir." Dash says as he starts to shake in his Lettermen's jacket.

"It's quite alright now run along." Vlad says as Dash leaves the area with the portal XL softwear and upgrade disk.

"Thanks Mr. Masters sir, I can see why Amber likes you so much." Danny say with admiration in his voice.

"Oh it's quite fine and I was also wondering if I could see speak to your father is he here by chance?" Vlad asks Danny ash he nods his head yes.

Returning to Tucker, who hands him back the camera.

"Yes its PC compatible, Mr. Masters" Tucker says as Vlad hands over the money before walking up to the front Door of Danny's house.

"So Danny do you have enough?" Sam asks Danny as he counts out the bills.

"I have thirty dollars more than I need." Danny celebrates as he looks down at his watch. "Hey could you guys pick this up for my while I head to the mall before it closes." Danny asks Amber, Tucker and Sam.

"Sure Baby-pop." as Amber grabs a some junk as some ecto-goo splashes on her watch that Clockwork gave her.

"So Amber your going with Danny to the party?" Sam asks as Amber nods her head. "Yeah we can still hang out, because friends like you guys are what's really cool about life." Amber says as Sam smiles.

"Thanks Amber." Sam says as Amber gives her a hug.

"And besides this could be your chance to ask Tucker out on a date before someone snags him and keeps him." Amber says trying to encourage Sam to ask him out.

"And guys like Danny and Tucker are a dying breed." Amber adds on to her previous comment, pushing Sam to go talk Tucker.

"Okay does everyone know, that I like Tucker." Sam almost shouts as Amber claps her mouth shout and nods her head yes.

"Hey Tucker?"Sam says leaving Amber heading towards Tucker.

"Yeah Sam." Tucker says putting the stuff in the boxes and turning to Sam.

"I was wondering since if it'll be just the two of us tonight if you would like to come over and hang out?" Sam asks shyly.

" yeah, sure." Tucker responds to Sam's question.

"Cool, here's my address, see you then." Sam says writing down her address and texting it to Tucker.

Later that Night, Tucker arrive's at Sam's house ringing the door bell.

"Yeah that's two medium Pizzas one pepperoni and one veggie, put on my tap." Sam says over her cell phone as she opens the door for Tucker.

"I hope they hustle, I'm starved." Tucker says looking around at Sam's house amazed as the door bell rings again.

"Here's your Pizza Sam." The Pizza guy says holding the two medium pizzas.

"Thanks Nate." Sam says handing Nate a ten dollar bill.

"Wow ten bucks, thanks Sam." Nate says walking off.

"You spot that guy a ten?" Tucker asks Sam

"Oops thought that was a one, come the movies are downstairs." Sam says as the two go downstairs revealing it to be a massive indoor movie theater with movie posters like Citzen Kane, Jaws, Star Wars, leaving Tucker speechless.

"What too much?" Sam asks Tucker as he just nods her head.

"I know I should have told you and Danny this along time ago but my family's kinda filthy rich, though if its any consolation Amber knew about this a long time ago and has been over here many times." Sam says to Tucker putting the Pizzas down on the snack counter.

"Wait time out, you're loaded?" Tucker asks Sam in surprise as he jumps up on the chairs.

"My grand dad Izzie was inventor, he invented that thing that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks.

"Your the cellophane deli toothpick heiress, No Way! " Tucker exclaims.

"I-if this is too much for you we can do something else." Sam says unsure of herself.

"Are you kidding." Tucker says.

Meanwhile in Mr. Lancer is looking at himself in the mirror of his bathroom.

"I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday night then with a back shaving jamboree." Mr. Lancer says taking off his shirt and turning on his razor. When doing so the razor comes to life, growing three giant blades as Mr. Lancer tries to control his razor and fails but gets his back shaved in the processes as goes out his window.

"Popularity Here I come." Danny says to himself while on his way home as his ghost sense goes off. When Mr. Lancer's razor comes straight towards him cutting of his helmet. the ghostly razor wraps its cord around Danny's waist as it goes back around.

"I'm Going Ghost." Danny says transforming into his ghostly half. making his legs go into a ghost tail, he gets out of the ghostly razor and grabs the razor by the cord spinning it around fast enough causing the cord to separate from the razor.

"I know I should be concerned but I will right after the party." picking up his white jacket from the street and turning human and heading back home. Meanwhile Amber is in her room looking at her watch.

"Why is the timer still counting down?" Ember says to herself as she starts tinkering with the watch that Clockwork gave her while in her Ghost form.

"Time out!" as Ghost portal opens up behind her as Clockwork stand behind her. "You needed me child?"

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Ember asked confused.

"You summoned me child, you didn't know did you." Clockworks says as Amber shakes her head no.

"That watch does more than just be a incinerator for how much time you have as human, it also serves as a way for me to guide both you and Danny to your destines." Clockwork says taking Ember wrist and and restarting the clock. "Remember whenever you need my assistance touch the your watch with your figure and speak." Before turning his body towards the portal.

"Wait do you know who or what Plasmius is." Ember says.

"Yes I do, but in order for you to grow, I can't tell you who he or what he is yet, Good night, Ember Mclain." Clockwork says as he goes back into the portal.

Over at Sam house Tucker is still asking questions about how rich she is.

"Could you buy a plane?"

"Yep."

"Could you buy a yacht?"

"Yep."

"Could you buy a bowling ally?" Tucker says

"nope." Sam says pressing a button revealing a bowling ally behind the theater as Sam's grandmother rolls in on her power chair picks up a bowling balls and rolls a strike . "We don't no where to put a second one." Sam answer's Tucker's final question.

"So Tucker let me ask you a question, are we going to watch a film?" Sam asks slightly annoyed

"In a second, just one last question. If you have all this money why hang out with Amber, Danny and I?" Tucker asks confused.

"Friends can't be bought." Sam said simply.

"Well maybe you should tell that to Danny and Amber." Tucker said

"Amber I'm not worried about but Danny, yeah."Sam said looking at Tucker and smilingly contently.

"Can you believe people actual spend good money on that junk Danny had"

"well, I did get this good deal on this really cool remote for three bucks and Dash got a good deal on that computer stuff and Amber's new dad will defiantly be happy with that camera." Sam said putting on a martial art movie called 8 Diagram pole Fighter.

* * *

"Maybe Danny isn't a loser at all, yeah right." Dash says to himself typing on his computer at home. "But this thing runs like a race car." as his watch goes off.

"Whoa its getting late, better shower and change before the early birds show up." as Dash gets up from his chair and leaves the room, as Technus shuts down Dash's program and appears on screen.

* * *

Jazz walks up to the refrigerator opens it and scream as the Ghost hot dogs start barking at her. Closing the door and backs away from the refrigerator.

"Great! leftovers." Jazz says as Danny runs down to the kitchen.

"well is it cool, is it fresh is it stupid?" Danny asks Jazz wearing the white stylized cloths that he bought.

"oh its Stupid! Come little brother lets go pick up Amber before I change my mind." Jazz says walking out of the kitchen.

Danny, Amber and Jazz walk up to the front door. of Dash's house. Ringing the door bell, as Dash opens the door wearing regular clothes.

"Dash?" Jazz asks.

"Oh right, your not part of my circle so you didn't get the email. After I bought that computer stuff I didn't have enough money so I changed the dress code to loser sheek." Dash says getting Amber and Jazz angry, as everyone else was dressed like Danny, Tucker, Sam, Amber, and Jazz.

"Come on Danny we're leaving." Jazz and Amber said in unison, grabbing Danny by the shoulders and dragging him off Dash's porch as trio were walking back to Jazz's car when Danny's ghost sense goes off as all of the garage sale equipment came flying towards Dash's house, followed by Sam and Tucker.

"Hey you Danny, Amber transform and deal with that giant robot ghost thingy." Jazz orders as two transformed in to their Ghost forms while Jazz,Sam and Tucker gave them cover.

" I am Techunus master science and destroyer of worlds ." Technus says standing outside of Dash's house. Danny and Amber fly towards puching and kicking Tech as nothing happens, getting slightly annoyed Technus flicks them both towards a ally wall. "Behold my awesome electronic fury, Who's your Daddy."

"Sam, Tucker I know my little brother abandon you guys but right now you're no better then him so help him please." Jazz Fenton pleaded with them. Sam and Tucker looked at each other as Danny and Ember flew back trying to beat up Technus and failed comically.

"You know she's right." Sam said as Tucker nodded his head.

"Yeah she is." Tucker said pulling out his PDA and hacking Technus to what kind of software he's using. "He's using an updated version of an old Portal XL, we need the newest version but where are we going get that this time at night."

"Leave that to me." Sam said pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number blond girl motorbike comes over to her with the newest version of portal XL. while Danny and Amber are being repeatedly slammed against the side of a wall.

"Here you go Sam." The delivery girl said handing Sam the the latest version Portal XL.

"Thanks Tracey." Sam said

"Geez Sam you have access to the greatest technology after hours, how rich are you." Jazz said as Tracey handed her the paper to sign. after signing the paper Tracey drove off.

"Ah excuse me I'm Sam, this is Tucker, and that's Jazz, we didn't catch your name perhaps you should scream out your name and motive ." Sam yells to Technus as Danny is flung into Dash's room while Jazz and Tucker connect wires up Tucker's PDA while Ember is still pinned to a wall.

"I am Technus Master Science and technology lord of all gadgetry." Technus said as Sam connected the final cord, Tucker hen started the shutdown process, freeing Ember as Danny came back and both jammed the claw that was pinning Ember back in Technus' disk drive.

"Lights out loser." Ember shouted at Technus.

"Danny catch." Jazz said throwing the Fenton Thermos towards Danny allowing him to suck Technus into the thermos as the junk that made Technus fall down into broken computer junk.

The Next day at Caspar High Danny, Jazz, Amber, Tucker and Sam walked through the halls.

"So what's the damage from this weekend did you get in trouble for selling your dad's stuff."

"No he didn't, we hulled it all back to the shed while our parents were out ." Jazz said as Danny nodded his head.

"Hey you got off pretty lucky." Sam said looking at her friends

"Well I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can return everyone's money." Danny answers Sam. "And guys I wanted to say I'm sorry for for how I treated you I for one know what its like to be invisible."

"So would you say you learned a lesson." Sam says jump back and hitting the lockers.

"Yep that one person's trash is another's revenge." Danny says look behind him as Dash opens his looker and all his stuff bear collection comes out of his locker. As everyone in the Danny's group laughed.

The End.


	5. Splitting Images

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of

Author's note: Oh yeah I forgot to mention I don't own Danny phantom

* * *

 _My name is Danny Fenton, and right now I'm hanging upside down, dangling from a Ghost spider's web 1000 ft. above the ground._

 _"_ Help!" Danny screamed as the ecto-webbing started to break. Ember Mclain flies toward Danny catching him as he falls.

"We really should stop meeting like this Baby pop." Ember says with a smile. Placing Danny on the roof of the skyscraper, Danny uses his strength to free himself from the ghost web that had him bondage. As the Ghost Spiders start crawling towards them.

"May I have this dance my lady." Danny asks Ember Mclain.

"What a gentle-ghost you are." Ember replied smirking taking his hand and spinning him around in the circle as his legs kick each spider. Meanwhile Jazz and Tucker are carrying boxes to Sam's Save the Frog presentation.

"Thanks for helping Jazz." Sam says walking down the hall.

"Hey I know you would have gotten Danny and Amber to help you, but since they're not here right." Jazz said giving Sam a knowing look.

"Why are we doing this Sam." Tucker as

"Because Frog's rights we have to stop dissected frogs in our school biology labs and at today assembly I'm going to offer a humane alternative." Sam said showing Sam and Tucker what's on the top of the Save the Frogs campaign.

"I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver." Tucker reads the writing on top of the boxes. Placing the box down Sam pulls out a robotic frog when suddenly the Box Ghost appears causing Sam to fling the robotic frog at Tucker's face. While Jazz actives a new battle suit called the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

"Oh great him again." Jazz says annoyed and disappointed she couldn't properly test out the suit. "You guys get to the assembly" Jazz tell Sam and Tucker as they run towards the assembly.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost." screamed the Box Ghost as he summons knifes and throws it at Jazz, who rolls out of the way as the Knifes hit Danny's locker. as the Box Ghost slams her into Danny's locker.

"Sorry, not today." Jazz says shooting the Box Ghost as he flies from the area.

* * *

Sam walks on the stage of the Theater room.

"Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school and I'm about to show you what it is." Sam says into the microphone as the curtains rise the students laugh at Danny and Amber who's in drag.

"Whooo Take it off." Tucker whistles and slightly freaked out. "No he should really take it off its weird ."

Sam, Tucker, Danny, Amber and Jazz are walking the halls of Caspar High.

"Thanks to your little dress up parade My Save the Frogs Campaign was a total bust." Sam yelled at Danny and Amber.

"Speak of bust. -" Tucker was cut off by Amber slamming Sam into the lockers.

" Take that comment back Sam." Amber whispers to Sam. "Its not our fault we risk our lives out there fighting Ghosts and you're here complaining about Danny and I accidentally screwing up your thing."

"Take... Your Hands off of me Amber" Sam said threateningly.

"Sam, Amber stop it." Jazz said spreading the two girls apart from one another before a fight broke out. "Both of you calm down and walk away because look where guys are." Jazz said pointing to locker number 724.

"Hey my new Locker." Danny says as Sam and Amber look at each other.

"What's so special about Locker 724." Sam and Amber ask in unison.

"Hello, how do you guys not know about Locker 724." Tucker asks amazed. as Danny opens his new Locker and touches the mirror.

"Hey Fenton, you for got something." Dash said putting a feminine wig on Danny and throwing him into Locker 724.

"I was going to tell you the locker was cursed but I think already figured that out." Tucker said opening the locker with Danny upside down.

"I'll show a curse, cover me." _I tell Tucker as I bring both him and Jazz around me as I go ghost, flying toward Dash and overshadow him as I make him beat himself up by slamming himself into the lockers and then into the janitors mop bucket, going out of I feel a sense of accomplishment as I finally feel like I used my powers for something other than fighting ghosts. like getting back at the bullies. Turning back into human I walk up to Amber and Tucker and give them a high five and Amber a kiss on the lips as I look over to my sister and Sam and see disappointment on their face._

 _"_ Danny." Sam and Jazz say at the same time.

"Relax Sam and Jazz its about time someone used their ghost powers for some payback if my baby-pop wasn't going to I was." Amber said as the group of friends walked to the away. meanwhile at Danny's Locker the voice of poindexter rained through.

"Bully. Bully"

Later that Night at Vlad Master's mansion Lilly Lain, and her future Husband sat in the library with Amber eating some snacks and relaxing.

"Amber are you seeing anyone." Lilly asked her daughter.

"Yeah mom I am." Amber replied to her mom.

"Who and does your father approve of him." Lilly question.

"I don't know does dad approve , but his name is Danny Fenton, remember him we grew up together." Amber asked her mom while looking at her soon to be father vlad.

"oh yes I approve of him dear,wonderful boy really and a true gentlemen in fact since your off tomorrow why don't we invite him over for dinner so that your mother can get re-antiquated with Danny." Vlad says as Lily smiles.

"Amber, dear could you go and ask Danny to see if he is available, while your father and I talk alone. " Lily asked Amber as she got up to head to her room.

"Good night mom and Dad see you guys in the morning." Amber said walking out of the door and went to her room.

"Good night dear." Lilly answered for her and her future husband.

"So how's it coming on the Ghost portal dear." Lilly asks Vlad as she walked over to him.

"It's almost finish my love and to think if you weren't in my life I would be obsessed with trying to win Maddie Fenton instead of taking revenge on her and Jack for nearly ruining my life ."Vlad whispers to Lilly as she seat herself on Vlad lap.

"As long as you help me kill my bullies, I will support rule over this world and Ghost Zone." Lilly says kiss Vlad on the lips as he turns into Plasmius kissing Lily back.

* * *

The next morning Danny comes downstairs to see his sister and parents at the table.

"Mom, Dad, Amber's mom invited me over eat dinner with them tonight can I go?" Danny asked his parents.

"Sure honey." Maddie said as she continued to work on the Ghost Gloves.

"So Danny what's this I hear about you getting a new locker." Jack Fenton said eating his breakfast.

"Oh yeah i did, nothing for you guys to get obsessive about." Danny says chuckling.

"Why is it hunted." Jack fenton say as he finishes his breakfast.

"Don't worry son, you'll barely even notice us when we're sticking out that locker during normal school hours." Maddie says putting the finishing touches on the GHost Gloves.

"What" Jazz says running over to her brother. "No Danny is at a very critical stage in his peer 's already a clumsy nerd the last thing he needs is you to confirming it"

"Nice defense Jazz total confidence builder." Danny says as their Father takes the Ghost gloves and starts going over some boxing moves.

"And the best part is that ghost comes I can fight that ghost one on one." Jack Fenton says as destroys some pipes by accidentally hitting it.

At Caspar High Danny is looking talking to Amber at his locker.

"So you can come over tonight?" Amber asks her boyfriend as he looks over and sees the jocks bully a band member.

"Yeah I can." Danny repiles as Amber walks over to the bullies.

"Hey dipsticks why don't you pick on someone your own size." Amber says preparing herself for a fight as the jocks look at one another and walk away.

"Thanks Amber. I'll remember this" Band geek said walking away smiling, Amber feels herself getting stronger.

"Amber! you ok?" Danny asks as Amber's hair starts to grow longer.

"Yeah I'm fine Baby pop." Amber replies to her boyfriend as her watch starts to flash falling to the ground as Danny catches her. moments pass and the two walk away.

As a nerd with AV equipment is stopped Paulina as she flirts with him, as Kwan comes from behind and ties his shoe laces together.

"Bullies." Poindexter says from Danny's locker as he comes over in a green energy form knocking a trophy down on Kwan's head causing him to break a fire extinguisher which sets off and foaming in Paulina's hair.

At the cafeteria Danny,Sam,Tucker and Amber are overhearing Dash and the other students talk about how hunted the school is.

"Looks like someone's been busy." Sam says looking at Danny.

"It wasn't me." Danny replies to Sam as she look at Amber who shakes her head no. "Be right back." as he turns invisible and overshadows Dash's body causing him throw food on Paulina's hair and face.

"Now that was me." Danny says as Mr. Lancer comes into the cafeteria.

"Lancer, I be right back." Sam as walking away from her friends.

"Its about time someone got a win for Sidney Poindexter." Tucker said happily.

"Your locker baby-pop was original owned by Sidney Poindexter in the 1950's at this school. He's a sweet guy really, it's just he got picked on a lot to the point it became a requirement if you wanted to graduate from Caspar High, you to bully him.. until he took his own life." Amber lamented as Danny and Tucker looked at her in shock. "I've talked to him once for twice in the Ghost Zone through Clockwork."

"Sam what are you doing?" Danny asks as Sam is holding a box of frogs.

"Ah nothing certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio-labs since Mr. Lancer wasn't looking." Sam said shyly as meat patties stuck to Danny's face.

"Come on guys I just wanted you to MEAT my new locker neighbor." Dash said laughing.

"Baby-pop it's not worth it." Amber pleaded with her boyfriend as she saw Danny's eyes glow green.

"I agree with Amber, Danny chill." Sam said as more food was being flung at him smacking him in the face as Dash and the other laughed and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder how Dash would feel if he had a frog in his throat." Tucker plotted to his friends.

"or 12 down his pants." Danny added to Tucker's suggestion. _Walking out of the cafeteria my ghost sense went of looking behind me I saw my girlfriend in her Ghost form looking at me. We floated their in silence as Dash picked on another kid._

 _"_ Danny you know I don't like bullying after knowing what happened to Sidney, but please don't let things like this turn you into... bad guy.. pay Dash back but please don't become a bully yourself." _I heard Amber say as I gave her a nod and a kiss on the cheek flying up to Dash I put the some frogs down his pants and hearing Dash scream like a girl was a funny sight as I herd Amber let out a smile chuckle as well._

 _"_ That's far enough bully."Sidney said as he came out of Danny's locker finally being freed floated towards Dannny. "you think that's funny buster."

"You've got it all wrong" Danny said chuckling.

"He's right Sidney, Danny isn't the bully." Ember said butting into the conversation.

"Oh but he is Ember Mclain and I'll show you he is. I know a bully when I see one." Sidney said as his eyes turned red as the locker around them started to grow green. Everything inside the school went into chaos.

Mr. Lancer looks around for the frogs when the beakers and cups started to shatter.

"Great Gasby." He says.

Meanwhile Jazz is in front of the school doors blocking her parents from entering.

"How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing weird going on in this school." Jazz said as students fled the school using the front door. As her parents run into the school. Jazz face palms.

Back with Danny, Ember and Sidney, Sidney shoots the books and papers from the lockers at Danny and Ember. As they go intangible the books and papers go past them as Sam and Tucker walk up to them.

"Look you don't understand Sidney I'm not a bully I just wanted to get back at my bullies." Danny tries to convenience Sidney.

"I am Sidney Poindexter I shall fight against bullies and protect nerds from harm and you Danny Phantom shall not bully anyone anymore."Sidney says pointing to Tucker who gets annoyed by the fact that he just got called a nerd.

"Hey who you calling a nerd, Nerd." Tucker says calling Sidney back.

"Sidney if anyone here's the bully its you." Ember says as she goes and charges at Sidney as he tuns intangible making Ember colliding with Tucker as they hit a wall of lockers. Sidney then turns his attention to Danny as he shoots ghost lasers from his eyes as Danny doges them as they go to the boiler room as Danny turns human.

"Holy smokes, your the halfa." Sidney says.

"I'm the what?" Danny asks confused.

"The Halfa you have all our powers on the human plane and you use your powers for evil." Sidney accuses Danny.

"What no! I took over Dash's body." Danny says as Sidney points at him

"You can take over another person's body? I wonder?" Sidney says as he goes into Danny's body possessing him as Danny's ghost half is crawled back towards Sidney's ghost realm in the Ghost zone. as Ember Mclain comes down to Danny to the boiler room as his ghost sense ghost off.

"Danny are you alright?" Ember asks coming down to meet him giving a kiss on the lips. "I knew it your not Danny." as Danny looks shocked.

"Holy smokes your dating the Halfa. I just broke Man Code." Sidney says.

"The what?" Ember asked confused.

"The Halfa is What your boyfriend is and The Man Code is a unspoken code between men and part of it states you shall not date another man's gal under any circumstances " Sidney wails as he gets to into the field position.

"Come on Sidney lets go inform the others." Ember says as she rolls her eyes while she go up to the first floor. to where Sam, Tucker and Jazz are as they come up through the floor as they see Danny's parents and run off.

"That was close you guys." Tucker said as Ember became human again.

"We have a problem, guys." Amber tells her friends about the problem, meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Danny in Sidney's ghost body as he finds himself inside the locker.

"Hello Poindexter." as a guy in a leather jacket grabs him and throws him to a wall of lockers. _I felt the myself try and go intangible but couldn't as a girl with what looks like white hair helps me but pushes me over as I go rolling out the door into the Ghost Zone climbing back up I hear my name or what everyone else is calling me to report to the principle's office as I hear snickers from everyone._

"Welcome Danny Phantom its an honor to finally meet you." _a man in black suit and white bread says to me as I sat in the principle's office which to me looked like every other one. snapping his the fingers I find myself in a clock tower and what I thought to be the principle turns out to be a purple robbed ghost that's in loop of baby to old age._ "My name is Clockwork and my sole reason for bringing you here is to show you something."

Meanwhile in the real world Sidney, Jazz, Amber and Tucker are on the bleachers watching the jocks and other kids play football.

"Sidney, you do realize that we need Danny back in his own body right? not just Amber's sake but for the fact that you yourself became a bully as well." Jazz said looking into her brother's eyes. "And I know you weren't trying to be a bully but you were, you didn't listen to reason until you let Amber kiss you." as Sidney starts to get teary eyed.

"Ok I'll go back but on the conditions that you guys will continue to be my friends." Sidney asks as the group nods their heads.

"I think that's agreeable." Jazz said as the group of friends went to Danny's locker.

"Catch you peeps on the flipside." Sidney says using Danny's Body to turn into Danny's Ghost half. Jumps into the mirror as Danny is there in the hallway waiting for him.

"Here you can have your body back Halfa, just don't break the mirror I do want to see our friends from time to time." Sydney says stretching out his hand out to Danny as he shakes it.

"See ya around Poindexter." Danny says after getting his body back. jumping through the mirror and back into the real world.

"Danny." as Amber says tackles him to the ground and kissing on the lips as there friends just smile.

"Glad to be back guys come on lets go home so that way I can meet your folks Amber." Danny says running out the front door as both he and Amber turn into their ghost forms and flying off.

The End

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry Invader Johnny I didn't use your idea but I will use it on the Episode My brother's Keeper because in this story Jazz already know that Danny is a Halfa. also Fanning the Flames will be original and have an OC as a villain and they will be introduced next chapter.


	6. What You Want

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of ..

Tucker Foley sat on the steps of Caspar High waiting for Danny to come out from detention for being late to class. Turning his head Amber lain came down the steps.

"Hey you better bring him back in one piece, Tucker." Amber said with a joking grin, turning into her Ghost form and flying off. _"That's Amber Lain/Ember Mclain one my best friends and Danny's girlfriend. she's a full ghost with the ability to be a human for only eight hours, from what Sidney Poindexter says only powerful ghosts are able to regain their humanity but that doesn't make them a halfa like our fearless leader. - speaking of Danny._ Tucker wrote in his PDA, turning his head to see his other best friend Danny come down the stairs looking slightly depressed.

 _"_ Hey Tuck you ready?" Danny said looking down on the ground.

"Dude I know you won't be see Amber for what two days but come on, when was the last time it was just the guys." Tucker said putting his arm around his best friend's shoulder as the two males walked off towards the Amity annual swap meet.

"Two for me, two for you?" Danny asked Tucker

"Sounds fair." Tucker said as Danny payed for skate wheels. walking up to Babazita's stand. Tucker spots a weird looking bottle. "Genie in a bottle?" Tucker asks pointing at the bottle as the old lady nods her head. "I don't think so." he said as the two keep on walking, as a little girl walked pasted them screaming and begging her mommy for some cotton candy, as her balloon knocks over the genie bottle.

"And your heart's desire is my command." Desiree said as she poofs over to the cotton candy stand as green smoke swirls around her hand. Causing a the area to flood as a dentist smiles with a look of businesses and dollar signs on his face, as Danny's ghost sense goes off. finding a hiding place was easy Danny transforms into his ghostly other half Danny phantom. flying towards Desiree, Danny stops her movement.

"I am Desiree what is your hearts desire." Desiree asks Danny as she touches Danny's heart.

"Sorry I've got everything I want." Danny says he charges up his ghost ball and blasts a beam instead of a ball, as Desiree goes flying off."What the heck a new ghost power."

"Dude That was slammin'! Whatever that was. You've got another power?" Tucker shouts as Danny flies down towards Tucker turning human.

"I guess." was all Danny said.

"Man, see that's the cool thing about you powers, man! There's no downside!" Tucker said raising his hand. "Give me five." as Danny accidentally blasts him.

" _I guess the crazy really started Saturday night at the football game."_

 _"_ Why do we have to be here, Amber isn't even here." Sam complained as she sneezed.

"Just because Amber isn't in the marching band this time doesn't mean we shouldn't support what she does besides Sam if you don't want to be here you can go home." Danny said annoyed with Sam's selfishness. as the three friends watch the game. "I'll be back guys." Danny informs his friends as he went to the restroom.

"See ya later guys I'm going home." Sam said as she left to go, meanwhile Dash's football team was getting creamed.

"Man, we should get turned into the kind of monster who could crush these guys single handed!" Dash said to his team while Desiree grants his wish meanwhile as Danny is exiting the restroom his ghost sense goes off.

Danny sees Dash score some touchdowns in his ghostly monstrous green form turning into ghostly half Danny flies toward Dash sticks his hand into Dash's head and pulls out his ghost form and sucks it into the thermos. Flying toward his house Danny goes to the basement to empty the thermos as he turns back into his human form.

"uh is somebody out there." Jack Fenton asked from inside the clothed hut. looking out to see who it is Jack Fenton looked as sick as Sam was.

"Am I interrupting something? That I hope I'm not? " Danny asked as his mother comes out of the hut.

"Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy." Maddie says as snot runs down her nose.

"We're trying to richly expel any viral ghosts in our systems with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It's like an Indian dream catcher except it expunges ghosts and not dreams" Jack Fenton says pointing to the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

" You might just have a cold, you know. It doesn't have to be a ghost cold." Danny shrugs as his parents turn around and go back into the hut. Danny walks up to the Fenton Ghost Catcher and sticks his arm through it as his ghost half splits in half from his human half.

"I'm going to file this under must avoid." Danny says to himself after taking his arm out of the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

 _"Even during trying times, one has to remember a fallen comrade. Poor Sam was so sick, and all cooped up in her house.."_

"I feel like I'm gonna die. I *hate* being sick!" Sam said over the phone as Danny and Tucker were buying tickets to see Dead Teacher 4.

"Hang in there Sam, Tucker and I are gonna come visit you when we're done at the mall. You want us to bring you anything?" Danny replies into his phone.

"No, no please, don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me." Sam says as she hangs up the phone ending her conversation with Danny.

"Man she's got to be sick if she's missing Dead Teacher 4." Danny says walking around a trash can.

"This time it's personal." Tucker says as Danny's ring tone for Amber goes off as Danny looks at Tucker. "Dude its fine, take it. Your girl's waiting." As Danny answers his cell phone.

"Amber?"

"Hey Baby Pop how are you holding up with out me." Ember smirked into her phone as she kept on the lookout for her parents.

"Ok actually Tucker and I are going to see Dead Teacher 4." Danny said getting excited.

"I'm glad your doing alright, Baby pop. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow,L- bye." Ember said over the phone and shutting it off as she face palms. "You have to tell him how you really feel Ember Mclame. As she hears her parents footsteps as she turns back into her human form.

Meanwhile Danny walks back to Tucker as he accidentally bumps into Paulina.

"Hey Danny where's your girlfriend?" Paulina asks flirtatiously as Danny backs away.

"She out of town for the moment." Danny replies.

"Oh that's too bad if you want I could spend some time with you." Paulina says seductively.

"Oh th-that won't be necessary Paulina but I appreciate the offer." Danny says as he ducks and moves past Paulina and goes back to his best friend Tucker, while Paulina see a Sayonara Pussycat poser as walks up to it.

"Oh I wish I was that popular." Paulina says as Desiree comes into the movie theater and turns Paulina into a cute ghost Sayonara pussycat. " Hi everybody! What do you think of me?" She asks as everybody goes crazy with love and affection for her. "Look at me! I'm so cute and cuddly and ever so wonderful! Don't you think?"

"Paulina?!" Danny says as his Ghost sense goes off.

"Attention moviegoers! Googleplex cinemas has officially declared it Happy Fabulous Paulina Day!" The intercom screams out as Danny looks at Tucker.

"Dude do what you got to do I'll go get the seats." Tucker says handing Danny the thermos while hiding his jealousy as he walked away while Danny turned into his ghost form. Meanwhile Tucker sits in a empty theater room as a movie about cartoon pones and the power of girly friendship appear on the screen. "Man, I cover for Danny, my movie gets sold out, and I gotta watch *this* now. I'm tired of being left out all the time! Man, I wish I had ghost powers too!" Tucker laments.

"Your hearts desire is my command." Desiree says coming in to the theater room from the ceiling and granting his wish. As she goes out of the theater room.

Meanwhile Danny takes Paulina to an empty closet as he goes visible.

" Hi! I'm Paulina. I'm adorable and swell and full of big-headed anime goodness!" Paulina says spinning around like a top.

"Bye-Bye kitty!" Danny says as he blasts paulina's ghost form out of her and sucks the Sayonara pussycat into the Fenton thermos, quickly leaving the scene.

Danny goes into the showing of Dead Teacher 4 unable to find Tucker as he goes out of the theater he sees a flying car above him. Going Ghost Danny flies after the flying car.

"Hey! Slow down, Jeff Gordon! You're going over the speed limit! And the height limit!" Danny says as the surfer wails. as Tucker flies past him.

"Don't sweat this one, Danny I'm on it!" Tucker says phasing into the car. " Chill, dude! Tucker Phantom's on the case!" as Danny Phases through the car through the backside of the car.

"Tucker Phantom"? Ok ignoring the total originality of that, how the heck did you get ghost powers, anyway?." Danny asks sardonically.

"Who knows and more importantly who cares, now If you'll excuse me I have heroic exploits to attend to!." Tuckers says reaching for the wheel as the surfer freaks out even more.

"Tucker! we're to young to drive!." Danny says grabbing the wheel as Tucker throws him to the back seat as the car head for a building Danny uses his ghost powers to phase the car through the 28th floor of the building while Tucker looks angry at him.

"Oh sure. Phase the car through the building! You had to save the day didn't you." Tucker yells at Danny.

"Uh *yeah*, because a car smashing into the 28th floor of *anything* is *BAD*!" Danny screams back.

"You're just jealous! Because there's somebody else besides you or Ember to grab the spotlight now!" Tucker argues back.

"Yo! Hallucinations! Focus!" The Surfer dude wails as the car crashes into a large amount of corn as Danny phases the surfer dude out of the car unharmed. As Tucker flies off Faster than Danny can currently fly.

"Whoa! I can't fly that fast. Is he getting more powerful?" Danny says to himself. Meanwhile Tucker hangs back as he appears to a head in a butcher shop scaring away the customers while talking with Sam on his PDA.

"What happened?" Sam asks from her Laptop while Tucker sticks his tongue out at the dog, who runs away while Tucker looks mean. "Did Danny have ghost trouble."

"Not exactly." Tucker says as they end the conversation as the next day rolls around. Lancer walks up to the fountain, bends down and reaches for the knob while putting his other arm behind his back and smiles. As the knob abruptly turns by itself. Spraying him in the face.

"Moby Dick." Mr. Lancer yells as his tie comes undone and his pants somehow magically fall to the ground as the students laugh at him. "Gulliver's Travels*! I'm losing my mind! And My Pants!" As Tucker phases invisibly through the wall and looks back, then resumes full color as he hides behind the corner and peeks.

"Nice trick do you do kids parties too?" Amber asked looking at Tucker.

"Relax. I'm just having fun and where's Danny." Tucker Asks Amber.

"He's sick at home, one of the interesting things about me now, since I'm a full ghost is I can't get sick."Amber says with smirk.

"You and Danny can keep that superhero jazz to yourselves, I'm in this for the kicks." Tucker says pointing to himself.

"Danny was right, I hate to do this to you pal but I need to see what's inside of you." Amber turns into her true form and goes into Tucker. crouching and grunting. Tucker stands up straight. as a blue, ghostly Ember Mclain is ousted head-first out of Tucker, screaming.

"Don't ever do that Ember McLain ever again. Get it." Tucker shouts at Ember

"Got it." Ember says lining on the ground.

"Good." Tucker says turning around and walking away. Ember gets up from the ground and follows him. after a fright in the lunch room Tucker finds Paulina standing alone by herself he thought of a good opportunity for the ghost impose hook up. _If you asked me if I would still do it from what I know now, I would have never done it. Life has a way of getting back at you._

" I just want to let you know, I'm gonna start dating Tucker Foley!" Tucker says as he overshadows Paulina.

"Get out of her Tucker." Ember says going into Paulina.

"Why don't you ask Sam everyone knows she likes you." Ember says in Paulina's body.

"Well I don't I want a girl like Sam who'd tell me what I can and Can't do, and would only love me for my uniqueness, that's not real love that shallowness."Tucker Argued as Ember knew it was the truth about Sam's Character.

"Oh and what you're doing isn't shallow Tucker."Ember argued back.

"Shut up and quite running my fun." Tucker said angry.

"Well your fun is kind-of mean. Now get out of Paulina!" Ember said trying to clam Tucker down.

"I was here first! You go!" Tucker said getting angrier.

"No! You." Ember said getting annoyed at Tucker's game.

"You*! Babazita's genie gave me these powers and I'll use 'em how I want!" Tucker said throwing Ember out of Paulina's body.

"Fine. But you and I aren't friends anymore, Ember Mclain." Tucker shouts as he leaves Paulina's body while a crowed of students gather around.

"And I Never was friend's with you anyway." Paulina Shouts confused.

Meanwhile Ember looks for Babazita after searching for a good 30 minutes Ember finally finds her, turning back into a human she hears the tragic back story of Desiree's life. To her harem girl days to being betrayed by the Sultan's jealous wife. To wondering the eternity granting people's desires but at a personal cost. After going back to her boyfriend's house and getting the thermos, Amber couldn't help but wonder where Jazz was.

Looking down at the fountain in her human form Amber thought about what she was going to say.

"I wish for the wishing ghost Desiree." Amber says flipping a coin into the fountain as Desiree herself comes around her in the form of green smoke.

"So it is desired, so shall it be." Desiree said as Amber looked at her. "What is your desire child?" She asked Amber

"Okay two things, first I want you to take away Tucker's Ghost powers now." Amber

"I cannot. By noon tomorrow, you're friend's fate will be sealed!" Desiree as she spots the thermos in Amber's hand. " You think I'll go quietly child."

"Well It was worth a shot." Amber said turning into Ember Mclain, As Desiree forms a lasso out of her hand as Ember blasts with her guitar.

"Impressive child." Desiree as she snakes around Ember's attacks charge at her and tackling her to the ground as Ember kicks her off of her rolling backwards. Ember chargers toward Desiree swinging her guitar at her, as Desiree slaps Ember across the face and grabbing the thermos from her. Desiree then Pins Ember down to the ground.

"Can phases through." Ember says as Desiree's hand starts to close in on her.

"You can't do anything unless I wish it!" Desiree screams with delight.

"Sorry Sam but.. I wish you were Tucker's girlfriend until the both of you decide not to be an item when he wakes up tomorrow." Ember shouted

"What... Noo!" Desiree screams magic takes control over her breaking from this world.

"Great, now to find Tucker and rip the ghost half out of him." Ember says getting up and grabbing the thermos and searching for Tucker. After spotting Tucker leaving the girl's locker room Ember fires a ghost fist at Tucker knocking him back a couple of inches getting him angry. "Catch me if you can Dipstick." Ember shouted as she left towards Danny's house as tucker went after her.

After planning with a sickly Danny, Ember gets in to place as she see Tucker phase through the ceiling as he spots Danny in his ghost form.

"Well if I can't get rid Ember then I'll just get rid of Danny until she appears." Tucker thought as he picked up Danny as he sneezes letting him go. "Dude cover your noise." Tucker said as Ember phases through the wall kicking Tucker through the Fenton Ghost Catcher as he splits with his ghostly half.

"Is that me?" Tucker asks as his ghostly half turns and looks at him.

"Unfortunately yes."Ember says as Danny sucks in Tucker Phantom.

"I don't know what to say but I'm sorry I was jealous you guys, it's just." tucker said apologizing as Ember places a hand on his shoulder while turning human.

"Hey don't be sorry Tucker it happens, and besides I got you girlfriend out of it." Amber said smiling at him as both he and Danny looked at Amber as she walked back upstairs.

"I got a girlfriend?" Tucker asked as Ember looked back at them and smiled.

"You'll meet her tomorrow." Amber said walking back upstairs.

Deep within Vlad Master's mansion Lily stands by her soon to be husband Vlad in his ghost form.

"So who are we meeting dear." Lilly asks Plasmius as he just looks onto the new construed ghost portal.

"You'll see my love." Plasmius says with a smile as a female ghost walks out of the Ghost portal.

"What have you need of me Plasmius?" the female ghost says looking at plasmius in a seductive manner.

"This is my wife.. um fiancee Lily." Plasmius said stumbling over his words looking at Lily as smiles triumphantly. "I would like you to infiltrate my daughter's group of friends. gain their trust and then destroy them. but only capture my Daughter and her boyfriend I have plans for them, and just so you know what will happen if you fail Morgan. " As Lily stretched out her hand as wave of green and purple ecto energy hits Morgan as everything that makes someone of the living is forcefully infused into her ghostly being effectively making Morgan a halfa.

"AGHHHGH!" Screamed Morgan as the concept of 'feeling' blood,bone, and flesh hit her all at once causing her to fall to the ground as her blonde hair covered her face. "I understand Plasmius." Morgan said as Lily offered her a hand up and pulled her close.

"Don't ever hit on my fiancee again or when you fail I will make it far worse when we kill you." Lily whispered loud enough for only Morgan to hear.

Inside the Fenton household Jazz steps out of a black hole as she looks around in her room.

"I hope Danny and the others didn't notice I was gone, like he said they would." Jazz smiled as she looked down at her left hand as black gem wedding ring sparkled on her figure. walking outside she spots Danny and the rest of her friends sitting down stairs playing video games as a Egyptian girl is latched on to Tucker's arm as Sam takes her rage out on Danny in a fighting video game. "Hey guys did I miss anything? and does Tucker have a girlfriend" as Danny and his friends look at her confused expect Amber. as she comes up and tackles her on the stairs.

"Where have been Jazz? Its like the entire town didn't notice you were gone or something." Amber shouted as Jazz tries to hide her wedding ring from them as she accidentally touches it. As their front door is suddenly kicked open a few moments later as a Japanese teen with raven hair tied up in a ponytail brust in wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans similar to Danny's. As Danny and the other's are looking at him.

"Crap!" the Japanese teen says he quickly gathers from looking at everyone is an ally in the room and no harm as come to his new Wife Jazz.

The End.

* * *

Author's note: ok just so everyone is aware here are the main characters and their counter points for the rest for the series

Team Phantom...  Team Plasmius 

Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom... Vlad Masters/Palsmius

Amber Masters/Ember Mclain... Morgan

Desiree... Paulina Sanchez

Tucker Foley... Nicolai Technus

Sam Manson... Lily Masters and Freakshow

Jazz Fenton/Phantom Slicer ...Valerie Gray/Arsenal

Yushi Hamato/Ninja Turtle ...Fright Knight

Author's Note 2: I will be making a one shot about what happened to Jazz because in the actual episode she isn't anywhere and no one ever mentions it so I took the liberate to expand Jazz Fenton's character and there will be a reason why she is married and it will be explain in the one shot. And again I do not own Danny Phantom. Also if anyone can come up with a better super hero name for Jazz Fenton. Please I need some help. Oh and let me know what you think.


	7. Danny Phantom One-Shot Special

How my Sister got Married and Told me About It

As their front door is suddenly kicked open a few moments later as a Japanese teen with raven hair tied up in a ponytail burst in wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans similar to Danny's. As Danny and the other's are looking at him.

"Crap!" the Japanese teen says he quickly gathers from looking at everyone is an ally in the room and no harm as come to his new Wife Jazz.

"Who are you." Danny asked the strage Japanese male.

"I'm Yushi Hamato.. Jazz's .." Yushi said while bowing before looking over a Jazz as she starts to panic. "Husband." Yushi states with confidence as Jazz face palms.

"Wait Jazz is married?" Tucker asked as he and everyone else look at Yushi with watchful eyes.

"Yes and I would prefer it if we could talk in private." Yushi states calmly.

Danny leads his friends, Desiree and Yushi into his room.

"Ok start talking." Danny said looking directly into Yushi's Eyes as he tries to avoid his gaze.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Yushi asked the others as he looks at everyone who is sitting with their significant other excluding Jazz, Sam, and Yushi.

"You could start with the marriage with My Sister!" Danny shouted as Yushi nodded his head.

"As you wish, My Marriage with your sister was on best terms, forced." Yushi said bluntly eyeing Jazz who was bushing.

"Forced?" Desiree said knowing all to well what being in a relationship against your will was like but to bonded in marriage must have been even worse.

"Yushi, I will explain it if you don't mind." Jazz said for the first time since this whole thing started, as the two locked eyes and Yushi nodded. "We had to get married in order for Yushi to not get overshadowed by his deceased grandpa on his mother's side." Jazz lied as Yushi went with it knowing the truth, and truth was that a demon wanted to use Jazz Fenton as a power boast so he took her from this world but Yushi and his superhero team called the Outsiders prevented the marriage by Yushi inserting himself into the demon's place gaining the power boast himself but also had a surprise look on his face as no one was laughing.

"How come you guys aren't laughing?" Yushi asked completely puzzled.

"Because dude we've seen our fair share of stuff like that." Tucker stated as Yushi blinked.

"So what are guys like ghost hunters or something?" Yushi asked starting to panic a little but chose to hide his fears as everyone excluding Desiree eyed each other.

"Yeah you could say that." Sam said "So is this like a permit thing?"

"Unfortunately Yes " Yushi Answered Sam, He didn't trust them and they in turn didn't trust him. "Look why don't we try and find some common ground here." He offered as he out his hand towards Danny, taking it, they shook hands. "So What are your guy's names."

"I'm Danny Fenton, Jazz's younger brother this my Girlfriend Amber Lain, that's Tucker to the right of me with his girlfriend Desiree, and to my left is my best friend Sam." Danny said. "Sushi was it?" Danny said smirking at the name jokingly as Yushi smiled catching the joke shaking his head.

"It is an honor to meet you all." Yushi said as he bowed towards them lowering his waist and head. "Candy Fenton if you are wondering why It had to be your sister, it's because of her spirit." Yushi replied with a smirking tease of as Danny caught it and smiled back. "So what do you guys do for fun around here."

"Well there's the mall and the Nasty Burger." Amber said as Yushi's stomach roared like a Lion going into battle.

"Sorry."

"Food it is then." Amber said laughing as the group of Teens went to the Nasty Burger. When Yushi got his food he prayed to his God as they others say respectful silent.

"American Food is Awesome." Yushi exclaimed as he stuffed his mouth with food. "Sorry I'm used to Japanese food and the only American food I ever had was Pizza." as Danny's Ghost sense goes off causing Danny and his friend leave Nasty Burger.

"You've only had Pizza?" Jazz asked as Yushi nodded his head.

"I was born and Raised in Japan, home of the Kaiju." Yushi replied jokingly.

"You know you don't have to try so hard to be funny. Just be yourself Yushi from what I know about you, you and my brother will get along great, just give it time" Jazz said with a smile.

"Ok." Yushi replied, after finishing their food the two walked out of the restaurant, Yushi felt the wind come near him and Jazz, causing her to shiver protectively he pulls her close turning his back towards the wind. Looking down at her husband Jazz couldn't help but blush. Looking into his eyes Jazz couldn't help but think his brown eyes were mesmerizing."Sorry." he said Backing away from Jazz for as second Yushi looked at her and smiled as Jazz starts to play with her hair.

"It's alright Yushi." Jazz said.

"I Better get back to my World, do you think you could cover for me?" Yushi asked Jazz as she nodded her head. "I'll come and get you if there's a meeting or something."

"Ok." Jazz said with a shy smile while the two walked empty location as Yushi turned into his turtle form, Pressing his Wedding ring a portal opens to his world.

Walking towards the portal Jazz grabs his hand, turning his back to the portal Jazz give him a hug as Yushi smiles looking into her eyes, as he returns the gesture.

"Bye." Yushi said to Jazz as he walks through the portal back to his world.

DC Universe

Yushi walked out of the portal into the Lair, which was once the home of his father and uncles, which now was used for as a base of operations for his team under the guidance of Batman and the Foot Clan which was ruled by his father Leonardo and his mother Karai. Helena Wayne greeted Yushi in her Huntress costume in the Living Room of the Lair.

"So how was the wife?" Helena Wayne asked with some annoyance in her tongue.

"She's good, how did the mission go?" Yushi responded calmly.

"Jinx led the team well in your absence." Helena answered coldly as Yushi walked off towards the TV.

"Look I know Helena you had a thing for me and I for you, but I'm a married Turtle now and I ask that you treat our new 'Outsider' with some respect She is a value meber of this team just as much as you are." Yushi ordered Helena who started to grouch like her father whenever he didn't get his way. "And you can stop giving me the bat glare while your at it too. It won't work on me, My uncle Ralph gives worse glares then Bruce ever could."Yushi called from behind the couch without looking at Helena flipping through channels.

"What troubles you my son." The Ghostly form of Master Splinter asked his son Leonardo as they Mediate in Splinter's room.

"It's my Son, father I fear that history may repeat itself." Leonardo said with honest concern. As Master Splinter smiled.

"Leonardo you have a right to be concerned, but the difference where Helena and Saki are is this, Saki let his fears and vengeance control him, Helena on the other hand can't." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"But Bruce is Hateful and is a lot like Saki was when he was alive." Leonardo stated still confused.

"Helena Can't because of her parent's hearts. Similar to How Yushi has your heart and Karai's mind. They are good people my son trust in them as they trust in you." Master Splinter said touching his son on the shoulder.

Danny Phantom Universe.

"So how did the Ghost fighting go today little brother." Jazz asked Danny while he was lying on his bed while Jazz leaned on the back of door.

"It went well."Danny as he looked up from the ceiling towards his sister.

"So Danny, um do you think you could keep Yushi a secret from mom and Dad?" Jazz asked nervously "I don't want them to know about what he is because they may go after him as well." Jazz said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Why am I even acting like this?"

"Jazz." Danny said calmly walking over to his sister and embracing her. "Its ok, and I look forward to getting to know him, and I'll keep your secret, but one question what do you mean by mom and Dad might go after because of what he is?" Danny asked Jazz trying to comfort her.

"He's like you, Danny." Jazz cried into her brother's chest.

And all Danny could do was reassure his Sister that he would protect, This new member of his family with his life and strive to be more welcoming towards him in the future. Unknown to him, Clockwork and Aslan sat in the Ghost Zone looking on into the two universes as they knew the shared destiny Danny and Yushi was about to come into play.

The End.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yushi is a Christian and does anyone if Desiree is Muslim or not I think she is but she could very well be of the old Egyptian faith. but in till then she will just be religious. Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Another thing About Yushi is that he is a Halfa like Danny but more Japanese due to his mother Karai from my Ninja Turtle/DC Universe Fanfic that I have. And Other DC Superheroes won't make an appearance in this Danny Phantom Fanfic unless its like a really important event in the show itself. Any-who I will try updating around/after Christmas and But Iwill be finishing this fanfiction first because of how This fic is out preforming my other fics. So Kudos to Invader Johnny, spatterson, and Eloe112 for making my Danny Phantom Fic Awesome. :) and Your Feedback is always welcome.**


	8. Bitter Reunions

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes Of..

As the snow fell on Amity Park, Danny Fenton sat looking out at the car window as his sister drove him home. It had been two months since Yushi had enter Team Phantom's lives, and two months since Jazz Fenton, had become more accepted as an Outsider on her Husband's team in his world. Needless to say Jazz Fenton was ecstatic when she herd from her father-in-Law that they would work on a way for Yushi to be going to school in her world around Christmas.

"Jazz I know your happy but Christmas is still what in three days and besides we still have to go Amber's parents wedding tomorrow." Danny said still not like the idea of Christmas since his parents always fought around this time but was thankful to say the lest that Vlad had marked his wedding Day around Christmas and his parents weren't fighting this year because of Vlad and his bride to be. interestingly Vlad had also invited Sam,Tucker, and Desiree as well to the Wedding possible due to Amber.

"I know Danny, but aren't you at least happy that you will be dancing with Amber tomorrow at the Wedding Reception." Jazz said as they pulled into the driveway beside the Fenton RV. Danny smiled at the thought of seeing Amber in the bride's maid dress tomorrow as his Ghost Sense went off.

"Great and here I thought we were going to get home on time, Jazz you ready?" Danny asked as he along with Jazz transformed into their Alter Ego's Danny Phantom and Phantom Slicer which was a more ninja themed version of the Fenton Peeler with clocking and phasing technology. The two Fenton siblings chase after the ghost birds, as Danny Phantom flies up in the air as the Phantom Slicer tracks their movements from ground as one of the ghost birds poops at her , the Phantom Slicer turns on her phasing tech and jumps on top of the cars, as she glides through the air like a bird, going towards the bird that tried to poop on her Phantom Slicer, grabs the feathers as said bird and forces in to the ground. While Danny Phantom swung the two ghost birds and threw them towards the ghost bird as had tackle to the ground. "Sorry" Danny called from the sky.

"It's alright." The Phantom Slicer said giving the ok sign to her little brother. "Ok what were you three dew-doo heads looking for and I might let you live your afterlife in peace." the Phantom Slicer said holding up a kaiken (or Japanese Dagger) to their Ghostly faces while hiding it from Danny.

"We aren't talking lady." one of the birds said as he was slashed through while Danny floats down pinning his sister to the ground causing the other two birds to fly off.

"What the heck was that all about Phantom Slicer." Danny says.

"He isn't dead, Danny Phantom." Phantom Slicer said as Danny gets off of her. "The blade and the sheath are like mini Fenton Thermos and mini Ghost Portal in one. Come we better get home before dad and mom get upset."

Once home the Fenton siblings were unsurprised by their parents reactions, at how late they were getting home.

"I'm ashamed of you Jazz, normally you come home way before ten. And Danny, this is becoming a problem,You're constantly late coming home.." Maddie scolded her children as her husband Jack works on an invention.

"You're shirking from your chores." Jack Fenton said looking up from his invention.

"Your grades are slipping" Maddie added as her husband went back to working on the invention.

"You're shirking from your chores." Jack Fenton added again.

"you already said chores." Danny said.

"I know. But when you don't do 'em I get stuck with them." Jack Fenton said as Danny sat on the couch.

"Look, I'm under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today!" Danny said while his elbow phased through the arm rest of the couch while his parents are unaware of what is happening in front of them. Moments later Maddie dismisses her children to bed for their trip to Vlad and Lily's wedding tomorrow.

The Next day the Fenton along with Sam, Tucker, and Desiree are piled up in the Fenton RV as Jack started to drive out of the driveway.

"I wish we got there safely." Tucker said worriedly as Desiree gave Tucker a look that said he's not that bad of a driver that you need a wish for is he?

"Your heart's desire is my command" Desiree said granting her boyfriend's wish. Hours passed by the teens didn't care they got to Vlad's mansion safely.

Amber saw the Fenton RV pull up in the drive way of her father's mansion. As Danny and his friends walked out of the RV and towards the Master's household mansion. Opening the door Amber jumps out and tackles Danny on the ground while Vlad and Lily usher everyone else in giving Danny and Amber some alone time.

"You seem happy to see me." Danny says to Amber as she chuckles.

As the two ghostly lovers walked inside Amber's home Danny's Ghost sense went off.

"Amber get out of the way." Danny says pushing Amber out of the as a ghost octopus grabs him in stand as the three ghost birds and Plasmius punches him in the stomach.

"You three birds get the girl,I'll hand the ghost boy." Plasmius says as the Ghost birds fly downward towards Amber as she goes ghost and smacks the ghost birds with her guitar.

"I guess you guys want me to play free bird." Ember says as sends a wave of ecto energy from her guitar blasting the birds. As Danny doges the ghost birds, hitting Plasmius away from Danny.

"Give it up Plasmius." Danny calls flying toward him delivering a upper cut. Ember flies toward Plasmius shooting ecto fists from her guitar casing him to fade away.

"Did we beat him." Ember asks Danny as the Ghost Birds fly away from them.

"I don't know Ember but we better get back inside before our parents worry." Danny says as the two ghost heroes float down and turn day into their human selves. step inside the mansion.

"Whoa your dad much really like the green bay packers." Danny chuckled as Amber shook her head.

"You don't know the half of it Baby pop." Amber said as she bumped into one of their new maids a teen girl named Morgan.

"Miss Masters do you need anything?" Morgan asked with a London accent. As Morgan lead eyes on Danny. "Well ain't he a cute." as Amber gives Morgan as look of he's mine.

"Morgan! Do you know where my dad is?" Amber said launching onto Danny's arm as the two walked off quickly in the direction that Morgan said they went to .

Once there Danny and Amber meet Vlad and company as they were discussing where their sleeping arrangements are going to be.

"Ah good, Danny and Amber I hope you had your alone time."Vlad said as the two meet up in the living room."Danny, if you wouldn't mind you will be sleeping with my daughter, and no funny business do you understand." making it clear to Danny that Vlad was trusting him. "Jazz, you and Sam will be sleeping together, Tucker you will be sleeping with your girlfriend, Now that's it for the teenagers. As for the adults you will be sleeping with your spouses." Vlad told everyone as he showed them to their rooms.

Later that night, Danny and Ember sat in her room as Danny gazed out into the stars.

"What'cha thinking about Baby pop?" Ember called on from her bed.

"Mm oh well I never get to see the stars like this at night, unless I go to the laboratory on the roof of our house." Danny replied still looking at the stars as shooting star goes past the night sky catching his eye while being filling with a winter backdrop.

"Remember when we were five and it was the first time I spent the night over at your house."Ember said putting her arms around Danny's waist.

"Yeah I do, you were pretty weirded out by my parents but what made all of our friendship worth it to back then was the fact that I'd listen to your cruddy songs." Danny said chuckling at the memory as a five year old Amber lain tried to sing away the ghosts.

"Oh you think my song are cruddy?" Ember said leaning her head on Danny.

"Hey you improved over time though I wouldn't mind hearing you sing me to sleep though." Danny said walking over to Ember's bed as he gets underneath the covers while Ember lays next to him on the floor.

"Smart save there baby pop,

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white" Ember sang to Danny as he drifted off to sleep ending the night with a good night kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile with Tucker and Desiree, they we fighting over why Tucker should be sleeping on the floor.

"Mast- I mean Tucker why must you sleep on the floor." Desiree asked as Tucker pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Two reasons; one my mom would kill me if I didn't let you have the bed, and the second reason is you're my girlfriend and I say its about time someone treated with the respect and kindness that you never got even for a ghost." Tucker said with a smile. as Desiree looked at Tucker unsure of what to do.

"You asked me why I hated men a couple of weeks ago." Desiree said as Tucker looked up at her remembering the question. "The answer is that men are back stabbing pigs who only think with their manhood, but you Tucker Foley are changing that opinion, by showing me kindness and respect, I think if it's alright with you Tucker if I get to know you better." Desiree said changing into her ghost form as the two began to ask questions.

In Sam and Jazz's room, Sam couldn't help but notice Jazz looking turtles and bears on the web.

"Ok Jazz I have to ask this what is with your obsession with turtles lately?" Sam asked on the bed while Jazz insisted that she sleep on the floor.

"It reminds me of Yushi and what he does." Jazz said vaguely.

"Yushi huh, so I guess you two are getting along ? So what does he do exactly?" Sam said prying normally she wouldn't care, but Yushi was such a unknown to her and if one thing that Sam Manison liked, it was things that were different and unknown.

"He is umm." Jazz said trying to put into words when Plasmius walks by Jazz and Sam's room.

"Is that the Ghost that's been giving Danny and Ember trouble?" Sam said as Jazz placed a finger on mouth and motions Sam to follower her, as Jazz screctly grabs her dagger and quietly walks out the door. And informs Sam to get her brother.

Moments later Plasmius walks toward the ghost portal as Jazz makes her presence know to the villainous ghost.

"Stop right there Count Ghosty locks." Jazz yells as she goes to stab Plasmius in the back as he turns his back to face Jazz as the blade cuts his cheek.

"I see you're trained better then that pathetic whelp you call a brother." Plasmius as he backs hand Jazz causing her to go flying as Danny catches his sister before she hits the wall. As both he and Sam enter the room.

"Thanks for the save Danny Phantom." Jazz says as Danny Phantom places his sister on the floor.

"Tell me boy I wonder what you can't fight." Snapping his Plasmuis summons Amber in her Ghost form. Ember looks at Danny as Red eyes look onto his green ones.

"Get out of my house, Plasmuis." Ember spat looking at Danny thinking he was Plasmuis, as she fires Ecto fists at Danny as he doges them as Ember flies hitting Danny with her guitar hitting him against the wall. Jazz tackles Ember to the ground as the real Plasmuis starts to fire ecto blasts at Danny. Getting off Jazz, Ember shakes her head as her eyes go from Red to back to their normal green.

"You were controlled, come on we need to help Danny." Jazz tells Ember as she helps her up to her feet. Charging towards Plasmius, Ember swings her guitar at him as he catches it and throws her around. Meanwhile Danny flies toward Plasmius as he throws a punch towards his head as a pink ghost shield, blocking Danny's punch.

"Is that the best you can do boy?" Plasmius taunts as Danny charges up all his ghost energy into a ecto beam blasting Plasmius to the ground as Danny reverts back to his human form. Falling to the ground Ember catches her boyfriend. Getting back up Plasmius floats back upward into the air. "You've won this round Ghost boy but you won't win the war."

The Next morning Everyone sat in the living room as Vlad Master waited in front of the fireplace as both his geusts and the Fentons sat together as Lily walked towards Vlad with a bright smile on her face with her father.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to celebrate the union of my daughter and this fine young man who not only has taken her in but has stepped up to the plate and become a father to my granddaughter as well. I will now let my daughter speak." Lily's father said as he stood before the two.

"Vlad when I first met you in the hospital covered with a really bad case of acme, that became life threatening, I was glad that we were able to form a bond together and what is makes this day more special is even after when I was taken advantage of you still treated me like the flower I was, even at times I thought I shouldn't have and when two years ago when you asked if I could become your girlfriend you took me to a your house on a date and knelt in front of me asked. For that I devote my whole life to being your wife and help shoulder your burdens that life gives you." Lily said with smiles as tears coming rushing down out from her eyes.

"Lily, were and still are my favorite nurse and I am blessed be given a second chance at life and even after all this wealth I have accorded after my accident at the hands of my friends Jack and Maddie Fenton, I would have never got the chance to share this moment with you and your beautiful daughter." Vlad says with a smile as two tears fall to the ground with a smiles on their face. While Jack and Maddie Fenton look at one another in embarrassment

"My son will you honor and hold my daughter with care a protection and provide a house that is stable and safe for everyone who enters and help and cherish them and be with my daughter in the good times and the bad in sickness and in health." Lily's Father asks Vlad.

"I will and Do Sir." Vlad says with dignity as Lily's father smiles with pride as Lily places the wedding ring she got for Vlad putting it on his finger.

"Lily will you honor and strive to give to Vlad the woman that he needs till his dying days in sickness and in health?" Lily's father asked.

"I do and will Daddy ." Lilly said to her father as Vlad places his wedding ring he got for Lily on her finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by both the state and the church I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Lily's father says as Vlad pulls Lily in for a big romantic kiss.

at the Wedding Reception inside Vlad's home Amber is took to the stage

"ok this first song is for my mom and Dad.

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?"

As Vlad and Lily had the first dance even though it was somewhat awkward and clumsy the love between them was real and strong. After the song Amber walked off the stage as music began to play from some of Amber's Digital Albums that were going be released in a couple of months from now.

As the couples began to dance with one another, even Sam was getting a dance in with a guest of Vlad's. Jazz watched with happiness on her face as her brother and her friends were having a good time with the people that were important to them.

The drive home was worse then to the drive there due to Jack Fenton's Driving but as the Fenton RV pulled up to the driveway as there sat Yushi and his parents Leonardo in his human form due to invention of his brother Donnie, had given to him years ago sat with his wife Karai on the front steps of The Fenton's home.

Running out of the Fenton RV Jazz jumped into Yushi's arms as the two fell on to the snowy ground. Jack and Maddie Fenton looked at the strangers walking up to the front door as Karai gave them a bow.

"I am sorry to be intrusive Mr. and Mrs. Fenton I am Yushi's mother and Jazz's martial arts teacher I would humbly like to talk to you inside your home if that's alright with you." Karai said with humbleness and grace. As Maddie and Jack Fenton invited these people inside their home while Yushi and Danny and his friends went inside his room.

"It is nice to see you guys again." Yushi said as Jazz began cuddling with Yushi in front of everyone while they scatter on the floor.

"Its good to see you again dude." Tucker said giving him a nod.

Moments later as Yushi got to know Tucker, Sam, Desiree and Danny better Yushi's parents along with Danny's parents knocked on Danny's door.

"What'cha need mom." Danny said opening the door to his parents.

"Danny is Sushi there in your room" Maddie Fenton said as Karai facepalms rather loudly.

"Yes I am Mrs. Fenton ." Yushi says as walks up to the his wife's Parents.

"Sushi your parents have asked if it would be alright we could take care of you while you stay here in America."Maddie said as he and his mom both Face palmed.

"And since we are getting paid $50,000,000 to take care of you, so we agreed!" Jack Fenton as Yushi laughed quietly to himself.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton I promise to not be burden to the both of you and your family." Yushi said while bowing politely.

Moments passed as Sam, Tucker and Desiree went home leaving Danny and Yushi in the same room.

"Thanks Danny for allowing me to room with you until Jazz and I feel comfortable telling your parents about us." Yushi said with a smile.

"No problem Yushi. Are you sure you'll be fine on the floor?" Danny asked his brother in-law.

"Hai, I mean yes I'll be fine Gikyōdai I mean Danny-San." Yushi said as his Japanese came out when ever he was tired as the two drifted off into sleep.

The End

* * *

Hai= Yes in Japanese

Gikyodai= is formal for brother in law.


	9. Prisoner's of Love

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of ..

Danny walked downstairs to the basement with a red book in hand.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Danny says as his father is working on a Specter Speeder.

"About the Specter Speeder? Sure." Jack Fenton said wrapping his arm around Danny. Shoving his son into the cockpit of the Specter Speeder, as Danny grunts as he slams his hands on the other side to stop his momentum, landing in a seat. Jack sits down next to him. "This little baby has state of the art spirit-plane exploration technology and Its got a Super size cup holder. " Showing his son the features on the dashboard.

"Jack dear." Maddie says coming down the stairs into the lab as Jack exits the speeder. "Its getting awfully late Is there something that you might've forgotten today?"Maddie asks as her husband looks clueless.

"uh.."Jack says thinking about to day as his eyes shift, and his lip pushes up.

"Something significant? That would have to do with today's date of Januray ninth" Maddie says looking over at a ignited lamp and a toolbox on it, with a calendar on the wall. It glares "January", and there is a photograph surrounded by arrows that point to it, with pink text that reads "Happy Anniversary".

"Ninth, ninth,ninth." Jack Fenton said trying to Remember what was important about the ninth of January. "Nope, still not catching your drift."

"Our anniversary, dear? Oh well, I guess it just slipped your mind for the 18th year in a row!" Maddie screams slamming her fist on the Specter speeder as it goes from reverse to drive. Causing the specter speeder to go forward into the ghost zone.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa." Danny says as the specter speeder goes throughout the ghost zone. Running into a giant white ghost.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle. That's against the rules." the white Ghost said pointing his finger at Danny.

"Uh, sorry. I-I-I didn't know, I'm from... out of town." Danny says weakly as he starts to shake.

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it, punk. I see your face around here again you and I are going to have a problem." The White Ghost says pointing his finger at the Specter Speeder.

"Yes Sir." Danny says sauteing the White Ghost and smiling weakly. Putting the Specter Speeder in reverse, Danny returns to the Lab. While her mother is still arguing with his father.

"Now get this through your head, Jack Fenton, there are somethings more important than hunting ghosts!" Maddie screams at Jack as she slams her fist on the Specter Speeder before walking away.

"I know, I know I'm just as freaked out by your mother's reaction as you are." Jack Fenton says as his son walks out of the Specter Speeder Panting loudly. Maddie walks out of the Fenton work as a yellow taxi drives up and honks. Maddie with her hood down, comes from the doorway, dragging a rolling luggage bag as Jack is sliding on the pavement, hanging onto the bag.

"Maddie, please! Don't go! I just have a little more work to do on the Specter Speeder—." Jack says he gets dragged on the across the sidewalk. "and then I'm done!" As Maddie, puts the bags in the cab as Jack lets go.

"Jack, we've discussed this remember, the divorce." Maddie says as she rolls down the window looking at her husband."There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples!" as the cab starts to drive off while Jack goes after it as he yells.

"Wait, wait how do I know which is which."

Danny walks out of the following his father.

"Divorce? What?!" Danny exclaims as his sister walks past him holding her pursue.

"Hear what? Mom yelling at Dad?" Relax, she'll get over it." Jazz said confidently.

"But I've never heard her so mad." Danny said worryingly.

"Of course she's mad, and if I'm right, Dad will once again cluelessly do nothing to apologize to her." Jazz said as their father walks up to them.

"That's where you're wrong Jasmine. I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately. So I'm traveling to your Aunt Alicia's in Spittoon, Arkansas to apologize, and give your mother the greatest anniversary gift ever!"" Jack says walking inside the house and getting his belongs as he drives up in the Fenton RV towards their Aunt Alicia's.

"Jazz? Are Mom and Dad gonna split up?" Danny asks his sister as she stands there perplexed.

"I was...Wrong!" Jazz said as she started to panic.

"Jazz?" Danny asked as he started to poke his sister in the back.

"Wait... He's going to Arkansas... To apologize? I WAS WRONG!" Jazz says pulling on her hair as she runs back inside the house, goes to her room to grab all of the information on her father, starts up the some coffee after she place it all on the kitchen table.

"I don't understand."Jazz said shaking with untidy hair and a small white cup in her hand. " Every piece of evidence I have indicates that Dad would never be self-aware enough to realize he made a mistake! If I'm wrong about this, what else could I have been wrong about?" as she starts to go a little crazy while Danny vacuum's the walls.

"Danny keep it down, would ya!"Jazz says running out towards the living room where Danny is vacuuming.

" Hey, I'm trying to make this place spotless so mom will have a clean house to come home to!" Danny Phantom yells over the vacuum.

"Yeah, well I need to concentrate!" Jazz counters looking over at him.

"Jazz, Danny are you guys home?" Yushi asks knocking on the front door.

"Does Yushi know my secret?" Danny asks Jazz as she shakes her head no. Motioning for her borther to turn back into his human self Jazz opens the front door.

"Danny we'll be, out bye." Jazz calls walking out the door and shutting it behind her. "Ok I need to talk to Bruce." Jazz said as Yushi looks at her.

"May, I ask why?" Yushi asks Jazz as she looks at him with killer intent.

"Or May's grandpa just someone please, I don't what's real anymore." Jazz says trying not to break down in front of Yushi, as the realization of her parents might actually separate and divorce hits her hard.

"Alright, Jazz no need for tears."Yushi says as the two teleport through the black portal, back Yushi's world. Meanwhile Danny changes back into ghost form and phases through the floor toward the basement.

"Oh my gosh, this place is a mess, If Mom comes back and sees the lab like this she'll be even *angrier* at Dad." Danny said, sighing as he zaps a plate and a couple of soda cans, landing them in the trash. smiling Danny starts to zap as everything starts to quickly get cleaned up as bags and cups with a straws get in it into a cylindrical blue trash bins. While Danny zaps in many directions. A box, a wrench, a shopping bag and some machinery flies by, then a gas mask, papers, a tool box, a green cube that looks like a toaster and a flashlight fly past. As Danny finishes zapping he accidentally fires a present into the ghost zone while the tag float to the floor.

"Let this gift be the bridge to repair our anniversary -Jack!"Danny said as he picked up the tag and reading it.

Meanwhile Maddie is sitting on a log watching her sister chop some wood.

"I don't know, Alicia. Jack just seems to not care like he use to." Maddie laments to her sister as Alicia sticks her axe into the stump with the handle facing upwards and turns her face towards Maddie.

"Maddie even though I've been out here for nearly a decade by myself and am incredibly happy, if there's one thing I know about your marriage with Jack its this, don't leave him period, He's a good man." Alicia said placing a comforting hand on her sister. meanwhile Jack drove the Fenton RV through the forests of the untied states as day started to hit as a sign stated welcome to Arkansas.

Later that night Jack crashes the RV as it flings him towards his sister in-law's cabin as he screams.

"Jack?" Maddie said as she and her sister came out of the cabin to see who was screaming.

"I'll go get the anti-septic"Alicia said going back inside her cabin smiling, while Maddie tended to her husband.

The next day, Danny, Amber, Sam, tucker and Desiree walked in the halls of Caspar High getting ready to head home.

"You should have seen 'em fight, they never fight, well they fight ghost but that's different." Danny says worryingly as his friends see Jazz arguing with Mr. Lancer as the new school consular Ms. Spectra breaks up the argument by taking Jazz into her office.

"Baby pop relax, no one ever gets divorce over not getting a gift, but now that you mention it how close to breaking up are they I'd never seen Jazz act like this." Amber says putting her hand into Danny's.

"They're on the brink." Danny answers his girlfriend.

"Danny relax its not like she actually *said* the word, right. if she did then you have the right to worry." Tucker said trying to help his best friend.

"Oh my gosh she DID, She said the word." Danny said starting to freak out.

"Tucker! Say something to calm him down!" Sam said trying to clam down her best friend.

"Um well did your mom say it twice." Tucker offered.

"That's it I'm going into the ghost zone and getting that present back." Danny said with determination.

meanwhile in Spittoon, Alicia is sitting on her rocking chair sharping a stick looking at her brother-in Law, as he drinks some lemonade.

"Jack your a good man, an idiot at times, but then again so is my sister, what I want to know is why you are sitting on your butt here instead of trying to be a better husband by going into my cabin and apologizing to my sister." Alicia said in irritated tone.

"You're right Alicia." Jack said getting up as his stomach gurgles. "Hold that thought." as Jack looks around for a restroom as he runs towards the woods.

"There's no outhouse either." Alicia yelled as Jack made it to the woods. "And don't go on the RHUBARB Jack Fenton."

Back with Danny.

"I so don't want to do this." Danny said placing on the headset .As he walks towards the Fenton Portal.

"That's why I am going with you ghost boy." Desiree said giving him a reassuring smile. As Danny looked back as his girlfriend Ember gave him a look of I can't.

"Danny, you know I would go with you but My dad wants me to make sure Morgan feels accepted in our group for some reason and besides we have to make sure that she and Yushi don't inform the wrong people about us." Ember said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she floats upstairs.

"You get in, get the present get out, you'll be fine." Sam said reassuringly.

"Beside with this mini web cam, I'll be with you two ever step of the way ." Tucker says showing Desiree and Danny on his PDA. "But first." Sounds from space invaders come from his PDA.

"You'll monitor the webcam." Danny asks Sam.

"I'll monitor the webcam." Sam said as Danny and Desiree walked towards the Fenton portal.

"WOW, This place is amazing." Sam says over the speakers as Desiree and Danny move forward.

"No it's not and creepy and it goes on forever." Danny replies to Sam.

"Danny." Desiree calls to as he is about open up a door into the ghost zone. "Every one of these doors goes into another ghost's lair." "I know of someone who may help, Tucker says he's friends with you but you'll have to wish for him to appear."

"Wait can't I just wish for my present to appear into my hand?" Danny asks as Desiree shakes her head no.

"Real word items if in the ghost zone, can't be obtain through a wish, same with Ghostly items on the human plane." Desiree said.

"ok then, I wish Pointdexter to appear." Danny say as Pointdexter appeared in front of him and Desiree.

"Howdy guys, what's shake'n?" Pointdexter greets Danny and Desiree.

"Pointdexter, have you by chance seen present about yea big?" Danny asked showing Pointdexter the size of the present.

"Can't say that I have Danny, you might try Box Ghost's lair it's right over there." Poindexter says pointing to the Box Ghost's lair. "Can I go back now my mom is making meatloaf." as Desiree nods her head as she snaps his figures sending him back.

Desiree and Danny follow poindexter's directions as the ghosts stop in front of Box's Ghost's lair Danny halts to a stop.

"Sam you'll still there?" Danny asks Sam.

Sam tells Danny that she's still getting their visuals as Jazz walks downstairs to the basement while Tucker is geeking out about the Specter Speeder.

"I can't believe Danny and Desiree didn't want to take the Specter thing Rocks!" Tucker said pressing some buttons on the dashboard.

"They can cover more ground on their own." Sam says to Tucker noticing Jazz. "You'll doing ok Jazz?"

"Better actually, thanks for asking, so where's Danny and Desiree?" Jazz says getting into the cockpit with Tucker."Hey a cupholder." pressing a button as the cupholder comes out.

"Hey what's this thing do." Tucker said pressing a button with a green ghost on it.

"Real world items detected." A computer voice says as Sam gets into the backseat of the specter Speeder as the three teens look at one another.

"Cool a scanner." Tucker exclaims.

"Real world items." Sam says as Tucker gets on the speaker.

"Desiree, Danny I think we can guild you guys to the present." Tucker says as Danny and Desiree stop their pursuit towards The Box Ghost's lair.

"Really?" Danny said to Sam over the speaker.

"Yeah you're actually going in the right direction, go through that door and you should see it." Sam replied over the speaker as Danny and Desiree went through The Box Ghost's door.

"So this is where all that stuff ends up." Danny said looking around as both he and Desiree see box, a toaster, briefcase, corded phone on hook, pencil, thermos, envelope, teddy bear, a bottle, a shirt, a single sock, another thermos, a basketball, a book, a suitcase, another envelope, lunchbox, another box, football, trumpet, a watch, a pen, a glass of liquid, a TV, another watch, another glass, another basketball, a washing machine, a lamp, a bottle of sports drink, and another box floating in mid air.

"Yes, It is I the Box Ghost Where do you think we go when you release us from your round, cylindrical trap?" The Box Ghost asks as Danny looks annoyed.

"You mean the Fenton Thermos? Look I'm kinda looking for something important I don't have time for your box puns." Danny says looking for his present as the sound of sirens come from the distance towards them.

"Danny, get down " Desiree said as laser blasts come towards them while Desiree tackles him out of the way as a laser blast hits him.

"Possession of unauthorized recording equipment. And real world items Those are against the rules." The Ghost Danny met earlier said as he put Danny, Desiree and The Box Ghost in ecto-Hand cuffs.

"Wait this is all just a big misunderstanding." Danny said as the ghost in white looked at him as Danny started to shake.

"Take them away."The White Ghost said take off the headset from Danny and showing them Jack anniversary gift to his wife.

Meanwhile Sam, tucker and Jazz were trying to figure out what happened to the signal.

"Desiree,Danny Talk to me." Tucker said as he looked at Sam and Jazz.

"Buckle up guys."Jazz says as Sam gets in the Specter Speeder. Jazz drives the Specter Speeder towards the Ghost zone.

Danny,Desiree, and the Box Ghost sit in a Ghost Van that reads GZPD.

"Great. My folks are splitting up, my sister's a basket case and I'm going to Ghost Jail. This is the worst day of my life." Danny says looking toward the door opens up.

As a ghost police officer escorts them out of the van and into the jail.

"Well, well if it isn't the young whelp who helped put us in here." Skulker says as both him and Technus look at Danny and Desiree in their prison attire.

"Get a move it on the two of you the warden wants to speak with you." A Ghost Police Officer ushers Danny and Desiree toward The Warden's Office.

"Trespassing. Loitering. Creating a disturbance. *And*, possession of real-world contraband." The Ghost Warden says look at Danny and Desiree.

"Excuse me sir but-" Danny says.

"Name's Walker, son. Know it. Fear it."Walker says getting in Danny's face . "Obey it. I am your judge, Jury, and executioner."

"Well you see the truth is I'm actually trying to remove the the contraband. So, um, if I could just grab it and go,I'll promise I'll—" Danny says to Walker while trying to get the present.

"I'd like to let you go son but that would be against the rules.. Take them away." Walker says as a couple of Police officers escort Danny and Desiree out of Walker's office.

Meanwhile in Spittoon Jack is seen from behind running on a path past a stump as three men watch him from the porch of a general store as he spots them and walks up.

"Excuse me but do you gentlemen have a bathroom?" Jack says as the three men look confuse. "An outhouse?" as the three men continue to look confuse as they begin to spit out on to the grass. "Place I can whiz?"

"Can't you use Alicia's rhubarb?" says a man in a white shirt pointing to the rhubarb.

"Are you nuts with she's in? Didn't you hear about the dee-vorce?" Another man says leaning against a rail.

"Divorce? Maddie must have mistaken Alicia's words, and word is spreading through the Southern Grapevine!" Jack says turning around to the forest to use the restroom.

Back in the Ghost Zone Danny and Desiree are in the cafeteria as The Ghost Police Officer ushers them to move.

"Wow pretty much everyone who hates me all at one table. Just like High School." Danny says looking at the Box Ghost, Skulker and Technus as Desiree smirks at Danny knowing the Truth of that statement.

Danny and Desiree walk towards the line as the as the Ghost Lunch Lady serves them food sending them towards Skulker and the others.

"Well Ghost child time for some payback." Skulker said picking up Danny and throwing him towards the center of the Cafeteria. Walking towards Danny Phantom Skulker gets ready to throw a punch at him as Danny hold up his hands.

"Wait! I'm not the enemy here. I mean, yeah, I sent you all back to the Ghost Zone, but I didn't lock you up here, did I?" Danny said as Skulker, The Box Ghost, Technus and Desiree crowed around him.

"It is true! He did not package us in this box of iron!" The Box Ghost adds as Skulker looks at Danny to continue.

"If we work together we could all bust out of here. And you could always kick my butt later." Danny says hoping that would by him some time to grab his Father's anniversary gift.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now."Skulker says helping Danny to his feet.

"Here's what we do." Danny says tell the ghosts his plan.

"Face it, Jazz we're lost."Sam says in the passenger seat.

"Well why don't we ask someone like her." Jazz says to Princess Dora.

" I WANT TO GO TO Ball!" Princess Dora said turning to the Speeder. As she morphs into a dragon, as Jazz puts the Specter Speeder into high gear dodging incoming ghostly objects.

Back in the ghostly prison Danny and Skulker are trading blows with one another.

"Ooohhh my ghostly leg." Danny says as Skulker sends Danny crashing into table of trays as Skulker walks towards him.

"*pfh* My prey ceases to amuse me." Skulker says as the Ghost Police come into the cafeteria to break up the fight between Danny and Skulker.

"Another one for the infirmary." A Ghost Police officer says approaching Danny Phantom.

"Now!" Danny says as he flies up and punches one of the police ghosts, who is flung off to the side. Danny grabs the green stick the ghost was carrying and tosses it to the left while a stick comes from the right as Skulker's arm grabs it from the left.

"ATTACK!" Skulker yells as the crowd of prisoners rage from behind Skulker. Attacking the Ghost Police where they could find them.

Prisoners are rioting and wrestling with the guards. Skulker enters from the top and decks another guard onto the floor. Skulker grabs the guard's green pole and gets up. Skulker has the pole in his outstretched arms, letting out 3 green lasers that zap from right to left. One guard is holding out his pole, ready to zap. The guard gets hit and glows green, a restraint surrounding his chest and arms.

Technus grabs two guards, from both sides of him as he lifts them up and thrusts them off of Danny and Skulker fight back to back against a circle of guards. As the Lunch Lady comes up to two guards.

"Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?"The Lunch Lady asks the guards as they look at each other in confusion and shake their heads no. "Then Dine on my Fury of DOOM!"

Danny and Desiree blast open a wall allowing the other prisoners to escape as Skulker calls out to them.

"You're going the wrong way."

"We have some unfinished business with warden"Desiree says as both she and Danny head towards Walker's office.

"Then I look forward to hunting to claim Ember Mclain's heart." Skulker calls back.

"Thanks, but she's not interested." Danny calls back.

Sam,Jazz and Tucker phase through Walker's office as Danny and Desiree get there.

"The Present"Danny, Desiree, Sam, Jazz and Tucker say in unison as Walker stand there holding the present.

"You want this? You'll going have go through me if want it back."Walker said as Jazz Phases out of the Specter Speeder grabs the present as Walker tries to stop but can't as Danny catches on and turns human and walks to the specter Speeder and Grabs on to it as Desiree gets into one of the seats as Tucker starts up the Specter Speeder and seats his course back to the real word.

Maddie sits on the pouch as the Moon is shines bright in the background, while she is sipping tea as Jack walks up to dressed as a stereotypical farmer.

"Why, hey there!" Jack says trying to impress his wife. "Pretty young thang!" holding up some flowers to her.

"Jack Fenton, what on Earth are you doing?" Maddie asks as she looks down at him.

"Sweet talking you proving I can step away from work and pay attention to our relationship. Umm" Jack says as he looks at his wrist and takes out a sheet of paper. "You've got a smile that shines like swamp gas in the moonlight. Your mind twinkles like the moon off the bumper of my pick-em-up truck, and oh this is stupid.

" What's stupid, Jack? Anything-besides ghosts" Maddie asks as Jack walks up to her and looks down into her eyes.

"No but pretending to be something not is, You know I can be a fool, and you know that I can forget things, But the one thing you know more than anything even more than that ghosts exist and that your sister is a bitter old bat, is that I love you, baby." Jack says as Maddie feels touched by his confession.

"Oh Jack."

"And I wanted to give .. to give you.. ah crud." Jack says realizing he forgot the present.

"You forgot the present didn't you." Maddie says as Jack nods his head. As Yushi, Jazz, and Danny drop from the skies as Danny hold his dad's gift to him.

"No he Didn't he kept it the mosquitoes wouldn't get it? " Danny says walking up to his father handing him his anniversary gift.

"Good boy, you're getting a raise in your allowance for this." Jack whispers to his son. "And I'll try and be better in the future." as Maddie hugs him.

"Thanks dad, so you guys aren't getting a divorce?" Danny asks his Parents.

"Divorce? Who said anything about *us* getting a divorce" Maddie asks as a red pick-up truck full of people cheering, drives up.

"Surprise!" Maddie and Jack Fenton say as a banner drops that says "A DECADE OF DIVORCE" from Alicia's cabin as Danny , Yushi, and Jazz look at each other confused.

"A Party! For the tenth anniversary of my divorce! You remembered." Alicia says as a tears of happiness run down her face.

"Well Sure! I even convinced your ex-husband to come." Maddie says pointing to a duck tank as a man throws a ball at it putting Alica's ex-husband in the water.

"Well aren't you going to open your present?" Jack asks Maddie as she opens her gift.

"Beware I Am the Box Ghost." The Box Ghost says as Maddie begins chase him as Jack walks up to Yushi.

"Yushi what are you doing here?"Jack Fenton asks as both Yushi and Jazz put their wedding rings in their pockets. As Jazz comes up and cover for him.

"If it wasn't for him We wouldn't never have found your present dad." Jazz smiles as Jack walks over to Yushi and gives him a hug.

"Oh thank you. If you ever want to marry or date my daughter all you have to do is ask." Jack says as Danny walks up to his sister and brother in law, as Jack walks away.

"I have some weird In-laws." Yushi says as Danny and Jazz laugh.

"Yeah well at least its a constant like your mom said and I'll take being right and embarrassed over wrong every time." Jazz says.

"I'm just glad it was all a misunderstanding." Danny adds

"Hey you guys want some rhubarb pie?" Yushi asks holding out some pie to them as they each take a slice.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was really hard for me to write, because of my own parents getting divorced when this episode aired. and I would like to say thank you guys for your patience and all who read and review this story. and Have a great rest of the new year and I will be updating again with in this week.


	10. My Brother's Keeper

Author's note this Chapter is dedicated to Invader Johnny.

* * *

Danny Phantom And Ember Mclain Heroes of..

Jazz Fenton sat at her desk with her Diary out and pin in hand. Her father in-law Leonardo a mutant turtle had asked a week ago if he could take her shopping for something to help her cope with the possibility of her parents splitting up. Which to her now that event turned out to be a misunderstanding she couldn't help but not finish writing about everything that had happen to her in the past four months.

 _Dear Diary today's date of_ _January, 19th 2004 has been exciting to say the lest, me and the other Outsiders are one step closer to finding out why the Justice league weren't permitted to go and help people of Japan when a villain from a Gotham City had taken control of the country. Anyway I am really looking forward to seeing Yushi tomorrow at school, right now though Danny and my mom our taking him shopping for clothes._

Amity mall

Yushi Hamato looked at himself in the mirror with his new outfit, which consisted of a white t-shirt, black denim jack and navy jeans.

"I hope Jazz likes this." Yushi says with a smile on his face. taking off the clothes he intends to buy along with the other 12 outfits . "Its going to be interesting wearing my civvies instead of a uniform." stepping out of the dressing room he looked at his brother and mother in law for guidance. "Are these outfits okay for school? Mrs. Fenton."Yushi asks politely.

Maddie looks through the clothes after giving him a thumbs up. Moments pass as Yushi pays for the clothes himself and puts them in the Fenton RV. As the family pulls out of the parking lot and head home, both Danny and Yushi individual ghost sense goes off. As Maddie pulls over the RV and chases after the ghost but to no avail. after returning home Yushi helps Danny put up his new clothes and rearrange part of his room to help fit Yushi and his style of living.

"Thanks for the help Danny." Yushi says putting the last bit of his stuff away. looking at his and Danny room was mixed between space stuff and martial arts anime.

"No problem Yushi." Danny says as the next Morning rolls around as Yushi stands before the principle in her office.

"Yushin Oroku Hamato?" The Principle Ishiyama asked Yushi full name. "Your records indicate that you speak fluent English, as well as Spanish and Japanese, your grades are remarkable high, but you also have a disciplinary file on here for fighting outside of your club activities, can you explain those?"

"Most of those fight were because of bullies Principle Ishiyama." Yushi said bowing politely as Principle Ishiyama returned the gesture.

"There is a zero tolerance policy for bulling here in the states, Mr. Hamato understand." Principle Ishiyama said as Yushi walked out the door, towards his first class.

"Class we have a new student Mr. Hamato is it." the teacher said as Yushi bowed towards the class eyeing Jazz walking over and taking a seat next to her.

Classes came and went for Danny and his friends as they sat in the cafeteria, while Yushi brought to school a bento box for him and Jazz.

"So Yushi how are you liking school here, in the states?" Amber asked Yushi as he picked up some chicken sushi and put it into his mouth.

"It's very different from Japan, I will say this though its easy over here." Yushi said with a confident smile as the A-listers walked through the cafeteria doors looking for the transfer student.

"So your the transfer student everyone's been talking about." Valerie Gray says as Yushi looks at Jazz and Sam and speaks something in Japanese causing them to laugh hard leaving Valerie, Amber, Morgan, and Desiree confused. As Yushi gets up and walks over to their table.

"So like are you really from Japan." a blond A lister asked as Yushi as he nodded his head.

"I love your fashion sense you look like a real manga hero." Paulina says as Dash walks over to their table.

"So who's the new kid." Dash says with a tone of fear.

"Hi my name is Yushin Oroku Hamato. But most people call me Yushi. What's yours" Yushi said sticking out his hand greeting Dash as time seems to stop for the two as a feeling of darkness overcomes Dash as soon as Yushi lets go.

"Dash Baxter." Dash says as Yushi gets up from the table of popular kids, and walks back to where Jazz and the others are sitting. "I don't think we should allow that transfer student into our group besides he hangs out with the losers anyway."Dash says with venom in his voice.

"Hey Danny what do you know about those kids?" Yushi asks Danny throwing his thumb in their dictation.

"Besides the fact that Dash bullies me almost everyday? They're jerks!" Danny says as Yushi as Yushi nods his head.

 _Dear Dairy Today's date January 27th, 2004 Its been one week since my Yushi has been staying with us, I can't help but feel like I was always destined to be his lover, We gotten a lot closer as a couple even though we haven't gone that far yet, I glad I was able to meet him, and get to be part of something I don't have to share with Danny. speaking of Danny since every time he's gone ghost both him and Amber have had to ditch us, so Morgan doesn't suspect that ghost actually exist leaving the rest of us to cover up where their going. Though, I think Yushi already knows what's really going on I can see it in his eyes. Also I feel like that since Morgan has been more into our group we haven't gotten along that well either, everyone's been on edge. Maybe I should talk to Karai next time I go to Yushi's world. Or to Miss Spectra_

* * *

Mr. Lancer jumps up and down on a trampolining as Jazz walks up to him.

"Casper! High! Spirit!"Mr. Lancer shouts as a banner behind him that reads Spirit Week Centennial: 100 Years of Casper Spirit. "Ahh, Spirit Week. I love it so. The pomp, the circumstance, and mostly the spirit sparklers!Jasmine, did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here?" Mr Lancer says after falling on the ground and getting back and showing Jazz a picture of himself when he was younger.

"Really? Weird. No clue. Look, can I talk to you for a minute, Mr. Lancer?" Jazz says as the two walk towards Spectra's office. "About my brother Danny? He's been acting really strange lately. Like he's not himself anymore. I'm afraid it might be because my boyfriend who's staying with us while he's here in America." Jazz lamented while covering up the fact that she's married to Yushi.

Meanwhile Danny who is walking past Spectra's office sees a ghost blob, jumps into the lockers and turns into his ghostly form. Danny goes intangible and flies through the door. Bertrand growls as they exchange blows. back to Jazz and Mr. Lancer as the continue to head towards Ms. Spectra office.

"I'd talk to him but I'm his older sister and he's just going to think I'm being bossy and if he doesn't get some help, if he doesn't talk to somebody. All that frustration he's repressing could come out the wrong way?"

Back with Danny fighting Bertrand, he shoots several ectoblasts at Bertrand but Bertrand growls at Danny, then flees through the ceiling. Danny transforms back to his human form. Suddenly Lancer opens the door to find Danny in Spectra's destroyed office.

"Good one, Fenton. You let him get away, you idiot." Danny says to himself as Mr. Lancer grabs him by the collar and yanks him to go find Ms. Spectra.

"Is it always so cold in here." Jazz asks as turns the thermostat from "Cold" to "Colder".

"Of course! I find that cold temperatures keep the mind icy sharp." Spectra says as she straightens up her office a little. " And don't you worry about this mess of an office, either. Stuff happens! No biggie. Right, Jasmine?"

"Its Jazz my friends call me Jazz."

"Yeah, well, your brother calls you fink!" Danny argues back while Spectra notices something shiny on Jazz's figures. Spectra decided to fill that away away at their next session.

"Danny, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time."

"Yeah, well now we don't!" Danny shouted towards his sister.

"That's more than enough out of you, Fenton. Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I decide what your punishment is." Mr. Lancer said as Danny and Jazz walked out of the room. "Now you think Jazz is still worthy of giving the centennial Spirit-a-thon on Wednesday?"

"Yep and we should reward good behavior, if we want our students to be the best for this spirit week." Spectra said as Mr. Lancer nodded his head in understanding.

"If I remember my high school psych class that's part BF Skinner's Operant Conditioning," Mr. Lancer said looking over at Jazz who was still sitting there. "I'll leave you two alone for you session." Mr. Lancer said walking out of the office.

"So Jazz, how are your parents doing?" asked looking at Jazz from her desk.

"There fine Ms. Spectra." Jazz said as Ms. Spectra got up and walked around and put her hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Jazz I also saw something on your hand may I see it."Spectra said looking down at Jazz.

"Oh sure , promise you won't tell anyone I'm kind of embarrassed." Jazz said blushing while showing Ms. Spectra her wedding ring as feeds on Jazz's fear and misery.

"I promise, so who's the lucky guy." Spectra wait patently for her potential next victim.

'His Name is Yushi Hamato. And both he and my brother would benefit a lot form you." Jazz said as Bertrand knocks on the door.

"Perfect timing I will defiantly tell Mr. Lancer about your idea in the mean time I need to see other students." Spectra said with a joyous tone.

Danny sits outside of Spectra's office as Paulina walks out.

"So, you're saying my popularity is, like, completely dependent on my beauty?"Paulina says with an unhappy tone.

"I'm not saying it's fair, sweetie. But if you feel like you need something, like, a lot of makeup, I say go for it! You're the only you you've got!"Spectra says as Paulina walks off, turning to Danny. "Danny come on in."

Spectra goes back into the office and Danny follows her, closing the door behind is sitting at her desk and Danny is shivering in the chair across from her.

"I can't believe my stupid sister convinced Lancer to make this my punishment. And can we please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!

"Wow you do complain a lot. Anyway Danny do know your attitude has got to go?" Spectra asks Danny glares at her.

" No you tell me." Danny rudely tells as Spectra walks up to Danny and gets down to his eye level.

"Danny, that attitude for yours is that of a loser, and I can't help you if you won't let me in." Spectra says after a few moments of quiet between her and Danny, she gets up and opens the door. "Its your choice I'll be here if you need me until then I think we're done here."

Danny walks out of the office worse off then he came in as Amber sits there waiting outside.

"Amber Masters come on in." Spectra says shutting the door. behind Amber after she walks in. "So Amber your therapist Mr. Roger will be out of town for a couple of months and he wanted me take over your next couple sessions until he gets back." Amber nodded her head in understanding. "So how's yours and Danny's relationship going?

"Oh its going well we've had our up and downs recently but we've patched things up." Amber said a little uncomfortable.

"So Amber is there anything else you would to talk to me about like maybe your father Vlad Masters?" Spectra asked.

"Well I really like him, and he treat my mom well and he cares about me and I am thankful that he approves of Danny." Amber said all in one breath. Moments like that passed as Amber started to feel more down and angry about her life. by the time she was done with her session, Bertrand was knocking on the door.

"Why are you wasting your time on a messed up kids when we've got a big to-do planned for Wednesday?" Bertrand said after Amber left the room while Spectra opens her compact.

"Yeah, but Wednesday's still a couple days away. Hmm. Teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous. Vlad's kid and that Fenton boy are a walking spa treatment." Spectra says after feeling the affects of their misery. closing her Compact, Morgan phases through the wall in her ghost form. "Morgan how good of you to drop in."

"Yes, well I came to thank you for your help Penelope, Vlad's plan is going wonderfully, we do oh so appreciate your involvement." Morgan said looking at her friend.

"Not a problem, but I will need you help if Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain show up." Spectra said as Morgan nodded her head in understanding.

The lunch bell rings as Danny, Amber are walking down the hall with Tucker,Desiree, Morgan and Sam.

"Danny, Ember are you guys ok." Tucker asks his best friends with concern in his voice.

"We're fine." Danny said as Amber starts getting angry at Danny for speaking for her.

"Hey I can speak for myself dipstick." Amber shoving Danny to the ground.

"Oh really I thought I was being nice." Danny said mockingly.

"Hey guys what's up." Yushi said as both he and Jazz walk up to them.

"Are you still mad at me Danny?" Jazz asked her brother.

"Wow aren't you the smart one of the family and to answer your question Sushi the ceiling." Danny said mockingly as Amber pushes Danny a little, Danny shoves Amber back a little as the two quickly come to blows with one another. While Mr Lancer sees the fight and breaks them apart.

"Ms. Masters and Mr. Fenton to Ms. Spectra's office now." Mr. Lancer Shouts as the two go head for Ms. Spectra's office with Mr. Lancer trailing behind them.

After Mr. Lancer leaves the 's the two ghost heroes look at one another as seem a bit surprised.

"Danny and Amber I know relationships can be hard but if you don't talk things out how can you expect to become a stronger couple?" Spectra said reassuringly. "Now I want the both of you to talk a couple of deep breaths and tell me one at a time what happened." After taking a deep breathe, Amber went first.

"I don't know miss Spectra I was angry at Danny for answering for me. and I'm sorry Danny." Amber said looking over at Danny.

"I'm sorry too Amber, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you or at our friends I guess I'm still angry at my sister." Danny replied back as Ms. Spectra walked over to both of them placing her hands on their shoulders.

Once she did Both Danny and Amber ghost selves phased into each other, with Ember being in Danny's body while Amber is in Danny's body.

The two walked out of Ms. Spectra's office confused meanwhile Clockeork watched from his tower.

"A most interesting predicament you two have gotten yourselves into. "Clockwork chuckled to himself as one Observants comes to him.

"This was never supposed to happen." the Observant says as Clockwork shakes his head.

" there are things in play right now that are beyond your realm of viewing, so I suggest you just watch, everything is happening as it should or would you like to take it up with our Creator?" Clockwork informs the Observant.

Back in the human world Danny and Amber have just discovered that they're in each other's bodies.

with Amber being a gender bender version of her boyfriend in her ghost form and Danny being a gender bender version of his girlfriend.

"This is weird, but now I don't have to worry about that watch." Male Ember says flying around as a female Danny catches up to him.

"So Ember how am I supposed to work this thing. and is there anything I should know about your father and mother so they don't suspect anything is wrong with you?" Danny says as Ember floated over to her and talked him through it. meanwhile Yushi has Desiree, Jazz,Tucker and Sam corned.

"Guys I think something is wrong with Danny and Amber." Yushi said with concern

"Yushi I know your Danny's brother in law but we're his friends first and foremost so that means we keep his secrets." Sam said as a people start scream and panic as a random kid comes up to them.

"A freakishly large hornet!" the kid says as he jumps inside a open locker and slams the door on his leg. "OWW my Leg!"

Yushi gasps as people scream, Bertrand who is now a giant ghost hornet buzzes around the corner. looking at Yushi it comes towards his as a female Danny and a male Ember fly down and hit Bertrand.

"Back off bug." a female Danny says as Yushi debates in his mind whether to help Danny who now is soul switched with Ember.

Danny and Ember take their fight with Bertrand outside in front of the school. As Jazz, Desiree, Tucker and Sam watch from the window on the second floor of the school.

"Did Somebody call for an exterminator?" A male Ember says as she goes to play his guitar and realizes he's in the wrong body. a Female Danny flies down and swing her guitar at Bertrand but misses.

"my my, Clever but you two are going to have to try harder." Bertrand taunts the two ghost heroes as Morgan in her ghost form appears and start blasting the two heroes aiding Bertrand's escape.

later that night Danny, and Jazz are trying to keep what happen at school a secret from Yushi and their parents. But Yushi wanted to talk to Danny and his wife in private.

"What do you mean you didn't see a ghost?" Yushi said to Danny with arms crossed over one another.

"I didn't see one Yushi. I was making up with Amber after a fight we had. " Danny said as Jazz stepped in putting some space between them.

"Yushi just drop it, why don't we watch that movie you wanted to show me." Jazz said grabbing Yushi's hand and trying to pull him away from Danny.

smiling at Jazz, Yushi knows she's trying to defuse the situation, as they walk out of the room and head towards the living room after he grabs the movie from his film collection.

Popping the movie in the DVD tray the couple, sit through the movie, as yushi feels Jazz snuggle up to him. 45 mins into the film Jazz became engrossed with the plot, which was a boy and a girl trying to hid their parents that they were a couple and try to fight off a gang of mobsters.

After the credits rolled Jazz and Yushi got up from their spots on the couch as they quietly went to bed.

the next day at school Yushi corned Amber, Sam, Desiree and Tucker .

"Ok what's going on don't you think Danny's been acting weird? I mean, haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative he's been lately?" Yushi asked them as Amber who was Danny looked at Sam, Tucker and Desiree.

" Dude Sam told you this yesterday, we're Danny's friends that means we keep his secrets from you." Tucker said gently as Yushi nodded his head in understanding while pulling out his wallet.

"We've all got our problems, Yushi. I know you're worried, but Danny's ok." Sam said letting down his hand.

"He keeps some things to himself, but it's not like he's doing anything criminal." Amber adds

"Ok then why are you wearing boy pants, Amber?" Yushi remarks as Sam and Amber look at one another.

Danny walks by getting a drink of water when his backpack strap pulls down the handle and sets off the fire alarm as the sprinkles go off.

Outside Casper High, where a police cruiser and two fire trucks are parked, and several people are standing around the yard soaked. As Mr. Lancer confronts

"A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" Danny said as Ms. Spectra zips behind Mr. Lancer.

" Hey, Mr. Lancer! It was an accident. But we're going to take that accident and make it an accid-don't, and learn from it so it never happens again!" Ms. Spectra says.

"But-." Danny says as Mr. Lancer cuts him off.

"No buts You could learn a little bit about school spirit from Ms. Spectra here. When I was in school, I got the same advice. And look how I turned out!" Mr. Lancer says posing enthusiastically. While Spectra and Danny exchange looks.

Later that night Vlad and Amber are playing a game of chess as Mrs. Masters is reading a romance book.

"So Amber my dear, I know its not my place but did you take some of my pants out from my dresser this morning." Vlad asked concerned as she starts to sweat.

"Yes sir I did I wanted to uh understand Danny better." Amber said blushing as Vlad cocked his eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to tell me my dear." Vlad says earnestly.

"Well you see vlad, I mean dad Danny and I had a fight a school a couple of weeks ago and we went to see the School consular Ms. Spectra about our problems and she suggested the idea that we feel what its like to be in each other's shoes so to speak." Amber says.

Meanwhile at the Fenton residence Yushi is in the kitchen making some raman. While Jazz and her dad walk in.

"Wha'cha making there Yushi?" Jack asks looking at the table already prepared for a family dinner.

"Dinner! can get your brother and mom for me Jazz." Yushi asked as he served the raman on the plates and put the pot in the middle of the table.

Dinner consumed itself in the form of laughter and stories as Yushi made an effort to know the Fenton family better.

Jazz walked up to her room and wrote in her dairy.

 _Today's date of January 29, 2004 Yushi has hounding on Danny who somehow switched souls with Ember._

A knock on the door breaks Jazz from her thoughts.

"Come in." Jazz answers after closing her dairy Danny is at the door.

"Hey can I come in?"Danny asked as Jazz step to the side to allow him access into her room.

"Amber do you know how you got in Danny's body?" Jazz asked closing the door behind her brother.

"Well it happened after Danny, I mean Amber and I had that fight a couple of days ago." Danny said as Jazz thought about it .

"Do you think Ms. Spectra did it." Jazz asked as Danny.

"Possible, though that would explain why most of the students are depressed." Danny said.

The next day at school Yushi, Jazz, Danny, Amber, Morgan,Tucker. Desiree and Sam are sitting in the cafeteria as they over here a lot of the students talk about how depressed and hopeless their lives are.

"Uh, is it just me, or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?" Sam said.

" Another day, another 24 hours closer to a career of pumping gas." Dash complains as Kwan looks at him.

"At least you'll have a job. Apparently, I'm gonna end up a hobo. I didn't even know they had hobos anymore!" Kwan said panicking as Valerie and Paulina walk through the doors of the cafeteria.

"Did you know wrinkles can start emerging as your mid-twenties? Paulina said sitting down by Dash and Kwan.

"Do you guys think this is a ghost problem?" Yushi asks as his group of friends looked at him after Morgan got up from the table. "I know for a fact you guys are ghost hunters and I want to be apart of the club actives, too." as Danny and Amber sighed as the rest of the group nodded there heads in agreement.

"There's only one way to find out." Danny said after a couple of moments pass as Sam, Tucker, and Desiree walked out of Spectra's office.

" I hate my life." Tucker said.

"I hate my life more than yours." Desiree added.

"I hate both of your lives more then you guys hate your lives." Sam said as all three walked out and headed back toward.

Back in Spectra's office Spectra looks at herself in the mirror.

" Ahhh. Man, that's good. I'm going to miss these kids when I'm going, They're a waterfall of misery." She said looking at Danny's, Sam's,Tucker's, and Desiree's photos. "There you are. You hooked up the device?" Spectra asked as Bertrand flies through the wall.

"Of course. And when the spirit sparklers go up, vaporizing the only chipper kid left in the entire school, there'll be enough misery and anguish in that room to keep us looking young forever!"Bertrand said as Spectra grinned evilly.

"Though I am kind of sad I was never able to get any misery from Jazz, killing her will be our best bet." Spectra lamented. As female Danny looks on in horror through the wall invisible to them, as the school bell goes off.

"Jazz." Danny says. While in the Casper High Gym everyone is depressed.

"2...4...6...8..." the Cheerleaders said lackluster as walks up to them.

"Hey! What's the matter with you kids! You call that a cheer? says cheering with enthusiasm while taking the pom poms "We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got the spirit, how 'bout you!?" as the sound of silence sweeps through the gymnasium.

"That's Funny." Yushi shouts as crickets echo the sound of laughter throughout the gym.

back in the hallway Spectra and Bertrand walk towards the gym.

"After we've destroyed everything, you up for a cappuccino?" Bertrand said.

"Ooh, that's a marvelous idea" Spectra said as she was cut off by a ectoblast as A Female Danny Phantom and a Male Ember stand in the hallway.

"I figured it out, finally. You feed on misery, don't you?"Danny said as Spectra looks at her in surprise.

" I'm sorry, can I help you?" Spectra asks.

"Yeah you can gives back our bodies so we can prevent you from feeding on whatever that kid fears." Amber said as spectra listen in amusement.

"Nope I won't and by the way you missed a few details." Spectra as a purple ring of fire flares up around her and she shifts into her all-black form while Bertrand turns into a ghost wolf.

back at the Gymnasium Jazz takes center stage while Yushi's ghost sense goes off allowing him to see , and Bertrand beat up Danny while a ghostly Morgan sneaks up behind Danny and Amber and blast them. turning intangible he phases through the bleachers and moves his arms in a circle before bring them into a X-shape before throwing them down at his sides as a green ring comes down and morphs him into a black hood wearing green turtle with two pistols on the sides of his ninja pants and the Foot Family crest on his back of his shell.

Summoning his mortal cycle he rides to the fight grabbing danny and Ember before setting them in the science lab. Putting his hand through them he rips out their souls selves and throws them back into their correct bodies. revealing Danny Fenton and Amber Masters as Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain as the ghost heroes Of Amity Park.

"You two might want to Go Ghost, I'll hold them off. until you get Jazz Fenton to safety!" Yushi informs them with a rough tone riding back in to the fight he cuts off Spectra, Bertrand, and Morgan from doing further damage.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Masked Rider Ninja Turtle, and I'm going to ride you losers back to Hell." Ninja Turtle informs them. While back in the science Lab Danny goes ghost as two White rings transform him back into Danny Phantom.

"I'm going to go rescue Jazz you help that Turtle ghost Amber." Danny tells his girlfriend as Danny flies off to rescue his sister, while back with Amber she transforms back to Ember Mclain as two blue rings come down around her.

Ember Mclain throws a power cord at Morgan catching her off guard.

"mind if I crash the party." Ember says as Ninja Turtle rides up to her and gets off his bike.

"No not all the more the merrier." Ninja Turtle smirks underneath his hood. While Danny grabs Jazz and phases her through the wall to safety.

"Thanks for the Save little brother and how did you get your body back?" Jazz asks Danny.

"I find out later Right now I have to help our new friend." Danny tells his sister as he flies off.

"Not without me." Jazz says touching her bracelet and turning into Phantom Slicer. going after Danny she sees Morgan fighting with Ember and Ninja Turtle is Fighting Bertrand, while Danny and Spectra is Fighting Danny and has him pinned to the lockers.

"Look at you What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?"Spectra says as Danny starts to fill down about himself.

"Both! Uh...neither! I don't know." Danny says as Spectra feeds on Danny getting stronger.

"You're a freak! Not a ghost, not a boy Who cares for a thing like you?"

"Excuse me." Phantom Slicer says kicking Spectra off Danny and pulls out her knife.

Back with Ninja Turtle and Bertrand, the ghostly assistant turns into with the Hamato family crest on it. as Yushi looks on in shock.

"what you look surprised to see something I wonder what it is?" Bertrand taunts Ninja Turlte.

"You are not Hamato!" Ninja Turtle shouts as he pulls out his pistols and fires at Bertrand as he easily dodges the bullets.

"Really, because last time I check I was." Bertrand says with an evil grin as Ninja Turtle shakes his head in denial as he tries to fight what Bertrand is saying.

Ninja Turtle calms himself and focuses ecto energy into his guns and lets out a blitz of ecto bullets that fly through the air without making a sound as it hits Bertrand and rips him forcefully from the mortal plane and back into the Ghost Zone close to not existing. Back with Danny, Phantom Slicer and Spectra the two Fenton Siblings quickly work together as Phantom Slicer slashes Spectra cutting through the layers as Danny puts her into the thermos. While Ember sees Morgan disappear from the battle as the four heroes meet up.

"Phantom Slicer don't tell them who I really am okay." Ninja Turtle says getting on his bike and riding off away from them as Yushi get back into the stand around the same time as Danny and Amber, as the everyone in the gymnasium goes crazy when they see Jazz walk back.

"Miss Fenton, You're needed." says walking up to Jazz with a smile,after seeing her brother, Amber and husband notice her with a wave, a peace sign and Thumbs up respectively.

"Hey She's ok" Tucker says as looks at Jazz.

"Ahh, everybody's mood has lifted, as though some gloomy malevolence has been shooed away. Your disappearing act worked marvelously. They've got their spirit back." Mr. Lancer says as Jazz looks at Danny,Jazz and Yushi with smiles on their faces.

"They're not the only ones, Mr. Lancer. They're not the only ones."

The End.

* * *

Author's note: 5622 words on a side note Kappa's can reach inside humans and other Yokai or spirits and rip out there soul core and feed on them or whatever, just letting you guys know I'm not making this stuff up with Yushi I sticking to Japanese folklore with him. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter.


	11. Shades Of Gray

Author's Note: Some these elements and references about Desiree and Tucker are from **Katy Rain Muhle's Make a wish: Distortion** you guys should read it, it's good and I couldn't think of a better way to handle Tucker and Desiree's relationship then the way she has. So kudos Katy what just happened was similar to Bruce Timm's Batman the animated series with and 's origin story. Oh and You should also read if you have't already **Dark Valley by Eloe112** Its really good as well.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of ..

 _My name is Valerie Gray, I'm a freshmen and at the top of the social grape vine at Casper High. my dad works at Axion Labs and let me tell you my life almost fell apart because of Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain._

Valerie walked into her high school wearing a purple shirt.

"Hey Valerie I like so much love that top." Paulina says slipping some a latte.

"Isn't it sweet. $579 and worth everyone of my dad's pennies" Valerie said as Danny ran into Yushi a couple of feet from them.

"Dash chasing you again." Yushi stated to Danny as stepped in front Danny as Dash ran into Yushi, as he made it look like Dash tripped over his own two feet causing Paulina to spill her Latte all over Valerie's new shirt.

"Dash ,why did you do that." Valerie screamed at Dash as they herd Yushi chuckle.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Dash said trying to apologize to Valerie.

"No wonder our football team sucks!" Yushi called to Dash.

"I'm going to Get you Hamato." Dash called as Yushi ran way from the scene Dash chased after him.

Yushi ran around the corner as Jazz walked up to him.

"Hey Yushi." Jazz says as Yushi stops in front of Jazz.

"Hey!" Yushi says as Dash comes around the corner panting. "Bye Jazz, see you in at lunch." Running down the hall Yushi used his ninjutsu to escape Dash by jumping over people and objects.

At Lunch Valerie, Dash,Paulina, Star and Kwan are sitting at the table.

"So like Val are you going buy tickets for the Dumpty Humpty concert." Star asks as Valerie nods her head.

"Yep I already bought them. "Valerie says. Later after school Valerie visits her father Axion Labs. "Hey daddy how are you doing today?" She asked walking through the door as her father hugged her.

"I'm fine pumpkin. I have a presentation to show the board of directors and then I should be free to spend some time with you." Damon told his daughter as he walked back to his work station.

Moments later Damon is walking with the board of directors and his guards as Valerie walks with them.

"Digital surveillance, Retina scanning access portals, titanium doors, laser deterrents; as promised this is the most secure place in the united states." Damon said as the Board of directors seemed to be impressed.

"Well done Damon, you can feel free to bill me the remainder of the fee." The Board of Directors says as titanium doors close behind them.

"Which means I can get a replacement for my new top." Valerie says.

"It's good to know that those smelly security dogs are now a thing of the past." The Board of Directors said as the sounds of a dog barking comes closer as Danny and Ember are thrown to the ground in front of them.

"What are you." Valerie says as Danny and Ember get up as the Ghost Dog shakes his mouth from side to side covering everything in Dog saliva.

"I'll tell you what we're not; covered in dog Saliva." Ember Mclain says as the Ghost Dog runs around the lab as crashing into various table and shelves as people get thrown in the air as Danny and Ember catch them and place them on the ground. Danny and Ember go after the dog catching up to it. as Damon sees this as an opportunity to show how effective the security is.

"This will stop them." Damon says pressing a green button as the guards try to shoot Danny and Ember as the Ghost dog phases through the laser blasts knocking out one of the support beams. A ball drops from the ceilings as it tries to stop the three ghosts, but fails as the Ghost Dog along with Danny and Ember phase through the wall as a net comes and captures the Grays, the Board of Directors, and his guards.

"Except two teenagers and their dog." The Board of Directors says upset with the failure of what was promised to him.

"I'm fired aren't I" Damon say as the broad of Directors just sits there quietly for a couple of moments.

"You're not just fired, you're ruined."

Later at Valerie's place, Danny, Ember, Desiree, Tucker, Sam, pull up as a sign that says yard sale stands in the front.

"Wow she's really hit rock button." Sam comments as Valerie and her father walk out of the their house with boxes and other personal items.

"Oh great news spread already to the bottom of the social grape vine." Valerie says as Tucker walks up to her.

"Hey Valerie you want some help." Tucker offered walking up to her placing his hands a container that said Val's clothes.

"Why would I want help from you losers." Valerie said as Desiree couldn't take it anymore, first the Lunch Lady wouldn't give him the food he requested, now Valerie who has hit rock bottom and was still treating her boyfriend like dirt.

"How dare you! Tucker was only trying to help you because of where you are!" Desiree shouted at Valerie as Danny's Ghost sense went off.

"I would love to stay and help you guys but I have to walk Amber home and meet with her father." Danny said getting on his scouter and riding off with Amber as a giant Ghost Dog comes up from the ground as throwing Valerie's stuff and and dress to the curve as a car drives by and splashes water on it.

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain show up to the scene as the Ghost Dog starts to sniff the ground.

"How did you get out of the Ghost Zone?" Danny asks the dog floating up to it and scratching his chin. The Ghost dog looks at Danny and starts to pant happily turning back into his cute puppy form.

"Whatever you two are get out of here." Valerie says walking up to Danny and Ember. As the Ghost Puppy grans Danny by the leg and runs around with him in his mouth while Ember float there giggling at the puppy's antics.

The Ghost puppy takes Danny into the moving truck as it goes inside and breaks apart the stuff creating dens inside the truck. moments later Danny phases through the upper part of the truck as Damon walks up to Sam,Tucker and Desiree while Ember flies above towards Danny getting out of sight, of Valerie's father.

"What's going in here?" Damon asked as he opens the screen door revealing a damaged inside and a lot destroyed personal items of the Gray's like a several cabinets, tables, chairs, photos, mirrors and blankets.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Valerie says while Ember and Danny fly back to Danny's house.

Yushi and Jazz walk through a black portal into her room.

"You ok Jazz?" Yushi asked as Jazz turned around and looked at her husband.

"Yeah.. it just do you think we really can save the earth?" Jazz asked as Yushi's ghost sense went off.

"Yeah I do. someone's here. Henshin! oh its just your brother and his girlfriend." Yushi said while making his arms into a circle before making the X shape with them he throws them down at his side transforming into his ghost half Kamen Rider Shinobi Kappa. (Masked Rider Ninja Turtle) seeing his brother in law and his girlfriend.

Phasing through the floor quietly Ninja Turtle sees Danny Phantom throw a puppy into the ghost zone.

"In you go Cujo." Danny Phantom says as Ninja Turtle makes his presence know to the other ghosts.

"So this is your base?" Turning around Danny and Ember drop their guard.

" Thanks for your help last time, Hey we didn't get a your name from last time." Danny says sticking how his hand to the Turtle ghost.

"You seek to offend me Ghost hero?" Ninja Turtle says placing his hand on his pistol. "You may call me Ninja Turtle." bowing to Danny Phantom.

"Oh sorry." Danny Phantom say bowing to his height. as Cujo comes back as Both Danny and Ninja Turtle Ghost senses go off.

"Is That your dog?" Ninja Turtle asks walking up to the dog as happily greets the Mutant-Ghost turtle. "Who's a good boy." scratching Cujo behind the ears as he happily wags his tail.

"Well at least we know you're a good guy." Ember Mclain laughs as Cujo walks to Ember and tackles her to the ground and starts to lick her.

"Come on Cujo get off of me." Ember says laughing as a smile grows on her face. Cujo gets off her as it starts to chase his tail.

Danny Phantom picks up Cujo as his Fenton RV rolls up to the garage.

"Ninja Turtle you better get out of here." Danny Phantom says to Ninja Turtle as he nods his head phases back into Jazz's room as Danny and Ember turn back into their human forms.

Later that night Danny, Jazz and Yushi are sitting in front of Danny and Jazz's parents as Cujo sits happily on Danny's lap.

"Jack look at him he is cute and it would teach Danny responsibility, plus he could help us track ghosts" Maddie says looking at Cujo.

"But Maddie look at him he is a Ghost." Jack said trying not to be overcome by Cujo's demeanor. "Ok fine but you clean after this mess you here Danny." as Cujo jumps on Jack Fenton's lap and starts to lick him.

The next Day at Casper High, Valerie walks to her friends at the lunch table.

"Oh my gosh, wait till you see what I'm going to be wearing at the concert." Paulina says as she, Kwan and Dash are all wearing a black t-shirt that says Dumpty Humpty on it.

"Man I've been wait for week for this." Dash says jamming on an air guitar.

"Hey Valerie you're still down for the concert right." Kwan asks as Valerie stands there hold a bagged lunch.

"Sorry guys I had to sell my tickets in order to pay for the moving truck money's been kind of tight you know." Valerie says as Dash, Paulina, and Kwan look all confused.

"Valerie did you at lest see if someone cool bought the tickets?" Paulina asked as Valerie walked away shamefully eating lunch in a table in front of Danny,Amber, Desiree, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Yushi.

"Ouch talk about brutal, getting dumped by your own friends." Amber says biting on her sandwich.

"yeah I know" Danny adds.

"Let her rot, she deserves pain for what she did to Tucker." Desiree says venting her frustration into the conversation.

"You know maybe she needs better friends." Sam says as Yushi nods his head.

"I agree" Yushi says standing up and walking over to Valerie.

"Hey you want to go eat at our table?" Yushi asked sticking out his hand for Valerie to shake.

"Why would I eat lunch with you losers." Valerie says looking menacingly at Yushi. Spotting Cujo who is now a big giant Dog, Yushi acts scared and screams as he runs out the lunch room as Cujo phases though the window grabs the bag lunch and shakes it as he jumps on the table as Valerie and Paulina scream while students run out of the school.

"I thought you guys were keeping it on leash." Sam said dryly.

"Who let the dogs in." Amber says as just sits there unamused by the joke, Amber gets underneath the table and transforms as in blue flash of light.

"Bring some new jokes." Sam says

Danny is about to do the same when a table is being flung toward Paulina as he dives in and pushes her out of the way.

"Are you ok?" Danny asks Paulina as he gets creep out

"Oh I knew you liked me." Paulina says as Danny backs away slowly.

Danny's parents arrive shortly in the Cafeteria with guns pointed around as Cujo sits awaiting orders from Jack and Maddie Fenton as it sits on his butt and Pants happily. Ninja Turtle rides into the cafeteria on his motorcycle as Jack and Maddie spot both him and Ember as the two Ghosts leave the area.

"hehe Ghosts who knew." Danny says walking up to Valerie.

"Oh my gosh Ghost!" Valerie says as she realizes ghosts exist.

In Elmerton,which now serves as Valerie's and Damon's new home. Damon opens a window.

"Great news honey I'm getting my old job back but the company is being bought out someone called Vlad Masters." Damon said looked at his daughter.

"That's great Daddy when do you start?" Valerie asked her father.

"When it get rebuilt, which reminds me he wanted me to give you this, anyway I have to guard it a night wearing that in the mean time." Damon said as he walked off after handing Valerie a letter. To go put on his uniform.

Later at Vlad Master's mansion Valerie walks up to the front door. Amber opens the door expecting to see Danny. But is greatly disappointed to see Valerie in stand.

"Oh its you." Amber says letting Valerie walk through the door.

"You live here?" Valerie asks in shock and surprise as Amber nods her head yes.

"Yeah,my dad is in the living room here follow me." Amber says as both her and Valerie walk to the living room. "Dad, Valerie's here, anyway plans have changed Jazz's is going to pick me up is that alright." Amber asked after receiving a text from Danny, as Vlad nod his head.

Jazz pulls up to Vald's Mansion, getting out of her car she walks to the front door and knocks on it as Amber opens it and walks out of the door as the two girls get in to Jazz's car and drive off toward Danny's house.

Back inside the living room of Vlad Master.

"Thank you for coming Valerie." Vlad said as he got up from his chair and walked over to where Valerie was standing. "I hear you've had some problem with some ghosts recently. I would like to make an offer with that might be beneficial to you and me."

"Go on I'm listening." Valerie says as Vlad shows her his ghost half as black rings come around him and turn him into Plasmius.

"I am a half ghost you see, but I want you to exact your revenge on the ghosts that ruined your life and if you don't want this job, well I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire your father permanently." Plasmius said as he awaited Valerie's answer.

"I'll do it." Valerie says swallowing hard as Vlad takes her through a series of tests. hours go by as the Tests are finished, with Valerie dripping with sweat. By the week's end she was ready to get her revenge.

Danny and Ember are sitting in the park in their ghost forms looking up at the stars. when two missiles come toward them. going intangible Danny and Ember look around as Valerie in a crimson suit riding on her hover board towards them.

"Who are you?" Ember says summoning out her guitar and aiming at the crimson lady.

"You may call me Arsenal."Arsenal said pulling out a dart gun as Danny shoot ecto beams at Arsenal as she moves out of the line of fire.

"Well Arsenal the names Danny Phantom." Danny says as Arsenal flies toward them firing blasts of pink energy from canon as Morgan in her ghost form seeing the fight behind a tree. turning invisible Morgan blasts Danny and Ember as Arsenal goes to capture to capture Danny.

Ember shakes her head as Danny flies away unconscious on Arsenal's shoulder as Ninja Turtle rides up too late to help in the fight.

"Ember Mclain are you alright." Ninja Turtle says getting off his bike to help Ember to her ghost feet.

"I'll be fine but they took Danny." Ember said as Ninja Turtle look at her with somber eyes.

"Then it's started." Ninja Turtle said.

"What's started?" Ember asked as Ninja Turtle sighed pulling down his hood.

"Yours and Danny's Journey as Heroes." Ninja Turtle said.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: Let me Know what you think about this chapter I know it was short but it contains a lot and Most of the actual episode is Tucker trying to get with Valerie but since he's with Desiree, I didn't want him to be a player and that also didn't seem like him as a character as well. So let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and the next chapter will lead straight off from this one.


	12. Fanning the Flames

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

Last time on Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

"Ember Mclain are you alright." Ninja Turtle says getting off his bike to help Ember to her ghost feet.

"I'll be fine but they took Danny." Ember said as Ninja Turtle look at her with somber eyes.

"Then it's started." Ninja Turtle said.

"What's started?" Ember asked as Ninja Turtle sighed pulling down his hood.

"Yours and Danny's Journey as Heroes." Ninja Turtle said.

"Where are you going?" Ember says as a black portal opens up.

"Going to get my team." Ninja Turtle says walking towards the black hole. Ember flies toward Ninja Turtle as they both go through the black portal .

* * *

DC Universe

Ninja Turtle and Ember Mclain fell through on to the lair floor. the alarms started to go off as Master Splinter, Red Tornado, and Rex came out and looked at the ghost girl with blue fire hair.

"Yushi, my grandson who is this girl that you've brought with you from my Jazz's world?" Master splinter said as Yushi phased through Ember's grip.

"I guess I can drop the facade then." Yushi said turning human and holding out his hand to her.

"What going on here." Ember asked confused.

"Her Name is Ember Mclain and that is her hero name, grandfather." Yushi said stopping and looking over at Ember. "This is my team I come from this world Ember you are safe here and among friends."

"So you're like what secretly a happy go luck hero with a dark past." Ember joke but Yushi looked at her with a solemn expression.

"Yes, let me walk you through my journey so far, if you and Danny succeed in your journey and mange to fulfill the prophecy. Then I can finally hang up my capes and morphers." Yushi joked as he walked over to a wall of photos motioning Ember to follow him.

Ember walked over to the wall seeing pictures of various teens in with what she guessed to be their hero mentors, seeing a groups pictures of the families (The Bat Family, the Flash family, The super family, the Arrow family, and The Hamato Clan.) Then a group picture of the team with Jazz being the most recent member and several ones of couples by themselves and of those that wove together a tale of how it expanded as a team , a family but as individual people as well. Ember could see the story unfold before her. She felt like Yushi and his friends have been through a lot and but from the looks of things this team was only half way done with their tale.

"Why is your dad wearing a costume?" Ember asked as Yushi laughed.

"My dad isn't wearing a costume , that's what he actually looks like he's a mutant turtle who is also a Ninja , now we better head back if you want to rescue Danny." Yushi said sensing Ember's uncomfortableness pushing Ember away from wall of photos and pressing his wedding ring a black portal opened up as Yushi looked back at the people he called his family. "Tell mom I'll come vist tonight ok Grandpa I love you, see a later Rex." as his grandfather and other wave as he walked through the portal.

* * *

Danny Phantom Universe

When Ember and Yushi went back into the clockwork had frozen everything and was waiting for them. Yushi took one look at clockwork and bowed respectfully.

"Greeting Yushi I wish we could met under better circumstances but I need both of you to come to me to the Ghost zone the others are already there." Clockwork said opening a portal to the ghost zone. "Time in" he said as Yushi and Ember walked through the portal as Clockwork showed them around his lair. Sam, Tucker , Desiree and Jazz we all amazed by the sheer might and power that Clockwork command. each person and Ghost had seen the alternate versions of themselves.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin on why I have called you all here. Since the beginning of time only very few heroes have ever reach their full potential." Clockwork explained as five old western style pictures popped up which were of a king, a queen, a lover, a magician, and a warrior. "The seven of you fit a prophecy. Which tells of Seven heroes against Seven Devils each in their own full potential will battle for control of the Ghost Zone. " Clockwork said as Pictures of Danny and Plasmius matched up with the king, Ember and her mother matched up with the queen which confused her, Sam and Tucker along with pictures of Technus and Freakshow matched up with Magician, Desiree match the lover archetype along with Paulina, Yushi and Jazz matched up with the Warrior archetype along with Arsenal and Fright Knight.

"Why is my mom there!" Ember shouted at clockwork as Yushi walked over to her and hugged her.

"I know it hurts, and I know I'm not Danny but Let it out." Yushi said as Ember cried and cried. "Now Clockwork what are we going do about rescuing Danny." he said in his leader mode as if he was leading his team as Clockwork looked at him with a look that said I am the master of time. "Oh right hehe I forgot, you want me to show them who I really am don't you." as Clockwork nodded his head.

"This will test them Yushi and you mustn't fear what you are because of what other's think of you." Clockwork said as Yushi returned a look that said you know that's easier said then done right. sighing Yushi stepped away from Ember by a couple of steps.

"Henshin." Yushi said as he moved his arms in a circle and made a X shape with them before throwing them down to his sides. as two green circles moved around him in a manner similar to Danny and Embers transformations. Stand before them stood Kamen Rider Shinobi Kappa. Tucker, Ember and Desiree looked at Yushi with uncomfortableness. Turning back into his human form, eyeing Sam who looked at him with interest.

"So what exactly are you Yushi?" Sam said as everyone looked at her.

"I'm a Mutant Turtle- halfa or an easier word for it is Yokai." Yushi said to Sam, Sighing Yushi looked at the others and said. "I would prefer it if you guys didn't tell Danny about me yet for two reasons; one, villains in my world may come over here gain even more power and crush you guys and two you're unconformable around me now that you know the truth." Face palming hard Yushi realizes something about Desiree. "Aren't you a genie ghost Desiree?" he asked looking at Desiree as she nods her head.

"You want me to wish Danny here don't you." Desiree says as Yushi nods his head. "We're going to have to leave the ghost zone first though." As Yushi, Sam, Tucker, Ember, Jazz and Desiree all exit through a portal that clockwork formed as Team Phantom went through it came out in Danny's room. Snapping her fingers Danny appears on the floor in his Ghost form.

"I'll get out of the room for a bit, you guys make sure he's fine and remember don't tell anyone, got it." Yushi command the team a little too authoritative for Sam's liking.

a week later Danny, Ember, Desiree, Tucker and Sam are in the Ghost Zone. With Sam and Tucker sitting in the Specter Speeder while Ember, Desiree and Danny are out in the Ghost Zone getting hug attacked by Klemper.

"Get off of me Klemper!" Danny said struggling as Ember and Desiree tried to get Klemper off of Danny.

"But I just want to be your friend." Klemper said smilingly happily while on top of Danny hugging him as Ember whispers into Desiree's ear as Desiree summons a anthropomorphic pink elephant pillow.

"I'll be your friend." The anthropomorphic pink elephant pillow says tackling Klemper as Danny flies up and opens a refrigerator door with some magnets and papers on it as Klemper and his talking Anthropomorphic pink elephant go through the door.

"Will someone please tell me why this was a good idea?" Danny said through the ear phones that Tucker and Sam were wearing.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone. Yep. It was YOUR good idea that brought you here" Sam said while Sam is admire her earphones in the mirror.

"Beside you, Desiree and Ember don't have wear these stupid Fenton Phones" Tucker says pressing a green button on his PDA that reads "EMBER: Track 1 MP3".

" Ember... you will remember." the Music player says as Danny, Ember and Desiree all get in the Specter Speeder. Tucker tuns off the Music as Ember and Danny turn back to human.

Later after Sam,Tucker, and Desiree leave to go home Amber sits on Danny's bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Thanks for letting me eat over here baby pop." Amber says as Danny sits on his bed.

"Hey your my girlfriend." Danny replies chuckling taking a seat next to his girlfriend. "So I want to tell you something important." he says looking into her eyes. "Amber I.. I man this hard for me to say.."

"Baby pop its alright just say it." Amber said grabbing Danny's hand.

"Amber I was wondering if you... I mean.." Danny stammers as the sounds of Yushi and Jazz fighting comes closer as Yushi opens the door to his and Danny's room eyeing the two Yushi walks past them with angry coming off of him in waves.

"Don't mind me I'm just grabbing some things and then leaving but I'll be back before bed time." Yushi says grabbing some money and slams the door on his way out. As Amber and Danny look at one another.

"Do you want to do Damage control now or later." Amber says as Danny smiles back at her.

"Now, this sounds serious." Danny replies getting up. Danny heads after Yushi while Amber goes to Jazz's room.

Knocking on Jazz's door.

"Who is it?" Jazz asks from inside her room.

"It's me Amber, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, just phase through the door." Jazz informs Amber as she goes ghost and phases through Jazz's door.

"Ok what's was the fighting all about?" Ember says as Cujo phases through the door and starts to lick Jazz on the face hoping it will cheer her up.

"Cujo down boy, So I take it you and Danny heard that?" Jazz says sitting on her bed.

"Oh yeah we heard it, Jazz what were you and Yushi fighting about?" Ember asks walking over to her and sitting on the bed beside her.

"It's stupid we argued over who loved the other more." Jazz lamented as ember was rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"HHAHHAHHA!"

"Shut up! Jazz said as a smile grew on her face.

Meanwhile Yushi is out walking around town when he spots the Music Meister's antics, as the cops before him dance as Ghosts along with Arsenal, Morgan and Plasmuis help the Music Meister grab money and other valuables from a bank.

Running to hide Yushi and Danny meet up with the villains as their alter ego's.

"Well if it isn't Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle and the Hero of Amity park what was is name Plasmuis I don't seem to remember it."

"Danny Phantom." Plasmuis smirks.

"oh marvelous, Now when Ninja Turtle come towards he feels his anger brewing with greater speed he lashes out at Danny Phantom." Music Meister sing with wicked glee as Ninja Turtle starts throwing punches hitting Danny Phantom in the face. Danny gets up from the ground as he flies away as Ninja Turtle summons his motorcycle and follows him. The Villians escape the scene.

Plasmuis and his evil gang marry villains walked into his mansion.

"I believe your fee is Due Music Meister." Plasmuis said as the Music Meister hands him the portion of the robbery, as Plasmuis counts the money as he notices a few of the agreement is missing. "Music Mester you disappoint me trying to rob me, Lex I can understand, but me! Well The Legion of Doom won't be missing you anytime soon." As Plasmuis overshadowed The Music Meister turning his body inside out as he falls to the ground. "Here Morgan keep his power and use it as you wish." Plasmuis said turning into his human side and throwing Music Mesiter's super power to Morgan as she catches it and devours it into her.

Danny, and Ninja Turtle stop inside the Fenton Basement looking at the Ghost Zone.

"Sorry about beating you up back there Danny Phantom I wasn't myself, The Music Mesiter had control over me and I had to bow to his wishes. I do hope you can forgive me." Ninja Turtle said bowing to him.

"Its alright Ninja Turtle, go back to your world, I'll contact Phantom Slicer if any of your villains crossover into my world." Danny Phantom says placing his arm over shoulder and looking him straight into eyes. Later Ninja Turtle rides out of the Fenton Household unseen as a few moments later Yushi walks through the front door.

Danny, Amber,Tucker,Sam, Desiree,Yushi, and Jazz were walking the halls of Casper High as Tucker had on blue cap with a Amber color A on it and a matching on and listening to Amber's song remember.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sam asked her friend Tucker.

"To support my best friend and to express individuality." Tucker said as they all stop in the hall with half of the teens wearing Amber shirts and the other half wearing Morgan shirts.

"well I guess your not the only one." Sam said with a smug smirk on her face.

"I even wished for this!" Tucker says with a little bit of a whine to him and Desiree in human form places a hand on his shoulder, with a smile on her face.

Valerie,Morgan, Pualina, Dash, Kwan, and Star walk up to our heroes wearing Morgan shirts.

"Well, well if isn't the loser friends." Star said as Yushi cocked his eye brow.

"Is that suppose to be a joke." Yushi replies.

"Good luck at the battle of the bands. Amber, I'm going to enjoy watching you burn." Morgan said stretching out her hand as Amber shakes it.

Later in Mr. Lancer's class the students are wearing a helmet with four prongs with a keyboard and three computer screens on every desk as Mr. Lancer stands in front of his class.

"The latest in state-of-the-art subliminal study-aid technology. Let the learning begin!" Mr. Lancer says pressing a button as a the ghost version of Morgan comes on.

"OOHHH, The Winds of change are coming down, feel your misery and let it out loud, Let your hate and angry carry you through OOHH. Let nothing stop you and your goals OOHH." The Ghost Morgan said as most of the students in class begun to cheer as Mr. Lancer turns off the programming and opens up the CD tray as green and black letters that say Morgan La Frey on it, as the music continues.

"Valerie turn off that blasted music." Lancer says throwing the CD hitting Valerie's Cell phone.

"It's not coming from me " Valerie says as the kids come to the windows as a truck with a sound-stage on it drives up in front of it, with large amps and a black banner reading "Morgan La Frey" in green letters comes to a halt outside of Casper High. A riff is heard and with a flash of light, the stage fills with billowing purple smoke. As it dissipates, it reveals a pair of gray boots with skull designs on them on a pair of skinny legs in tight black pants. Pan up to show the top half of Morgan in person, holding her guitar with her bare hand and her strap and holding up her hand with the black gauntlet on it in a fist. Her hair is flaming Yellow.

"Danny, Amber, Sam, Tucker, Desiree and Mr. Lancer come outside to see a crowed as they shout Morgan!

"That's it babies Say My name." Morgan says as the chanting begins to give her power.

"We love you Morgan!" Dash says as Morgan just smiles.

" That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!" Morgan says.

"You're so right Morgan." Dash says throwing his fists in the air.

"No way, Amber is a way better musician then Morgan." a kid in the crowd yells as Mr. Lancer walks over to the crowd.

"Morgan you get back to class right now." Mr. Lancer says through a megaphone while stepping on to stump.

"No way pops, I'm tired of bowing down to loser like you, its time for a youth Revolution, who's with me? And to start Kill Mr. Lancer." Morgan screams in to the microphone as the students who favor Morgan's music subsume to the affects of her voice and head towards Mr. Lancer.

"Pride and Prejudice" says as Amber and Danny look at one another.

"Morgan's a Ghost, we have to save Mr. Lancer." Amber and Danny say in unison. "We're going Ghost!" as white and blue rings respectively come out around them turning them into Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain respectively.

Danny picks up Mr. Lancer while Ember clashes the stage.

"Ember Mclain I was wondering when we were going to have our showdown. " Morgan said getting ready for a fight but looks up to see Danny placing Mr. Lancer inside the school window. "I've changed my mind see ya next time loser." as she disappears from Ember Mclain as the affects on the students wear off.

Moments later is walking the halls as goes through magazines article covers of Amber and Morgan.

"Amber, Morgan, Amber, Morgan, I can't believe Morgan's a ghost, if I see one trance of that woman; I'll Chicken Soup of the soul." Mr. Lancer says as he sees two kids wearing extra-large black shirts with Morgan's face on them. to show three kids wearing that shirt, plus a boy wearing a white shirt of Morgan's boot with blue flames and a girl wearing Morgan's one-strap shirt, gauntlet and a black skirt with green flames. She also has a blue ponytail sticking from her black hair. Morgan and Amber posters are everywhere.

"Tucker, you're scaring me, and Amber, Desiree and I are the ones with Ghost abilities." Danny says Yushi and Jazz walk up to them.

"Hey guys, Tucker why are you dressed like that?" Yushi says after looking at Tucker.

"Its an Amber thing dude." Tucker replies to Yushi who nods his head.

"Hey everyone Morgan is giving out free tickets to her concert at Bucky's Music Megastore!" Paulina says as her friends along with everyone else throws up fists and cuts class. Mr. Lancer guards the exit spreading out his hands.

"You people aren't going anywhere except detention" Mr. Lancer says as the last word is cut off by students who charge pass him as Danny and his friends are the only ones left as they help Mr. Lancer up. "Thank you Mr. Fenton."

Danny and his friends head their next group of classes. Later after the bell rings for school to be done with Danny and his friends as they walk over to Jazz's car.

"Since when did you get a bike, Yushi" Sam asks looking at the motorcycle which was a normal street motorcycle that had the foot clan symbol on the sides with a black and Green paint on it stretching to the seat.

"Oh this, my parents shipped it over here from Japan for an early birthday present, which is a couple of weeks away from now." Yushi says putting on his helmet. "I'll be going to Bucky's Music Megastore. You guys want anything? Sayonara" As he Gets on his bike and waves to them driving off after they shake their heads no.

"Maybe we should off him, Just to make sure he's safe since ya know Morgan's a ghost and Danny can't sense her with his ghost sense." Jazz said as the others agreed, getting into the car. Jazz drives the car Bucky's music Megastore.

Danny and the rest of Team Phantom with Fenton Phones in their ears head in to the store when they get there they see Morgan up high throwing tickets down as the crowd goes wild.

"Tell- me- who- you-Love." Morgan Shouts.

"Morgan, Morgan!" The crowd answers back.

"Something tells me they wouldn't like their idol in the Fenton Thermos." Danny says pulling it out.

"Baby pop wait, Morgan as much as I hate to admit this,and as she may be trying to copy my life for some stupid reason she's still half a person." Amber says

"Why do you say that? Sam asks Amber as she turns to her best friend.

"Think about it the only people we know are half Ghost, Danny's ghost sense doesn't go off." Amber says to the group as Danny puts away his Fenton Thermos as a thought comes to him.

"Wait then what about Ninja Turtle." Danny asks the group in a quiet voice as Jazz seems to be couple of steps ahead of him.

"Danny, Ninja Turtle is a full Ghost the only reason why your ghost sense doesn't go off is because he is suppressing half of his ecto energy to fool you into thinking he was half Ghost." Jazz lied but also knowing that Yushi/ Ninja Turtle could in fact and has done that on many of his team's mission with her.

"Okay but that doesn't help things here?" Danny says as Desiree speaks up.

"Why don't you wish her to be a full Ghost?" as Danny face-palms as everyone looks at Tucker.

" What? Okay fine.. I wish Morgan was a Full Ghost, Desiree" Tucker says as Desiree snaps her fingers as Morgan lets out a deafening cry of pain!

"You know some how that seems to be very satisfying" Sam says hearing the cries of pain coming from her enemies.

Moments Later Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain arrive on the scene.

"Wow you suck Morgan." Danny taunts as shoot blasts of ecto Energy at Morgan. Blasting her back a couple of feet.

"Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain I was wondering when the two you lot we going to ruin my fun." Morgan says floating in the air.

The Sound of Gun fire quiets the voices as the chanting dies down, As Ninja Turtle and Phantom Slicer appear on the scene.

Ninja Turtle and Phantom Slicer ride up to where Danny and Ember are.

"Well four against one, still and even match but I'm going to need more room." Morgan says teleporting upstairs to the roof.

Concentrating on where the ecto energy is headed, Ninja Turtle senses using a Buddhist pray position with his hands to locate where the other rock star ghost has gone.

"Team Phantom the rock star princess in up on the roof." Ninja Turtle says. Shooting off his grappling hook he phases through the floor leaving the rest behind.

"Well well Rock Star Princess your going down." Ninja Turtle says catching up to Morgan.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Morgan asks as the people out side begin to chant her name.

"The names Ninja Turtle and I will be the one to drag you to hell." Ninja Turtle threatens Morgan taking out his gun and starts to open fire on her. Danny and Ember along with Phantom Slicer make it to the roof as the bullets only scratch Morgan's skin.

"And if you think I'm strong now just wait until midnight! When my concert goes the whole world's chanting my name" Morgan says waving her microphone in front of them. "And Now I'm going to steal your boyfriend from you Ember Mclain, and Then no one will stop me." Morgan shouts as Ninja Turtle throws punches at her as it connects sending her back a couple of feet.

"Team Phantom what's the plan?" Ninja Turtle asks Danny's team as he struggles to come up with a plan.

Morgan points her wand at Danny and blasts a love spell but Ember jumps in instead and starts to fall in love with Morgan.

"What No! I don't like woman, Get away." Morgan screams as She Blasts a love spell and it hits Ember as she Turns around and looks at Danny allowing her get away.

"Ember I- flattered and all but we should really stop the."Danny says back away from his girlfriend.

"Danny why are you backing away, I want to let you know something that's been on my dead heart for sometime I love you." Ember confesses as Danny stops backing up and smiles.

"You guys should go find Danny Fenton and Amber Masters, Phantom Slicer and I will follow Morgan, Later!" Ninja Turtle says as he throws a smoke bomb as Danny uses this to change back into his human form while Ember follows suit as the swat team arrive.

"Attention, students! By authority of the Emergency Mass Grounding Act. You are all under house arrest." Mr. Lancer says over a megaphone as the Swat team comes and takes the teens home.

At Vlad's Mansion the Swat comes in and throws Amber on the ground floor.

Vlad comes down to meet his daughter as he looks at her with angry.

"What's a matter with you Amber." Vlad says.

"You need to be preparing for the Northwestern Nine testing tomorrow!" Lily adds to her husbands wrath.

"How can I study? When all I can think about is Danny!" Amber answers her parents with love sick infatuation.

"Yes well think about your boyfriend upstairs in your room please; your grounded." Vlad shutters with fear like any father would afraid to let his mind wonder to places where it shouldn't. "Lily dear I' am going to back upstairs and hit myself over the head with a hot frying pan till you comeback upstairs." Vlad says turning into his ghost half he phases to his and his wife's bedroom grabs a frying pan and uses his ghost vision to make it hot and starts a three stooges skit with himself.

Later that night Amber turns into her ghost form and heads towards Danny's house.

Danny is seating in his room with Yushi as they puts some extra study time in for the test. When Danny's and Yushi's Ghost sense go off. Yushi covers his eyes for a sec to hide his ghost sense.

Turning his head and as Cujo phases through the wall, Ember knocks on the window.

"Amber why are-wait your a ghost aren't you." Yushi says faking a light-bulb moment. As Ember phases through Danny's window.

"I sunk out to see you Danny, we're just like Romeo and Juliet." Ember says as Yushi looks at them.

"Mm Ember keep it down I don't want my parents to find out and Yushi's in here." Danny says as Yushi gives him a look of I can here everything your saying.

"Don't worry Danny I'll Keep it a secret." Yushi says making a look a like of Danny that was a little to creepy for Danny's tastes out of the books and papers. "Asian stereotypes Danny, Asian guys go I'll stay here."

Danny grabs his girlfriend's hand as they turn invisible and head out towards Morgan's concert.

Once there Team Phantom minus Ninja Turtle and Jazz went in through the back door, as Tucker looks at the control station.

"Tucker, kill the power. We're stand and watch" Danny ordered as Tucker went and killed the power on stage. Dash and Kwan open the door as the two jocks grab Danny, and Ember as Sam hits them over the head knocking them out.

"Ember go stop her." Sam yells at Ember who just stands there looking at Danny.

"No, I won't leave him." Ember yells back at Sam.

"I hate to do this to you Amber, I love you." Danny says as he pulls Sam in for a kiss as Ember just stands there.

"You love me.. then why did..." Ember says as she struggles form a complete thought as Angry and sadness fill her heart. "Dipstick!"Ember Screams as she pulls Danny off of Sam and throws him down on the ground.

"Ember wait, calm down you were under a spell. " Danny said quickly as Ember stops what she's doing. "I really do love you though." as Ember smiles at Danny before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thanks Baby if you cheat on me for real next time I'm so going to beat you up." Ember says as Danny gives her a smile back that says that goes for you too.

"Great you guys are back together, but could you too lovebirds go out there and stop Morgan." Sam comments as Ember turns human as Danny turns into Danny phantom.

Danny Phantom and Amber Masters go to the stage as Tucker in the control station powers cuts off Morgan's sound and transfers it to Amber.

"Hello Amity Park, are you ready to Rock?" Amber shouts in the microphone as she plays her guitar. "

Yeah! Oh!

It was, it was September  
Winds blow, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has rendered  
Your loss, now bear the shame.  
Like dead trees, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Oh, woah, woah!

Ember, you will remember  
Ember, my favorite name  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name

after the Song the crowed cheers Amber's name as Morgan falls to her knees powerless as the power goes to Amber instead.

"Lights out Morgan la lame." Danny says sucking her into Fenton Thermos. The next day at Casper as stands in front of the class holding five test scores ranging from 90-100% on them.

"These standardized test scores are the worst in school history. No doubt due to the rampant late-night carousing prior to test day. But five of you Sam, Tucker, Desiree, Amber and Danny are excused from afternoon's mandatory CramTastic session."

"Whoo!" Team Phantom says as they exit out of the class.

The End.

* * *

Author's note: This Chapter is dedicated to Spatterson, I hope you enjoyed this and I am sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Side note I originally was going to make Danny fall in love with Morgan and have Ember reveal who she is to her father, and her father accept while Danny's parents wouldn't which would force them later on to give accept Danny and Yushi once everyone found out the truth about Vlad. Let me know if I should go with ideas like that more often by dropping a comment in that review box.


	13. Teacher of the Year

I Don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to his right owners..

Happy 30th birthday to Whiteshoequeen and thank for two years of togetherness. It will be three years this March on the 7th.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam watched as another player gets blasted by a guy in blue spandex with a masked visor in the shape with a V.

"That's the trouble with these online video games, too many unqualified random players." Tucker said as Sam character looked over at the sliver key, while Danny's character looked back at the player with a V shaped visor.

"Sam you go for the key, Tucker and I will distract, Blue Lighting Ranger over there." Danny said as Tucker and Sam gave a nod to him.

Sam ran towards the key while Blue Lighting Ranger, blast Danny and Tucker's Characters ending their game for now. Blue Lighting Ranger flips towards Sam's character as he lands in front of her.

"Game over Chaos ." Blue Lighting Ranger said pointing his blaster Sam's character ending her game as Blue Lighting Ranger took the key and moving on to the next level.

Meanwhile at Fenton works, Danny is frustrated.

"Darn it, I thought using the Fenton helmet would give me an edge, not hat hair." Danny says to himself, frustrated with his situation he throws the Fenton Helmet to the right of him as it opens up the Ghost Portal. Danny's Ghost sense goes off as Technus comes out of the Ghost Portal.

"I once again Technus master of all things electric and beeping shall once again rule this world." Technus said as he floated by Danny seeing Blue Lighting Ranger take out a couple more players."Power Rangers, I hate the Power Rangers. I shall get rid of him and his team, and you and then become king of that world, and this one."

"Oh no you don't" Danny said blocking Technus from the computer, giving him a shove backwards Danny transforms into his alter ego as two white rings come from his center and shoot out fixing his helmet hair.

"Well at least the hair is better, and news flash we don't have power rangers here." Danny said as he flew towards Technus. As Technus then stops Danny Phantom in his tracks by creating a electric ecto-shield as it shocks Danny while wrapping itself around him, as part of the electricity shoots out and fry's the computer.

"Oh that stinks, oh well so long Ghost boy." Technus say as he moves away from Danny as phases out of Danny's house, leaving Danny on the floor.

"Great, constantly getting Zapped on Doom is bad but now I have to track that loser too. Oh well it can wait until tomorrow. " Danny said as he looked over at the clock on the wall as it read 5:30am. "Oh no it is tomorrow, oh well one sleepy day at school and one lame ghost free what's the worst that could happen.

Mr. Lancer eyed the rows of his class room, for last minute cheaters as Danny slept quietly at his seat, as droll soaked the test.

"Pencils Down, ALL TESTS IN! Ah teaching so rewarding." Mr. Lancer said loudly picking up Danny's quiz. Later that night Danny Phantom, Ember Mclain, Tucker Desiree and Sam roamed the streets of Amity Park looking for Technus.

"Last time Technus fused himself into a monster out of the stuff from my Dad's shed be on the look out of runaway appliances. Danny said over his Fenton Phones to Sam,Tucker, Ember and Desiree.

"Copy that! The object is to defeat the boss and power him down to level zero." Tucker said on his scout as Desiree flew beside him.

"Level Zero is a no man's land Desiree and Ember. Its' a glitch in the Doomed program that if you get knocked into it your stuck there." Danny said to Ember as he turned his head to the right of him and to Desiree through the Fenton Phones.

"I can not being to tell you how interesting that is, if I really cared I would have wish for the knowledge myself." Desiree sarcastically said over the Fenton Phones.

"Moving on guys, Baby pop, Where's Yushi and Jazz shouldn't they be helping us?" Ember said behind her boyfriend.

"I don't actually know, I couldn't find them." Danny replied to his girlfriend. Meanwhile Sam Manson stop her tracks as she spotted appliances heading towards the city's park.

"Guys I hate to break this to you but we've got a fast moving garage sale heading towards the park." Sam said over her Fenton Phones.

"Desiree I wish we and the others were at Sam's location." Tucker said with a sly smile as he put his arm around Desiree's waist as she smiled back. Seconds later Desiree, Tucker, Amber and Danny appear behind a couple of trees. The ghostly appliances swirl around Technus as it morphs him into a more powerful purple suit of armor.

"Ok Here's the plan Ember and I will power up and engage him in battle mode while, Sam, and Desiree you guys distract him while Tucker finds away to power him down." Danny said as Danny and Ember flew towards Technus, as the two Ghost heroes blast, Technus as Sam and Desiree fly around Technus' feet, as he swats at Danny and Ember but they phase through it, while Tucker tries hacks into Technus' software. Technus shoot a laser blast from his eyes at Desiree and Sam as Danny flies in front of them and creates a ecto-shield as as the laser blast bounces back and hits Technus knocking him down.

"Cool, how's I do that." Danny wonders aloud as he looks at his hands.

"Noo, I Technus am getting tired of getting beat by you." He shouts as his armor starts to short circuit.

"Yeah well you better learn so better video game moves if you want to us." Danny taunts back.

"You're right I have all the style but none of the substance I must acquire these new skills. And I know exactly where I can do that." Technus said as he self destructs himself as Danny turns back into his human form and walks up to the robot head. As Technus floats into Danny's Fenton Phone. As Danny's Ghost sense goes off as he looks around for extra ghosts but doesn't see any.

"Cool so what do you want to do now Baby Pop?" Ember asks floating up to her boyfriend.

"You want to Play Doomed with Sam, Tucker and I?" Danny asks Ember as she puts her hands on her hips and thinks for a moment.

"Sure." Ember says as Tucker turns and looks at Desiree with Cute puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll play too." Desiree sighs as a smile comes along her face as she shakes her head.

At Fenton Works Danny sits at the computer with the Fenton helmet on as helps Amber and Desiree get use to the game controls. Meanwhile in Jazz's room, Jazz and Yushi walk out of the black portal scared and bruised.

"Hey you want me to heal you?" Yushi asks as Jazz shake her head.

"No thanks, I want to try it out for myself." Jazz answers sitting down and getting into a meditative stance as she focuses her energy to heal her injuries while Yushi quietly steps out and head to Danny's room and does the same. Meanwhile in the virtual world Danny and his friends are on level 9 as they meet up with the Blue Lighting player.

"Alright guys same way did it at the park." Danny said as Desiree and Sam's avatars move towards Blue Lighting as he side steps them and back-flips and blasts Danny and Amber with his guns causing them to get a game over. Blue Lighting then turns his attention to Sam, Desiree and Tucker's characters as he punches, kicks and back side elbows them into a game over.

"Aw Man it's like he was three steps ahead of us." Danny said as he looked over at the wall as the clock again said 5:30 am. "ugh another all night-er." he said getting up from his seat and walked to his room, as Technus comes out of the Fenton Phones as phases into the video game. Making him look like a bionic octopus man.

"By in large I am pleased with the test results, I know the poetry of the 19 century is enough to put one to sleep. This however borders on sarcasm." Mr. Lancer says standing in front of his classroom as he holds up a 'F' and slams it on Danny's desk waking him up. The bell rings as students run out of the class as Mr. Lancer walks up to Danny as he is about to leave the classroom.

"A word Danny?" Mr. Lancer says as Danny sits back down. "Danny when a teacher looks at a student he hopes to see a reflection of his own ability, when I look at you I see my own 'F'. I don't like to fail do you?" Mr. Lancer says as he glares questioningly at Danny.

"but, but Mr. Lancer I-" Danny struggles to find a way to explain himself but fails.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Danny, I want to see you succeed, so you know what I am going to do?" Mr. Lancer asks Danny who looks up at him and smiles.

"Pass me so you don't look bad?" Danny says as Mr. Lancer laughs hard.

"No, however I am going to give the opportunity to do better. I'm making you retake the test." Mr. Lancer tells Danny.

"But it's only one stupid test." Danny says standing up as Mr. Lancer glares at him.

"Yes its one stupid test that accounts for one quarter of your final grade." Mr. Lancer informs Danny who looks at him puzzled. "That's 25% in case you're failing math as well. And let me put this in words so you understand what I'm saying I'm Blue Lighting Ranger, if I see you in that game for the three days I'm giving you to study I will personally track you down in Game and give the most humiliating Game Over of your life, get it?"

"Got it." Danny replied.

"Good."

Danny, Amber, Sam, and Tucker are sitting at the computers in the Internet Cafe. While Desiree hovers over beside Tucker while drinking some soft drink.

"Dude Mr. Lancer is going to kill you if he finds you in here in stand of studying." Tucker says sitting next to Danny as he nods his head while cracking the safe at Mega-mart in game.

"Yes I got an extra life." Danny celebrates as Mr. Lancer walks up behind him in Game and kills him with the weakest weapon in the game- a cute rainbow colored stuffed bear with a bright red bow tie.

"Mr. Fenton I suggest you log off and Study." Mr. Lancer says walking up behind him in real life. Meanwhile Technus in his new form walks up to Tucker's Character. After Tucker's character unknowingly saved from a NPC.

"You are quite the game player be spectated one." Technus said as Tucker flip around his bazooka cannon.

"Thanks, I know a few moves." Tucker replies while back in the real word Desiree looks over her boyfriend's shoulder.

" _That can't be Technus could it?"_ Desiree thought as Tucker and Technus made it to level two. As Technus revealed his ghost Powers, Desiree faced palmed loud enough that Tucker turned and looked at her.

"Desiree what is it?" Tucker asked his girlfriend.

"Tucker that's Technus." Desiree said as Tucker's eyes popped turning back to his game Tucker made it to level three as the shaolin- Wushu Warriors were quickly defeated by Technus as he grew more powerful with each foe defeated, while Desiree walked over to Amber and Sam a computer away as she whispered it to them.

Mr. Lancer drives Danny to his house as Danny looks on surprise as his parents are standing outside with angry looks on their faces.

"Lazy, unfocused, ill prepared, lethargic, need I go on." Mr. Lancer said in the living room as Yushi, Jazz, Danny, Maddie and Jack listen to the list that Mr. Lancer said about Danny.

"Dad I-" Danny tried to explain to his father.

"That's enough sassy talk from you Mr." Jack said to Danny.

"What would you suggest Mr. Lancer." Maddie asks Mr. Lancer.

"Danny will pass I know he's capable, but I would like it if he stayed in my office studying, until I administer the make-up exam." Mr. Lancer says as Danny and Jazz freak out.

"But stuff he does after school Mr. Lancer." Jazz lied smiling sheepishly.

"Ah but know this Danny if you fail this make up exam you might be held back a year if you thought it was boring once, imagine taking it again." Mr. Lancer said menacingly .

"Get this straight Danny, your a Fenton and Fenton gets 'A's or in your father's case 'B's." Maddie said point her finger at her son to drive home her point.

"That's solid '-B'." Jack corrected his wife.

"Until you retake this test and pass it with flying colors. We are forbidding access to all electronic devices and You can't go on Dates with Amber as well." Maddie said as Danny's phone started to ring.

"It's Amber." Danny said taking out his phone and handing it to Maddie.

"Hi Amber, Its me, Maddie is your Father there?" Maddie asked as a few moments pass as Vlad's voice come on the other end. "Vlad this Maddie, Danny won't be able to take your daughter on any dates this week is that ok? Oh no nothing's wrong, but Danny is grounded until he passes a make-up exam given to him by Mr. Lancer, ok bye." Maddie finished her conversation with Vlad ash she handed Danny's phone over to her husband.

In Doomed; Ember, Sam, and Tucker are fighting Technus.

"This awesome." Ember said flying on her guitar as she dodged Technus while he uses claw legs to knock Tucker and Sam back to previous levels as the hit a concrete wall.

Meanwhile Danny is falling asleep as he phases through his desk. Awaking himself up he walks over to Mr. Lancer who is writing a letter.

"Going some where Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks as Danny straighten out his back.

"No just stretching my legs. Oh writing your sister huh?" Replies Danny who looks down at the letter on Mr. Lancer's desk.

"I haven't seen her in ages, can't afford the plane fair. You know this would be an excellent time for you to go oh gosh Mr. Lancer I never realized being a teacher could be so difficult." Mr. Lancer sarcastically says to Danny.

"I'm 14 I don't care." Danny says looking down at the ground.

"Yes well, I'm going to go get some air." Mr. Lancer says as he gets up and walks out of the classroom leaving Danny by himself for a moment.

" Well I can cross off teacher of what I want be list." Danny mutters to himself as he looks down at the computer and looks back to see if Mr. Lancer is back as he logs on to the game. "You guys there." Danny asks his friends as he sees Ember, Sam and Tucker fighting Technus.

"What are you doing online?" Sam asks as she fires hand blasts at Technus who phases through. their attacks.

"Just checking in, and why is Amber's character look different." Danny types.

"Because I phased into the video game baby pop, and just fyi Technus is here too." Ember said as she, Sam and Tucker all fired beams at Technus who barely dodges the blasts.

"Wish I could help but studying is a drag." Danny types back as Technus shows up on the screen.

"Is it Danny? You know Danny if you put just as much effort in keeping your secret and saving the world as you do your school work the town would be overrun with Ghosts already." Mr. Lancer said looking at Danny as he looked back in shock. "You guys are Fighting Technus right?" he asks Danny as he nods his head. "I'll cut you a deal Danny, I won't tell your parents, if you go back to your desk and study." he said putting his hand out for Danny to shake. Danny shakes Mr. Lancer's hand as he goes back to his desk to study. "It's Morphin Time." Mr. Lancer says pounding his fist into his palm as he sits at his desk and logs into the game catching up to Technus Sam and Ember.

"Been a long time Technus." Mr. Lancer says to Technus while Sam,Ember and Tucker look on in shock and after he caught up to them.

"What? I knew there was a Power Ranger here." Technus shouted as Mr. Lancer cuts him off.

By jumping up and punching him in the face.

"Once a Ranger always a Ranger Technus, Sam, Tucker, Amber I need your help it's me Mr. Lancer." he said as Sam, Tucker and Amber get in line with him.

"Last time it took five of you to defeat me, Blue Ranger but there's is only one of you now." Technus said as Ember takes to the skies and shoots power cords at Technus , while Sam and Tucker throw disks at him as Mr. Lancer summons tonfa's and smacks Technus on the body. Technus jumps back a couple of feet and shoots Sam and Tucker as the hit the wall as he grabs Ember and Mr. Lancer and slams them together as they fall to the ground. Technus goes to a green glowing box as he sticks on of his legs into it.

"Oh No he found a power plus cube." Tucker said as Technus' form changed into a human spider of sorts.

"Farewell power ranger and children, now I Technus shall become king of the internet and rule with an iron fist. Once I reach the next level." Technus says as he looks behind him and walks over to a big pink portal with a green circle inside that says next level.

"Well It's now or never." Danny says standing up after closing his book. Walking over to Mr. Lancer's desk he down at him. As Mr. Lancer smiles and hands him the Make-up Exam. Going back to his seat the answers fly to him with lighting speed, as he fills in the blanks moments pass for Danny as he looks at the competed test. Walking back to Mr. Lancer who had just gotten a game over from Technus, looks at Danny and smiles as he grades the test. Writing a 93 in red marker.

"I aced it." Danny says smiling.

"Yes you did." Mr. Lancer repiles smiling back. 'The deal still stands though agreed."

"Agreed, Mr. Lancer before I go in there how long have you known and how do you know Technus?"Danny asks Mr. Lancer.

"Your secret since this week when you saved me from the students who were most like mind controlled by Morgan, and as for Technus well I was a power ranger back in the 80's for a planet far way from this one called Gratha. Now go in there and some kick butt." Mr. Lancer says smiling at Danny.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer I'm Going Ghost." Danny says transforming in his ghost half as tow white rings come around him as he phases in into the video game as he looks like his character expect with armor suit and a Ghostly D in the middle. "Alright I'm in and I feel lot stronger too." Danny says to himself, using his Ghost powers he quickly gets to where Ember, Sam, Tucker are.

"Do you ever stop talking about your self." Danny says as he shoot a blast at Technus as it hits him as he start growing weaker.

"He' growing weaker keep hammering him guys." Danny says as Tucker throws a destructive disk at Technus as it explodes at him. Technus Jumps up and comes falling back down riding a green meteor as he fire at Danny and Tucker. As Danny gets trapped in a planet while dodging his blasts and while Tucker continues to dodge the attacks, while Sam heads towards a Tiki, as she picks on up and throws it at another one. While Ember continues to blast Technus after freeing Danny from the plant and knocks him off meteor. Sam returns wearing a purple and black tiki arcane like dress and with a matching color book as she read a cheat code, that powers him down as a green pipe comes up from the ground as Ember and Danny keep blasting him towards the pipe as Tucker kicks him into it. Tucker grabs all of the final key and the four friends win the game as Danny and Ember come out in Mr. Lancer's computer as he helps them up.

"Don't worry, lets get you guys home." Mr. Lancer says as he hands Danny back his test as the three of them walk out ready to face tomorrow's challenges.

The End.


	14. 13

Author's note: We are now starting on Yushi's and Jazz's story arc then we will be going to Sam, Tucker, and Desiree's near the end of the season.

Also Yushi's story arc will be dedicated to **Eloe112's Dark Valley,** more specifically his interpretation of the Fright Knight and the fact that Eloe112 keeps making me cry, ok funny story when I posted those review on your story my mom walked into the kitchen as she was pouring her coffee, she looked and me and asked me what was wrong I told her Fanfiction mom, Fanfiction she back away slowly the second time he looked at understood and walked away even slower.

On a side note the Super Sentai Team Mr. Lancer's power ranger team is based off of is called Maskman.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Fairy odd parents

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

Danny Phantom universe.

February 9th, 2004

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain were dogging ink blasts from a Ghost squid.

"Hey, easy on the ghost ink I just had this suit cleaned." Danny says as Ember flies around the ghost squid as shoots a bright blue ghost flame at the squid.

"Hey does anyone want Calamar?" Ember said blasting the fire as Danny uses the Fenton Thermos after his girlfriend is done blasting the squid with fire.

"Calamar? huh man we've really hang around Yushi too much." Danny says as his Fenton Phone goes off.

"Danny Phantom, It's Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle, your sidekick and I have a ghost wolf that needs to be put in your thermos. We're by the Nasty Burger" as Danny and Ember flew toward Sam and Ninja Turtle's location. once there Danny puts the ghost wolf into the thermos as Danny walks over to Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle and Sam who has a displeased look on her face .

"Thanks for the help Masked Rider." Danny Phantom says as Danny looks over at Sam. "What wrong Sam."

"Your sidekick didn't like my method of dealing with the Ghost considering the fact that I caged it." Ninja Turtle informed Danny Phantom. Danny's Ghost sense goes off, while Ninja Turtle's smells the ghost' whereabouts as the two head towards the direction of the ghost. Leaving Ember and Sam alone behind the Nasty Burger. Covered by the Shadows, Phantom Slicer tackles Sam as she puts out knife and stabs Sam in the face. The face begins to crack as Ghost energy springs forth, revealing Lily Masters in a purple and black hood.

"Darn it!" Lily said underneath her hood. as Ember just stood there watching that just event unfolded before her. While Phantom Slicer prepared herself for a fight.

Ember Mclain aimed her guitar at her mother unsure of what was going to happen, and hoping that she wouldn't actually have to fight her own mother.

"Know this Ember Mclain and Phantom Slicer Plasmius will become ghost king." Lily said before teleporting from the area.

"We have to warn Danny." Phantom Slicer said looking up at Ember. Nodding her head, Ember motions for Phantom Slicer to get on board her guitar as they flew to warn Danny about the impostor Turtle.

Meanwhile Danny Phantom and Ninja Turtle met Tucker and Desiree who are fighting a Ghost Snake.

"Desiree and I got this covered ." Tucker said as banished the Ghost Snake back to the Ghost Zone.

The image that Plasmius was holding up begins to fade as is real Ghost form shows as Danny, Tucker and Desiree get ready for a fight as Ember and Phantom Slicer arrive to help out.

"Oh butter biscuits." Plasmius says as he teleports away in the form in purple smoke.

"Where's Sam?" Tucker asked as Danny was about to fly off when Desiree cleared her throat.

"Guys." Desiree says calmly as Danny and Tucker stop in their tracks.

"Oh yeah." Danny smiles sheepishly. "Sorry Desiree, I wish for Sam to appear. " as Sam appeared around them freed and unharmed. "Thanks Desiree." as Desiree smiled.

"How did you know Ninja Turtle and Sam weren't who they were." Ember asked Phantom Slicer, smiled underneath her helmet before powering down into her civilian form.

"Sam wouldn't normally just stand there and pout, she'd scream her head off and Ninja Turtle's Ghost sense isn't from the nose its in his eyes." Jazz said in a matter of fact tone, as the team heads back to their homes.

Meanwhile at Fenton works Jack Fenton is showing Yushi and his wife the Fenton genetic lock. Ghost come out of the Fenton portal.

"I told you this genetic lock was a great invention." Jack says looking at Yushi as ghost behind them come out of the portal. "It's a perfect way for any unauthorized access to the ghost zone."

In The Ghost Zone a line is being formed as Ghosts wait there turn to get into the human world.

A ghost biker and his girlfriend with green hair, red jacket and skirt, and a purple cloth scarf as the two ride towards the Ghost Zone's entrance towards the human world.

"Are you sure we're going to make it." The girlfriend asks her boyfriend.

"Relax will ya, Shadow keep the portal open." The Biker Ghost said as a shadowy ghost flew out from the biker ghost and kept the portal open for them.

"I don't know if using that bad luck shadow of yours is a good idea Johnny." the girlfriend said as Johnny revved up his motorcycle as he speeds towards the Fenton portal.

Johnny makes it through the portal by jumping over Spectra and a couple of other ghosts as the doors close on his girlfriend causing her to fall off. Skidding his bike Johnny looks at her as she starts to fade out.

"Kitty." Johnny screams.

"I knew this was a bad idea johnny; I can't maintain my form. I'm split between here and the Ghost zone, I spread my energy into my stuff get some girl to wear them so I reform around her to make it up for the body you fried." Kitty said as Johnny held on to them as Kitty faded back into the ghost zone.

"I won't forget about you baby, I'll find a new body for you I promise." Johnny vowed riding off toward the Fenton Portal.

Danny and Jazz walk down into the basement as their father shows them a new device that he created.

"Now that I've installed this Genetic scanner, The only way to open the Fenton portal is if someone in the family does this." Jack said pressing the button. Allowing Johnny to come into the human world as Danny's and Yushi's Ghost sense goes off.

Johnny hides in the basement as he sees Jazz with her brother and husband standing there with Danny and Jazz's parents.

"Hello new girlfriend." Johnny says to himself.

Tucker and Desiree are walking back to his house.

"I was kind of hoping we could hit a movie or something this weekend Desiree." Tucker says they both walk through the front door of Tucker's house.

"If that is your hearts desire, all you have to do is just say it Tucker." Desiree said eyeing her boyfriend, while in her ghost form. Tucker Parents walk by the front door after Tucker and Desiree come through the front door.

"Tucker, Desiree; dinner." Tucker's father says calmly still getting used to idea that his son is dating a ghost genie.

Meanwhile Ninja Turtle and Danny Phantom are fighting ghost snake.

"Danny go around and hold it while, I'll rider kick it." Ninja Turtle tells Danny as Ninja Turtle rides towards the Ghost snake on his motorcycle as dodges his attacks as Danny Phantom flies around holds the Ghost snake, while Ninja Turtle jumps up at the Ghost Snake does a jumping side kick towards it causing it to become stone . Danny then aims his Thermos at the stone snake containing it, so he can send it back to the ghost zone.

moments later Danny Phantom and Ninja Turtle's Ghost senses went off as Johnny 13 rides past them.

"Johnny what's taking so long?" Kitty asked through a ghost ring that Johnny 13 was wearing.

"I'm trying to find the right girl for you to take over, if I have to look at her face for all eternity I wanna at least like it you dig." Johnny replies to Kitty through the ring.

"Sir I believe you're speeding."Danny says catching up to Johnny.

"i'll show you speeding, Shadow attack!" Johnny commands the shadow as it comes out from the bike as Ninja Turtle pulls out his pistol and starts firing at it, while Danny continues to follow Johnny.

Danny and Johnny fly up on a wall as Danny starts blasting Johnny knocking him of his bike as he falls to the ground.

"Shadow return." Johnny Commands as the shadow comes back to him after giving Ninja Turtle, a very good beating. Johnny 13 lands on the ground as his bike falls a couple of feet from him as he quickly gets on it and rides off away from the fight.

"Kyoudai _is getting stronger? if so, what does that say about me, he really is suited for the role of Ghost King."_ Ninja Turtle thought permissively. "Hey Danny Phantom that was a pretty awesome win back there, have you been sparing lately?" Ninja Turtle asked, as Danny flew to him and smiled.

"Yep." Danny Phantom smiled as Ninja Turtle gave him a nod back. "Hey Ninja are you alright?" Danny Phantom asked as he turned back to him before getting on his bike.

"I'll be fine. and its Ninja Turtle, Danny, that name has great meaning to me." Ninja Turtle says with a respectful tone. As gets on his bike and rides off towards Fenton works.

Walking up to the steps of Fenton Works Yushi in his human form, he feels Danny come up behind him.

"Hey Danny did you have a fun time with Ember or was it Amber?" Yushi asked as he opened the door for his brother in Law.

"Its Amber, Yushi and ah yeah I did." Danny lied to Yushi as they walked through the front door.

"Arigatō Danny for correcting me." Yushi replied as Maddie and Jack Fenton waited for Danny and Yushi to get home.

"Danny, Yushi in the kitchen now.!" Maddie said as both boys looked confused as they walked into the kitchen area. Yushi saw Jazz with a sad expression on her face, he quickly saw her trying to find her face from him. "Danny did you know that Jazz and Yushi were married?" as Danny started to sweat bullets.

"Yes I did." Danny said with confidence looking at his mom and Dad in the eye with respect.

"Well, well Yushi I'm I don't know what to say exect.." Jack said in an a angry tone.

"Welcome to the family!" Jazz, Maddie and Jack all said in unison as Yushi fainted.

The Next day Danny, Amber, Tucker, Desiree, and Sam, were hanging out at the carnival.

"So last night this other Ghost Rider, used his shadow to beat up Ninja Turtle." Danny said with frustration as thy walk by Jazz and Yushi.

"Maybe you can look up shadow Ghosts on your PDA." Sam said to Tucker as he gets his PDA out.

Kwan, and his friends meet up with Danny and the others as he takes Tucker's PDA from him.

"Hey I'm Tucker Foley styling large with the biggest techno geek fashion. and I can't do anything without my big strong girlfriend." Kwan said mockingly as Dash looks at him weirdly.

"Dude you do that a little to well." Dash comment as Kwan chucks his PDA to him.

"AGH Techno geek is contagious."

"That's it." tucker says Amber his PDA while taking Desiree by the hand walking away from the group.

Once way from everyone, Desiree comforts her boyfriend.

"Its not about the techo geek thing is it Tucker?" Desiree said as he looked at her with a look that said what gave it away."

"I mean I enjoy technology just as much as the next nerd, but Danny, and Amber has Ghost powers, you have Magic, Sam and Jazz have their martial arts training, but what do I have? I useless without my PDA and last time Technus appeared, I just wish I could go to a world where there weren't any legends to worry about." Tucker said putting his hands between his legs.

"So it is you desire, so it shall be." Desiree said as they we magically teleported to Dimmsdale, California; after Tucker realized what he had said.

"Where are we." Tucker said looking around in Timmy Turner's room.

"Who are you?" Timmy Turner asked looking up at a black teen who was wearing a yellow shirt, green pants and a red beret.

"I'm Tucker Foley. And this is my girlfriend Desiree who are you?" Tucker asked looking over at a 10 year old kid who looked a little bit like Danny.

Meanwhile Back Amity Park.

Ninja Turtle Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain on the on the scene rescuing kids from a roller costar they flew off its tracks.

 _"He and Amber are really getting good at the whole super hero thing."_ I think to myself looking at my brother in-law and his girlfriend in their ghost forms. I spot the roller coaster heading straight towards my wife. The Ghost Rider from last night rides in and saves her from harm, as Danny, Amber and Sam run up with me as I feel Amber and Sam uncomfortableness comes off in waves. I force myself to quit hearing their mental remarks about how I'm just going to betray Danny or how I should just be sent to the Ghost zone and kept there, and considering how, this is what they really think of me.

"God bless you man." I Say to ghost that saved my wife from almost becoming a ghost. sticking my hand out for him to shake as Jazz gets up from the back seat of the motorcycle.

"Oh your one of those guys aren't you." the ghost said to me, giving me a dirty look.

"Thank you.." Jazz said cutting into the conversation.

"Johnny." he says looking at Jazz.

"Johnny, this my husband Yushi." Jazz said smiling at her husband.

"Let me know if there is anyway I can repay you for saving my wife." I say to Johnny, he may be a good Ghost sense I didn't get anything evil from him.

"I guess I was wrong about you Christians." Johnny says shaking my hand. "Well there is one thing, could she wear this." holding out a purple scarf.

"Um sure." I say not wanting to lose face or give them any more ammo to think the way they truly feel about me. As I see Jazz put on the scarf, I notice our wedding ring on her finger start to slip down her finger.

Later that Night Jazz and Yushi are fighting over if Johnny should becoming over while Danny is with Amber for a date.

"No he isn't coming over, Jazz." I yell back.

"Why? You never cared who I hung out with before." Jazz argued back.

"Because our love life was never endangered till now, so I'm giving you a choice either this bad boy or me." I said giving her some time to let my words sink in, moments pass by in silence as Jazz walked away from me by going downstairs while I go back to my room and kneel in pray.

"God, I know this isn't because I've sinned, but I ask that you tell me what to do, should I give Jazz another chance or divorce her for I fear she is about to be unfaithful." I pray to God as I await his instruction, remembering how he brought me to Narnia. freeing me from the shackles of Emperor Darkondra, then allowing me to become a power ranger and fight beside my cousin and our friends that I made within that journey. Why is it so hard to be friends with these people I cry out to God, as My mind drifts back to the day I married Jazz. How I rescued her from being married to a demon, while gaing the power of a kamen Rider in the process, to spending our honeymoon just talking and getting to know one another.

Breathing out I feel the peace that God gives his children even if they chose not to believe in him. as tears go down my face I.

"Lord I may be 17 and a secound year (10th) at Casper High, but I will trust you, and if right now you want me to do nothing but wait I will, and try to save my marriage. "

Feeling God's grace flow through me, as he whispers fight for her. The last thing I hear is Cujo becoming giant and chasing Johnny out of the house as I get ready for bed.

The Next day at school Sam and the others are by Danny's locker. as Danny grabs me by the shoulders ans I instinctively put him in a lock.

"Oh Crap, sorry Danny." I say feeling guilty letting go from the arm lock.

"Its alright Yushi, how are you holding up." He asks me as I look at him and then at his locker as I punch it.

"Can we finish this alone ." I ask him as he nods to me as he tells them to leave as they all walk away. "Thanks, so you want to know I'm doing, well dear brother in law. I'm pissed off, angry as hell and I don't know how to fight for Jazz. so yeah not so great." I tell him as he looks at me like Aslan did all those months ago in the Woods Between the Worlds .

"well good, Because, Jazz realized something last night." Danny said looking at me.

"What's that, that she want a divorce?" I snarl at him.

"No Yushi, look, just meet up with her lunch today." Danny says giving me a smile before walking away.

The Lunch Bell rings throughout the school as students go to there clicks.

I walk out by the school, seeing Jazz practice a kata my mother taught her.

"Hey." I say as Jazz looks at me, motioning me sit next to her.

"Yushi I'm sorry." Jazz says to me as I take a sit next to her on a bench.

"Don't worry about it, anyway Jazz look at me for a moment." I plead as we turn and lock eye contact. "Jazz here's the thing about Christianity, we don't want to submit one another, we want to serve one, another." I said making sure she understood that I wasn't trying to control her. Nodding her head in understand I smiled as we pulled her face in for a kiss.

"We should tell Danny." Jazz says smiling as I nod my head in agreement.

"Agreed,"

We walk towards Danny and his friends as they look at us.

"Hey, you were right Danny, thanks." I say sitting next to him, as he smiles in contentment.

Meanwhile Maddie Fenton, is examining the clothing that Jazz had from Johnny. Johnny 13 rides in towards the Fenton Basement as his shadow sneaks up behind Maddie and puts on the Red Jacket and purple scarf as Jack Fenton walks down stairs.

Johnny 13 grabs Maddie's hand as the Ghost portal opens, Jack Fenton leaps from the stairs tucks and rolls while pulling out a gun as he starts blasting away at Johnny.

"Shadow attack the old man." Johnny says, Sending his shadow to attack Jack.

"I HATE GHOSTS! Expect for Cujo!" Jack Screamed as he side rolls out of the way as Cujo happy bites off the ring that Johnny was about to put on Maddie's hand as Kitty stands there waiting to get a new body.

Jack Fenton grabs a Fenton Thermos and points it at Johnny as he sucks him into the Fenton Thermos. Shutting the door to the Fenton Portal, Jack runs to his wife as the clothes disappear along with the shadow.

"Maddie, Maddie." Jack cried shake his wife hoping that would snap her out of the trance, seconds pass as Maddie blinks for a bit. Looking at Jack, Maddie looks at him confused.

"Jack whats wrong." Maddie says as her husband pulls her into a hug.

"Maddie you were possed by a ghost but I sent him back into the Ghost zone. for ya." Jack said as Cujo barked. "And with the help of Cujo as well."

"You know what this calls for Jack." Maddie says seductively as she pulls him towards the upstairs.

Later Yushi, Jazz and Danny come from school, as the sounds of Maddie screaming fill the house as the three teens quickly exit the house as Danny and Jazz text them that they will be at the Nasty Burger.

The End.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok so I know I ended this in a weird way but it just happened, anyway I will be taking a three week break from writing so my beta reader can fix the stuff I missed. and so that way I can recharge my creativity.


	15. Public Enemies

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

A ghost in a prison garb is being chased by two of Walker's guards and a ghost named bullet.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" the prisoner said looking back at Bullet and Walker's guards.

"You're a ghost." Bullet said point his gun at the prisoner.

"Well, you'll still never take me!" The prisoner said as bullet fire his gun at the ghost prisoner catching him in a net. Turning around Bullet contacts his boss.

"That's the last one, Walker. All the escaped prisoners have been rounded up." Bullet said through his communicator.

Back at the Prison Walker looks at a cell with the name Wulf on it.

"All but two which brings us to you Wulf." Walker said as a guard, reluctantly, opens the cell. Out of it jumps a wolf ghost creature named Wulf. He jumps over everybody and unsheathes his claws. He swipes at the air and creates a tear in the dimension.

"He's tearing a hole out our dimension! He's gonna escape!" A Ghost guard said with fear as Walker calmly Presses a button on his wrist, which activates a shock collar on Wulf's neck, causing him to scream in pain and fall back while the portal he created disappears.

"No he isn't, that would be against the rules." Walker says as Plasmius, along with Arsenal and Lily approach the ghost warden.

"Now, what would I have to give in order to get him freed?" Plasmius asked Walker as the Ghost Warden looked at him questioningly.

"Unless you know the whereabouts of these two, the answer is no." Walker replied to Plasmius showing him two pictures of Danny and Desiree in prison garbs and their in ghost form.

"Yes I do." Plasmius said nodding his head as Walker motioned for them to keep a hold of Wulf as he went to free him.

"Be grateful Wulf, or you and I are going to have a problem." Walker said as he freed Wulf from the collar. "Now some information about these two would be nice."

Plasmius told Walker all the information he had on Danny and Desiree as well as the fact of Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle and Phantom Slicer. As Wulf left with Plasmius, Walker turned to his ghost police henchmen.

"Cause as much havoc as you can and be warned they have a superheroes from the DC Universe on their side." Walker said as his guards smiled with evil glee going through the tear that Wulf had created.

Meanwhile Yushi, Danny, Amber, Sam, Tucker, Desiree and Jazz are in Danny's room, as Yushi stands in front of them.

"Ok I thought I would get this out in the open, I am Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle, Danny." Yushi said dropping the sufix as he transforms into his superhero ghost form. "Tucker suggested that I inform you about me. In order to feel less uncomfortable around me." Ninja Turtle said looking at his brother in-Law who wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. which made him afraid of what was about to come for his brother in-law's life. "So does anyone have any questions about well anything from my world or about me?"

"So is your world from the future or something?" Tucker asked as Ninja Turtle smiled.

"Yes, its about 26 years ahead from the tech here, in this world among other things." he replied trying to be vague, as possible but Sam wasn't buying into this act.

"Ok you claim you don't want to be uncomfortable around us, but you say the most vague things like this or the fact that your villains are so powerful but we haven't ever seen one, you know what I think Yushi, I think your a scared loser who hate himself!" Sam said while she glareing at Ninja Turtle with anger.

"Should I tell them or should guys tell them." Ninja Turtle said looking at Danny and jazz. As the Fenton siblings looked at each other as everything for Danny started to click into place about how his brother in-law had been acting over the past four weeks he had been staying with them.

"Sam, your wrong; there was a villain we fought from Yushi's world." Danny said giving Yushi a comforting smile as Danny point to himself and to Yushi.

"His name was Music Mesiter, he took control of me and made me fight Danny." Ninja Turtle said looking at the memory with a grim reminder. Sam sat there looking at Yushi with a sad look.

"Yushi I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things." Sam said apologizing tone as he smiled.

"Hey don't worry about it, we have bigger things to worry about." Ninja Turtle said with a comforting smile. "Is there anything else you guys want to know about me?" He asked trying to move the conversation forward.

"I've go a question Yushi." Amber said as Yushi turned back into his human state after hearing the Fenton RV pull up into the garage.

"Ok, shoot." Yushi said with a smile. As Danny and Yushi's Ghost sense went off. "Hold that thought." Looking at Danny they both nodded their heads. "Danny, you and your team go protect the city, Jazz and I will stay here and cover for you." Yushi Command which Danny and Amber transformed into their ghost forms.

Moments later as Danny and Ember take their friends out to fight whatever ghost had come to Amity Park.

Sam and Tucker stood by Danny, Desire and Ember as the Ghost police invaded Amity Park.

"Oh man! I've never seen this many ghosts attacking at once!" Sam said as a police Ghost came toward them.

Ember charged up her guitar and blasted the Ghost Police.

"We got to get out of here." Ember said as Danny and the other's exited the scene.

The next day Danny, Jazz and Yushi sat at the kitchen table watching a new report.

"This was the scene at Amity Park last night as ghosts - that's right, ghosts - caused hundreds of thousands in damage. I'm Shelli Rakimata, and this is ghost watch. Day 2." Shelli said as Yushi turned off the TV.

"Please tell me you have a good reason of why you failed." Yushi said eating his ceral why trying not get angry with his in-law.

"There were a lot of them!" Danny said as Yushi just sighed and shock his head.

"Danny I've been through this 4 times now in my life, Many times as a power ranger, then as a hero with no powers besides my body's healing factor , then as Kamen Rider and now this with you. If you and Amber can't protect this city then no one will, you can't always rely on your friends to fight with you." Yushi said getting up and putting his empty bowl in the sink.

"We better get to school little brother." Jazz said walking out of the kitchen along with her husband and Danny.

Later at Casper High the students are in the assembly room. The Mayor stood before the students as Danny and his friends sat together.

"Now, I know you kids are scared because ghosts are scary scary things, but I came to your school, not because this is a great photo opportunity. but because you children are our future... Voters. And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions." The Mayor said as the students seemed unphased as walked away leave the stage for the principle.

"This is going to end badly." Danny says to himself as the principle speaks.

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's the way we're going to limit your freedom: One, students are to have no contact with these spirits. Two, all students will be escorted directly to their homes after school. And three, by order of the Mayor's new security advisers, a nine o'clock curfew."

"A curfew!?" Sam and Amber exclaim at the same time.

"An Escort?!" Tucker and Desiree said together.

"Those are reasonable limits to our freedoms." Yushi said.

" OK, who are the idiot security advisers that came up with those lame ideas?" Danny said as both his parents and Vlad Master come in the door carrying guns.

"Fear not, young ones. We're here to make sure this school is prepared for any ghost emergency." Vlad said through a megaphone. Maddie walks by Vlad along with her husband as they spot Danny, Yushi and Jazz.

"Hi Sweetie!"she says into her megaphone as Danny and the others cringe. "You must be cautious. At any time one of these ectoplasmic malefactors, could appear out of nowhere." Maddie said to the crowed of students.

"Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us?" Danny asked his friends.

"Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us." Sam answered as Jazz, Yushi, Tucker, Desiree, Amber, and Sam got up from their seats and move to the back.

Walker and his goons phase into the room as Danny, Yushi and Vlad's ghost sense goes off.

"Alright I want you all to remain hidden while I let them know I'm here." Walker said as Bullet and the others nodded their heads in understanding. Walker pulls out a purple flash drive with a 'S' on it.

"Skull!" The Flash drive says as he strikes the flash drive into his hand after he pressing the flash drive.

"Oh no. You have got to be kidding me. Here? Now?" Danny said as Bullet and the ghost police possess Principal Ishiyama, Dash, Kwan, and Paulina. A monstrous Walker appears as People start to run in terror.

Sam, Tucker, Desiree, and Jazz run outside along with the other students as Danny, Amber, Yushi are still in the room.

"Where's Danny, Amber, Yushi? Sam said as Tucker and Desiree looked around.

"I think they're trying to go ghost, but there are too many people around." Tucker said.

Meanwhile back in the auditorium where Danny, Amber and Yushi are trying to hide to go Ghost. Walker sees Danny starts to move toward him when Maddie, Jack and Vlad stand in front of him with their etco guns pointed at Walker.

"Get away from them!" Maddie says as she blasts Walker but he keeps moving forward Jack fires at walker but smacks the blasts away, as he grabs Jack and back hand pimps hand him in the face. Vlad not liking the way the Ghost is treating his friend. Charges up his ecto cannon with his ghost energy, and blasts Walker sending him away from Jack. Maddie points her gun at Walker and blasts him only nano seconds after Vlad blasts Walker, sending him into retreat.

"Jack are you alright?" Vlad asks helping his friend up.

"I'm fine V-man just a bruised pride, that's all." Jack said as his wife handed him a cookie which he gladly .

Jazz watched her little brother get out Mr. Lancer's car as he waved good by to his teacher.

"You seem happy." Jazz said smiling at him.

"Yeah; Mr. Lancer helped me formulate a plan on how save the city." Danny replied to his sister with a smile.

"I'm glad little brother. Jazz said.

Danny and Jazz walk inside the house as he spots Dash, Kwan, and Paulina possessed by Walker's goons.

"We're just going to go to my room to study." Danny said giving his mom a thumbs up as both him and Jazz went upstairs.

The next day at school Danny and his friends walked out into the court yard to eat lunch. When Danny, Jazz and Amber's parents came out their lunches.

" Alright, kids. Hurry up and eat your nutritious meals. Danny, Yushi, Jazz here are your meals. Jack, Vlad hit it." Maddie said through the megaphone.

Yushi and the others walked down to a table as Jack parks the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, aka the RV, and activates a ghost shield that surrounds the lunch area.

"This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes, so chew! Chew like the wind!" Jack told the students as Yushi and Danny started chewing that would make the Flash's running look slow.

"Are you guys ok." Jazz and Amber asked in unison. As Danny and Yushi look at one another.

"No, That ghost that you guys were talking about yesterday Walker, that had Mr. Fenton's birthday present, has Kamen Rider Tech." Yushi said as everyone but Jazz at the table looked at him oddly. " Kamen Riders are the Power Ranger's of my world but Japanese. Anyway I've asked my team to help you guys out on this one, you're going to need all the firepower you guys can get, ok what wrong with you Danny." Yushi said as he stuffed his food in his mouth between words.

"Well Why would I not be? Just because the town's on high alert and my parents are at my school? And I'm chewing so fast I think I just swallowed my spork, there we go." Danny said phasing into himself and grabbing his spork, as Yushi cellphone and Jazz's bracelet started to blink.

Leaving the table Jazz and Yushi ran inside the school, moments later Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Oh no here now!" Danny laments as Walker slams down onto the ghost shield and starts pounding on it.

Seconds later Walker breaks through totally destroying the Fenton RV, as Jack cries while Maddie comforts him.

"Yo, Ghost Cop!"Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle says on top of school along with Kid Flash, Jinx, Red Arrow, Cheshire, Phantom Slicer, Robin, Turtle Titan, Shell Shock, Super Girl, Miss Martian, NightWatcher, Metamorpho, and Huntress. "Outsiders, Lets rock!" The Outsiders leap off the roof as Ninja Turtle, NIghtwatcher, Turtle Titan and Super Girl all take on Walker as more Ghost police show up and enter the Fray!

" _Megan, Mind Link with Team Phantom's Members. Kid Flash, take Danny and Amber away from here so they can Go Ghost!."_ Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle mentally orders his team as Kid Flash uses his Super Speed and grabs Danny and Amber Stops inside a empty classroom.

"Danny how'd we get here?" Amber asks as both she and Danny look around confused.

"Sorry about that I'm Kid Flash, but our fearless leader wanted me to get you two out so you guys can Go ghost." KId Flash said as the Mind Link takes hold of Danny, Tucker, Desiree. Amber and Sam. Which revealed everything both private and publicly known about the person.

"Lets go ghost Amber." Danny says as his girlfriend nods her head. "We're going Ghost." as white and blue rings form around our heroes as they transform into their ghostly selves. Kid Flash, Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain arrive on to the scene as Maddie and Jack lock sights onto Danny and Ember as Jinx Snaps her fingers causing their etco guns to shut down, while gracefully backfliping the ghost cops attacks.

Wulf phases through up from the he catches Ember's scent. On behalf of his new master's orders was to protect his daughter when he wasn't there. Wulf like how Plasmius was treating him.

Motivated to by a hot meal and want see Vlad Masters aka Plasmius happy he sees the nearest Ghost Cop. and slashes the two back into the Ghost Zone. snaking behind Walker as the Outsiders are keeping him busy but weren't out right winning either. Wulf impales Walker with his claws and grabs the Flash Drive and rips it out of him Crushing it to pieces. Bullet comes out of Dash and shoot a red beam at Wulf causing him cry out in pain.

Walker, shakes his head as quietly phases into Dash's body as Ember slams her guitar at Bullet as Wulf struggles to flee, while Tucker, Desiree and Sam take him to safety . The Ghost Police leave the scene as Maddie and Jack follow them away from the school. Later that Night everyone is at Tucker's house as Yushi his now walking around in his turtle form, while still being in his human clothes as the rest of his team, are civilian clothes as well.

Once alone Tucker went into full on geek mood as he started asking Yushi's team as many questions as he could while Sam and Amber went toward Yushi was watch his brother in law talk with Dick Grayson about how to be a better hero. While Desiree, Jazz and Jinx went to work on healing Wulf's wounds or any pain the ghost wolf had.

"Yushi, Amber and I wanted to apologize about what we really thought of you, we didn't know the life you and your cousin May had." Sam Lamented as Yushi just smiled at her as Aslan would to any human that came to him.

"Hey no worries, you now know everything about myself but it also works the same way I know everything about you two as well." Yushi replied with a smug.

"I have to get back Master Plasmius'." Wulf said in Spanish as Yushi turned attention, the ghost wolf with an odd look.

"What did you say?" Yushi asked in Spanish, while walking toward the black humanoid wolf.

"Master Plasmius?" Wuld said as Yushi wheels started to turn in his head, as he dropped to the knees.

"What is it?" Amber asked as Yushi got a looked her straight in the eye.

"Your Father killed you, Amber." Yushi said as the words clumsy came out of him.

"You're lying!" Amber said going Ghost and socked him in the face. Yushi came flying back from the fist as he hit the wall.

"Amber, What hell was that for." Jazz said as she and the rest of the Outsiders formed a protected shield around their leader.

"Guys it's alright." Yushi said getting up as he walks past his team towards Danny's girlfriend. "If this is what it take to become buddies then I'll do it. Danny has Mr. Lancer and I have Sensei Kisaragi. I know it's not what you want to believe Amber, but it's true, that wolf that your father brought home to be part of your family, is loyal to Plasmius, Vlad and Plasmius are one and the same."

"Vlad would never kill, he couldn't be Plasmius, he just couldn't." Ember said as she turns invisible and Phases through the ceiling as Danny looks back at his brother in law and gives him a small smile and goes after his girlfriend.

Danny flies toward Ember at break necking speeds, using his ghost sense like a compass. he stops at Casper High, phasing though a wall in the school Danny searches for his Ember, the sound of her guitar echos through the halls as it lead him to the music room.

"Ember." Danny softly calls as she looks at him with eyes that had been crying for who knows how long.

Turning her head she runs towards him as tears begin to escape her again crying hard as Danny just covers her with his arms.

The two sit alone in silence, when Danny's ghost sense goes off again as Dash's voice begins to echo through out the halls.

"Okay, listen up! Is everybody clear with the plan?" Dash says as Ember and Danny follow his voice revealing, Dash talking to Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, Paulina, and several other students and faculty in a classroom.

"Yes, yes, it should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting." Paulina says as Danny and Ember turn human and walk into the room.

"Meeting what meeting?" Danny asks as Kwan closes the door behind them. Everyone glares at him. Dash grabs Danny and holds him up to the blackboard. Dash then passes out as Walker, still holding Danny, phases out of him. Amber goes Ghost but bullet phases out of Kwan and blasts Ember from behind knocking her to the ground as he places a his ghostly foot on her back.

"Walker!" Danny says shocked.

"Gotcha, punk." Walker says laughing evilly as many guards appear in the room. "How does it feel? No place to run. No place to hide. I'm gonna turn your whole world against you, and by the time I'm done, you're gonna BEG for the safety of my prison. Where you belong!"

"The only thing I'm begging for is for you to try some mouthwash!" Danny says as he blasts both bullet of Ember and kicks Walker in the chest, sending him flying backward. Danny takes Ember by the hand and the two fly off.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me! Get him!" Walker says getting up as he overshadows Dash and goes after Danny and Ember.

The guards split into to teams as one goes after Danny while the other goes after Ember. Danny waits for them outside of the school. His ghost sense goes off. He sees Dash floating behind him. He tackles Dash and totals a car parked just outside the Nasty Burger. He is then knocked forward by Mr. Lancer. Danny gets up and blasts him back before flying off. While Principal Ishiyama shoots an electrified grappling gun at Ember, which hits and shocks her. Danny takes the grapple and uses it to toss the principal into a water tower. Paulina then grabs him. As Ember shoots a ghost fist at Paulina knocking her into a billboard.

"That what you get for grabbing my Boyfriend! Man I've been want to do that to her for a long time." Ember says happily as the two fly to Danny's house as he turns on the Ghost shield.

"Should we go after them?" Principal Ishiyama asks Walker as he shakes his head .

"No, no. It's that anti-ghost dome. We can't get in, but they can't get out. And by tomorrow, this place will be under complete lockdown." Walker tells his goons.

"Morning Sleeping beauty." Jazz says as Danny looks at the clock in the living room, as Amber walks down the stairs in her human form as Yushi cooks a Japanese breakfast for everyone.

"How'd you Yushi get in the shield's still up." Danny says as he looks outside to find the shield not up. "Never mind."

"Guys come in here. you got to see this." Yushi says as Jazz, Danny and Amber come into the kitchen.

"We only have one piece of business today: Defeating the ghosts that infest our town. And to do that, I'm calling for a vote to seed all ghost policing and security decisions to Maddie Fenton. I mean Jack Fenton. The completely competent Jack Fenton." The Mayor says holding a picture of Jack Fenton. " And we've located the Ghosts responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town. "These four!" Mayor says as he holds up a picture of Danny, Amber, Desiree,and Yushi in their ghost's forms.

Turning off the TV Yushi looks at Danny.

"My team is already their, you ready to end this." Yushi ask Danny as he nods his head.

"WE"RE GOING GHOST!" Danny and Amber shout as their respected color rings come around them while Yushi forms a circle with his arms before making a an X shape before throwing them down to his sides.

"Henshin!"

Jazz brings brings her hand that has the sliver bracelet close to as she touches it

All four heroes transform into hero alter egos as Ninja Turtle summons his Motorcycle as Jazz get on the back seat, while Danny and Amber fly as they head toward the town hall.

Team Phantom and The Outsiders arrive inside the Town Hall.

"Um We Might be to young vote but we would like to say something." Danny says as Shell Shock and Miss Martian try freeze the movements but get blasted by ghost police as everything goes into chaos.

"Lucky shot!" Shell Shock says as ghost police surround the two mind users. Meanwhile Danny almost blasts his parents but Ninja Turtle tackles him to ground as Ninja Turtle fires his guns and blasts Danny's parents' guns out of their hands.

"I can see whose a ghost, Danny or did you forget that and they aren't possessed." Yushi reminds brother in law as he calls The Outsiders leave the Town Hall so the place doesn't get destroyed by the fight. The Mayor uses this opportunity to grab a hold of Danny and Make it look like Danny was the bad guy as reporters focus on Danny while the Outsiders make sure everyone else is safe before Ninja Turtle Rides back inside and stabs his hand through the Mayor while behind close doors as he rips Walker out of the Mayor's body and bites Walker as he fades back into the Ghost Zone. Ecto Blood drips from his mouth.

The next day at school as the papers say Danny Phantom is public enemy #1.

"Cheer Up Danny being hated by a whole city isn't bad trust me." Yushi says placing a comforting arm around him.

"Hey look on the bright side little brother, at least Mr. Lancer still likes you, and is still going to keep your secret." Jazz said trying to her Danny up.

"So are you still going to protect the city?" Sam asks As Danny Nods his head.

"Yeah, I am." Danny replies to Sam.

"Well The Adventures of Huck Finn! I'm proud of you." Mr. Lancer says place a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder while handing him his Fenton thermos.

The End

* * *

Author's note: This felt like a long chapter for me to write, anyway Next chapter will be up next week will be nothing like in the episode, and will be set in the DC universe. Also let me know what you guys think about it. also this is first of four times the outsiders will be teaming up with Danny, and the will shift over to the Titans which will be Robin's Team.

I also have my Outsider's Fan Fic out and up if you guys want to read it.


	16. Fright Knight

I don't own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers, or Kamen Rider, or DC Comics or Narnia they belong to their rightful owners.

On a sidenote Mr. Lancer's spirit animal is a bear and his martial art is based off of bagua.

Oh and I got permission to use Eloe112's Greg and he will make an appearance in season 2.

* * *

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes Of.

Two weeks have passed since Danny met The Outsiders, since then Yushi has been more involved with Team Phantom. And had just turned 18 last week. Right now though Team Phantom, were watching Mr. Lancer train Danny in the art of Kung Fu. Specifically the school of Pai Zhua, the kung fu school that the Jungle Fury Rangers came from. Mr. Lancer had just taken Danny through the basics of his style of fighting.

"This is a good stopping point you for today.' Mr. Lancer said wiping off the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

Danny on the other had collapsed from training with his science teacher.

"Who knew Mr. Lancer was a kung fu master." Sam said as Yushi rasied his hand with a smile.

"I knew, he was because of his tattoo on his right arm." Yushi said as the others looked at his right arm which sure enough had the Pai Zhua crest on it.

"You know, not all of us were power rangers,and besides that was rhetorical." Sam said as Yushi put his arm around Jazz. his head to his right he looked at Sam.

"Oh really, I didn't know; you Americans always seem so whiny." Yushi said giving Sam a mocking smile as the two laughed.

Getting up from his makeshift seat he walked over to Ember who was watcher her boyfriend with interest. As Mr. Lancer helped him walk over to the wooden logs his friends were sitting at.

"So have you decided what you're going to do Amber?" Yushi asked as Ember looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to fight my father and Mother." Ember said with determination as Tucker, Desiree, Sam, Jazz, Yushi, Mr. Lancer and Danny all smiled at her.

Feeling the bonds of friendship between them, Yushi felt himself grow stronger as the moment was ruined by cellphone going off.

Taking out his cellphone which told the date of March 3rd 12:14pm.

"What's up May?" Yushi asked as his cousin over his cellphone as he nodded his head in understanding. "Jazz and I will be right there."

Yushi looked over at Jazz as she nodded her head pressing his wedding ring the two walked through the portal into the DC Universe.

The Next day at school Danny was outside fighting a ghost eel.

"I bet you don't know this trick." He says as he bends his arms and knees forward as he fires a blast at the ghost eel as it adsorbs the ecto energy and fires back using laser vision. Knocking Danny back into the school as he hits a ladder as the impact turns back into human form, while knocking green paint on to Dash. While Dash looks back at his sign that as Snake Saturday parade on it, in green Letters.

"Defacing my letter jacket? That is a violation punishable by wedgie!" Dash says as he picks up Danny by his shirt as Dash pulls left hand ready to punch him in the face.

"Grapes of Wrath break it up you two." Mr. Lancer says as both Danny and Dash look up at Mr. Lancer, while letting go of Danny.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't *suspend* you both for fighting on school property." says as the PE teacher, Ms. Tetslaff walks up the situation.

"What's going on here Mr. Lancer?" Ms. Tetslaff asked her fellow faculty member.

"Ms. Tetslaff, Mr. Baxter here, was clearly picking on Danny, uh.. I mean Mr. Fenton."Mr. Lancer explained to Ms. Tetslaff.

"You do know he's a football star, right?" said crossing her arms.

"Yes I do know that, Ms. Tetslaff. And since we are at impasse how about whoever wins the Snake Saturday Parade 1st-3rd place gets to decide the punishment here" Mr. Lancer replied.

"You're on. Mr. Baxter you're with me." Ms. Tetslaff said grabbing Dash by the arms as Yushi, Jazz, Desiree, Tucker, Sam and Amber walked up to Mr. Lancer and Danny.

Later that night Danny and his friends along with his sister and brother in-law sat in Danny and Yushi's room.

"How about this?" Danny said as he drew up a snake Saturday float showing everyone in the room. The sketch was a detailed float of a ghostly snake with candy shooting out from its mouth.

"To lame." Sam said dryly as Yushi looked at her with a confused look. Danny tore off the piece of paper, crumbled it up as he chucked it, toward a pile of crumbled up balls of paper.

"Ok we've been here for an hour and we could have done that!" Yushi shouted at Sam and Tucker who for the most part were shooting down most of Danny's idea's. "I mean Hell its a freaking float and we have a wishing genie. No offence Desiree." looking over at her, she put up here hands that said on offence taken.

"Besides Yushi and I have to meet with the Outsiders anyway." Jazz said getting up as she pressed her wedding ring as the two heroes walked through the black portal.

* * *

DC Universe

Oct.31-2030- The Lair

Upon entering the Lair Yushi's team along with his mom and dad were their waiting for them with the Most of the team dressed in their Halloween costumes with Wally looking like a werewolf, Linda Park wearing a witch's outfit, Jade and Roy wore a matching Vampire outfits, while Kara wore a mummy outfit, while Megan transformed into a corpse bride. Cody and June dressed up as their Fathers while May looked like her mother.

"Oh Crap I forgot, today was Halloween party at your school Megan." Yushi said face palming.

"There's still time to change." Megan said with a smile as Yushi nodded his head happily.

"02-Batman." The intercom spoke throughout the lair. Batman walked in from the teleportor with a packet in his arms.

"We have problem." Batman said as he handed the packet to Yushi. "Jinx and Ninja Turtle are to stay here. Everyone else may leave." Everyone expect for the adults in the room left for Megan's school Halloween Party expect for Yushi and Linda who stayed by at Batman's request.

"So what's this all about I want to go Dance with Wally and I'm sure Yushi wants to have a fun time with the wife." Jinx said as she sat down beside Yushi as he blushed at the comment.

"Yes, well this shouldn't take long." Batman said dryly. "A sword has been stolen from a museum in New York City, unfortunately I have reason to believe that the Legion of Doom wants to use it's power by selecting a high school student from Phantom Slicer's world, your mission Ninja Turtle is to make sure that, the High School Student won't awaken's the Sword's true power. "

After handing the packet to Yushi and Linda the two leaders looked over the Data.

"Linda go have some fun with Wally, I'll go get Jazz and inform her." Yushi said with a disappointed look on his face.

Moments later Jazz and Yushi were in their Alter Ego's sitting on a rooftop watching for any sign of activity from the Legion of Doom.

* * *

Danny Phantom's world

Meanwhile Dash Baxter along with his friends which consisted of Paulina, Kwan,Star, and Valerie Gray looked at their completed float. Which was a Skeleton that threw Candy towards the crowed.

"Perfect you five, well done." Ms. Tetslaff said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ms. Tetslaff." Dash says as the group of five friends smile at her. Later as Dash starts walking home when Valerie screams as two criminals run away with Valerie's stuff.

"Stop thieves!"

Dash tackles the two criminals to the ground as they look up at him as they become ghosts, as Vlad drives up to them and throws the sword to Dash as he picks it up and starts to swing at the ghosts. Causing them go into the sword as Dash feels the power from the blade.

"What's going on?" Dash asks as the Blade bonds with him.

Vlad gets out of his car while Valerie walks up to him, Dash hands Valerie her stuff back.

"That sword, has found it's rightful owner. And I'm pretty sure you have questions." Vlad says as as he motions for Dash and Valerie to get into the car with them.

"Um where are we going Mr. Masters?" Valerie asks as Vlad presses a button on his stick as the car transports them to the DC Universe. Specifically The Legion of Doom headquarters.

* * *

Lex Luther along with several of fellow Legion of Doomers see Vlad drive in the base and Lex had just about enough of it.

"Order, Order I will have order in this swamp." Lex said "Vlad get out of the car and take your seat! And how many times have I told you no driving in the base."

"Yes Mommy." Vlad said mockingy as he took his seat next to Lex as the other villains started to laugh at Lex.

"Vlad, before we start this meeting would you mind telling us who those teenagers are?" Lex said as the other villains in the room looked at the car as Valerie and Dash started getting scared for their lives.

"You two can come out of there they won't bite unless you tell the police, then well, you can die a most horrible death." Vlad added casually.

Dash and Valerie got out of the car as Dash still clanged to the sword ready to use it if need be.

"Ok so we have the sword and it's chosen, but the question is, will the boy be one of us?" Asked Grodd looking over at Dash.

"Oh he will if he wants his revenge on Danny and Yushi." Vlad says as Dash looks at him questionably.

"Wait are you saying that Fenton and that Exchange student from Japan have super powers or something."

"The Boy's smarter then he looks." Grodd commented casually.

"Yes! Dash they are super heroes and if you are wondering how you've been getting put into lockers or how things that you'd like to keep quiet have been made public, it all because of Danny Fenton." Vlad said with truthfully as a screen came down and showed all the times Danny had used his powers on Dash.

Clutching his sword in anger, Dash looks up at Lex and Vlad.

"How can I get back at Fenton?" Dash asked as Lex and Vlad as the two villains looked at another and smiled.

* * *

Ninja Turtle and Phantom Slicer were about to head back to the lair when a Knight with black armor and a purple cape Appeared in front of them.

"Those who support the loser ghost king will be dismantlement, by me the Fright Knight." The Fright Knight said pulling out the blade.

"Well Fright Knight, I'll be the one to drag you to Hell! for I am Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle!" Ninja Turtle said as he drew his guns and started blasting Fight Knight as the ghost bullets hit him but with no effect.

"I thought you were going to be the one dragging me to Hell!" Fright Knight said as Phantom Slicer, lunched forward as she took out her blade and started to try and stab and slash the Fright Knight. Fight Knight blocked Phantom Slicer's attacks with his sword as he went for a downward slash, Phantom Slicer then activated her phasing tech on her suit. The Sword passed through her as The Fight Knight grabbed her and slammed her into a wall.

Fright Knight then walked towards Ninja Turtle as he thrust-ed his blade into the back of his shell after pinning him to a wall as he dug his hand pulling out a green ball as Ninja Turtle's costume faded leaving only his turtle half naked to the public. Later as Yushi and Jazz awoke to the stillness of nothing as a lion stood before them.

"Yushi wake up." Jazz said as she crawled over to her husband shaking while looking over at the lion making sure it didn't eat them.

"Do not be afraid, dear one." The Lion said as it walked towards Yushi as Jazz felt a strange sense of peace as the Lion walked forward towards them.

"Who are you?" Jazz said backing away from The Lion.

"Who do you think I Am?" The Lion said as if answering the question with a question of his own. Jazz some how felt herself being satisfied with The Lion's question as an answer.

"Time to wake up." The Lion said as he breathed on Yushi as he fluttered his eyes open seeing Aslan.

"Aslan!" Yushi said as he Tackled the Lion to the ground while he hugged him. Getting Up he looked around seeing the wooded Forest.

Jazz watched the scene unfold before as Memories of her searching between different types of Ghosts and faiths ranging between Buddhist texts to Zoroastrianism to everything in between including Christianity. Which held no real meaning to her until she met Yushi.

She often wounder why Danny always believed in God, when both she and her parents especially her parents mocked the very notion of a God, Danny always held, but it seemed even Clockwork who was Renet's teacher in terms of ways of Time. Believed in a the concept of the Judeo-Christian God. But her martial art teacher and father in law didn't; as well as Yushi's cousin May among others on the his team. And now she didn't know what to do or believe.

The Lion or Aslan as Yushi called him, motioned for them to follow him. as Yushi and Jazz walked with Asaln the wooded Forest began to change into a beach.

Aslan stopped in front of the water wall which seemed from Jazz point of view deified the laws of physics itself but then again she had seen Wally and Berry move at speeds that broke the laws of Physics themselves.

"We aren't on earth anymore Jazz." Yushi said with a smile. "We're near His Land. And the beach we are standing on use to be apart of a country called Narnia but it isn't here any longer."

"Are you ready dear one to pledge yourself to me?" Aslan asked Yushi as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes, my lord." Yushi said with a tone of sincerity.

"Then Come with Me." Aslan said as Jazz watched Aslan submerged Yushi into the Water before they talked. Moments passed by as Jazz wonder if This being who by watch his movements seemed to be a version of the Christian God, had killed her husband, as she took a step toward the Lion, Yushi emerged looking different but yet physically the same.

Aslan turned and looked at Jazz as she stopped her forward motion.

"Do you wish to know me child?" The Lion asked her as Jazz took a leap of faith and continued walking towards Aslan as her husband stepped to the side.

Jazz felt herself as answering 'yes' to the questions that Aslan had asked her, as she too begin to be to find herself underwater but only for a moment as she to came up. She felt like a new person.

Moments Later after Asaln had finish talking with Yushi and Jazz informing them that were now immortals. The two found themselves Back in The Lair with only a couple of seconds had gone by.

* * *

DC Universe

"We're back?" Jazz asked as Yushi looked at her and smiled.

"Yep, now we need to go back and get Danny and the others ." Yushi said as his grandfather floated towards them.

"My Grandson and granddaughter welcome back to the land of the living." Master Splinter said giving them a knowing look of what transpired with Aslan.

" Arigatō Ojisan." Yushi said with a politeful bow. Pressing his wedding ring the black portal opens up. "Jazz I want you to get your bother and our friends." As Jazz went back to her world to get her brother and the others. taking out his cellphone he dialed this Megan's number.

Couples were dancing in many different costumes as Megan's phone begun to ring as she answered Yushi's call while out of the room.

"Hello?" Megan said as Yushi's voice came through on the other end.

"Megan create a mind link with everyone on the team I'll fill you guys in on the way to where a villain called the Fright Knight is." Yushi said as he turned into his Mutant form as he used his focused the Fright Knight's energy signature.

* * *

Danny Phantom Universe

Jazz walks out of a black portal as Danny and the others were about to leave the room to go to the Nasty Burger. as the portal disappeared.

"Guys wait!" Jazz said as Sam and the others looked at her.

"What is it Jazz." Danny said.

"Sam, do you have anything on the Fright Knight." Jazz said as Sam looked at her questionably.

"Yeah, I do?" Sam replied as Jazz pressed her wedding ring as the portal reappeared.

"Great; Danny, Amber I need you guys to go help Yushi and my team. while Sam and I find out how to beat him." Jazz ordered as Danny and Amber went through the Portal as it closed up behind them. Sam,Tucker Desiree and Jazz went to Sam's house as she went through her books, finding the one on Fright Knight.

"Ok here's what I have, on this ghost." Sam said show them the book entitled Chronicles of the Fright Knight. "The Fright Knight is an aged old spirit of Halloween and Death, legend has it that if the his sword returned to the blood line of the original user then the one who has claim towards the title of The Ghost King will have to defeat the Ghost King Pariah."

"Ghost King Pariah?" Tucker asked as Sam nodded her head.

"I don't have much on him though his book are hard to I could wish for them if you guys want." Sam suggested.

"Not right now, Sam is there anything on how to Fright Knight was defeated the first time?" Jazz asked as Sam shook her head no.

"All the book says is that the only true way to defeat Fright Knight is seal or destroy the Ghost King." Sam said as Jazz let out a sigh of frustration.

"God help me." Jazz muttered to herself. Pressing her wedding ring the black portal opens. "Ok Sam, Tucker, Desiree I'm going back to help my teammates, you guys stay here."

"No way Jazz, We're Danny's, Amber's, and Yushi's friends we're going to help." Sam argued back.

"Ok fine!" Jazz relented as she motioned for the others to follow her Not really wanting to waste.

* * *

DC Universe

October 31-2030

Jazz and the others walked through the portal as closed behind them.

"Desiree I wish we were will the Fight Knight and my brother and husband are." Jazz said as Desiree transported them to a Battlefield as Danny, and Ember were fighting along side the Outsiders against Fright Knight and Arsenal.

Pressing her bracelet as she transforms into Phantom Slicer, gilding in she drop kicks Arsenal off her board.

Ninja Turtle and Danny throw punches at Fright Knight with no effect as grabs Danny into the ground, unsheathing his sword he stabs Danny in the arm. The other Outsiders gain up on Fright Knight as blasts them away with ecto energy.

"I won't let you harm my friends!" Ninja Turtle says as struggles standing for a bit jumping up into the air and punches Fright Knight back a couple of feet.

As a failed morpher that's shaped like a turtle with a cross on it activates as teleports from its box within the basement of Hamato Tech. The Morpher appears on Ninja Turtle's wrist.

Glancing down on his right arm as white/blue Energy surrounds him, Ninja Turtle looks up at Fright Knight.

"Its Turtle Time! Shell On." Ninja Turtle says Throwing his left arm out into the before bring it in and pressing the button on the head on the turtle.

After pressing the button Armored looking turtle with Angel wings and Samurai priest looking armor with a giant Foot Clan Symbol with a T in the middle.

"This is my true potential, you can call me Saint Turtle." Saint Turtle says as he pulls out his sword which is Katana as he flies toward Fright Knight picking him up in the air.

Fright Knight knees Saint Turtle in stomach and then slams him to the ground, as rolls out of the way as Fright Knight comes down with a stab.

Saint Turtle slashes Fright Knight diagonally and then gives him a side kick to the ribs. Causing Fright Knight to reverting back to Dash Baxter.

Everyone looks on in surprise as Arsenal grabs Dash and teleports away from the battlefield.

Danny and the others return to the Lair as Batman and the other mentors to the Outsiders are their waiting for them.

"I want you to wipe Team Phantom's memories." Batman states dryly.

"What.. Why." Robin and Saint Turtle say in unison.

"Because if one Danny's enemies captures him or a member of his team they could find out anything they want about this universe or where this base is. And that goes for secret identities as well." Batman stated.

Do it, Shell Shock and Miss Martian." Saint Turtle gently commanded as he clenched his fist in anger. Even though Jazz wouldn't be effected because she was a member of the his team.

Shell Shock and Miss Martian followed Saint Turtle's order and wiped everything related about their universe and who they were from Danny, Ember,Desiree, Tucker and Sam's minds. As they fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Danny Phantom Universe

Later Danny and his friends find themselves on the floor in Danny's room as Yushi opens the door.

"Hey guys, how was your nap?" Yushi asked as the clock on the wall said 5:00pm.

"How long were we out?" Tucker asks looking at the time.

"three hours. I already told Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that you guys were just taking a power nap." Yushi informed them with a smile.

The Weekend came and went as Tucker and the others wish for a Snake Saturday float that would win first place which it did. and Dash got detention for fighting and would serve it on Monday meanwhile Mr. Lancer was rubbing it in Ms. Tetslaff's face.

As Danny and his friends smiled with the victory the small victory they earned.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Saint Turtle in case you guys don't know is part of the Japanese Ninja Turtle toy line in the 90's which was awesome and the anime that they was just as awesome. Let me know what you guys think how I did. and Yushi is no longer a half or has Ghost abilities he is just a immortal mutant Turtle with sealing abilities like in Blue Exorcist. Oh and I will be going into further detail with this in my Outsider's fic which can be read** **separate from this fic.**


	17. Parental Instincts

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

March 10th 2005

Sam, Tucker, Desiree, and Jazz were putting Ember and Danny though some intense training.  
"112 miles per hour you guys, lighten up the speed gun will ya." Tucker said as Ember and Danny were flying around in the basement. Grinning both Ember and Danny phased out of the wall and back again as Sam checked off a box.

" Intangibility, check." Sam said as Ember and Danny turning invisible.

"Invisibility check." Jazz said as Sam checked off the box.

"Ok Danny and Ember last couple test and then we can party!" Jazz said throwing up her hands in the air as the everyone looked at her odd. "Sorry I've been hanging around Yushi's family too much." Jazz blushed out of embarrassment. "Next is Overshadow."

Danny and Ember looked at one another and smiled as they over shadowed Tucker and Sam.

"Hi, I'm Tucker! Don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool you. I'm a stud." Danny said through Tucker's body.

"Hi Tucker, I'm Sam; Don't let my need to act like an activist hide the fact I'm secretly lazy. And I hate my parents because they actually love me." Ember says through Sam's body as the two ghost heroes get out of there friend's bodies. As Desiree and Jazz laugh.

"I hate it when you you do that." Sam and Tucker said in unison. Jazz clicks a button on a remote, making several rings pop down from the ceilings and dartguns come out of the walls. Danny flips while Ember flies through the rings on her guitar, as the ghost pair dodges the darts easily. Two board ghosts pop up from the counter as they zap them with ecto blasts. Danny skips a popup board of Jazz, then hits a third ghost one. Then he zaps the Jazz one behind his back. Metal barriers pop out of the floor, and he and Ember coasts through them intangibly. Going tangible again, they give their friends a thumbs up and are immediately slammed into the wall, falling to the floor.

"Hi we're Danny and Ember don't let the concussion and bruises fool you, we need more practice." Tucker and Sam said in unison as Desiree starts to get a little Jealous because of their unison speak.

"Ok, guys one last test, Danny, Ember I want both of you two fight me?" Jazz said as Ember and Danny charge towards Jazz, smirking she grabs Ember's guitar and throws her towards Danny. Danny does a small circle walk to the left as strikes his sister with a palm strike, with the palm strike connecting Jazz, as she uses this to put her brother into a arm lock as she throws him into Ember as they both hit a wall as Danny detransforms back into his human form. Jazz walks up to them and offers a help up.

"That's what you get for blasting a cardboard cut out of me little brother. And don't forget to practice."

Upstairs Maddie, Jack, Leo (In his holographic human form) and Karai are talking while Yushi is upstairs in his room doing push ups.

"Danny and I used be so close." Maddie said while holding up a picture of a five year old version of Danny smiling and hugging her. Passing the picture to Karai, she smiled at the picture. Cujo sits on Maddie's lap wagging his tail happily.

"Maddie I know what you're going through, Yushi was the same way about a year ago and then some, it will pass; as it says in Yushi's book that he reads." Karai said with a smile as annoyed look ran across Maddie Fenton's face.

"Don't tell me Karai, that you're ok with Yushi believing in a god?" Maddie asked, she knew about Karai's belief in Shintoism, and since she herself knew Ghosts exist she didn't care.

"Yes, I am, Maddie and if you want to be close to your children again I suggest that you start being comfortable with what they believe." Karai said getting annoyed with this woman's antics. "Also we came here to inform you about our son."

Maddie and Jack looked at one another.

"Our Son, will be going through his annual.." Leo said looking at his wife to they should tell them the truth as Karai looked at her husband with a look that said NO! ".. Allergy season which will run next week all the way through the end of August." Leo told the Fentons.

"What type Alleges does he have?" Jack Fenton asked Leo and Karai as Yushi came down stairs.

"The Pollen in the air will make me very horny Mrs. Fenton." Yushi said adding to the conversation. "and there isn't a name for it yet."

Walking down towards where his wife and friends are, Yushi over hears Team Phantom and Jazz talk about training for the weekend.

"Dude you can eat a Nasty Burger and fries at the same time." Tucker says as Yushi stays in the shadows out of sight from the gang.

"Yeah the problem is I can only split myself this far." Danny head #1 said as the second head nodded in agreement.

"And Amber's dad can turn into like four different version of himself at once. That's what this weekend is about." Danny head #2 said as Yushi called out.

"Hey Danny are down there." Yushi called from the basement as he and Amber turned back into their human selves, leaving Danny looking cyclops.

Jazz seeing this, smacks Danny on the head as the face returns to normal. Yushi walks down the stairs seeing his friends.

"Hey guys what's going on here?" Yushi asked questionably looking around at the damage basement as the sound of a doorbell and face palm echo's throughout the house.

'Oh nothing Yushi." Jazz says to her husband as Maddie's footsteps echo towards them as Yushi nods his hand and smiles.

"Ok cool." Yushi said with a smile, while acting oblivious.

"Danny pact your bags where going to a mother-son science symposium in Florida with Karai and Yushi, doesn't that sound fun?" Maddie said with a paper that says Invite on it.

"I'll see you on Monday at school Danny, I love you."Amber said before kissing Danny on the lips before heading out the door with Sam,Tucker and Desiree.

In the Living room Danny and Yushi had their bags packed as they look at Jazz.

"At least you're going somewhere. I'm doomed to special family alone time with Dad." Jazz said as Yushi puts his arm around Jazz's waist.

"Hey at least my dad will be here with ya." Yushi said giving her a knowing smile.

Now, just to make sure you're protected from any rogue ghost attacks on the road, sweetcakes, I made you this. Its the Fenton Specter Deflector. guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost who comes in direct contact with you." Jack says putting the flexible metal belt with a round lock on the front around Maddie's waist.

"Ohh, thanks hon and Leo, thanks for helping my husband watch the house." Maddie said while kissing her husband.

"Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time, and you just can't let it go, can you?"

"No problem we're family after all." Leo said with a smile as Karai walked put to him and kissed him on the lips.

Later in the air on Karai's private jet Danny and his mom sit in their seats while Yushi starts telling his mom everything he and his friends have been through.

"Come on, Mr. Pouty Pants. This weekend is supposed to be about us. And besides your mother in-law is flying us to Florida for free. Hey did you know this jet has access to movies that haven't been released yet, do you want to watch one together?" Maddie asked her son who just sulked.

"Do you want the truth, or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" Danny replied to his mother as looked out of the plane.

"Forget it, Danny." Maddie said sighing as Karai and Yushi walked up to them.

"Hey, Danny do you want to hang with me?" Yushi said smiling at his brother in-law. As Danny looked up at him.

"Sure." Danny said with bored tone while getting up from his seat. As Karai took Danny's seat.

Danny and Yushi go to the hang section of the plane. The Hang out section of the plane had everything a teenage boy or girl could want from video games to movies to even place to salon and martial art and workout portion.

"Dude who flies up here." Danny asked Yushi who stood there smiling.

"Oh my friends from back home." Yushi replied with a smile on his face.

"Cool." Danny replies casually as he walks towards the video games and starts to search through them.

Later as the plane lands in Florida Danny,Yushi, Karai and Maddie file into their room at Karai's Pen House.

"Mom can I talk to you alone." Yushi asks his mom in Japanese as she gives him a nod. The two Hamato's walked in their private area of the room.

"What is Yushi." Karai replied in Japanese.

"Um mom, how did you get this place? I mean I know we're rich in the DC Universe, but here no one knows of my background, how am I going to explain this or about what I am to Danny and his family?" Yushi asked his mom with a concern tone in his native tongue.

"Well just say your mother owns a powerful company in Japan and is wanting to expand its boarders." Karai said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok." Yushi replied with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile back at Fenton works, Jazz Fenton is on the phone in the living room.

"Ok I'll see you then Jade." Jazz says on her cell phone that can her Uncle in-Law upgraded to be able to make calls across dimensions.

"Hey, Jazzerincess, check this out! It's my Jack-o'-Nine-Tails. How's about a quick tutorial?" Jack says showing his daughter a short metal rod.

"How about a quicker no? I'm not interested in ghost fighting, Dad. In fact I wanted to spend some time alone away from you and I'm leaving to hang out with my friends." Jazz said getting up and walking to the door.

Opening the door Jazz sees A monstrous, vaguely rabbit-like shadow is cast down on her. A giant ghost rabbit is crammed into the doorway, and leans down to snarl at her.

Jazz grabs the ghost rabbit as she rolls backwards throwing it with enough force to make the table behind her break. The Ghost gets back up slightly injured from the throw as Jack and Leo (in his human holographic form) stand ready to protect Jazz.

"Back off she's a minor." Jack said pointing the Jack of Nine tails at the ghost rabbit. Which wraps up the ghost and blows it up, splattering ectoplasm everywhere.

Jazz looks at her father with a somewhat upset look.

"Dad thank you for saving me, but could you think about the unforeseen damage your actions might have." Jazz said to her father as Leonardo saw a slight smile of gratitude and happiness on her face, as she wipes off the ectoplasm off her face and heads up stairs.

"I don't get it Leo, I thought after saving her she'd run up and hug me like when she was young her." Jack said turning to Leonardo as Jack retracts the Jack of Nine tales.

"She's growing up Jack and from my angle she was happy that you saved her but there are things you and Maddie have to work out with your kids." Leo says putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Like what?" Jack asks Leo.

"Like, why do you and Maddie look down on people who believe in God. You know I don't believe in God, but my son does and so does your children." Leo stated as he heard Jazz's foot steps approach.

moments later Jazz walks down the stairs wearing the same set of clothes.

"Well I'm off dad and Leo." Jazz said walking towards the door.

Meanwhile at the Science Symposium Yushi spots Dick grayson, Wally West, Roy Harper along with their mothers or in Wally's case his Aunt Iris.

"Aunt Iris, Mrs. Queen and Mrs. Wayne, Guys." Yushi says with a smile seeing his teammates along with Catwoman and Black Canery along with his Aunt Iris, though Wally and Yushi weren't related by blood they were however related via the Hamato Clan through Wally's Aunt Iris.

"Hey Yushi what are you doing here." Wally asked happily.

"I here with my mom, Batman didn't say it you guys would be here though." Yushi said looking at them unsure if they were the real ones or not since Yushi knew Batman always informed him about stuff on missions. Using his ability of seeing the truth, Yushi focuses his energy to the middle of his forehead while making a Japanese hand sign. seconds pass by as Yushi breaths a sigh of relief.

"Hey you Wally, Dick, Roy follow me I want you guys to meet my brother-in-law." Yushi said while giving a look that told his teammates that was an order.

Dick, Wally, and Roy went with their leader to go find Danny. Danny was standing in a crowed with his mom looking at some inventions by Oroku Ind.

"Hey Danny enjoying the Science Symposium?" Yushi asked walking up to Danny sees Yushi and his friends coming toward him.

"It's alright, so Yushi who are your friends." Danny said with a

"Oh, this your cousin in-law Richard Grayson though he likes to be called Dick, and my other cousin Wally West, and our mutual friend Roy Harper." Yushi smiled as Danny shakes their hands as Maddie Fenton walks up to her son.

"Oh Danny, there's a space expo at 1 o'clock do want to go?" Maddie said putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. as the Fenton Specter Deflector shocks Danny as he smack his mom's hand away and walks off into the crowed of people.

Danny after walking away from Yushi and his friends as well as his own mom, the lights go out as Danny's Ghost sense goes off.

"I better go Ghost." Danny said to himself as two white rings appear around him as he turns into Danny Phantom. The Lights go back on moments later as Skulker appears along with some of Black Manta's goons.

"Where is the Ghost child." Skulker shouts as people scream and begin to panic. Black Manta's Goons start to open fire on the public.

"Right here Skulker." Danny said shooting a ecto blast at Skulker and Black Manta's men.

"You mind if we join the party, Outsiders Let's rock." Saint Turtle said along with the rest of the Outsiders including Black Carney and Catwoman . Black Manta's men start open fire on the heroes.

Speedy and Black Carney fire arrows and a Carney Cry at Black Manta's goons as their guns get destroyed by the sonic scream or they get knocked out by arrows as a yellow blur came and took out all of Black Manta's goons. Skulker uses his Ghost Powers to evade Kid Flash using his technology. Flying up in the air Skulker meets Danny, as he throws a round house kick to Skulker's face.

Maddie Fenton runs towards the fight as she gets out her gun to blaster and points it at Danny and Skulker blasting them down to the ground.

"Did your own mother just blast you?" Skulker asked Danny loud enough for only him to hear.

"Yep." Danny said with a annoyed tone. As a Plasmius appears along with Wulf.

Wulf attacks Maddie as Plasmius uses his elemental ghost power of wind to lift Danny up in the air, as Skulker uses this opportunity to cage Danny.

Saint Turtle flies downward tackling Wulf off of Maddie. She point the gun at Saint Turtle.

"Wait woman, I'm not a ghost." Saint Turtle says as Maddie as she moves her gun off of Saint Turtle and blasts Wulf.

"Get away from my dog you witch." Plasmius said with truth in his voice as he throws an Ectoblast at Maddie knocking her out cold as Danny uses this opportunity to shoot at Plasmius as he gets hurt by Danny's blast making him free from his control. "I see you've gotten strong boy."

Smiling with contentment Plasmius charges toward Danny, while the Outsiders miuns Saint Turtle deal with Skulker.

Robin throws Ecto baterangs at Skulker, while Kid Flash speeds through the Battlefeild and takes Maddie out of the fight by putting her back in Karai's pen house.

Back at the fight Catwoman and Black Carney destroy Skulker's Armor by whip and Carney cry as Skulker's true ghost form tries to sneak away but Robin picks up the ghost and sucks him in Danny's Fenton Thermos as Danny gets turned back human by Plasmius as he shocks Danny with one of his inventions.

"What did you do to me Vlad." Danny spats loud enough for only Plasmius to hear. as He starts to carry Danny to the roof of the building by phasing through the floors.

"Like what I did Danny _Fenton,_ I made this device here I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short-circuited your powers for the next 3 hours and mark my words Danny this was all just a distraction." Plasmius says smiling as he tosses Danny on the roof before phasing out as both he and Wulf leave the Science Symposium.

Back at Fenton Works Jazz cowards in fear as Leo in his turtle form while Jack protects stands ready to die for his daughter.

"Ok we should be safe from those things. Now talk Leo, what are you really and why do those things want my daughter." Jack whisper with Anger to Leo.

"Why are they after your daughter Jack, she's know as one of the three doors to them and as for what I am isn't it obvious I'm a mutant Turtle." Leo responded to Jack looking over his shoulder. making sure the cost is clear.

Once he figured the coast was clear. Leo turned to his daughter in-law and Jack sheathing his Katans on his back.

"Jazz are you alright?" Leo said as she hugged him, Leo soothed Jazz out of reflex when ever his son would hug him when he was scared.

Just then the Shredder phases through the floor as Leo and Jack prepare to fight him.

"HHAHHAHA! Leonardo the freak! You will pay for creating the abomination that came out of my daughter, for I Oroku Saki the One true Shredder will end you, And then I will take his daughter as the bride to Neckorn !" The Shredder said laughing while pointing to Jazz as Jack went up to the Shredder and punches him in the face with the Fenton Gloves.

"You are a fool, Jack Fenton and will Die as one." the Shredder says as he stabs his arm through Jack Fenton body and crushes his head as he kicks the corpse for good measure.

"Jack!" Leonardo shouts as he throws a smoke bomb as he and Jazz heads towards the basement.

"Jazz I need you right now." Leonardo says shaking his daughter in-law snapping her out of her trance. "We will morn later but right now I need you to work your father's and mother's gadgets." As Jazz nods her head burring her emotions for the time being.

Jazz sets up the Ghost trainning from earlier in the day as the two prepare for the Shredder and his hoard of demons.

Moments later the Shredder appears as Jazz and Leo start sending his hoard of demons to the Ghost Zone seconds later Cujo phases down into the basement taking down some of the demons while Leonardo and the Shredder fight.

"You've grown strong Leonardo but I will this fight." The Shredder says while locking blades with Leonardo as Jazz uses the rings by flipping and dodging the demons attacks while Cujo bite and bumps them into the Ghost Zone.

The Shredder goes for a stabbing punch to Leo's mid section but miss by Leonardo moving out of the by changing his center and throwing him into the ghost zone.

Wining the fight Jazz drops to her knees and cries while Cujo reverts back to his puppy form and tries to cheer Jazz up by licking her while Leo sheathes his Katanas and hugs her.

Back in Florida the next day, Danny at spends the whole with his mother after hearing from Jazz that his father had passed away in a ghost attack. Yushi and Karai give Danny and Maddie time alone as they morn the loss of their father and Husband respectively.

The Trip home was quiet to say the least as Karai and Yushi noticed that Maddie had a hatred for all Ghosts and they wonder if Danny's secret got out if Danny would be safe from his own mother.

Back in the Ghost zone Clockwork welcomes Jack Fenton into the Ghost Zone.

"Where am I." Jack asks looking around in Clockwork's lair.

"You are in my lair Jack Fenton, and are dead." Clockwork says to Jack Fenton.

"I'm a GHOST!?" Jack Fenton screams as ecto tears come down his face. "Why have I become the very thing I'd swore I would destroy."

As a Observer comes in and past the now deceased Jack Fenton.

"He wasn't suppose to Die! the time stream is screwed up. And it was your responsibility to guard Dan Phantom, Now he's lost in a time stream, thanks to the Oroku Saki ." the Observer said pointing to Jack Fenton while shouting at Clockwork.

Clockwork in turn knew that this world happen.

"And what would you have me do fight a demon empowered Shredder? and besides this is a much more merciful fate that befell the Fentons then having Jack actually being burned for his sins in the Lake of Fire. ." Clockwork counters the Observer's remarks and leaves with a humpf.

"Wait so are you saying Hell is real?" Jack Fenton asked as Clockwork who changed from a man to a baby in a matter of seconds nodded his head.

"Yes! and the reason why you are here is because you still have a role to play in your son's life. as well as Your wife's but they must go through their struggle without you in order for your reunion to be that much more sweeter. But when Your son comes here on his own with his friends you must stay out of sight." Clockwork instructs Jack Fenton.

"Wait are you saying that my son Danny is a Ghost?"Jack asks Clockwork.

"Well Half Ghost caused by one of your inventions let me show you everything they and your Son in-Law have been through" Clockwork say handing Jack Fenton some Popcorn. as he shows he shows what Danny and Yushi have been through already in their respected worlds. As a smile of Pride forms on Jack Fenton's face Because of Danny and Yushi's Heroics, something he didn't know about.

The End.

* * *

Author's note: I would like to give a shutout to LightningFlare1's Fanfic Unexpected its pretty good. And a question for you guys, should I add events like what just happen to the Fenton's more into the story or not. Its your call but if not I will only deal with Maddie's struggle as a single mom.


	18. Lucky and Unlucky In Love

Author's note: Greg is owned by Eloe112 and I do not own Lord of the Rings, Narnia and fairy odd parents, Danny Phantom and Dc Comics. If I did I would mostly still be writing fan fiction.

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of..

March 14, 2005

Fentons, the Masters, the Hamato Clan, and Tucker, Sam and Desiree sat in a wooded forest on the outskirts of Amity Park, As Maddie Fenton took a shovel and placed it on the ground as she placed Jack Fenton's body into the ground. the Rain began to fell as if the world was morning the loss of Jack Fenton.

Yushi looked on as Danny and Jazz both came up to the spot where Jack Fenton's body laid. Tears ran down their faces as they both said their good byes to their father.

Vlad was next after Danny and Jazz sat back with their mother, Walking up there seemed to struggle for Vlad, with tears falling down like meteors from his face.

Vlad knelt before the grave as tear dripped on it.

"I promise You Jack, I will Kill whoever did this to you. and Once I become Ghost King, Everything will be as I seen fit!" Vlad whisper to himself vowing.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Jack Fenton looks on through Clockwork's screen seeing his own funeral.

"Clockwork, can't I at least visit Vlady?" jack asked the purple clocked ghost.

Clockwork looks a Jack as he ghostly eyebrow goes up.

"Why should I you do that, even though we both know the world must think that you aren't here." Clockwork counters. folding his arms as he shifts into a baby.

"Why can't Vlad just know I'm alright why must he become the bad guy?" Jack asks Clockwork.

"Because if you show up now, this is the Fate that will befall everyone, and not just here and Amity park but other worlds and places as well." Clockwork said to Jack as he showed him Worlds being destroyed or controlled by Vlad, as his wife Lily tried to sooth his Damage mind.

"Why did you show yourself it was your fault you had to make me destroy your son and my daughter, they could have been great heirs to my kingdom." Vlad said bitterly as he began to torture a ghost version of Jack Fenton.

Clockwork turned to Jack waving his ghostly hand as the screen changed to the outcome that will happen if Jack doesn't let Vlad or anyone knows that he's exists.

Danny with a ghostly D in the middle of his chest, floats down and offers a defeated Vlad Masters a hand as his wife , a ghostly Paulina, Dash in his Fright Knight Armor and Valerie walk up to Danny, with his friends.

"Vlad; if there's one thing I've learned about prophecy, and parents its this, Amber needs both her mom and dad, not crazed parents who have ghost powers and magic and want to take over the world and get back at the people who made their lives the way they are now." Danny said while looking up at his dad who was smiling as he looked back at his brother in-law who was now in his turtle form smiling as Danny helped Vlad to his feet.

Turning off the screen Clockwork turns back to Jack.

"Jack my purpose is to guard the time streams, and now that you know what will happen to your son and his friends the choice, is yours." Clockwork said shifting from a baby to an old man.

"I'll stay here." Jack says with a hopeful look towards the future.

Back in the human world two days have passed since Jack's funeral and Danny and Jazz are doing a little bit better since the passing of their father.

Currently Danny and Jazz, along with Amber,Tucker, Desiree and Yushi are at Floody water enjoying some well earned relaxation.

"Dude one thing I love about being in a relationship!" Tucker said as Danny and Yushi who are both shirtless and attracting a lot of unwanted attention for the opposite sex. look at their friend.

"What's that Tucker?" Yushi asked as he sat there on the bench looking at his brother in law who wore a white tank top.

"Seeing our woman in swimsuits." Tucker said with a smug grin on his face as he high-fives Danny and Yushi.

Moments later Amber, Desiree, Jazz and Sam come out of the women's restroom wearing their swimsuits. Amber wore a light blue one piece, which matched her ghostly blue hair, while Desiree had on a green binki which mixed nicely on her tan skin, Jazz had on a mix of red and black on piece that looked both modest and sexy at the same time and hung around the curves nicely; while Sam had on a purple one piece.

Yushi, Danny, and Tucker looked in awe at their women as seconds later Yushi was on the ground as Blood shoots from his noise onto Jazz.

"AGHhh the pain." Yushi says on the ground in the field position. "Stupid anime trope!"

"Sam how you're not wearing your cover up?" Danny asks Sam who smiles.

"Well, I my mom set me up with on a blind date with some boy named Greg. So well I'm off wish me luck." Sam said waving to her friends. Jazz on the other hand went to the bathroom to clean off the amount of blood on her caused by her husband.

"Well, are you boys just going to stand there looking at us or are we going to have some fun." Desiree says to Tucker a little to seductively.

"Well I'm off dude." Tucker said grabbing his girlfriend leaving Danny, Amber, and Yushi who is still on the ground in pain covering his front door. seconds later Jazz walks out of the restroom not wearing her wedding ring.

Jazz walks up to Yushi helping him up.

"Thanks." Yushi says with a smile as he pulls Jazz closer. "you forgot your wedding ring."

"Oh right thanks." Jazz says going back to the restroom.

Moments later Jazz returns wearing her wedding ring as her eyes glow red for a bit.

"Perfect." Jazz says to herself as Danny and Amber run off together. While Johnny 13 stalks from the shadows

Meanwhile Tucker and Desiree are waiting in line for a water ride for couples as Paulina and some teen are in front of them.

"I wish could have whatever Amber has, so Danny could drop her and pick me." Paulina Mutters selfishly and how boring her date is going. As Desiree's evil side leaves her and goes to directly to Paulina making her into a wishing ghost.

Tucker and Desiree leave the line quietly as they find a nice spot to relax in.

"Are you alright Desiree." Tucker asks with a concern tone.

"I'm don't know Tucker, but I felt like half of me, well left me." Desiree explained the best she could.

"Well I wish we were cool off and had your favorite drinks." Tucker said wishing as Desiree manged to grant his wish. Gaining strength from the wish. Desiree gives Tucker a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Tucker." Desiree said feeling better and back to her old self.

Meanwhile Danny and Amber splash around in the pool as Danny's Ghost sense goes off.

Dash and Valerie watch as Danny goes and hides behind a board while Amber goes into the women's restroom.

"Should we go and beat the crap out of Danny?" Dash asked Valerie who nodded her head with a smile on her face.

Looking for a place to hide Dash pounds his fist into his palm.

"I'm going Ghost!" Dash says as two black rings come around his waist and transform him into the Fright Knight. while Valerie slips on her red suit and flies on her hover board while the Fright Knight rides on his skull looking motor cycle.

Sanit Turtle who is carrying Jazz in his arms is being chased by Johnny and his shadow, when Danny and Ember run into him.

Fright Knight lunches himself into the air tackling Danny as the two fall to the ground, while Valerie starts blasting Saint Turtle out of the sky.

"Shadow get the human girl." Johnny 13 says as the Shadow comes up from Johnny 13's bike and goes after Jazz.

Saint Turtle puts Jazz down on the ground as he flies back up towards Arsenal and Shadow. Ember Mclain throws a Ghostly fist at Arsenal leaving a moment for Saint Turtle to slice Shadow in half as the mutters a holy chant and cuts Shadow in a cross shape sending him back into the Ghost Zone as Johnny 13 begins to ride away.

Meanwhile Danny shoots Fright Knight off of him as he goes flying into Saint Turtle knocking him on to the ground. As Paulina arrives onto the scene watching from behind the corner.

Paulina phases onto the battlefield as she congers up a lesso and ropes in Arsenal and Fright Knight.

"Did Paulina just rope in Fright Knight and Arsenal?" Danny asked floating down with Ember and Saint Turtle.

"Who's Paulina?" Saint Turtle asks Danny Phantom as Lilly appears in front of them and blast them with a purple beam detransforming the back into their human selves as Yushi, Danny and Amber look at one another in shock as Paulina smiles happily, like the grinch. Lilly then teleports Fright Knight and Arsenal away.

The Next day at school, Danny, Amber, and Yushi along with Jazz, Tucker, Desiree, and Sam walk the halls of Casper High as Danny,

"Guys lighten up Paulina won't tell your secret." Tucker said nonchalant like.

"Oh yeah, Paulina knows Danny and Amber are ghosts and I'm a mutant ninja turtle." Yushi replied sarcastically to Tucker as the gang tried their best to not be seen.

"Relax, Yushi Paulina's kind of dim." Sam added to the converastion.

"But one thing I want to know is how Paulina has ghost powers now." Amber voiced her concerns as Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"And the only way may be to take her up on her offer." Danny said disgusted.

"Oh yeah, either break up with Amber or get your secret blasted out to the public and make Mrs. Fent .. I mean mom come after you and Amber and possibly Yushi." Jazz says calmly as possible as Yushi looks at her oddly but doesn't say anything.

"It was fun while it lasted." Danny said with a sadden look.

"Yeah." Amber replied as Danny locked on to Amber's eyes as he gave her one last kiss before entering into the lion's den.

Tucker walks over to the water fountain as Danny's Ghost sense goes off.

"Shell on!" Yushi says as he transforms into Saint Turtle as the Shadow goes after Jazz. Amber tansforms into her ghost form. As the two fly after the shadow while Danny goes to Paulina.

Danny walks into the cafeteria and walks over to Paulina.

"I'll be your boyfriend Paulina." Danny mutter quietly as Paulina looked at him flutter her eyes at him.

"So we're dating?" Paulina asked as Danny nodded his head remorsefully. "Yay we'll Dating!" She shouted as the entire room stopped and looked at Danny and Paulina, as Dash and Valerie walked up to them.

"Give me one good reason why we should let him into our group?" Dash asked Paulina as she fired back a quick response.

"Because he's my boyfriend." Paulina replied to Dash with a look that said either he's in or I go.

"Fine, Danny you can stay but, Kwan and Star your out." Dash said meanwhile Yushi and Amber had just come back from defeating Johnny 13's shadow with and both of them being pissed, Amber was since she just got dumped though it was to figure out why and how Paulina now has powers similar Desiree. And Yushi was because he found out by Jazz or rather Kitty herself that she is controlling Jazz's body.

Setting down with their friends for some lunch. Mr. Lancer comes into the Cafeteria.

"Mr. Hamato My OFFICE NOW!" Mr. Lancer screams as Yushi gets up and walks over to 's office which was diagonally behind the Principle's office.

"Mr. Hamato do you want to explain why you deflowered the school lab with your seamen?" Mr. Lancer asked Yushi who was surprised to know the Mr. Lancer knew about his other half. "RJ, Ms. Morgan, and Dr. Oliver informed me in case you're wondering, now please tell me why you were having sex and deflowering the school lab?"

"You know Turtle's having mating seasons right Mr. Lancer." Yushi asks as Mr. Lancer's eyes grow big.

"Holy **_The Flowers of Evil by_** **Charles Baudelaire**. Look I'm going to give you detention for a month for this and we'll keep this quiet deal." Mr. Lancer said as Yushi nodded his head.

"Mr. Lancer there's still something I and the others might need your help on." Yushi ask as Mr. Lancer leaned back into his chair motioning him to continue. "Jazz is possessed by a ghost named Kitty who's boyfriend is a ghost named Johnny 13 who's tried to posses her before and Danny just got with Paulina who somehow has ghost powers similar Desiree." Yushi said in one breath.

Mr. Lancer nods his head in understanding.

Days passed by with Danny being tired having gone on too many dates in a week, ranging from bowling, to picnics, to anything else Paulina wanted to do. All while fighting the box ghost it was horrible for Danny. Though he did find peace when ever it was just him and Mr. Lancer practicing kung fu. Or when Danny was talking with Yushi about superhero stuff and what was going on in his universe.

Amber, Sam, Tucker, Desiree and Yushi were fairing no better . Sam was trying to get away from Kwan and help Amber and Yushi fight ghosts but was often stop when Kwan wanted to do something, which to her was boring. Though Greg was a comfort to her as he told he wanted to be friends first and if something came up from their interactions he was cool with it. Though Greg did think it was cool that Sam practice Jeet Kune Do while he practice Wu style Tai Chi.

Yushi had trouble between balancing his life as the leader of his team and keeping Kitty in Jazz's body out of trouble, also Kitty refused to leave Jazz's body which only made Yushi hate his situation even more. He also workout like crazy from doing clown push ups to running from his home to school every morning, to practicing his forms and techniques and also read his bible.

Amber was angry mainly with how Danny was being treated by paulina and actually manged to burn some of own meal while in human form.

"I hate how Danny is being treated, Paulina is such a dipstick." Amber said as her carton of milk went up in flames as Yushi, Tucker, Sam and Desiree looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Amber to just incinerated you're own milk." Sam said as Yushi nodded his head in agreement.

"Whoa." was all Amber said looking down at what used to be in her hand. Desiree gets up and goes inside to use the restroom as she bumps into Paulina.

* * *

Tucker and Desiree had problems throughout the week as well, especially when Desiree was around Paulina this got so bad that Jorgen from the fairy world had to come down and stop time with the help of clockwork. Which was where things were right now.

"Desiree and now Paulina, since genies aren't restricted to Da Rules, but are govern from a higher law one of you must choose who will be good and who will be evil." Jorgen said as Desiree becomes to first to speak up.

"I'll become the good one, Jorgen." Desiree said as Paulina is confused by what's going on as she becomes blasted by Jorgen's fairy magic. Seconds later he vanishes as time resumes, as Paulina is consumed by evil, her eyes glow red for a bit before returning to normal.

"You can tell your friends, I'm never letting go of Danny." Paulina said with a wicked grin on her face.

"That isn't love Paulina." Desiree said slamming her against the lockers.

"Danny will do what ever I say and I can give him anything he wants." Paulina replied back pushing Desiree off of her.

"But if he asked, would you let him go?" Desiree said as Paulina grew angry and blasted Desiree as she turns into her ghost form and phased through the school onto the gress in front of Tucker, Sam, Amber and Yushi.

"Guys cover me and Yushi, I'm going ghost!." Amber asked her friends as they covered her and Yushi as she transformed into her ghost self as two blue ghostly flames come around her in the shape of circles.

"Shell On." Yushi says pressing his device after he throws out his left hand as he turns into Saint Turtle.

Saint Turtle and Ember Mclain appear and help Desiree to her feet as a Ghostly Paulina phases through the school and stands before the two ghost heroes and Desiree.

Meanwhile Johnny 13 watches from afar looking for his girlfriend Kitty who is in Jazz Hamato's body. he had been following Yushi's movements and a few Days ago told Yushi had inform him that he knew he was there, and that if he continued to stalk either him he would end his existence, but Johnny 13 told he he just wanted Kitty back.

* * *

 _A couple of days ago_

"Come on man you want your girl back and I want mine so cut me some slack here, no need to get physical." Johnny said nervously as Yushi had him by the collar of his clothes.

"Listen and Listen good, right now I'm in my mating season, and right now your girl Kitty, is in my wife's body do you know how embarrassing it was for me to find out after I had done the deed through the back door. That I had better game then you and a much longer and bigger lightsaber then you." Yushi told Johnny as he side kick a tree and put a decent size crack in it.

"Dude I'll try and fix this I swear." Johnny pleaded to Yushi pushed him to the ground.

"Fine, just word of advice most woman who are reasonable, just want attention and to know that they are loved and feel loved. understand." Yushi asked Johnny while giving him a murderous look that ran through his mother's side of the family. Johnny nodded his head in understanding as Yushi stretched out his hand to help Johnny to his feet.

* * *

 _Present_

Paulina stands before Saint Turtle, Ember Mclain and Desiree ready to fight.

"Yo Ghost girl." A male voice calls from sky as Danny Phantom appears with Fenton Thermos in hand as he sucks Paulina into it. "Consider yourself single." Danny says to himself as both Saint Turtle, Ember, and Desiree watch in awe as he motions the up on the roof.

"Danny are you ok?" Ember asks as the three ghosts land as Danny starts to cry as Ember is the first to give him comfort then followed by Saint turtle and lastly Desiree.

Moments pass as Danny and the others go back to their classes. Students wondered were Paulina went through a pleasant surprise came in the form of Dash and Valerie, saying that Paulina had to go home for the day, as the two teen walked up to Danny.

"Listen Fenton, I know for a fact that it was you who put Paulina, in that thermos of yours." Dash said as he slammed Danny into the lockers. "And don't think just because we covered for you means where friends, as far as I see it, you and Amber aren't the only ghosts in town and Valereie and I are going to make sure you and your friends never win." Dash threaten walking off as Yushi helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Yushi." Danny said to his brother in-law as Yushi gave him a smile, after school Yushi informed his friends that Jazz was still being controlled by Kitty and Johnny 13, had figured out away to fix the problem.

"So what your saying is your going to have a fake fight with Johnny in order." Sam said as everyone looked at Yushi, who only nodded his head.

"Yep, now if you excuse me I have a date to get to." Yushi said putting on his leather jacket that had the foot clan symbol on the back.

Yushi sat at in the park with Jazz still wearing his jacket. offering her traditional Japanese picnic food.

"Oh Yushi this is so romantic, so you don't feel bad that I'm still in your wife's body?" Kitty asked through Jazz's body.

"No Kitty, hey since you did your best at keeping a low profile, and not entering my world I thought you're not all bad." Yushi said lying to her while putting on a fake smile.

"So like what are things rings?" Kitty asked.

"These rings were forged by the Demon Neckron who used bits and peaces from the one ring and from rings that belonged to a man know as Andrew Kettrew, as well as a its base power of the Black Lanturn Corps." Yushi told Kitty as she stood when Johnny came out of a ghost portal, as Yushi felt Paulina escape unseen behind them.

"Johnny, why you here?" Kitty asked she used Jazz's body to stand up.

"I'm here to take you back even by force." Johnny said as Kitty gawd over the fact of Johnny wanted her back.

"You will try!" Yushi said mimicking the fallen hero that would become Dark Laser. "Shell on." Transforming into Saint Turtle as he walked forward toward Johnny as he threw a side kick towards his solar plexus. Sending Johnny threw the air.

"Yushi don't Johnny to bad." Kitty said fearing for Johnny after life as Yushi continued to doge any attack Johnny threw at him.

Throwing a upper cut Yushi sends Johnny up in the air. Following Johnny Yushi flies up in the air.

"Hey I thought this was a fake fight." Johnny comments to Yushi.

"Hey I'm going at 1% here its not my fault you can't take the pain, send your shadow to attack me or something." Saint Turtle offered as Johnny nodded his head.

Chucking him to the ground Yushi follows up the attack with a soccer kick to the ribs.

"And Now here's where you fall." Saint Turtle said as Kitty Takes off the wedding ring and phases out of Jazz's body as flies toward Saint Turtle, as he Pulls out his Katana and points it at Kitty stopping her in her tracks. He then rushes toward his wife picking up the wedding ring and places it back on her left ring figure. Helping Jazz to her feet.

Kitty on the other hand run over and makes sure Johnny is alright.

Jazz and Yushi walk over to Johnny and Kitty who are holding hands and smiling.

"Hey you two look good together. The God I serve delights in the type of love you two share." Yushi said holding his hand for Johnny to shake.

"You know, dude maybe you'll not so bad." Johnny said shaking Yushi's hand.

"Thanks." Yushi replies smiling as Kitty gets on Johnny's bike, as he presses a knob on it as a Ghost portal opens up and the two fly into it.

Yushi looks over at Jazz and kisses her on the lip as he mutants into his turtle form.

"I'm glad to have you back." Yushi says looking Jazz in the eye.

"I'm glad to be back." Jazz replied blushing.

The Next day at school the news of Danny breaking up with Paulina spread like wildfire. with Paulina vowing that she would get him back if it was the last thing she did. While Danny and Amber responded with making out in front of her and walked off to their friends.

"Well everything is back to normal." Yushi said as Danny and Amber walked up to them.

"So how was the single life Amber?" Sam asked.

"Well it was interesting and nice but I didn't feel complete without Danny ." Amber answered looking into Danny's eyes.

"So how do you do it Sam?" Danny asked as Sam caught to the type of question that he was asking.

"Well it isn't easy but there's someone out for me." Sam answers as else where a goth teen wearing a white vast with spiky hair and sunglasses walks up to two men who are wearing white tuxedos with briefcases hide in the shadows.

* * *

Author's Note: The Teen who is at the end of the chapter is Eloe112's OC Greg. Let me know what you guys think and Thanks for reading. Oh and **_The Flowers of Evil by_** **Charles Baudelaire** is a French erotic Lyric poem book written in 1857. Just wanted to let you guys know that.


	19. Life Lessons

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or DC Comics, For they are owned by their respected owners and Greg is owned by Eloe112.

Saint Turtle, Danny, Ember and Phantom Slicer are flying through the air as a school bus crowed with kids rides below them.

"One thing about Ghost powers, no fighting the school bus crowds." Danny said to Ember as Saint Turtle laughs.

" True, But so can Phantom Slicer and myself, and we don't have ghost powers." Saint Turtle replies to Danny. A Ghostly Paulina, Fright Knight and Arsenal fly through the air towards as Casper High.

Flying towards their high school Danny's ghost sense goes off as he's blasted by Arsenal.

"Well, well Fenton fancy meeting you here." Fright Knight said as Arsenal aims her blaster at them while Paulina smiles evilly at Ember.

"If you guys want, a fight before school I could let some steam out." Phantom Slicer said cracking her neck. Ember looks at Danny and Yushi for more information.

"We'll tell you later." Danny said getting ready for a fight if need be. Arsenal goes to blast Danny but is intercepted by Phantom Slicer as she slices through the bast, while Fright Knight tackles Saint Turtle and Danny Phantom leaving Paulina to attack Ember.

Fright Knight charges up his sword as he swings it at Danny and Saint Turtle, causing them to fly backwards in pain. While Phantom Slicer grabs Arsenal on her hover board and throws her off of it into, Fright Knight.

Danny and Saint Turtle fly toward Fight Knight and Arsenal as Phantom Slicer beats them there first. Pounding their faces in, she Punches them hard letting her anger flow through her as she casues Dash to turn back into his human form as she continues the on-slot.

Saint Turtle rushing in tackling his wife as Danny checks on Dash and Valerie. Seconds later Dash opens up his eyes and transforms back into Flight Knight and looks at Danny, as Ember blasts Paulina into Fright Knight.

Danny and Ember fly towards Saint Turtle and Phantom Slicer who are in their civilian forms arguing on top of a rooftop a couple of rooftops near the school.

"Why did you have marry her as well?" Jazz said with an angry tone putting her hand on her hips.

"Last time I checked I married you as well at the same time." Yushi shouted at Jazz. "And you know why, you, helena, Robin, and Danny where all there. You know why and don't try to be a *victim* in this Jazz Hamato!"

"Well maybe I don't want to share *YOU*."Jazz yelled back.

"Ok? what's going here." Ember asked looking over at Danny.

"Ok, to make a long story short; when Kitty possessed Jazz she made the marriage between her and Yushi voided this wouldn't have been a problem but a couple of Demons used both her and Huntress,Robin's sister to make Yushi chose between either Jazz or Robin's sister. Well Yushi found a loop hole and married both of them in order to protect them." Danny filled Ember in as the school bell rang as they saw Fright Knight and Arsenal fly above them. Deciding that it would be better to get to class the three teens run towards their Health Science classroom Knocking down Valerie and Dash in the process as Ms. Tetslaff opens the door and looks down at the six teens.

* * *

"Hamato, Fentons, Baxter, Gray, Masters get in here so I can assign you into pairs." Ms. Tetslaff said as the six teens went inside the classroom.

Moments later Ms. Tetslaff showed the class who the assessment was going to work along with how to handle the snack of flour. They would have five minutes to choose a partner that they wanted and whoever was left would be pair up by who Ms. Tetslaff wanted.

Danny and Amber paired up, Tucker and Desiree, Dash and Jazz, Valerie and Yushi, Sam and some kid named Nate, while Paulina tried to get paired up with Danny but in stand was paired up with some other student by Ms. Tetslaff.

After class the students go in the hallway trying to figure out how to take care a sack of flour. As Dash and Valerie walk up to Yushi and Jazz who are with Danny and friends.

"Yushi, can I have a word with you please." Valerie said as Yushi nods his head and walks away with her.

"What's up?" Yushi asks with a smile on his face, as he spots a piece of paper.

"Lets make this quick I don't like and you sure as heck don't like me, so I've made a chart mapping out our responsibilities." Valerie said showing Yushi the chart that had him doing all of the work for the grade and he didn't care right now.

"Cool." Yushi responded.

Meanwhile Jazz on the other hand was a few feet away from Yushi is being dragged away by Dash's grip.

"Jazz, I can't make this thing stop crying."

"These things need constant care and attention." Jazz said picking it up and cradling it the way karai showed her in case if Yushi got her pregnant during his mating season.

"You're really good with that thing." Dash commented looking at Jazz with a plot to steal her away from Yushi.

"Thanks." Jazz replied taken aback by Dash's comment, as she looks over her shoulder as Yushi talks with Valerie.

Later at the Nasty Burger Danny, Yushi, Jazz, Amber, Desiree, Tucker as they talk about their project.

"So let me get this straight, You're going to do the whole project by yourself." Jazz asked still angry at what her husband did as Yushi nodded his head with a smile.

"Yep." as Yushi starts to hum a Japanese lullaby to his sack of flower which somewhat impressed Amber.

"Jazz can I talk to you in Private, I'd like to know what's eating at you?" Yushi asked as Danny's Ghost sense goes off.

Danny nods giving him the ok to talk to his sister, as Amber and Danny run off to transform into Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain.

Danny and Ember fly through the air as Skulker makes himself known as he aims his blaster at Danny while Arsenal flies her hover board at her.

Ember blasts a ecto fist from her guitar, sending Arsenal back while Danny shoot ecto blasts at Skulker sending him to a near by tree. Arsenal aims her canon at Ember, firing it Ember smacks it right back at her casing her to fly into Skulker.

"Move it wrench." Skulker commands Arsenal while looking at Ember lustfully. "I will make you mine Ember Mclain!" Skulker Yelled as Ember cringed and replied by blasting him and Arsenal into the ground.

Moments later after the fight Danny and Amber returned to the Nasty Burger as Tucker and Desiree are taking a picture together with Nasty Nate.

"Sam, do you want me to take a picture, with you and Nate? Family picture help you boost your grade." Tucker asked as Nate nodes his head as Tucker takes the picture.

"Thanks for letting me hang with you guys." Nate said as Tucker smiles, at him.

"No problem dude." Tucker replies to Nate.

Later that Night Danny, finds his mom going through pictures of his dad on the kitchen table.

"Hey mom how are you doing?" Danny asks as the sack of flour, farts and begins to cry.

"I'm doing better now, thanks for asking sweetie." Maddie says looking over at the sack of flour. "Danny, you're doing a horrible job."

Getting up Maddie straights Danny's posture and arms as tears begin to fall down on her face as memories of her Jack taking care of Jazz and Danny come flooding back to her in a instant.

"I'm sorry Danny, since your father passed on, its just been hard lately." Maddie cries as Danny looks at her with sadness knowing that however Jack died, he was somewhere else. As a light-bulb went off in Danny's head.

Meanwhile Dash and Valerie are setting in the park, talking about what happened at the Nasty Burger with Danny and his friends.

Earlier that Day.

Dash walked out of the Nasty Burger's door carrying food. As Danny and his girlfriend had just come back from fighting Valerie and Skulker.

Eyeing Danny and his friends he couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous over the fact that each one of them had someone close to them, Danny with Ember, Yushi with Jazz, Tucker with Desiree, Sam with some goth guy in white. But he wasn't to sure on that one.

Dash quietly ate his food as the sack of Flour started to go off crying and worried about his grade he picks up the sack of flour cuddling and rocking it the way Jazz showed him. Luckily for him the sack of flour calmed down but that was when he noticed Yushi approaching him .

"Hi Dash." Yushi said trying to hide his anger towards him.

"Hey Hamato." Dash said replying in Anger.

"I just came to tell you, you did a great job taking care of that sack of Flour. Did my wi- I mean Jazz teach you that?" Yushi asked hoping that Dash would catch on.

"Yeah, she did." Dash replied as Dash looked at him oddly. "did you say Jazz was your wife?" looking at Yushi as he stood up and looked him in the eye. "You freaking pedophile." As Dashes eyes glow red, the same red that Vlad used on Jack, Tucker and the others of Amity Park.

Dash then preceded to tackle Yushi to the ground, as Yushi then reverse rolls Dash on to the floor as he get close to his ear and whispers.

"Dash I'm not a Pedophile, Jazz is 16 and I'm 18 and if you think for one second I'm letting you get anywhere with Jazz think again."

Getting up Yushi walked off as Dash swore that he would defeat Yushi in anything he did.

Present- Night.

Dash preceded to narrate the events to Valerie as Paulina drops by in her genie form with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with you." Valerie asked her best friend as Paulina looks over at Valeire.

"It's those losers and that techno-geek's girlfriend." Paulina vented as Valerie and Dash comforted her.

"Hey you know what guys." Dash said to his friends as all of their eyes started to glow red. "Let make them pay."

* * *

At the Fenton's house, Danny, Yushi and Jazz all in the Specter Speeder preparing to enter the Ghost Zone.

"Alright let's go over are check list before we had out." Jazz said looking over at Yushi who had three sacks of Flour.

"We have Danielle and Miyamoto are here. and or other Sack of Flour " Yushi said while patting the snack of flour that were had faces of a female Danny Phantom and hybrid of Jazz and Dash. "Ok you guys are way into this." Yushi added as Danny fires up the Specter Speeder into the ghost Zone.

Danny, Jazz and Yushi wonder through the Ghost Zone looking for Jack but to alas they couldn't find them.

"Hey guys we could try Clockwork." Yushi stated trying to give hope to his family.

"Its worth a shot." Danny replied to his brother-in-law.

Firing up the Specter Speeder Danny sets a coarse towards clockwork's lair. Upon arriving the lair Yushi, Danny and Jazz exit the Specter Speeder, as Clockwork is looking at event in the future with Danielle leading a team of Super heroes defending a giant T.

Clockwork grins as the screen turns off, turning around he looks at Danny, Yushi and Jazz.

"I know why you have come child."Clockwork said facing Danny, Yushi and Jazz.

"And did you my dad come to the ghost zone?" Danny and Jazz asked in unison.

"No." Clockwork replied seeing the dejected faces of Danny and Jazz reminded him of when Renet came back from her adventures with the Ninja Turtles. Sighing Clockwork floats towards Danny and Jazz placing a hand on each of their shoulder's. "Not everyone who dies becomes a Ghost, I will tell you this though your father, died with no regrets."

Giving them hope and calming their fears a little as Danny, and company leave Clockwork and head back home.

The Next Morning, Danny, Yushi and Jazz are in the Kitchen eating breakfast watching the news, when a report catches their eyes.

"Good Morning I'm Tiffany Snow, Today's breaking news five billionaires were found dead in their own homes across the Untied States of America."

As Ember fades through the Fenton Works from the ceiling with a worried look on her face.

"Babypop, did you hear the news." Ember says floating down towards her boyfriend and friends.

"About some billionaires who were found dead, yeah I just saw it." Danny replied as Ember eyes started to wided.

"My dad, was the one who killed them." Ember answered as Danny, Jazz and Yushi's eyes widened in shock.

A Ecto Blast races toward Ember as it hits causing her to the wall in the kitchen as Maddie Fenton walks into the kitchen.

"You're going to stay away from my son." Maddie said pointing a her ecto gun at Ember as had a scared look on her ghostly face.

"Mom, wait that's Amber." Danny says truthfully. As Maddie still had her gun pointed at Amber. Amber turns back into her human form as the gun is still point at her.

"Like I told you stay away form m-" Maddie say getting cut off by her own daughter tackling her to the ground as Yushi covers her movements while the two of them send them eye signals to Danny and Ember leave the house. "Jazz dear why did you attack me, that was very naughty of you."

"Sorry mom, I won't let you attack my friends." Jazz says as both she and Yushi drop into their fighting stances.

Yushi pulls out a small sliver ball as throws it to the ground before shouting the famous words of his uncle Mikey.

"Cowabunga!"

The smoke fills the kitchen as Yushi grabs both Jazz and the snacks of flour and high tails it out of the house.

At school, Dash walked up to Jazz who was talking with her brother and his friends.

"Hey um Jazz can I talk to you?" Dash asked as she nodded her head and the two walks away towards his locker. "Jazz are you married to Hamato, did he rape you or something?" He asked her as Jazz's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes I'm married to him, but how did you know? and um no Yushi didn't rape me." Jazz said.

"Well there's a ring on your left hand and he also let it slipped." Dash replied back. "Look if you're afraid to tell me that cool, but know this Jazz Fenton I'm going to free you." Placing a comforting hand her shoulder before walking to his first class.

At lunch the teens seemed to be pleased with Tucker's daycare services. Which through Danny, Amber, Yushi and Jazz through a loop.

'Dude since when did you start a daycare?" Danny asked as Amber seemed to be a little paranoid and was holding Danny's hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "Amber, Oww can you losen up your grip please." Danny replied smiling as Amber loosened her grip on him a little.

"Sorry babypop."

"Since Yesterday." Tucker replied as smirking at Desiree. "I needed the money so Desiree suggested I start a daycare and its been awesome having her around."

"Dude how much are you charging for an 'A'?" Yushi asked as Jazz elbowed him softly.

"Yushi!" Jazz said looking somewhat shocked that he would ask Tucker to do his grade for him.

"What, Even real parents with real children still find ways get out for a night." Yushi answered as the words remind him of his new father-in-law. putting his head down at the table in embarrassment Danny looks at his brother in-law confused.

"Yushi, you'll ok?" Danny asked as Jazz startled to giggle, while Danny looked at his sister even more confused.

"Danny, Batman and Yushi's family don't see eye to all on alot of things. Especially on the don't kill thing." Jazz informed her brother.

Later that day Dash, took Miyamoto which impressed her, which Yushi tried to get Valerie to do her share of the grade but Valerie wouldn't budge which made Yushi angry.

The bell rang for school to be over when Amber met Danny by his locker, looking a little worried.

"You think we should tell my father about what happened this morning, I'm scarred Babypop." Amber confessed to her boyfriend as Danny wrapped his arms around her, as Danielle cried and made farting sound letting the couple know that their 'daughter' needed attending too.

"Yes and Danielle needs changing." Danny said as Amber eyed at him with a questioning look.

"Did you dress up our little snack of flour and name her too." Amber said laughing as Danny changed the Sack of Flour's dipper.

"Ok all better now." Danny said as Amber got out her cell phone and called her father.

"Hey dad can you come by the school Danny and I need to tell you something." Amber said over the phone.

"Yes of course dear I will be right over." Vlad replied.

Moments later Vlad stood outside the school as Amber and Danny walked out of the doors.

"Dad I- um don't know how to say this but I um... I'I'm Going Ghost." Amber said changing into her true form Ember Mclain.

Vlad looked at her as Maddie Fenton came out from the shadows pointed her gun at Ember as Vlad stepped in between them.

"Vlad get out of the way." Maddie said keeping her sights at Ember.

"No! She is MY DAUGHTER, Maddie and I will not let you harm her." Vlad said darkly. "What if Jack came back as a Ghost would you shoot him or what if Danny was a Ghost would you shoot him too?"

"Yes I would Ghost are evil and if Jack came back, then I wouldn't have a husband, and if Danny was a ghost! I wouldn't have a son either!" Maddie responded which angered Vlad more.

"Know this Maddie Fenton I will never let you touch my daughter ever again. My boy you came over to my house when ever you wish just to get away from this hateful woman, and to think I ever loved or why I ever though you were beautiful is beyond me."

All the while Danny tried to calm down the sack of flour.

Knowing how protective Vlad was of his daughter Maddie put her gun down and left.

The rest of the week had been very stressful for Danny and Ember to say the least with Maddie Fenton gunning for them on almost on a daily basis. Though the bright side was everyone got an 'A' in the class but the Dash seemed to detmterin along with Valerie and Paulina to beat them at anything team phantom did.

* * *

 **Author's note: ok a few things here I wanted to get out. I would like to say I'm sorry that this chapter sucked I'm going through a lot in my life right now, between my girlfriend Whitshoequeen's grandfather is going down hill in terms of health and most likely won't make it pass Christmas. My mentor's lost his job unfairly. He's a youth pastor or rather was and it wasn't anything he did they just fired him for a stupid reason.**

 **Next Ep. will transition to Desiree, Ember and Danny and expand upon Sam Mason and how she will gain magic**.

 **Oh and another thing I'm not a supporter of Polygamy marriage, partly due to the fact of how the heck can one man keep all of the women happy or the reverse, and I personally think it's cheating as well. I wanted to write about this because I wanted to distance myself from my OC. And See if I can write something that I personally don't believe in .**


	20. The Million Dollar Ghost

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or DC Comics, For they are owned by their respected owners and Greg is owned by Eloe112. This chapter is also dedicated to Eloe112 for his help and ideas for this chapter.

* * *

Lily Masters had just gotten back home from work. As Ember sat in the living room waiting for her mother. Lily walked into to the living room as her husband greeted her with a kiss.

"Amber why are you dressed like that?" Lily asked her daughter looking at Amber in her ghost form.

"Mom don't be scared, but I'm a ghost." Ember said as her mom looked at her husband. Vlad gives her a nod from behind their daughter. Lily opened up her arms to her daughter as Ember ran up and hugged her. Sobbing into her mother's arms Lily just hold her daughter letting her know everything was going to be alright. Later that night Vlad and Lily explained everything to their daughter, from Vlad being a halfa to why they want to rule both the Ghost Zone and the world-turns out as Ember found out to prevent suffering and control both humans and ghost and fuse both societies together. Needless to say Ember felt conflicted.

 _On one hand having humans co-exist with ghosts would be nice but forcing them to do it world wide is wrong._

"Hey dad?" Ember asked looking at her father who was now in his ghost form.

"Yes, my daughter." Plasmius said as the family of three headed to the dinning hall.

"Why do you and mom want to rule the world? Don't you think it's wrong, to force people to follow your rules if they don't want to?" Ember asked as both her parents stopped and looked back at her.

"Ember dear, your father and I want to make the world a better place for you and Danny, and those who appose us well, they won't be living anymore. Besides your father has control of everyone's mind in the city expect for me, you and Danny." Lily replied to her daughter as she looked on with a shock expression on her ghostly face.

Later that night Vlad and Lily went into the ghost zone together, to get a key that can unlock any door in the ghost zone.

A glass rectangle prism case floating in the Ghost Zone. It glows with a heavy green aura. The glass is magenta. Inside is a green skeleton key with a skull on the top. It rests on a purple tasseled pillow on top of a white pedestal.

Plasmius removes the glass casing as a giant red monster ghost that has red with a gray chest, four arms with claws and black, white-gem-studded bands. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth appears the behind them as his ghost sense goes off.

Lily blasts the ghost monster as her husband retrieves the skeleton key, the key in hand Plasmius float over to his wife as they teleport out of the area and toward's Plasmius' ghost portal.

Casper High the next day.

Danny, Jazz, and Yushi walk the halls of their high school as Danny is holding a red book under his arm, while Jazz is holding a purple one. People are at their lockers.

"Thanks for taking me to school jazz." Danny said to his sister as Yushi intertwined his fingers with Jazz's.

"No problem Danny." Jazz replied to her brother.

"You know, its nice to just go into school and slip in unseen, just like old times." Danny said as a since of nostalgia came through his voice before Yushi entered the picture.

Moments later an alarm goes off as a voice on the intercom comes alive.

 **"Ghost alert! Ghost Alert!** "

" What's going on?" Danny asked as Sam, Tucker, Desiree and Amber walk up to Danny, Jazz and Yushi.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Sam asked as Amber held up the sheet of paper for her boyfriend.

"The School's running ghost drills now!." Amber said with fear in her voice as Danny hugged her, and pulling her close.

"Its ok. Amber." Danny whispered protectively into her ear.

Mr. Lancer walks up to the students wearing a organ monster mask. The Students look at him confused as Mr. Lancer walks by.

"Who's that supposed to fool?" Jazz asked as she felt her husband's hand tighten. "Yushi?"

"Mhm, oh sorry Jazz." Yushi apologized to his wife.

Later that night at Danny's house, Team Phantom minus Amber who was afraid of getting shot by Danny's mom. were sitting in his room.

Cujo phased through the door as sniffing for traces for ecto energy.

purposefully finding none Cujo happy phases out of the door.

"That was an interesting turn of events." Tucker commented as Yushi nodded his head in agreement.

Outside Danny's door Maddie asked Cujo if Danny had any traces of ecto energy as Cujo shakes his head no. giving their ghost dog a treat, Maddie goes back down to the lab to try and find who the ghost boy is while making a call to her friends about a certain ghost gal.

Back inside Danny's room.

Tucker, Desiree and Sam look at Yushi who had his head placed at the door.

"Ok, she's gone." Yushi replied as he got up and walked towards his bed. pulling out a green and black suitcase from underneath.

"Dude what are you doing." Tucker asks as Yushi opens up the suitcase to reveal a katana.

"Whoa, you are not going to kill my mom!" Danny said as Yushi walked towards the door only to be stopped by him.

"Once's she finds out, she going to kill you Danny, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!. Can't you see that May!." Yushi said as tears started to blind his vision. "Emperor Darknondra doesn't care how many Kaiju's you guys destroy, or how many worlds I destroy for him, I'm doing this to protect you." The tears ran down his face. as the lose of control starts to become to much for him and goes into seizure. Something he thought he beat, when he became a power ranger.

Jazz quickly caught her husband as they and everyone in the room looked shocked.

Not knowing what to do Sam, Tucker and Desiree leave the house and go back into their own homes. Meanwhile Jazz and Danny wait while Yushi lays there on his bed asleep.

Moments later Yushi awakes to find Jazz and Danny looking over him.

"Hey you'll alright?" Jazz asked gently helping him sit up.

"No." Yushi replied honestly. "You can't tell the others not the Outsiders and definitely not the rest of our friends." sighing Yushi looked up at them. "I have PTSD from my time as a villain when I severed under Emperor Darkondra and that's something I'd not want to discuss right now ." Lamenting his past to the Fenton siblings wasn't easy for him-saying sorry for things was always a tougher challenge for him. "But you guys should know I have seizures, I thought I had them under control but I guess I was wrong." Tears sparing from his eyes, jumping on to the bed as Yushi hid his face from Danny and Jazz out of shame and embarrassment.

Jazz sat down beside her husband on his bed pulling him into a hug.

The next morning Yushi went downstairs to eat breakfast with his family.

"Morning Danny, Jazz, and Amber." Yushi said surprised to see Amber at the house. "wait what are doing here. no offense."

"Morning Yushi." the three teens replied back.

"Well since Mrs. Fenton isn't home I figured I would come over here and chill." Amber answered Yushi.

"Do you guys mind if I put the Tv on?" Yushi asked them as they shook their heads no.

Turning on the TV.

"The Hunt is on for the Ghost Gal. Ever since the passing of Amity Park's competent ghost hunter Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton has offered a reward for $1,000,000 for who ever can capture the ghost gal of Amity Park. This is Harriet chin." Harriet said before Yushi turned off the TV.

Looking over at Yushi Danny placed his hand on his chin trying to come up with a plan.

"Well here's our options; one we wish for my mom to forget that Amber is a ghost or two we hide Amber somewhere and have one of you be her." Danny told Jazz,Yushi and Amber. "But what do you want Amber?" Danny asked his girlfriend as she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you letting me decide?" Amber said as Danny continued look at her.

"Because It's your life- afterlife we're talking about here and I love you, why would I not give you this choice." Danny answered his girlfriend as if it was the most olbous thing in the world.

"I would much rather have your mom forget that I was a ghost." Amber said as Danny pulled out his cellphone and called Tucker, Desiree and Sam over.

Once Tucker, Desiree and Sam arrived Danny asked Desiree if he or Amber could make a wish, to which Desiree didn't care but was happy to help out her friend.

"Desiree I wish that Danny's mom didn't know I was a ghost." Amber said as Desire snapped her fingers allowing Amber's wish to take hold.

A few seconds later Amber's watch starts to blink as she presses it a ghost portal opens up before them with clockwork standing in front of them.

"Danny Fenton, and Jazz Fenton I need the two of you to come with me to the ghost zone." Clockwork said as he changed into a old man as the two fenton siblings walked towards Clockwork. "Oh and the rest of you may want to visit the Nasty Burger."

Amber and the others go to the Nasty burger at Clockwork's request.

"Who are these guys?" Amber asked the others watch as Maddie Fenton and other ghost hunters arrive.

"I don't know but maybe that's why clockwork wanted us to be here?" Yushi replied as the teens exited the Nasty Burger and walk over to Danny and Jazz's mom.

"Mrs. Fenton um who are these people." Sam asked Danny's mom as Maddie turned her attention to Amber and the others.

"Oh these people are ghost hunters, that's The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat." Maddie said pointing to a blonde man with jeans and a green hat, and a necklace with a peace sign on it, some ghost technology is at his waist. Next to him is a shorter, red-haired girl with a purple dress with a pink tie and pink socks and round lenses, she has another ghost-related device at her waist. Next to her is a white tiger cowering and shivering in fear.

"Ahh!" Groovy girl screamed as the white tiger launched on to her chest out of panic and fear. "Like those are my internal organs.

" Jinkers, Scaredy Cat! You're like maiming her!" Groovy dude says trying to get scardey cat off of her.

Two motorized vehicles rev and jump out from behind the trees, sailing in the sky across the clouds, with a lens flare effect. The one on the left is clearly a man in full black armor, helmet and green goggles with a gray and green backpack, he's on a motorcycle. The one on the right is a girl with a blonde ponytail blowing behind her; she's dressed like her male companion and is on an ATV. Both are wearing green wheels under their shoes.

"The Extreme Ghost Breakers." Maddie say with annoyed expression on her face as the two high five each other.

" Sheyah, you the Man!" the male Extreme Ghost Breaker said.

" Actually, idiot I'm a girl." She says leaning her face into her hand, balancing on her elbow.

Greg walks up to the others after dropped off by a red car.

"Hey Sam how're you?" Greg asked as Yushi eyed him trying to gage who this teen was. While Maddie went to the other ghost hunters to tell them how the reward was going to work.

"I'm fine Greg, these are my friends, Yushi, Amber, Tucker and his girlfriend Desiree." Sam said pointing to each of them as Yushi took a subtle protective stance towards Desiree and Amber.

Paulina in her genie form, Fright Knight, Arsenal, Lily in her hooded robe look down at the ghost hunters and Team Phantom.

"Now remember children, your main goal is to capture my daughter and bring her back home, other than that have fun." Lily said with a sick twisted tone.

Fright Knight and Lily land in front of the ghost hunters as The Extreme Ghost Breakers and The Groovy Gang are blasted away by their land as Maddie pulls out her gun and starts shooting at Fright Knight, while Greg takes Sam's hand and runs away from the battle scene.

Amber runs behind a garbage bin making sure Maddie Fenton doesn't notice her.

"I'm going Ghost!" Amber says as blue rings form around her clothes transforming her into Ember Mclain. Using her guitar she flies into the battlefield, blasting a Fright Knight and her mother from hurting Maddie and the other Ghost Hunters.

Yushi jumps in front of Maddie as he starts to attack Fright Knight. Fright Knight grabs Yushi by the wrist and starts to crush this morpher, before throwing him to the side of the bush. Ember doges shots from Arsenal and the other ghost Hunters before throwing a ecto-fist at them.

Desiree and Tucker walk over to Yushi who is bruised up.

"Dash has gotten stronger." Yushi says as Tucker and Desiree help him up. "Alright it's." looking down at his wrist he finds his morpher destroyed. "Desiree you and Tucker are my friends right?"

Tucker and Desiree both nodd their heads yes.

"Desiree if I could wish for my ghost powers to return would you grant it?" Yushi asked meanwhile Ember is playing wack a-mole with the Extreme Ghost Breakers hackie sacks and Arsenal's throwing stars.

Lily looks at Maddie Fenton with anger remember how she treated her daughter just because she was a ghost. Needless to say She was going to enjoy fighting Maddie.

Maddie Fenton rolls out of the way as Magical blast of energy escape Lily hands. confused at what was going on around her Maddie pulls out her ecto blaster and starts to fire back but Lilly just stops the blast in mid air and fires back at Maddie.

"Oh please." LIly said under neath her hood as she starts to close in on Maddie. Ember seeing that her mother was beating Danny's mom. Ember turns around and flies straight towards Maddie, grabbing her hand Ember phases out of the battle. Seeing the heroes lose was a victory for the villains as they teleport away from the battle.

Meanwhile Sam and Greg meet up with Kent Nelson in a shop.

After having saved Kent from some would be muggers, he allowed them into his shop which needless to say Sam was happy.

"This place is amazing." Sam said as Kent brought out some tea for his guests, while looking through all of his items.

"Thank you Sam, but this is meeting was accidental, it was fate. " Kent responded as placed the items down on a table. " you see, I was once known in Yushi's world as Doctor Fate, but I have since retired from that role." Sam turn her head to face this old man that she saved.

"What are you saying that this helmet chose me to be a superhero?" Sam said as Kent Nelson nodded his head.

"Yes!" Kent Nelson said handing the helmet to her.

Back at Fenton Works Yushi, Jazz, Tucker, Desiree, Dannny, and Amber are in the basement talking about the events that happened earlier that day.

"well I have good news and bad news. Good news is your mom called off the reward and hunt for Ember because she saved her life, but the Bad news is we have another halfa in the group." Tucker said as Yushi looked over slightly confused.

"How is that bad, that I'm a yokai again?" Yushi asked the group.

"It's bad Yushi because what if mom finds out that either you, Danny or Amber have ghost power's she'll rip you guys apart." Jazz said putting her hands through her hair.

"why don't we wish for Jack Fenton to come back alive? I'm mean he already know about all of this, and you guys said it yourselves, he's proud of us and what we've done." Yushi added to the group.

"Yeah but didn't clockwork say that if we keep wishing for things Vlad and his team will be stronger with each wish." Amber said as everyone nodded their heads.

"But dude it could be a much easier time with your dad covering for you and one the bonus side your dad could also help your mom come to the conclusion that not all ghosts are evil." Tucker said

"Ok here's what we'll do wish for my dad to come back to life and train really hard against your dad, Amber." Danny said looking over at his girlfriend, Yuhi and Jazz. the three of them looked at Danny.

"Desiree, I wish my father was back alive." Danny said as Jack Fenton appeared before them alive and well.

"Danny, Jazz, Yushi." Jack said running up and hugging his childen and son in law. "I'm so proud of you guys."

Turning to Amber, tucker and Desiree.

"Amber and Desiree I want to say thank you to you to for protect my kids." Jack Fenton said holding out his arms as Amber and Desiree transformed into their ghost forms and hugged Danny's father. "Don't worry Amber I'll try and easy Maddie into what you really are."

Later that night, jack began walking upstairs to his bedroom, trying to think of a way to explain how he was alive. Having a new outlook on life helped things he had become a much different man and he realized how hateful he had been. He still didn't know if God existed, but for the sake of his children he would accept their faith in him.

Cujo started to bark happily waking Maddie Fenton up as Jack stood between the hallway and their bedroom.

Cujo leaped off the bed tackling Jack to the ground as he started to lick his face as Maddie slowly got out of bed.

"Is this a dream?" Maddie asked as Jack Fenton got up and kissed her passionately.

"Nope!" Jack said as the two snuggle and spent the night together giving each other good memories for the morning.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note: Ok I have a question to ask you all should I be Ultimate Enemy next and then Control Freaks, or should I put this story on hold finish my Outsiders fanfic and then do control freaks next and finishing it with Ultimate Enemy. Its you're guys' call. But either way this story will be on hold after I finish the first season.**


	21. Circus of the Ultimate Enemies

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, DC Comics, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for they are owned by their owners but Greg is Owned by Eloe112.

Circus of the Ultimate Enemies Part 1 of 2

April 9th 2005

Danny and the others of Team Phantom were training in the woods with Mr. Lancer, as Jack Fenton sat on the sidelines along with Tucker, Desiree and Sam who was looking at the Helmet of fate. Danny and Ember were sparring as Mr. Lancer was watching and instructing his student to use the art he was teaching him. Ninja Turtle was sparring with Huntress and Phantom Slicer, while in his ghostly turtle form. As the three were using their environment around them. Phantom Slicer glided though the air, she threw a ninja star towards Huntress who shot it down with her crossbow, firing an arrow at it. Ninja Turtle used his invisibility ghost powers and tackled both of them to the ground.

"You ladies should really be more aware." Ninja Turtle said grinning perversely underneath his hood.

Phantom Slicer and Huntress look at one another and spring out of it by kicking Ninja turtle in the tail turning him back into his human state, as he fell to the ground in pain. Meanwhile Danny manged to step behind Ember as her guitar came slamming down in front of her nearly missing him. Danny blasts Ember from behind sending her into Phantom Slicer and huntress. as Yushi stands up shaking his head as Danny walks up to the four.

"Did you two really have to kick me that hard." Yushi sad nursing his groin a bit as Sam smiled at his pain.

"Sorry Yushi." Helena said as both she and Jazz kissed their husband on each of his cheeks before giving a death glare at Sam each in their family lines. Jack Fenton looked away somewhat shock and still confused, he never agreed with polygamy and he was still getting use to the idea of his kids and his son-in-law fighting evil ghosts and other criminals that were from his and Helena's world.

Mr. Lancer walked up to the group with folders in hand.

"Jazz, and Yushi here are your are C.A.T. schedules I highly suggest the two of you study." Mr. Lancer said passing out the two sheets of paper as Yushi and Jazz run to Yushi's motorcycle as Helena tagged along using her own motorcycle.

The next night at a 24k Jewelry store, after-hours on a display case. The jewelry being to glow and float. Danny and Ember poke their heads in to take a peek.

"And I thought the merchandise is flying off the shelves is just an expression." Ember said as she pointed her guitar blasts alongside Danny at them. Four ghosts appear as they are zapped, two male and two female.

"Woah! Who are you guys?" Danny said as a dwarf, jumps on Danny's shoulders and pulls on his mouth then covers his eyes. "Hey! I'm not a hat person! Especially if the hat is a dwarf!" throwing the dwarf ghost off while running into a male ghost is much bigger than him.

While the other two female ghosts charge at Ember, one of them wearing a red cloak with tattoos reveals herself, which come alive and attack Ember while the other one stretches herself across two columns, making slingshot across the room. Ember shoots Ecto Fists at the red cloaked one, while running into the ghostly sling shot.

flying back and hitting Danny, as sirens are heard and a police cruiser pulls up in front of the store, as the tattoo ghost collects her tattoos, and she and the other ghosts phase through the ceiling, dropping their jewelry on Danny, which the two officers see when they bust in.

"Freeze Inviso-Bill! And Ghost Gal." one of the Police officers said as he points a gun at them.

"And we're leaving." Danny said Phaseing him and Ember through the floor, leaving the jewelry on the floor.

"Hey you want to take this stuff and blame on this on the ghost kids." The second cop as the first cop looked on the ground then back at his partner.

"Sure." The first cop replied as a masked teen in black spandex and glowing red eyes comes down from the ceiling snapping both of their neck with his legs before slamming them on the ground.

The following morning Sam is sleeping soundly until a shaft of light hits her face.

"Good morning, sunshine! And how do we great the brand new day?" Sam's mom asked as Sam groans and wraps pillow around head.

"With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!" Mr. Manson said with a cheerful energy.

"I am a creature of the Night." Sam replied to her parents as her mother pulls a dress from nowhere.

"Uh, Sam, sweetie, I thought maybe we'd try to mix it up a little with wardrobe today." Mrs. Manson said as Sam looks at the pink sun dress with yellow floral print.

"Nothing says, Hey world, look at me! like floral prints." Mr. Manson added as Sam takes out a can of spray paint.

Meanwhile in the DC Universe Yushi and the other Outsiders are in the farmhouse.

"You know, we can't stay here forever." Wally said after petting a unconscious Jinx who like some of the other Outsiders were battled and bruised.

"I know that!" Leonardo shouted as Wally quieted down a little. "Look I know its a shock that Batman was the one who betrayed us and now Dick and the entire Justice League are missing and most of this team is injured because of it, but right now we need to rest." as Wally looked way from Leo's gaze.

Yushi walked inside the living room as his father looked at him.

"How is the rest of the team doing?" Leo asked

"The Rest of them are recovering well Father." Yushi said in a calm demeanor. "Should I warn the rest of team Phantom Father so they know Freakshow isn't what he appears to be?" His father answered with a nod as Jazz walked in. "We should inform your brother." As Jazz nod her head, as Yushi opened up a portal to Danny and Jazz's world.

Yushi and Jazz walk through the portal and end up in his and Danny's room. The Two walked downstairs to see Danny and Amber staring out the Tv.

"Cross over to the dark side." Danny and Amber said as Maddie and Jack Fenton looked puzzled as both Fenton parents look over at the two new people in the room.

Yushi walks over and turns the TV off and slaps both Danny and Amber across the face.

"ow dipstick what was that for?" Amber said rubbing her cheek.

"You guys are not going to that circus." Yushi said as Amber, Danny and the Fenton parents looked confused. "Look just promise me you guys won't go there, please."

"Ahem." Jazz coughed gathering the attention of her little brother, his girlfriend and her husband all at once. "We should be getting to school little brother." Jazz said pushing Danny, Amber, and Yushi out the door, fearing that her husband was about to start a conflict.

On the way to school the same ghost from before pull into sight above our heroes as Danny's and Yushi's ghost sense go off respectively, the three teens turn into the ghostly selves as they phase out of Jazz's car as Danny Phantom and Ember fly as Ninja Turtle uses his acrobatics to move across the city behind his brother in-law and Ember.

Following the ghosts led them to Amity Bank.

"Opening a new bank account? Don't forget your free toaster!" Danny said firing an ecto blast at the ghostly dwarf's snack of money knocking it out of his hand.

"Hey, if your looking something rob, try and steal this." Yushi said throwing ecto ninja stars at the ghost robbers knocking them back a couple of feet from the sack of money as a teen wearing black drops from the ceiling and kicks Ember knocking her to the floor.

Yushi looks over at the situation see his missing teammate Robin, as he flips back over to the other ghosts and throws a smoke bomb allowing his new ghostly teammates to escape. The Cops soon show up phasing out of the scene Yushi decides to head back to school while Danny and Amber decide to follow Sam who was sneaking around.

When Danny and Amber finally catch up to Sam, they find themselves near Circus Gothica as Sam leans behind a wall in alley way.

"Well, look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens." Sam said as Danny and Amber walked toward her as Sirens are heard in the distant street.

"what we're not in trouble." Amber said as Sam laughs while shaking her head as both Danny and her go invisible. Moments later the become visible as the cops go by looking for Inviso Bill and the Ghost Gal.

"Right... Well since you guys are here, why don't we see the opening ceremony for the circus?" Sam asked as she walked towards the Circus. Danny and Amber looked at one another before following Sam.

One train car opens with a drop-down ramp and Freakshow slowly steps out of the shadows.

"Greetings, fellow outcasts. I am Freakshow, your master of ceremonies. Are you ready to smile, relax, and forget all your troubles amid the pleasant diversions of the circus?" Freakshow said looking at the crowd of goths.

"NO!" Everyone in the crowd replied exuding Danny and Amber.

" Then you've come to the right place! Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by a small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica" Freakshow said walking amid to the crowd before gesturing back to the train car.

An arrow tied to a rope launches across from the car and embeds in a pole. A woman emerges, crawling on the rope much like an insect, the goths gasp. A man balancing on a ball and juggling skulls rolls out, a heavily-pierced woman within an iron, spiked wheel follows, a teen with raven hair flips out from the shadows on to the rope and an incredibly tall man in a skeleton suit emerges last. The goths cheer and Danny, and Amber finds their gazes landing on Freakshow's staff and become mesmerized again.

"This is the greatest moment ever. Nothing could ruin this for me!" Sam squeaked with joy.

"Parents of Amity Park!We urge you to boycott this morbid assault on the morals of our children! " Sam's mom shouts over a megaphone as a crowd of protesters stnad behind her as the goths boo them.

"Don't let the rantings of the closed-minded norms beat you down. Show them your true colors! And when I say 'colors', I mean 'all black'. Make them see you for who you are." Freakshow said as he hoped on a crate above the crowd.

" Make them see us for who we are." Danny said as both his and Amber's eyes turn red. "Hey everyone! We're Danny, Amber and Sam and we're skipping school and we're proud of it." As goth teens cheers as Danny poses proudly.

A goth teen walks up to Danny and sprays his shirt black as Amber snaps out by looking at Danny seeing how hot he is with a black shirt on.

"You're one of us, now."

"Sam?" Sam's parents say as she puts her hand on her face.

Later, Casper High. Sam, Danny, Amber and their parents are in the principal's office.

"Some might call this little act of rebellion a cry for attention, but I call it a cry for detention. Isn't that clever?" Principal Ishiyama said chuckling to herself.

"Nice job, Danny. Maybe I should have cried "Hey! It's Inviso-Bill!" Sam Whispered snarkly to Danny as Amber gave her an angry glare.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me back there." Danny said.

"Bad judgment, that's what! Next time, think before you act!" Jack shouted at his son as a small gun on Jack's arm engages and squirts ecto goo all over the Mansons.

"Obviously, the apple doesn't fall very far from the over-bearing, orange-jump suited tree! Mrs. Manson said snobbishly towards the Fentons.

Vlad watching the whole thing decided to intervene before something bad would happen.

"Excuse me Mrs. Manson but that isn't true at all, and if I do say so my self does your daughter love you, like mine does?" Vlad asked looking Sam's mother with a questioning glance. " And Sam what do you know about your mom." after waiting in silence for a few moments he looked back at the Principle.

"Now if you excuse me, Lily and I have to get back to work, as my Savate teacher used to say 'Vlad if you make an honest effort to protect the things that are really important, than life will become easier to handle'. " Vlad said kiss his daughter on the forehead before him and Lilly leave.

Later that night a Circus Gothica fairgrounds.

"Slaves! Center ring!" Freakshow said as the tall man in the skeleton costume pulls off the outfit. It's actually the dwarf ghost on stilts. The juggling man becomes the large ghost. The spider woman leaps down and is the eye-patched ghost. The heavily pierced woman reveals herself to be the tattooed ghost. Robin swings from the trapezes as he lands before freakshow. "For generations my family has controlled ghosts and humans with this; untold power and all they could think to do was to entertain the masses, whereas I have found a much more profitable use for you minions. And soon our newest cast members join us this entire town will be mine for the taking." freakshow said holding up his staff as an orb shows Danny, Ember and Ninja Turtle's faces in it.

The next day at Casper High, Yushi and Jazz are taking the CAT"s, while Danny, Amber and Sam are serving their detentions as Mr. Lancer oversees everything.

Moments later Yushi and Jazz finish the CAT's as Mr. Lancer watches a bell go off.

"Ok, detention is over." Mr. Lancer said looking over and Amber, Danny and Sam. Sam pulls out her Circus Gothica ticket holding it up.

"Well if we hurry we can make it to the opening night at the which starts is 30 minutes. " Sam said looking at her friends.

Yushi turns and looks at them.

"No, you guys are not going to that circus. It's evil." Yushi said as Danny, Sam, and Amber looked at him, as Tucker and Desiree walked through the Library doors.

"Dude how is this evil?" Tucker asks as he pulled out his PDA and showing Freakshow on it.

" Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!" Freakshow said as Yushi slapped it out of his hand and destroyed the device by stomping on ut as Danny and Amber walked towards the door as Mr. Lancer stops them.

"Where do you think you are going." Mr. Lancer said.

"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!" Both Danny and Amber said in unison as they both over shadow Mr. Lancer and put him in the closet. before heading to Circus Gothica.

"By the way Tucker, I'll buy you a better PDA when this is over and Sam I was right." Yushi said before opening the closet door and getting Mr. Lancer out of the closet."I'll go get the rest of my team, Jazz you stay here and makes sure the rest of our friends don't do anything stupid." Yushi said he opened a portal to his world.

* * *

DC Universe

Yushi steps out of the portal as he looks around the farmhouse, seeing his father great him with a smile.

"Hello son, that didn't take long." Leo said truthful as Yushi nodded his head in response as it had only been five minutes since he left.

"Father, we have a problem." Yushi said after explaining the situation to his father, Leonardo was troubled considering how Danny and Ember where now under the control of Freakshow.

"I will gather everyone and you can text Jazz for a healing wish from your friend Desiree." Leonardo said as moments later Karai, April, Iris, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Renet, and Mona Lisa stood in with the rest of the Outsiders and Yushi texted Jazz to see if Desiree would heal them. Yushi got a text back as All of the members of the outsiders were healed.

* * *

Danny Fenton's universe.

Yushi and his team along with the entire Hamato and Foot clan came out of the portal as Mr. Lancer, Tucker, Desiree, Sam and Jazz stood and watched.

Later at Circus Gothica, the Outsiders sneak in unseen, as Tucker, Sam and Desiree walk in normally.

Ninja Turtle, Phantom Slicer, and Huntress look around in one of Freakshow's tents as Robin mindlessly stand there waiting for orders. Ninja Turtle takes this opportunity to reach inside Robin , and pull out of the corruption which looked like a shiny red ball before eating it.

Robin looks around confused as his sister hugs him tackling him to the ground.

"Sis, whats why are you hugging me." Robin asked as his sister let go of him. Ninja Turtle lent a hand offering him to his feet which he accepted.

"Robin you've been missing for days." Ninja Turtle said as Robin nodded his head in understanding. "Now, let's go find the Justice League and finish Freakshow."

Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Desiree sit in the crowd as the show is about to start.

Outsiders gathered together so far they were going by unnoticed as they looked through the remaining tents only to find stolen goods.

"Still no Justice League." Ninja Turtle said as one of Freakshow's goons spotted them as which turned out to be the tattooed ghost as the tattoo start attack the Outsiders as Speedy, and Cheshire ran around to the trains while Cody deiced to freeze some of the ghosts, while Robin, Huntress and Jinx ran into a room that had a chest on it. Ninja Turtle on the other hand was being chase by a strong ghost, as he finds himself cornered, he multiples himself making clones of himself preparing for a fight.

Meanwhile in the main tent Freakshow had successfully block all of the exits without any of the costumers knowing.

" Please welcome a performer who puts the "death" in 'death-defying acts'... the Grim Reaper himself!" Freakshow said as he gestures to a high wire. "And Lets not forget his little helper a Lady Reaper."

Two hooded figures wielding scythes glide across the wire, causing gasps of shock, then balances on the blade, causing cheers.

Sam, Tucker and Desiree are look at one another as the three of them try to get of the circus but find themselves blocked off.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson and Jack and Maddie Fenton spot the three teens trying to escape.

"Sam?" Mrs. Manson said walking up to them as their daughter and her friends looked at them.

"Mom, Dad um how you guys enjoying the show." Sam said as her parents looked at one another.

The small ghost dwarf phases through the as Ninja Turtle and the Outsiders smash through the wall as Freakshow looks at the damaged the heroes from the DC Universe have caused, while the Foot and the Hamato Clan follow after.

Freakshow decided that if he was going to jail he would go out swinging, Summing Danny and Ember the two ghost start terrorizing the citizens of Amity Park, that are now trapped inside the tent. Ninja Turtle jumps up in the air as he punches Danny it the face as he falls to the ground as a flash of time strike the both of them as Ninja Turtle sees Danny become a darker more muscular version of himself while he sees the Shredder armor on himself.

Ninja Turtle lands as Maddie pulls out a ecto pistol as a yellow blur comes speeding in a second later. Ninja Turtle quickly runs over to Danny as he puts his hand in him, pulling out the corruption from him. Ninja Turtle turns to Ember as he flips and doges Embers ecto fists. going near her he reaches inside of her and also pulls out the corruption being her back to normal.

Meanwhile Freakshow uses this opportunity to escape the tent as he starts the train. Sam seeing that Danny and Ember are back to normal. Sam pulls Desiree close to her and whispers in her ear. Desiree nodded her head in a reply as the Helmet of Fate appears in Sam's hand. Looking back at her parents before looking down at the Helmet of Fate, she decides to make the choice.

"Dad, Mom, I'm sorry." Sam said running off as Ninja Turtle and the Outsiders along with Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain follow her while her parents call after her.

Ninja Turtle orders Miss Martian to fly Sam up on the train with her. Miss Martian does as she is told as Sam goes up into the air as the two girls land feet first on the train.

"Freakshow!" Sam shouts at him as he turns around and sees Sam and the Helemt of Fate in her hand. Putting the Helmet on her head. The Helmet lifts her up in the air as a bright light engulfs Sam for a few seconds.

The light fades as the of Outsiders along with Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain are standing in front of the train. Dr. Fate stands before them.

"Those who do Evil will be fated to face a justifiably end. " Dr. Fate said rising into the air as Freakshow stood there in fear for once in his life, Order it seems finally caught up to him. Life seemed to flash before his eyes, as he remembers telling the Joker to convince the Joker to pretend that he had changed his ways form villainy. Well he was surprised that the Joker converted to Islam of all things. and Laughed about it. While the public started to ban Justice League's involvement as people's freedoms' began to go away as governments with the help of the Joker began to give give Muslim's more right than the regular citizen of that country.

With the distraction in place Freakshow along with some of the old Footclan members who didn't follow Karai and Leonardo were able to bring the Shredder back to life and set there course for control of the Ghost Zone and its uncharted center.

Dr. Fate blasted Freakshow and stopped the train from going in one move. as the police started to show along with Sam's parents, Dr. Fate floated down to them.

"I will allow you to say good bye to your daughter, but know this I don't do this very often." Dr. Fate said as she reached for the helmet and took it off making Sam come back to normal.

"Sam, honey please stay with us, we'll buy you all the dark clothes you want, w-we love you." Sam's mother said as tears run down her face likewise as her husband cried as he just hugged his daughter, Sam for once in her life cried too. The Mason's stayed like this for a little while connecting for what to them felt like an actual first.

Sam steps back from them as she puts on the Helmet of Fate back on. Ninja Turtle, Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain show up just in time to witness the tearful moment between the Manson's.

Dr. Fate Opens a portal as he throws the Justice League out into the open as the Outsiders, and the Ninja Clans went back home to there world.

* * *

DC Universe- Farmhouse

"Thanks for saving us." Superman said looking at Dr. Fate. "What's your name?" He added.

"My name is Dr. Fate." Dr. Fate said as she looked over at the Outsiders. Ninja Turtle turns back into his human form.

"Wait I thought Dr. Fate was a male but you're a-." The Flash said as Dr. Fate spoke up.

"My host is a girl, she knew the cost of putting me on and allowing me to come back." Dr. Fate said.

"Ah well, I you and the others are welcome to join the Justice league." Superman said as the Outsiders are all looking at each other some with smiles other like Yushi, Jazz and Helena with indifference .

"But wouldn't the public get confused." Wally said as Green Arrow spoke up.

"We were hoping you guys would take our mantles." As the Outsiders gave different expression ranging from stun to happy.

"Guys it's your call, but what ever you chose I'm disbanding the team." Yushi said as the other nodded there head in understanding.

After everything they'd been through they understood Yushi's reasoning and they all knew at some point the team had to become obsolete.

Moments past as Night fell on the farmhouse, Maspter Splinter had a new home in the Ghost zone, Yushi took one look at his now former team.

"So no more Outsiders." Megan Moorse said as Linda agreed.

"So what are you Helena going to do?" Wally asked.

"Helena and I are going to be living in Jazz's world." Yushi said as Helena came and sat down in his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Danny Phantom Universe

Yushi, Helena and Jazz along with Alfred Pennyworth on behalf of Bruce Wayne came out of a portal.

"So this is the world you live in Miss fenton?" Alfred said with a smile.

"Yep." Jazz said as a realization hits her. "wait where are you guys going to stay?" As Alfred just smiles.

"Already covered my dear." Alfred says as they walk forward towards Danny's house.

Meanwhile unknown to the residents of Amity Park a green portal opens up and White boot steps on the soil of Amity Park.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok sorry this took so long to finish Part two will be out as soon as I can get it out Let me know what you guys think and The Outsiders Fanfic will most likely discontinued until I get some feedback on it. Thanks for making this story awesome you guys.


	22. Circus of the Ultimate Enemies Part 2

Dedicated to Spatterson

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

Circus of the **Ultimate Enemie** s Part 2 of 2

Yushi, Helena and Jazz along with Alfred Pennyworth on behalf of Bruce Wayne came out of a portal.

"So this is the world you live in Miss fenton?" Alfred said with a smile.

"Yep." Jazz said as a realization hits her. "wait where are you guys going to stay?" As Alfred just smiles.

"Already covered my dear." Alfred says as they walk forward towards Danny's house.

Meanwhile unknown to the residents of Amity Park a green portal opens up and White boot steps on the soil of Amity Park.

"Master Shredder, was right about this time line." Dan Phantom said to himself as he watched as Yushi, Helena and Jazz continued to walk his younger self's house.

"Time to finally put an end to Clockwork once and for all." Dan Phantom says Going back into the Ghost Zone to kill Clockwork.

The Next day at school, Mr. Lancer is on stage at a podium, Jazz and Irving sitting in chairs on either side of him, while Yushi is Between the two.

"Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a No. 2 pencil." Mr. Lancer said as he holds up a number 2 Pencil. in the auditorium, Danny and Tucker are sitting next to each other, Amber right behind them with her crossed arms propped on the back of their seats While Desiree is sitting beside her. Danny is sitting up and listening intently, whereas Tucker and Desiree look bore out of their minds, While Amber is listening semi intently.

" Oh please." Desiree and Tucker say in unison.

" Quiet, this is important!" Danny says to his friends softly but still making sure that they are quite so he can hear his sifu and school teacher.

"As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday." Mr. Lancer said looking down at the crowed as a smile small comes across his face as he sees Danny listing to while the letters C.A.T. and the words spell out on the projector screen behind him. "Do well, like Mr. Hamato and Ms. Fenton here. " Gesturing to the two of them. "Who both tied with the highest score in the history of the C.A.T."

As an image of two obnoxiously rich people flinging money around clicked onto the screen, followed by a fancy car, a mansion strongly resembling Vlad's, and a yacht.

"And a successful future will be assured! Fail like Irving "Third Degree" Burns here, who got the lowest score in the history of the C.A.T., and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger." Mr. Lancer said as a an image of the burger joint displays on the projector.

"Hey! Working at Nasty Burger takes brains, you know! If those 42 Nasty Secret Herbs and Spices in our Nasty Sauce are overheated, it could cause and explosion that could take out a whole city block!" Irving said as he angrily advance to the stage. As the sound of Yushi's laugh was herd throughout the auditorium. The Students cringe at Yushi's laugh while Dash looks on for excuse later to beat him up.

"These aren't just the answers to the test. They're the answers to your future. So study. Remember, it's your future. Do you want fries with it?" Mr. Lancer said before dropping the mike to the floor and marching off stage.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone Clockwork is fighting Dan.

"You seemed to be stronger than last time." Clockwork said as Dan smirked.

"I think you know why that is after all you do know everything, Clockwork." Dan Phantom said throwing an Ice ball at Clockwork as it freezes him in his tracks.

"If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can imagine." Clockwork said as Dan smirked as he ended Clockwork leaving only a purple cloak.

Back at the Fenton residents, Danny is surrounded by books and working through a C.A.T. sample test. He taps the paper with his pencil for a moment, then drops his head into his hands despairingly. Jazz comes up behind him, peering over his shoulder with both hands on the back of his chair. None of the bubbles have been filled in. She frowns quizzically. Smiling a little, Danny lowers his hand to mark his first answer as A.

"Ah," Jazz said as Danny picks up his pencil and looks at his sister. Danny looks back at his paper. "Bu-."

"OK! I get it! You're brilliant, I'm stupid, and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you and Yushi." Danny said frustrated while fraying his arms in the air. Danny looks back down at the sample test. "So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty Grill" As he Flicks his pencil off the table.

"All I want is for you to succeed, Danny. And doing well on this test can help." Jazz said as Danny props his head on one hand and glares flatly as his sister takes on a lecturing tone. "There are three things I've learned in life; Study hard, do your best, and Duck." As Danny looks at her thrown through a loop as a boomerang comes in him in the back of the head and lands on the table with a clang.

"Ow! A boomerang?" Danny said picking up the boomerang and throwing off through the living room doorway. As Jack and Maddie come into the kitchen.

" I call it the Boooooomerang! It locks in on a ghost's unique ectosignature and seeks it out wherever it goes!" Jack said as Danny and Jazz looked at their Parents as Yushi shouts in pain before coming into the Kitchen with the boomerang.

"Do you guys want me to stay here?" Yushi asked a little angry that he was attack by a boomerang. "Because I though you guys were ok, with me moving out?"

"Sorry Yushi, I just can't figure why it keyed on to you." Maddie said as Yushi handed over the boomerang.

"What's that, Danny? One of those stupid C.A.T. tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat." Jack said switching the topic so his wife wouldn't catch on to the fact that both their son and son-in-law as well Amber where ghosts.

"Time Out." A time portal opens up as Renet drops down with a angry expression on her face as Maddie Fenton is frozen in time. "Danny Fenton!" Renet drops down landing in front of Danny, Jazz and Yushi.

"Auntie Renet." Yushi said shocked as Renet shot a couple laser bolts at Danny.

"Hey, quit it." Danny said as he used his kung fu to doge the laser blots. "I'm sorry Yushi but I'm Going Ghost."

Danny shouts as two white rings appear around is waist and move up and down turning him into Danny Phantom.

Renet charges in with a flying side kick as Danny goes to her back and palm strikes her. Renet counter with a swing back fist, Danny blocks by doing a palm change as moves backward and throws her to the ground in front of him. Danny charges up for an ecto ball as Yushi steps in front of his brother in law.

"Danny, Auntie Renet stop. Auntie why are you attacking Danny, he's a hero like Jazz, Amber and I?" Yushi said looking at his Auntie as Danny powered down.

"He's no hero, he Killed Clockwork, Cody and June, and injured Michelangelo." Renet said getting up still angry at Danny.

" Auntie, It was Dan Phantom." Yushi answered Danny looks at him oddly. "Let me explain, I've been here before, when I was evil, Emperor Darknoda told me to come here an retrieve a version of you that ceased to exist because you never became that version of him." Yushi looked at back Danny wanting him to continue. "That version of you was connected a timeline was where you hooked up with Sam; Ember and Desiree were evil and Tucker never got with anyone and became Mayer at the age of 16. Anyway we fought and I kicked your butt so hard that I almost killed you, Jazz, your parents and pretty much everyone that **you** cared about even Mr. Lancer. But Aslan came in saved you, threw me into the Woods between the Worlds and sent on a quest to set up signs along with a former queen and a Knight who also happened to be a Power Ranger; for kid and his friend that would later rescue a prince from a silver chair. " Tears ran down Yushi face as the actions he did although willingly brought shame upon him.

Danny looked down at his feet as questions roamed in his head.

"How did I become evil in that timeline?" Danny asked as his brother in-law as Yushi turned his attention back to him.

"huh, oh Its the very test that you're taking." Yushi said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Later that night Danny was on the phone with Ember relaying everything that had happen to him.

"Ember I'm scarred. From what Renet told me, about the CAT's and what I do; I don't want to become evil. And I don't want to hurt you." Danny said as he brought his knees into him and his head closer to his knees.

"Babypop do you want me to come over?" Ember said twirling her blue fire hair. "Ok I'll be right over." Ember said as she hung up her cellphone, grabbed her guitar and flew over to Danny's place. Moments later Ember arrives in Danny's room as his ghost sense goes off. "Whoa this place empty without Yushi's stuff." Ember said looking around as the only things that were in the room were Danny's.

"I know. I kinda got use to him hanging around. I just wish he didn't have to leave, but you if he was here I wouldn't be able to enjoy it here with you." Danny said truthfully as Ember leaned in on him for a kiss as there lips touched as a Desiree and Tucker came through the floor.

"Your wish is my desire." Desiree said as she snaps her fingers as Yushi's stuff appears in the room, as Helena's stuff appears in Jazz's room, along with a room just for Alfred Pennyworth.

"Danny!" two female voices shout angrily down the hall.

"Agh!" a male voice added to the fray. As Seconds pass by Yushi, Jazz and Helena all look angrily at Danny as they open the door.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Renet who has now taken over Clockwork's role as she looks over to watch Team Phantom.

"Renet, Dan Phantom is still out there." one the Observant said.

"Quiet, knowing him and if what my nephew said was true, then he'll try and make sure this version of his younger self becomes him." Renet said as she looked down wearing her mentor's purple cape. Renet looks up at the screen as she sees Danny and his friends at the Nasty burger.

Lancer, briefcase still cuffed to his wrist, is sitting down at one of the outdoor tables with a burger, fries, and cup of coffee. He looks up as Desiree and Tucker approach his table.

"Can I help you two?" Mr. Lancer said drinking a cup of coffee. the two shake their heads no. "Have you two at least studied for the CAT's?" he said politely waiting for their response.

"I've already studied." Tucker said confidently.

" I'm sure we'll do fine. " Desiree adds confidently as well.

"The test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise. Enjoy your Nasty Burgers while you're still on this side of the counter. Hahahaha! " Mr. Lancer says as

Desiree then grabs Tucker's hand as the two walk inside the Nasty Burger. Seconds later Lancer's burger begins to glow, then smears him in the face as it goes flying off.

"Fast Food Nation!" Mr. Lancer exclaims while the restaurant, people gasp as their food levitates off their trays and goes zooming out the door. Above the Nasty Burger.

Danny Phantom, Ember Mclain and Ninja Turtle arrive on the scene as a little ghost girl with black pig tails and a pink beret and blue overalls laughs evilly.

"I am Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" Box Lunch shouts as burgers swirl around her.

"Who?" Ninja Turtle says as Ember and Danny look with disgust.

"Eww!" Ember and Danny say at the same time.

" And now you will face the test of my box-and-lunch-based doom!" Box Lunch says as the fries, Burgers and boxes come to her giving her armor.

"Awe, that's cute." Ember says laughing a bit.

" You shall not laugh at me, Beware!" Box Lunch says as Danny and Ember doge a couple of fry missiles, while Ninja Turtle catches them, and throws them back at Box Lunch.

Box Lunch Absorbs the fry missiles as Ember slams her gituar and the throws ecto notes at her. Box Lunch gets thrown back a couple of feet while Danny comes up and gives her a upper cut before throwing her down to the ground. Box Lunch goes inside the Nasty Burger while Danny, Ember and Ninja Turtle follow suit.

The employees start getting frighten as the two working there hide underneath the counter.

" Let's get out of here!" The male employee says as their boss Irving comes up to them.

"No! You can't leave! As a duly deputized Nastronaut, you took an oath to protect the Nasty Sauce from overheating at all costs!" Irving says putting his hands on his hips before pointing to two tall vats. A small dial on the side with a color warning scale has its needle in the green.

" At minimum wage? I don't think so!" The Female employee says as both employees run out the back door.

" You can kiss Employee of the Month goodbye!" Irving shouts after the two from the door.

"That's right! He said at the assembly if this stuff gets too hot, kaboom! Guys get back." Danny says as he looks over at the condiment station, where there is a box of multicolored Nasty Sauce packets. He picks up one while Ember and Ninja Turtle fly away from Box Lunch.

"Prepare for-" Box Lunch says while the Nasty Packet sticks in her beret and cuts her off.

"Hey, Box Lunch! Beware." Danny says Raising one finger, he sends a focused beam at the Nasty Packet. The Nasty Sauce packet swells then explodes, kicking Danny , Ember and Ninja Turtle through the wall and blowing the top off the Nasty Burger. Outside, a crowd of people look on, Lancer in front. He raises his briefcase to shield his face from the flying debris, and a sauce-splattered Danny falls through it, intangible, to landing next to Desiree and Tucker. Irving stumbles through the front door. Lancer lowers his briefcase.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance!." Mr. Lancer says as everyone but him, Tucker and Desiree run.

"Danny, who was that ghost you were fighting?" Tucker said, while Mr. Lancer helped him to his feet. Danny in turn helps Ember to her feet while Ninja Turtle gets up and surveys the damage.

"That was Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady." Danny said as Ember walked over to Ninja Turtle.

"Hey, you're ok?" Ember asked as Ninja Turtle nods his head before bring his hands up to in pray for mourning.

" Well I'm off, and don't forget to study Danny, I wouldn't want to tell your mother on you now." Mr. Lancer said placing a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder before walking off.

looking down, Ember notices the CW medallion on the ground.

"Hey guys this medallion might give us a clue." Ember says while Danny notices there is something stuck to his back, and peels it away. It's the C.A.T. answer packet.

" Oh my gosh. The answers to the C.A.T.s!" Danny says as the others come over to him.

Back to the Ghost Zone, Renet observe Danny and the others as they return to Danny's and Yushi's room.

" Now watch this. He'll make the right choice. And you'll see, you've got absolutely nothing to-" Renet said to as the two observers stood behind her watching.

"Hello, great future!" Danny said looking at the packet that held the answers for the for CAT's.

"You're not actually thinking of peeking at the answers, are you?" Tucker asked as Danny turned back in his human form.

"Of course I am, aren't you?" Danny said opening the packet.

"He's stolen the test answers." One of the Observants said as Renet turned to it.

"He's clearly going to cheat!" The other one added.

"He has Clockworks' time medallion." They both said in unison.

"Destroy him now Renet." the first Observant said as Renet turned her back on them in thought.

"No, I will attend to the wounds of my husband." Renet said pulling up her hood covering her blond hair. As the purple hood starts to glow with purple light.

Renet started walking in the direction of her husband Michelangelo.

Meanwhile at the Nasty Burger an exposed heating element by the Nasty Sauce tanks. The heat meter moves up to yellow. Back at Danny's room Amber and the others watch Danny hold the Packet.

"Amber, with these answers, I can pass it and not have to worry about my future." Danny said as Yushi, Jazz let there voice be heard.

"I'm ashamed of you little Brother, cheating?" Jazz scolded walking up to her little brother snatching the packet from him.

" I'm in agreement with Jazz, Danny but I have to ask, Why?" Yushi said wanting to understand his brother in-law's motives for cheating.

"Ok before I answer is there anyone else here doesn't want me to cheat?" Danny asked as Amber was the only one who raised her hand. "Ok look at it from my perspective guys, What if by me cheating I don't become evil." Danny countered snatching the packet from his sister.

" Danny are you even hearing your-self?" Yushi berates his brother in-law. "and You're going to become ghost king, but yet you'll going to cheat what the heck, you freaking idiot."

"dude lay off a bit will ya?" Tucker asks as Yushi turns his attention to Tucker, as he internally bottles up his anger at Danny.

"Babypop, If you think doing this will help you not being evil, then I support you." Amber said.

Danny's and Yushi's ghost sense goes off. Yushi sees Dan Phantom approaching towards his house.

"Yushi, Amber lets go ghost." Danny says throwing the packet down at the ground underneath his bed as Yushi and Amber both nod their heads.

"we're going ghost!" All three say in unison.

Blue, white and green rings form around Ember, Danny and Yushi respectively as they change into Ember Mclain, Danny Phantom and Ninja Turtle. The three ghost heroes phase through the house as Ninja Turtle hitches a ride on Ember's guitar.

"Well, well My old younger self." Dan Phantom said looking at the three ghost heroes before them. 'You know its odd seeing you with him, I more use to you being my enemy, than an ally or a lover." Smirking as he pointed at Ember. Ninja Turtle charges toward Dan Phantom in anger. throwing punches at him as bobs and weaves out of them before chocking him out de-ghosting Yushi.

"Oh and if you think you're going to rescue him forget it." Dan Phantom says as he uses his ghostly wail hitting the two ghost heroes back, causing Danny to turn back into his human self. Dan Phantom tears a hole open to where the Shredder is.

Ember goes back to Danny's room.

"Oh my gosh Danny are you alright?" Jazz says running up to her little brother. "Where's Yushi?"

Ember places her boyfriend on his bed as she turns to face Jazz.

"He got taken, by Dan Phantom." Ember says before placing her hand on her watch and turning back into a human as she walks towards her house.

While walking towards her house, Amber sees a couple of street performers doing some tunes. Pulling out a couple of 50 dollar bills, she places in the guitar case before walking off, one of the street performers runs after her.

"Hey what's your name" she asks as Amber stops and turns to her as rain being to pour down.

"Amber Masters." She says as there standing before her is well herself.

"I haven't herd that name in a long time." Ember says with a smirk on her face. "What surprised to see alternative timeline of yourself?"

"Yeah I am actually, wait you aren't a villain are you?" Amber asked her self.

"I don't know anymore, look I don't have a lot of time, just want to know a couple of things does dipstick- um Danny does he treat you well?"" She asked as Amber nodded her head as she became a little sadder. "Good, because he's probably better than Skulker, anyway the second thing is what's your dream?"

Amber looks down as a puddle of water starts to form around her feet.

"I don't know at first before I became a ghost I wanted to be a rock star, but now I don't know." Amber said honestly as her alternative self smiled.

"That's alright but don't forget to express yourself, remember that you're a person, not just a ghost, and also remember to believe to your dreams." Ember said to herself, as she disappeared from the timeline and went back to her own.

The Next day at school Danny and the others meet in Mr. Lancer's office for a private meeting.

"Mr. Lancer, there's no best way to say this but here." Danny said giving Mr. Lancer the Packet to the CAT's.

"The Answers to the CAT's, well I have to commend you Danny, and you didn't even open the seal." Mr. Lancer said with pride as he expected Danny to open the packet, and wait till after the test, in order to get the answers back.

"But Yushi's been kidnapped and I don't know what to do." Danny said depressed as Mr. Lancer placed a strong hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Back in the ghost Zone, Yushi awakes in front of the Shredder.

"Glad you are awake grandson." The Shredder says.

"Thanks, not exactly what I expected." Yushi says smirking as he get up facing the demonic shredder.

"And what prey tell did you think I would look like?" Shredder asks.

"More like an emo with skulker's voice ." Yushi replayed as the Shredder punched him in the face. "Henshin." Yushi says as green rings come around his as they split and transform his body into Ninja Turtle.

"I was right you are an abomination." The Shredder laugh evilly.

"yeah well, good bye." Ninja Turtle says as he high tails it out of where he is while the Shredder's laugh echos through the ghostly building

Meanwhile back at Casper high Danny and his friends are hanging out at his locker, while talking with point Dexter.

"Howdy guys, how ya been?" Point Dexter asks as Danny shakes his head no.

"Not good point Dexter, my brother in-law Yushi, got captured by an alternative evil version of me. " Danny said as Point Dexter look sad wanting to cheer up his friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that Danny, but I got good news, I got a girlfriend." Point Dexter said "and we're going to the fall formal." he add smiling as Danny cheered up a bit at the news.

"Danny, you could always wish him here." Desiree said as the entire Team Phantom who was present collectively face palmed.

"Desiree, I'm sorry." Danny says apologizing as Desiree smiles putting her tan human hand on his shoulder.

"Say no more, for your hearts desire so it shall be." Desiree said snapping her fingers Yushi appeared behind them.

Yushi sighs as he shakes his head with a smile. "That's twice in one week now, but thanks."

Up in the sky Dan Phantom watches his alternative timeline younger self as he walk to start on the CAT's. He decided that if things were different here he'd change how he would become evil.

Returning to his house Dan de-ghosts as Alfred walked in.

"Master Danny, you're home early, is everything alright?" Alfred said as Dan looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" Dan said confused as who this new person was.

"I'm Alfred Pennyworth, your butler for the time being. " Alfred said trying not to alarm Danny.

'Oh." Was all Dan said. "Where's my parents?"

"They're catching a ghost near the Nasty burger. " Alfred said casually.

"Oh thanks, I'm doing just fine by the way." Dan said as Alfred as he laughed and walked out the door.

Danny is still filling out the CAT's when his cell phone goes off.

"Danny, please turn off your cell phone." Mr. Lancer said as Danny's ghost sense goes off as a ghostly wail comes screeching through shattering the glass windows as Amber, Tucker, and Desiree get blasted by glass along with several other students in the room. Blood runs through the floor of the room. Dan Phantom in his ghost form starts blasting some students with ecto plasma turning them into skeletons and freezing others . He then clones himself sending one to get his former parents, sister, while one also goes for Mr. Lancer.

"Spirit of the Bear." Mr. Lancer said as a blue bear shot from his hands and attacked Dan. "Ok class out the door and don't look back." Mr. Lancer said as he ushered the students who were left alive out the door. Dan Phantom then lifted an unconscious Amber as he cracked her neck killing her in her human form. Before throwing her on the ground.

Dan Phantom walked towards Mr. Lancer, now that he was the only one in the room as screams were heard from students as they began to die left and right. Yushi, Jazz ran into the hall helping students escape the destruction. The ghost Alert, rang throughout the school, as one of the Dan Phantoms grabbed Jazz and carried her off towards the Nasty burger.

"Jazz!" Yushi screamed as he saw a clone of Dan Phantom go after Dash, Paulina and Valerie. "Henshin!" as he ran up and round house kick Dan in the face before turning into his ghost self.

"Thanks Yushi." Dash be grudgingly said as Ninja Turtle gave him a nod.

"Dash, Pualina, Valerie I'm going to need the three of you guys to help me to protect the school." Ninaj Turtle asks as the three give a nod as he runs in the direction to his brother-in-law's class room.

Dash, summons his sword as as he draws a circle and then thrusts it into the air above his head.

"Transform." Dash says as the Fright Knight armor comes around his own body. Paulina snaps her fingers as pink smoke comes around her body like a ring and engulfs her and she turns into her genie form.

Valerie taps her own bracelet as her red suit come around her body.

Ninja Turtle shows up to a distraught Danny Fenton, as he grabs Danny by the shoulders.

"Danny, the others and I will protect the school, go to the Nasty burger recuse your sister and finish the main Dan." Ninja Turtle says as Danny shakes his head no getting out of Ninja turtle's hold.

"This is your time to show not only yourself but the city, that you are a hero of Amity Park." Ninja Turtle added by slaming Danny into the lockers as Danny gave him a nod before running off towards the Nasty Burger.

Danny flies towards the Nasty Burger, as he sees his mom, sister, father, and Cujo all binding them in ectoplasm, on a tank , gagged.

"Hey, old man! Ready for a blast from your past?" Danny said to alternative evil self as he flew in and upper cuts Dan in the face knocking him back a couple of blocks. "Don't worry. I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise." He adds looking at his mom. A rope of ectoenergy suddenly catches him around the waist. Dan reels him in seizeing him by the collar.

"What are you gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you then?" Danny Phantom says looking straight into the eyes of his evil alternative self.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me." Dan Phantom says before punching him into a light-post. "I don't have to waste you. "

The Nasty Sauce indicator needle goes into the red, the Fentons bound to the tank look over, which is beginning to crack and shudder.

Dan walks over picking up Danny looking down at his chest and laughs.

"You don't even have a logo. What kind of hero are you?" Dan says before throwing him to the ground and stomping his foot on his head. "I just have to run out the clock until your entire life falls apart."

 _"If you and Amber can't protect this city then no one will, you can't always rely on your friends to fight with you."_ Yushi's words run through Danny's head.

Danny looks up at Dan as he grabs Dan's foot twisting it off of him.

Danny stands up, as he charges toward him,as Dan throws a punch at Danny's head, while deflects his punch moving to his back as he blasts Dan, sending him crashing through an oil truck with a ecto blast. Dan looks around for a second nervously and then the whole thing goes up in a blue blast. Dan walks through the blue flame, as Danny stands ready to finish the fight.

"I promised I would protect the city." Danny says with determination as Dan laughs.

"You promised to protect the city." Dan mocks his younger-self.

"Yes! I PROMISED!" Danny screams as the words turns to a Ghostly Wail, sending Dan flying and digging up a divot in the street. As Danny's chest start to glow. a 'D' appears on his chest with Pai Zhua chest fused into the line part of the 'D'. "I feel stronger."

" That power, ugh, it's not possible! I don't get that power until ten years from now!" Dan said getting up.

"Well I guess the Future isn't set in stone as you think it is." Danny said as he sends another Ghostly wail this time more powerful than the last as shatters windows and blows him through a doorway, then demolishes the building on top of him. Completely exhausted as his human body struggles to keep up with the surge of ghost power, Danny drops to his knees in human form. A fist rises from the rubble pile, and Danny looks up and gasps. Dan bursts from the wreckage, bruised up, flames dying, and uniform ripped.

"Well that's it, isn't it?" Dan mockingly asks as danny pulls out the Fenton thermos and takes off the cap, and points it at Dan.

"Times up." Danny says as the Fenton Thermos beings to suck Dan into it.

"To weak to escape - and you're too late to save them!" Dan says as he is sucked back into the Thermos.

Danny caps the thermos as he looks over his shoulder.

"Oh, no" Danny says as the heat indicator is now all the way over in the red. the glass over it cracks then shatters. The cracking, leaking tanks hiss with steam. Danny runs toward the Nasty Burger, trying to go ghost, but the ring of light fizzles out.

"I can't go.-" Danny says triping on a rock and falling flat on his front as his family looks at one another, for an instant, and then the Nasty Burger blows up. The reflection of the explosion in Danny's eyes right before the shockwave sends him flying with the dust and rubble; then everything freezes. A clock hand traces out a bluewhite circle, as Renet steps out. Smiling, she flies up to Danny and drops a time medallion around his neck. Danny gasps and tries to gain his balance where he floats in midair without falling, then notices Renet.

"Renet?" Danny says seeing his family is unharmed frozen in time, gasping happily. "You saved them? I-I don't understand!"

" The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take, besides your family." Renet says winking at her nephew in-law before opening a time portal. "Time In."

Casper High before the attack 1 hour earlier.

Danny looks around as Amber and the others are frozen in time as Renet exits the portal with him. None thing is damaged.

"They're alive?!" Danny says Happily but still confused. "Will everyone remember what happened?"

" Yes! Everything's the way it's supposed to be. And here we are with you, a fourteen-year-old child, risking everything to save the people you care about. As for everyone remembering this no it will all be a bad dream." Renet says picking up a pencil. "You have a test to complete." She smiles as Danny takes his seat and the pencil from Renet as she resumes time.

Mr. Lancer looks at Danny.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Fenton?" He asks as Danny turns around and shakes his head no. "Then I would advise you to seat back down."

Danny nods his head as he sits back down, hours later students walkout of Casper high finally free of the CAT's. Jazz, Yushi are there waiting to pick up Danny and his friends. Jazz drives Danny and his friends, while Yushi hops on his motorcycle and follows Jazz home.

The End of Season 1

* * *

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first season. Should I do memory blank as that is more of a origin story and a wipe of the entire first season which I don't want to do. Let me know what you guys think in that comment box below. :)

Oh and should I do a spin off that deals with Sam as the new Dr. Fate?


	23. Doctor's Discourse

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.

A new School year. And Doctor's Discourse

Danny Fenton had competed his freshmen year of high school, about a week after school got; out Danny's hair started to give off a white hair streak in part of the middle. Worried that his ghost half was taking over, his father ran some tests when ever his wife left the house. Nothing life threatening was happening it was just his body adjusting to his increase in ghost power. A month after that Jazz's birthday hit, and both Helena and Yushi were excited to say the least. But those are tales for another time. Yushi decided to go back to Japan for the summer and to attend the funeral of his cousins Cody and June.

Tucker and Desiree were going on more dates, and Amber went on a musical tour with some big name bands with her parents, leaving Danny to bond with his parents and Alfred .

Hoping to cheer him when he wasn't fighting ghosts, his parents and Alfred took him clothes shopping. His new wardrobe consisted a plain black shirt, with a red over shirt. And blue jeans.

The summer came and went and along the way the Nasty burger was bought out by RJ the wolf Jungle Fury Ranger who wanted to give his old teacher a place for Danny to work, and get better at both his ghost powers and his kung fu as well.

Needless to say everyone changed by the time school started up again.

Amber came back wearing a gray shirt with a cyan colored flame in the middle, and blue jeans with a white belt. Tucker on the other hand is now sporting a yellow hoodie and white khaki pants. Desiree in her human form wore a white under shirt and black pants.

Jazz and Helena returned with Yushi, Outside wise Jazz didn't change her clothes, but Helena had wore a purple dress that the A listers would love. Both stepped through a portal into Jazz's room. Yushi on the other hand , now no longer had a pony tail, in stand his hair was parted to his right side, now wore a white shirt with a green jacket and black jeans .

Danny and his friends walk though the halls, while Helena went to the principle's office to get her schedule.

"So Babypop, what did you for the summer?" Ember asked walking down with her boyfriend.

"I got a job." Danny responded as his friends stopped in their tracks and looked at him weirdly.

"Dude, how long have you had this.. Job?" Tucker asked as Danny looked slightly offended by the question.

"For the whole summer, and that includes during the ghost attacks on the city." Danny added.

"Ok where where do you work, babypop?" Amber asked as Danny leans against his locker.

"At a new pizza parlor, called Jungle Karma Pizza." Danny answered his girlfriend as both she and Yushi look at Danny in surprised. "What?"

"Danny the Jungle Fury Rangers, got their start at Jungle Karma Pizza. The Owner of well the franchise, is a man by the Name of R.J. Finn." Yushi answered as Amber turned to Yushi as a light-bulb dawns on her.

"Guys, while I was touring I met a Kung Fu Master by the last name of Finn, and become his student. In fact he moved in just yesterday, by the request of my dad." Amber beamed with a fiery determination.

"How was your tour Amber?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"It was awesome." Amber replied, but not before kissing him on the cheek.

School went on like normal for Danny and his friends, Helena even managed to shock the A-listers, by kisses both Jazz and Yushi in front of the entire school.

Now it was lunch time and for the first time in Danny's life, there wasn't a ghost to fight. He felt well normal.

" Man this day feels weird." Tucker said sitting next to Desiree, as Ember floated above her friends listening to them talk.

"Why do you say that Tuck." Danny asked as he ate some of his lunch which Alfred prepared.

"Dude, this day has gone smooth. Like really smooth." Tucker answered as Yushi, Jazz, and Ember nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, not once has a ghost attack happened and besides Dash and the others are leaving us alone, they never leave us alone." Yushi added after taking a bit of pizza that Alfred had made for him. "Helena remind me to thank Alfred for this Pizza."

Meanwhile in another part of the Hallway, a teacher looks both amazed and scared as a ghost insect looks at him.

"Fascinating. Possibly some of the most interesting mandibular formations I've ever seen. I hope I don't end up seeing it from the inside!" the Teacher says Danny and Yushi's ghost sense goes off as they both turn into their ghost selves, while Ember follows behind them.

"Hey, Anybody up for a game of Slug Bug?" Danny said as the ghost bug turns it's direction towards phases into the ground right underneath. He then tackles the bug through the ceiling. He then takes the bug outside and throws it onto the ground. The bug stands up and tries shooting Danny with eye lasers, but Danny dodges. Danny then dodges the bug charging right at him and attempts to blast it, but it quickly turns around and blasts ectoplasmic goo from its nose. Danny gets hit and is caught in a tree. Ember helps him out of the tree, while Ninja Turtle hunts down the ghost bug before sending him back to the ghost zone by takeing out its ecto life force.

Back at school the others are in the hallway, as Tucker is spraying himself with the with cologne he created.

"Fwe, what is that smell?" Danny and Amber say in unison while putting their hands over their noises.

"What do you guys, arghh." Yushi replied sniffing the air, doing the same as Danny and Amber.

"This, its my new all over body spray. I made it myself, I call it "Foley by Tucker Foley." It combines with your natural odor to create a sweet manly scent. That smells different to everyone who sniffs it."Tucker answers as the three ghost heroes nod their head.

"Well, you smell like a sweet cookie to me." Desiree said looking at him more seductive than usual as the others back a little bit away. As Paulina walks through a crowed of boys towards her locker.

"So many boys, but only one for me." Paulina says opening her locker full of pictures of Danny Fenton/Phantom. A ghost bug flies towards Paulina's skin spotting the ghost bug she zaps it making hundreds of it as it flies towards the other students. After it bits her. "Owh! Hey, you blemished my flawless skin."

Danny and the gang walk past a nurse's office as Tucker stops a few feet away.

"ughh." Tucker said falling to the ground in fear.

"What's wrong with him?" Danny asked as Desiree look at helping her boyfriend to his feet.

"He always gets like this every time he gets near the nurses office. " Desiree said as Yushi looks in the opposite direction of the group of his friends. As Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Danny, we're going to need Jazz and Desiree on this one. Helena you take Tucker away from here." Yushi ordered as Danny and Yushi went to the boys restroom, while Jazz, Amber and Desiree go into the girls.

"Ready Yushi." Danny asked as Yushi nodded his head.

"Ready!"

"I'm Going Ghost."

"Henshin!"

White and Green rings come around Danny and Yushi respectively as they turn into Danny Phantom and Ninja Turtle as they phase through the door, each armed with a Version of the thermos, with Yushi's being more akin to a Dragon's foot.

Amber, Desiree and Jazz go into the girl's restroom as well, Jazz presses her sliver bracelet on her on her right hand. Desiree snaps her fingers as green smoke comes around her.

"I'm going Ghost!" Amber says as blue rings surround her mid section Turning her into Ember Mclain.

Phantom Slicer, Desiree in her ghost form and Ember Mclain come out of the girl's bathroom.

Danny phases through a couple of floors pointing the Fenton Thermos at the ghosts as students collapse in pain. Ninja Turtle, Ember Mclain, Phantom Slicer, and Desiree all do the same thing, moments later Danny and the others return back to where Tucker and Helena were.

"Did you guys-." Danny asked his friends who cut him off with a nod. A small ghost comes towards Jazz and tries to phase through but the her wedding ring kills the ghost bug. Danny's and Yushi's ghost sense goes off.

"I'll handle it, Danny." Yushi said running to the boy's restroom. "Dash, are you ok?" Yushi asked a he stole his kamen rider powers back from Dash in the process, as Dash sent him flying into the bathroom stales.

"Don't touch me, Loser!." Dash Yells as his Fright Knight armor, comes on looking more monstrous than before.

"Well this should be interesting." Yushi smirked before throwing his arms in a circle before making them into an 'x' shape and then throwing them down at his sides. "Henshin." As a green ring comes around him and transforms him into Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle.

Fright Knight than turns back into Dash as he collapses on Kamen Rider's shoulder.

Later parents were outside of a sick student quarantine.

"Why can't we see our children, Mr. Falluca? This is outrageous, they're sick. They need us." Maddie said as Mr. Falluca looked a bit unnerved at the situation.

"Now, I understand your concern folks, but I have been instructed not to disseminate any information at this time." Mr. Falluca said as Maddie starts to freak out.

" But you're a teacher! It's your job to disseminate information." Maddie screamed at Mr. Falluca as doctor comes out of the quarantine door.

"Hello people, I'm Dr. Burt Rand." Dr. Burt Rand said as Yushi's ghost sense goes off.

"Danny, Dr. Burt Rand, is a ghost." Yushi whispered as Danny gave him a questing look.

"What no he isn't." Danny replied as Yushi just gave him a look, before turning back to the conversation before them.

"Are you from the government's disease control center?" Maddie asked as Dr. Burt Rand smiled nonchalantly.

" Sure lets go with that. I can assure you that your children are in good hands, and will be transferred to the creepy hospital on the edge of town." Dr. Burt Rand add.

"Under quarantine?" Jack Asked.

"Sure let's go with that too." Dr. Burt Rand replied to Jack.

"And just why should we trust you?" Jack said looking at the Doctor who just smiled.

" Because I'm with the government and can audit your taxes if you don't." Doctor Burt Rand replied to Jack.

"Ok we trust you." Jack said as Yushi turned to Danny and the others .

"Danny, let Jazz, Helena and I get this, you and Amber just focus on your job and training besides, if I am correct; you and her would defiantly over power her without trying and that includes a power up." Yushi said smiling.

"Can I just say one thing." Tucker asked cutting into the conversation

"What's that Tucker?" Jazz said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tucker said thanking Yushi as he got on his knees.

"No problem, we're friends after all." Yushi said sticking his hand out, as Tucker shakes it as Yushi felt their bond deepen, and in turn make him stronger.

Later at North Mercy Hospital, some letters fall off the sign so it says No Mercy Hospital. Yushi stands with Jazz and Helena.

"Ok we can either go in there as super heroes guns blazing or we can do a more softer approach, it's your call." Yushi said looking at Jazz and Helena.

"Heroes." Both girls said in unison giving Yushi a perverted look as he shakes his head with a comedic smirk .

"Alrighty then!, Henshin!" Yushi says making his arms into a circle before making them into a 'x' shape before throwing them down at his sides as a green ring appears around his waist transforming him into Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle as a small white stone now appears at the right hand side of his belt along with his own version of the thermos.

Jazz press her bracelet as her armor comes around her body, meanwhile Helena goes behind some trees and changes into her huntress costume.

All three walk up to the guards as Ninja Turtle unclips his thermos and sucks them in it.

The three Super heroes walk into the hospital as Students from Casper High looked at them.

"Please you got to help us." one student said as he started phasing through the floor. Kamen rider Ninja Turtle grabs the student as he looks at him concentrating. Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle sees where the problem is, phasing his hand through the student he pulls out the ghost bug and squashes it making the Student normal.

The white stone on Ninja Turtle's belt starts to glow, he unhooking it, he places it into his gun.

"Divine Turtle Power, Saint of the Foot Clan!" Came from the gun. Pointing his gun at the students who start to freak out.

"Everyone when I shoot you. you'll turn back to normal." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle said, focusing on healing them he fires a white blast turning the students back to normal. "Get going!" Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle ordered the Students as they started to exit the hospital.

The three heroes walk throughout the hospital, to make sure other students within Casper high were safe. To their relief all the students were out of the hospital preparing to leave Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle takes one look through out the hospital to see if Burtrand and his partner were still in the Hospital. They were.

"Shall we finish this lades." Kamen rider Ninja Turtle asks turning his head towards his wives.

Meanwhile Amber was having her first training session with her kung fu teacher Finn.

Master Finn showed her first the basics of etiquette of the Pai Zhua School. Such as bowing and calling him shifu (Chinese martial arts word for father.) Master Finn then preceded to show her stance work.

"You seem to pick this up well my student." Master Finn said with pride. "Next I'm going to show you how to hit." Grabbing a pot with sand in it.

Sifu Finn showed her the shape of which her hand should be in.

"Now my student, I want you to pierce your hand in the sand." Master Finn said as Amber pierces her hand in to the sand. "Do this twice a day for a reception of ten time each hand."

An hour passed of this and Amber was tired both physically and Mentally. crawling up to her room she pressed her watch and turned into her ghost self.

Later Yushi, Jazz and Helena walk through the door of Jungle Karma Pizza.

"I'm finally going to get some Jungle karma Pizza." Yushi shouted throwing his fists into the air. "Ok Jazz you're going to love this meme." Yushi add while smiling as he gets out a wad of cash.

"What's a meme?" Jazz asked unfamiliar with the phrase.

"Oh yeah, Yushi and I sometimes forget that you aren't from 2030, basically a meme is a internet joke with a picture with text usually from a tv show or movie." Helena answered Jazz as she nodded her head in understanding. The three teens got to the front counter as Danny looks at them.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, what would you like to-" Danny said as Yushi interject his speech with a wad of cash and shouted.

"I WANT AN EXTRA LARGE CHEESE PIZZA WITH PEPPERONI AND BANANA'S AND WHAT EVER THOSE TWO WANT, NOW SHUT UP AND TAKE ME MONEY!"

Danny stared at his brother-in-law in shock as Helena laughed, everyone looked at them confused, while Yushi looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"um sorry bad joke. I'll got find a seat." Yushi said as he went to find a table for him and his two wives. A little while later, Jazz and Helena sit with their husband. The Pizzas arrive as Jazz looks in shock as Yushi devours the 18 inch Pizza, in two minutes.

"That was morphinminal." Yushi said thrwing his fists into the air.

Meanwhile in outer space, a ghost ship heads towards earth.

"How much longer until we get towards Earth?" Young blood asks his skipper, while spinning in his chair.

" In two weeks sir." the Skipper replied to his captain.

"Perfect, once there, I can finally get my revenge on Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle." Young blood laughed evilly.

Back on Earth, Danny is walking out when of his job, in his normal clothes as Yushi, Jazz, Helena, Tucker and Desiree are there waiting for him in her car.

"So, Yushi was that all about back there." Danny asked Getting into his sister's car.

"I was acting out a meme, Danny. Tucker get out your PDA please." Yushi replied looking over from the front seat. Realizing that Tucker no longer had his PDA. "Jazz pull over when you can, I'm going to buy Tucker his new Tech."

Moments pass by as Jazz pulls into a parking lot as Yushi get out of Jazz's car.

Yushi looks around as he opens up a portal to his world, as both his and Danny's ghost sense go off.

Dash in his Fright Knight form, comes out of the shadows and tackles Yushi taking him to the DC Universe. While Arsenal and Paulina arrive ready to fight the rest of team Phantom.

Paulina raises Jazz's car as Danny goes ghost, followed by Desiree. Desiree goes after Paulina canceling Jazz's car from moving up.

Jazz and Danny transform into their alter egos. While Helena takes Tucker away from the battlefield. Phantom Slicer and Danny Phantom, take on Arsenal as she surprisingly manages to hold her against the two.

Arsenal bobs and weaves out of Danny's attacks, while countering Phantom Slicer's knife's attacks. Arsenal counter by throwing ninja stars at Phantom Slicer, as she actives her tech, as the ninja stars pass right through her. Danny flies up in the Air as he starts to shoot ecto blasts at Arsenal,, while she doges them by doing backflips.

Suddenly, Spectra comes out from a ghost portal assisted by johnny 13 and his girlfriend. Spectra who had the body she wanted, gets off the bike and round house kicks Arsenal.

Spectra sucks in the pain that Arsenal has before getting thrown to the ground by her.

"Paulina, I wish we and Dash where ever he is we out of these loser's faces." Arsenal commanded as Paulina grunts while dodging a blast from Desiree, before snapping her fingers and poofing her, Arsenal and Dash away.

Danny gets out his thermos as Phantom Slicer stands in between her brother and Spectra.

"Danny, wait." Phantom Slicer looking at her brother.

Danny sighed before letting the thermos drop to his side as he looked at his sister.

"Ok Phantom Slicer, Let's here this." Danny says crossing his arms.

Flashback

Phantom Slicer, Huntress and Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle climb the hospital stairs to the third floor.

Ninja Turtle kicks open the door. Spectra and Burtrand look in shook and disgust as Ninja Turtle flips in and tackles Burtrand and puts his gun into Burtrand's mouth.

"What are you afraid of Burtrand, Dying." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle mocked Burtrand.

Spectra is about to attack Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle grabs his other gun and points it at her.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you. one blast and you'll cease to exist." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle threatened darkly. Putting one his gun back in its hostler. "I have a deal for you, if you'd like to hear it."

Spectra nodded her head in fear as Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle put his gun out from Burtrand's mouth and got off of him.

"I'll help you get a new body if and let you get some Teen angst in the process, if you try and become friends with Ember." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle spoke as Phantom Slicer and Huntress look at one another in worry, at how their husband acting.

"Why are you helping me." Spectra asked curiously.

"Like I said, try and become friends with Ember. You know the ghost gal with the guitar." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle said, with an annoyed undertone to it. "So do you accept my offer ?" Spectra nodded her head. Ninja Turtle grabs his ring on his left hand, and hands it to Jazz.

"So where do I go?" Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle asks as she points to the machine that would give her a new body. Getting into the machine pain courses through his body as moments pass by while Spectra gets into her new body.

The machine beeps as Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle falls to the ground as Spectra steps out with her new body.

Present

Danny and the others are sitting in Jazz's car with Tucker playing on his new tablet.

"Tucker a word of advise, don't let Technus get his hand on it. Or other students. Bruce would kill me, if he found out that you have future tech." Yushi advised his friend as Tucker gave him a thumbs up.

"Dude, this stuff is amazing." Tucker said as he went through the his table and being able to access the internet without wifi. And finding blue prints to help Danny, Ember, Jazz, Helena and Yushi against the Shredder and Vlad.

Jazz drops Desiree and Tucker off at their house. After they get into the door Jazz heads towards home.

* * *

Author's note: I would like to apologize for ending of this chapter It felt kind of weak. But I'm back and am going to start getting more involved with my fic again. Let me know what you think.


	24. Old Wounds and New Friendships

Pirate's Radio

It's been two weeks since, Spectra helped Danny and his friends and true to Yushi's word he got her a job as a therapist at Casper High much to Mr. Lancer's protest. Which to both Yushi and Danny were justified. But Yushi, ensured that Spectra would not be betray them or get them hurt with one of her schemes. Now though Danny and Amber are on the roof of the OP Center. Looking at the stars through the telescope as a Amber's instrumental music played in the background.

"Clear skies and no moon. A perfect Night for a stargazing date." Danny said as a shooting star flew by under his watch.

"I agree, Baby pop." Amber said looking at her boyfriend with a smile.

Danny smiles back as Amber walks up to him and kisses him on the lips.

Moments passed by for the couple as they snuggle up to one another, as Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Just when things were starting to become good. I'm going ghost." Danny says as both he and Amber turn into their ghost selves as blue and white rings appear around their waists respectively.

A pirate ship appears and pirates go on top of Fenton Works.

"Avast ye! scurvey dogs! Prepare to be boarded by Captain Youngblood and his skeleton crew.

"Hey isn't it past your bedtime kid?" Danny taunts the ghost captain. As the ghost crew takes the Fenton Ghost Generator. Ember Flies after the ghosts but gets blasted crashing into the OP center. Ember flies back towards Danny .

"Don't call me kid! I'm mature beyond my years. " Captain Youngblood said as he sees his crew still the Fenton Ghost Generator. Meanwhile Maddie Fenton comes up to the Op Center to check on Danny and Amber only to find their ghost selves, locked in combat with Captian Youngblood and his crew. Maddie grabs a ghost gun from under the counter and aims it at Danny and Ember when Captain Young blood fires a Cannon at Danny knocking him into Ember as the two fall towards the Op center.

Danny and Ember phase through the ceiling as Maddie gets ready to shoot Danny and Ember. Firing the blast at her son the beam hits him and turns him back into his human self. Maddie than aim the gun at him. While Captain Youngblood and his crew get away from the scene.

"My Danny, isn't a ghost." Maddie says trebling with fear. as Danny stands up to his mother looking at her.

"Yes I am. And mom you don't want to do this." Danny answers his mother.

"But you're a ghost." Maddie replies as the gun begins to shake in front of Danny.

Seconds pass, the gun drops to the floor. As Maddie drops to the floor shaking in tears. Ember gets up behind Danny as he walks over to his mother and pulls her close into a hug.

"It's ok mom I forgive you." Danny says as Ember walks towards her boyfriend.

Maddie watches Ember come near as Danny looks over his shoulder and gives her a nod telling her it's ok. Ember changes back in to her human form. Maddie stands there shock.

Moments pass by as the garage door opens up.

"Danny, Ember. We need a family meeting." Maddie said as Ember and Danny followed Mrs. Fenton down to the living room as Jack, Jazz, Helena and Yushi walk into the house with groceries. "Alfred can you please put them away, I need to speak with the children and my husband." Maddie asks as Alfred nods his head and gets to work putting the groceries away, while Yushi, Jazz, Helena and Jack go into the Living room.

"Yushi, Jazz, Helena do you know that Danny and Amber are ghosts?" Maddie asked as the three teens noded their heads.

The next day Jazz comes down seeing her teacher and father-in-Law in his turtle form with Bruce and Selena eating with her parents at the kitchen table. All of them seemed to be having a good time by listening to Amber's new instrumental track that was sweeping the nation.

"Leo, Sensei." Jazz said shocked at how her father-in-law, was being casual with her parents.

"Is there some wrong my student?" Karai asked looking over at her student with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Why is Leo in his you.. " Jazz struggled to find the words as her mother butted into the conversation.

"Jazz, I know **everything**. And I'm so proud of you, and Danny." Maddie said getting up and hugging her daughter as Yushi, Helena, and Danny come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Danny, how are this morning hun?" His mother asked him as nods his head, as he stops mid step for the first time seeing Yushi's father in his true form.

" Good mom, I don't mean to sound rude here but Mr. Hamato; sir why are you in a costume?" Danny asked as Leonardo smiled.

"I'm not in a costume Danny." Came a shocking reply to out of Leonardo's mouth. "I'm a mutant Turtle, I'll have your Shifu tell about it sometime.

"Sir, your Breakfast pizza is ready." Alfred said putting a middle size pizza in front of Leonardo.

"Thank you Alfred." Leo replied as Alfred smiled.

Yushi and Helena walked into the kitchen, a few moments later, while the music still played which was starting to get on Jazz's nerves.

"Dad, mom, I'm glad you've accepted Danny and Yushi but can please turn the music off it's getting on my nerves." Jazz asked as Yushi was now in his turtle form.

"No!" Came the resonance from Karai, Leonardo, Danny, Jack, Maddie, Bruce and Selina.

"Look guys, you can't possible like Amber's music that much can you?" Jazz asked Danny, Jack and Maddie, looked at her as if she said something blasphemous.

"I do dear it relaxes me." Maddie replied with a smile.

" It makes me think of Ember." Danny replied in a love sick tone as both Yushi, Jazz, and Helena all looked at each other.

"And it's so much more soothing than that other song I've been hearing all morning." Jack add as the warning signal went off.

"Warning. Security breach. Ghost shield not operational."

"Um, that would be the warning signal." Jazz said as Yushi pulled out a shurkin and threw it at the radio causing the song Black Betty by the Ram Jam began to play as a result, causing the parents to snap out of it.

"I'm going to school, mom and Dad love you." Yushi said as he kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father, while Helena did the same to her parents but for the opposite gender.

At Casper High, Danny having finally snapped out of the state he was in from this morning.

"So wait your mom isn't going to hunt you guys anymore?" Tucker asked as Danny and Amber both nodded their heads in unison.

"Danny, Amber who was the ghost that attacked you guys last night?" Yushi asked as Helena looked at her watch.

"um he called himself Captain Youngblood." Danny looked at his brother in law with killer eyes.

"Danny I'll tell you guys at lunch, I promise." Yushi said as the others nod their heads. Stretching out his hand to Danny, seeing his brother in law take, Yushi did the friendship handshake that he did with Tucker two weeks ago. Feeling the bond between them grow Yushi gains even more power.

As lunch time rolls around, Team Phantom got sick a tired of hearing Amber's song, Amber who didn't mind the attention. As the more people listen the strong her ghost abilites grew.

"Ok Yushi, why were you giving me that look this morning." Danny asked his brother-in-law as the team walked outside towards the bleachers .

"Ok how much do guys want to know about my past? Please raise your hands now or forever hold your peace." Yushi half joked as the entire team raised their hands as he sighed.

"Ok, here comes the monologue; About for months ago last school year, before coming here I attended Amanogawa High School. I never really was one for school hated just like every student around the world, until I met my freshmen home room teacher Gentaro Kisaragi. He gave a reason to want to do well in school similar to you, Danny; with Mr. Lancer but Kisaragi Sensei didn't teach me out to fight, my parents did. Anyway around my summer break which was a month as to opposed to 3 months here. I intercepted Emperor Darknondra and pledged my serveries exchange for my universe to be sparred. Well After he was dealt with, my cousin May and I went back to our world. About a couple of weeks after, your sister was kidnapped by a Neckron, a demon from my world. I rescued her by inserted myself into the marriage and gained the power of a Kamen Rider in the process. I had already gained friends at my school by that point and we had a club advised by Kisaragi sensei, called the Kamen rider club. Well time passed on as my mom who was Japan's primary Rider, and her villain was a female mutant turtle named Venus Demilo. Well she recruited Young Blood, to help her in her quest to destroy my mom who is the Shredder. Well our final fight with them was not a pleasant one, my sensei and three of my five friends died in the fight, as well as Young blood." Yushi said as looked over at his friends. While Danny was furious to say the least about the new information that his sister was kidnapped instead of what was told to him.

"Wait Yushi, why was my sister kidnapped by Neckon." Danny said glaring at his brother in-law.

"Dash, I know your there underneath the bleachers." Yushi called with a smile. "To answer your question Danny, it has to do with a prophecy about the end of the world." Yushi answered his brother in law, as Dash walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Dash said to them, as Yushi smiled at him.

"Wait why are you guys so friendly all of sudden?" Tucker asked as both Dash and Yushi looked at each other and gave a fist bump.

"Well he did save a Tamaranean princess, and got a kiss out of it." Yushi replied for Dash elbowing him in the ribs softly as he blushed, while Mr. Lancer walked to the heroes.

"It's nice to see you getting along with them Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer said coming up to the group of teens with a smile on his face.

Moments later Danny's and Yushi's ghost sense go off as Yushi turned to Dash.

"You ready to fight with team Phantom? Titan?" Yushi asked as Dash nodded his head. While Helena arched her eyebrow. "Your brother's team."Yushi told Helena as she nodded her head in understanding.

The team along with Dash, ran towards the ghost attack. Young Blood floats in the school cafeteria before the students feard for their lives as Danny Phantom, Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle, Ember Mclain and Fright Knight arrive on to the scene. Turning around Young blood grins evilly.

" Avast ye Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle, I see you some allies no matter there be dead in no time." Young blood smiled sadistically.

"Time to blast you straight back to hell!" Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle as students ran for their lives leaving only Team Phantom, Fright Knight; Young blood and his crew.

Young blood's crew phased out and headed towards the weight room, as Ember Mclain, Danny and Dash followed them, leaving only Young blood and Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle.

"What are you really after?" Kamen Rider inquired about his arch enemy.

"Here what I think about it." Young blood stated as stuck out his tongue out at him before noticing that Ninja Turtle was missing a power up. "Seems your missing a couple of power ups there but a least you have your final form."

"Shut up! Lets Rocket it." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle said taking a orange stone from his belt and sticking it on the center of it.

Meanwhile Danny Phantom, Ember Mclain and Fright Knight are in the weight room fighting Young Blood's skeleton crew.

Fright Knight slices a skeleton in half as it's upper and lower half come at him biting and clawing, while Ember blasts ecto fists at them blowing them up as the bones start chasing her around the room.

Danny Phantom flew around several ghost getting to their backs as he blasted them to dust before one got a lucky shot on him and knocked him out.

Fright Knight got pinned to the wall as one of the Skeleton crew members clocks him out and changes him back into Dash Baxter. The Skeleton Crew phases out some work out equipment along with Dash and Danny in their human forms.

Ember in defeat phased through the floors as Yushi crouched in a defeated position in his human form.

"Yushi, are you alright?" Ember asked changing back.

"I'll live." Yushi replied grimly turning his head towards her.

After school Team Phantom walked as they noticed everyone's, eyes where glowing red.

"This is creepy." Jazz said as people stand there mindlessly.

"Tucker see if you and Desiree can track.." Yushi said before Tucker and Desiree's eyes glow red, as Yushi's ghost sense goes off as Vlad Masters float above them unseen by Jazz, Helena and Amber. "Henshin."

Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle grabs a orange stone from his belt and puts it on the center of it. A Rocket shaped cover comes around his shell, as his hood transforms into a white astronaut's helmet with black lines on the sides flowing from the foot clan symbol on the cover.

"I'm going ghost" Amber says as blue rings form around her waist going up and down her body transforming her to Ember Mclain. The two ghost heroes fly towards Vlad getting ready for a fight.

"Well, Well my own daughter and Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle here to stop me." Plasmius said staring down both of them.

Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle's ghost sense goes off again as Young blood and his crew appear behind them with a snap of Vlad's fingers.

"Ember do you think you can take on your father while I'll handle Youngblood and his crew?" Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle asked her as Ember answered with a nod.

The two flew at the targets as Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle put takes off his orange stone and quickly puts it into his gun.

"Space hero of the Foot Clan, Turtle power!" Came from the gun.

"Rider shooting!" Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle said as he aimed his guns at Skeleton crew. Meanwhile Ember flies on her guitar towards her father.

"Sorry dad." Ember said as she goes for a pressure point strike on Plasmius' leg while he exuites a side kick. Reviling back from the attack Plasmius, summons Danny Phantom, as he has glowing red eyes.

"You can thank Freakshow's help with this, daughter." Plasmius said as Danny charged up his attack and started blasting ember with ecto punches. Allowing Plasmius to escape from the fight.

"Sorry babypop." Ember said as she finds an opening in Danny's assault and strikes back with finger jabs to his arms, while putting him in a arm lock and throwing him towards Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle as the two land on Youngblood's ship.

Danny shakes his head, regaining his composure as Ember and Youngblood get on to the ship.

"Masked Rider, where's Ember." Danny asked his brother in-law.

"Right behind you babypop." Ember said floating down behind.

A portal opens up and Sam flies on to the ship holding the helmet of Fate. Freakshow steps out of the looking at Sam, with anger in his eyes, while Young blood and his crew stand ready to fight the heroes.

Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle helps Sam to her feet.

"Sam, Ember I'll need to do the friendship handshake with you guys." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle asked the two female heroes looked at each other and nodded their heads, as the two stretched out their arms as he shook both of their hands deepening the bond of friendship between them. Fire engulfs Ember in the form of a Shark. as it leaves her costume changes into a pirate like outfit.

Sam looks at the Helmet Of Fate before putting it back on her head. Transforming her back into Dr. Fate.

Phantom Slicer and Huntress land beside them as Arsenal lands beside Youngblood.

"Looks like this is a full circus." Freakshow said smiling evilly. As Team Phantom lined up ready for the fight.

Youngblood and Arsenal were the first to attack as Danny, Ember Kamen Rider intercepted Youngblood while Phantom Slicer and Huntress tackled Arsenal to the floor of the boat. Dr. Fate flew up in the air while Freakshow blasts lasers at Dr. Fate. Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle looks up and gives a nod to Dr. Fate as he communities to Danny through Body language. Danny nods his head as he lead young blood, towards Freakshow.

Ember meanwhile starts blasting the skeleton crew, as the Crew starts swing from lookout point to the sails. Ember slices through them like they are nothing.

Team Phantom leads the villains towards the cabin door. As Danny, Ember and Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle all blasted them into the cabin. The three villains fall down the stairs as Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle, Huntress and Phantom Slicer blast the cabin door as Danny and Ember make rounds to sink the ghost ship and turn on the ghost shield.

Team Phantom exits the ghost ship as it heads towards the water. Meanwhile in Vlad Master's home he watches Team Phantom's victory over Young Blood.

"Paulina, I wish Freakshow and Valerie were here with us." Vlad said as two walked to a table that had Dash tide to it.

"You'll never win Vlad, and to think I sided with you." Dash said as Lilly looked into his soul.

"You found a princess, and a new group of heroes?" Lilly said turning to her husband.

"Dash, you disappoint me!" Vlad said as he stares into his eyes robbing him of his free will, as Dash's eyes go red.

Hearing himself scream out in pain as his will and identity is being robbed of him, Dashes last thought is of Starfire.

Back with Team Phantom, our heroes our sitting in silence in Danny's room. Yushi's phone rings.

"Hello?" Yushi answers in Japanese. "Auntie Renet, What?! um ok we'll be right there." Yushi replied to his aunt in Japanese, before looking at his friends. "Guys we have to get to the Ghost Zone."

* * *

Sorry Dreams Come True, and Eloe112 I got this out later than I wanted. But next one will be will worth it.

So tune in next week Jan 5 for the next ep. and movie Battle for Amity park. Aka Reign Storm.


	25. Battle for the Crown aka Reign Storm

Back with Team Phantom, our heroes our sitting in silence in Danny's room. Yushi's phone rings.

"Hello?" Yushi answers in Japanese. "Auntie Renet, What?! um ok we'll be right there." Yushi replied to his aunt in Japanese, before looking at his friends. "Guys we have to get to the Ghost Zone."

Team Phantom including Sam all head down to the basement, as they get into the specter speeder.

Moments later in the ghost Zone the team heads to Clockwork's old tower as Rent is there waiting for them with Tucker and Desiree. Who are willing time Medallions.

Renet guilds the heroes as she opens up a time portal to the past events of Vlad and his team. Bringing them to the present whereabouts of them.

"Guys lets end this." Danny commands his friends as they nodded their heads in unison.

Deep in the Ghost Zone, Plasmius is standing by a box with a purple cushion inside. He turns around, with an evil grin on his face. Cut to a view of the tree the birds are in, with Plasmius and the box. Plasmius flies away, satisfied.

"Here we are." Plasmius says stoping at the foot of some stairs. A skeleton holding a pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it is in the background. " Pariah's Keep, Home of your ancestors Dash." He says smirking as Dash nods his head mindlessly. "Lilly dear, are you ready for the transfer?" Plasmius said looking over at his wife as she smiled and nod her head.

Plasmius holds up the Skeleton Key. He sticks it into a skeleton's nose, which is key-shaped turns it. The sphere around the Ring dissolves, leaving a liquid residue on the skeleton's hands and dropping the Ring into his hand.

"The Ghost King and here I am Vlad Plasmius, here with the power to make the world and The ghost Zone as I see fit." Plasmius laughs while putting on the ring. It merely sputters and emits smoke, looking surprised Vlad looks down at his hand and than looks up above him at the sarcophagus.

"Ah, of course. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire. " Plasmius said while Lilly and Arsenal giggled. Flying up to the sarcophagus Lilly waited while Plasmius, sticks the key in the triangle into the chest. Turning the Key the sarcophagus' eyes glow. Birds fly out of the tree, and the coffin opens, revealing Pariah Dark, the Ghost King.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" Pariah says as he is blast with every powerful ecto beams as Lily chants a spell and a purple beam comes out of her hands and hits Pariah, as his power and ability, as he starts to fade from existence.

"I told you watching Robot Chicken has great battle plans." Plasmius said looking over at his wife, when a time portal opens up.

Danny and the others arrive just to see The Ghost king Pariah disappear from the universe. Plasmius' costume changes to a emperor like clothing while still retaining its vampire look. Plasumis turns and looks at Danny's team as they freeze in place and are sent back through from the ghost zone and to Danny's basement.

"Danny, Jazz." Maddie said running to her son and daughter while Renet and Jack attended to the others.

Later The entire Hamato Clan, and the Bat Family minus Robin and Shell Shock; (Dick Grayson and May Hamato) and Mr. Lancer were present as the announcement that Plasmius was now the ruler of Amity Park and the Ghost Zone.

"What do we do mom and Dad." Danny said in the kitchen as his elbows held up his head.

"Danny do you remember what I told you when the city was over run with ghosts of this scale." Mr. Lancer said placing a strong hand on his student's shoulder who nodded his head.

"I remember sifu." Danny replied as Cujo growled towards the front door as Wulf phases through and attack Cujo. As Ghost skeletons walk with Skulker and Fright destroying everything in their way.

"We're going Ghost!" Danny and Amber say as Blue and White rings form around them respectively.

"Henshin!" Yushi says moving his arms in a circle before making an X shape before throwing them down at his side.

Jazz presses her bracelet as he armors forms around her body as Jack Fenton looks impressed by What Donatello had improve on. While Donatello smiles at his achievement.

Wulf and Cujo fight in the street. Wulf claws at Cujo who transforms into his monstrous big dog form. Cujo pushes out the hand as as goes towards the back of the head and slams Wulf to the ground. Wulf kicks Cujo's legs as black and white energy starts to spark between them. Cujo bites the Wulf's right leg as he yeps in pain. Wulf counter attacks by bitch slapping him. Cujo lands sideways on the ground. Rolling over Cujo goes to tackle but is smacked down by wulf and pinned, unto defeat.

Meanwhile Team Phantom heads towards the army of Ghost skeletons and Skulker. A ghost Portal opens up as Amity Park starts to become one with the ghost zone.

"Well the runt and his friends." Skulker said as the heroes come toward them. Unbeknownst to Team Phantom , Point Dexter, his girlfriend Dora, Johnny 13, his girlfriend Kitty, Spectra and Burtrand. All watched from the roof, as they all looked down and decided to huddle around.

"We have to stop these bullies." Point dexter stated as worried for his human friends.

"But how, we can't take on both Skulker and the army of Ghost skeletons, even with Dora on our side?" Kitty added.

"Maybe there is a way Kitten, If we work together we can give them an opptuanty to go the Ghost Zone and destroy Plasmius and group." Johnny 13 reason as the others nodded their heads in agreement. They Jump down in front of Team Phantom as Danny ad the others stop in their tracks.

"You guys get to the Ghost Zone we'll tack it from here." Johnny 13 said as Dora turned into her ghost dragon self.

"It's Godzilla!" Yushi shouted on reflex, as the ghosts ran toward Skulker and the Zombies.

"RAGGHH!" Shouted Dora.

Dora swings her tail wiping out skeleton's clearing a path For Team Phantom. As Team Phantom takes it leaving the other ghosts with Skulker.

Johnny 13 and The others surround Skulker as points his crossbow towards Kitty and fires as Johnny 13 intercepts the ecto arrow. Falling down as Skulker punches him into the ground. Kitty screams while Spectra and Burtrand team up as they hold Skulker driving his attention way from Kitty. Holding Johnny 13 close to her.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Itself. Vlad Masters looks from the castle window smiling evilly as most of the Ghost Zone has surrendered to him out of fear, while his wife walks up behind him.

"How are things going my love?" Lilly asked sweetly putting her arms around her husband's waist.

"Things are going splendid my dear." Vlad said trying to distract himself.

"You're lying." Lilly said turning him around and looking him in the eyes.

"It's just I'm worried about you and our daughter fighting each other." Vlad said truthfully as his wife smiled.

"You truly do care about us." Lilly said resting her head on Vlad's chest. "But Don't worry my love I won't hurt her to badly beside, you did promise me you would get my revenge for me today." Lilly said sweetly, as Vlad pulled her in closely, as a smile came across his face.

"Your right, I did didn't and than we can give Amber, a new sibling after woulds?" Vlad asked as Lilly looked up at and nodded her head as Vlad transformed in his ghost half. "Perfect."

Team Phantom flies towards the center of town square for Dash as More of Amity Park gets eaten put in the Ghost Zone.

Dash in his Fright Knight form stands ready for Battle, as an army of ghost Skeletons stands behind him. Yushi de ghosts but stays in his turtle form.

"Guys go, I'll handle Dash." Yushi says looking into his wives' eyes.

"Be careful Yushi." Jazz and Helena say in unision.

"Don't I always." Yushi replies before kissing them on the lips. Team heads to whereabouts of their opposites so they can fix the problem and restore their city.

The Wind blows as more of the town is swallowed up in the Ghost Zone.

"Dash, its me Yushi your friend." Yushi Shouted loudly as he spotted a small response as in Fright Knight's head movement. Skeleton ghosts start making a run towards Yushi, quickly read that he was about to be attacked he starts punching the ghosts, into nothing.

Running up to them Yushi jumps into the fray, locking up the ghosts and using them as Shields before throwing them into piles.

"Henshin!" Yushi shouts as he activates his kamen Rider powers. He starts blasting armies of skeleton ghosts, trying to get to Dash. Seconds pass as he starts to look for openings, he jumps towards the wall as Fright Knight kicks him into a persons home. Knocking her down by accident. The girl shakes her head awake from the mind control that Vlad Plasmius had on her.

"AGHHHH!" Came from the woman as Skeleton ghost started crawling through the shatter window. Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle shakes his head a couple of times before sliding a blue stone into the center of his belt. A Bat symbol with a the Foot Crest appears behind him as it transforms his hood into a blue jacket.

Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle points his pistols at Fright Knight and blast him into the streets.

"Rider Kick." Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle says as he presses the blue stone as blue energy travels to his legs. Running towards Fright Knight he does a jump side kick at him as the energy makes a quarter note and turns fright Knight's armor to crystal before shattering and making him into Dash Baxter. Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle de-ghosts and picks up Dash.

Team Phantom, runs into Casper High, Paulina and Technus are standing before them.

" Danny, Ember, Jazz, Helena you guys head to the Jungle Karma Pizza its the last stop before we can rescue Our City." Tucker said Looking nerves as Danny hands him his thermos.

"Your going to need it more than I will Tucker. And thanks for the coordinates. " Danny said smiling at his best as the two give each other a nod before Danny, Ember, Helena and Jazz head to Jungle Karma Pizza.

Paulina snaps her fingers as the four of them find themselves inside Casper High.

Technus takes to the inside of the school electronics as, Paulina tackles Desiree to the floor. Running away from the Fight out of fear. Tucker shakes due to the fact that he is now alone. Wires in the School start to come alive.

"You can run little boy, But I Technus Master of electronics shall kill you and gain my freedom." Technus said over the intercom.

"I wish I was a strong as Danny and the others." Tucker whispered to himself. Memories flood his brain Dash and the others picking on him for being weak. "No I can do this." Stepping out into the Cafeteria, Tucker looks around as wires act like snake. Badly dodging them Tucker start to counter by throwing lunch items at the wires.

"What, are you scared to face me yourself?" Tucker challenged as Tenchnus' laugh echoed through the room.

"No, but you are!" Technus says over the intercom. Paulina and Desiree phase through the floor, still fighting.

"Once I defeat you, I'll take Danny and make lots of babes with him." Paulina Smiles perversely.

"Danny will never love you." Desiree comments as Paulina goes to Punch Desiree in the face but trips over due to Technus wires.

"And I'll be taking my powers back." Desiree says putting her foot on Paulina's back as she submit to the ghost genie's strength. Feeling fully powered again Desiree, snaps her fingers as Technus stands in mid air float as Tucker points the thermos sucking him in.

Across town Jazz and Helena stand in front of Jungle Karma Pizza, as Valerie stands ready to do battle.

"You idiots think your so special because you were superheroes in that other world." Valerie snarls at Jazz and Helena.

"Valerie it doesn't have to be this way." Jazz adds as the wind beings pick up a more.

"Yes it does and if I can't fight Danny and Ember for screwing up my life, I'll just settle for you two, whores." Valerie called out.

Getting ticked of by her comment both Jazz and Helena, lock on to her eyes sending her a message of you are dead.

Jazz and Helena both charge towards Valerie, as she back-flips and activates her Arsenal suit while Jazz and Helena Active theirs. Arsenal flies on her board while the Huntress points her crossbow at her right leg.

Flying back down Arsenal pulls out a canon and starts blasting Phantom Slicer and Huntress as they move into the Shadows, disappearing from her view.

"Where did they go?" Arsenal says as she pulls out her radar, when she feels a Knife around her neck and arrow in her knee.

Danny and Ember return to Fenton Works as Donatello and Jack had just finished making him a suit to equal Plasmuis' power increase. Getting into the Suit Danny and Ember headto the Ghost Zone to end the War and restore their city. Moments later the two arrive in front of Vlad castle with her mom standing in front of them.

"Daughter, this is your last chance join us or mommy's going to have to punish you." Lilly told her daughter.

"I'm a hero of Amity Park mom, and I won't let destroy this city." Ember says as she transforms into her powered up pirate state. Hold two guitars now she starts to swing towards her mother. Lily summons a shield, blocking her daughters attacks. Putting both of her Guitars on top of one another she throws ecto fist, that start to crack her mother's ghost shield.

"Pity, though if its any worth I am proud that you have grown into a fine young woman." Lilly congratulated her daughter before charging up a spell. "But I will get my revenge today on those who hurt me." Blasting her spell at her daughter, Ember counter by doing a downward slice. The way her sifu showed her , with the first section of the Shark technique.

"Spirit of the Shark." Ember says throwing a huge fire Shark towards her mother as she dodges away the fiery shark by jumping in the air. Throwing magic bolts at her daughter Ember bats them back at her mother as it hits her sending her flying back into the doors.

Danny looks over at his girlfriend as she crosses her arms and smirks.

"Well this is it."

"Go get him Babypop." Danny replies by nodding his head and smiling back at her. Danny flies towards Vlad while Ember floats down and makes sure her mom does attack back.

Going to the throne room, Vlad smiles waiting eagerly to end his fight against Danny.

"I must hand it to you, boy; you've manged to defeat most of my commanding generals, by your little rag tag team of yours." Vlad informs Danny as Vlad's black ring forms around his waist turning him back into the Ghost King form. "But I will make the world as I see fit and get back at those who hurt Lilly and I."

"Dude, you're a fruit loop." Danny counter while they both get into their respective fighting stances.

Plasmuis pounces towards Danny as he counter steps around slamming him the the ground. Plasmius counters with a low knee joint kick. Danny Blasts Plasmius with ecto blast. Plasmius splits into 6 versions of himself. As they all start to gang up on Danny.

"Power level down 25%" Came the machine as Danny centers himself. Moving around the other versions of Plasmius, Danny throws ecto balls behind their backs.

"Power Down 50%"

Feeling weaker Danny's vision starts to fade a bit, as Plasumis laughs at him.

"Is this all have, All this power and you still can't beat me." Plasmius taunts, as Danny realizes that he is right.

"You're right Vlad, I have all this power. But I've been using it poorly." Danny says focuses very, very hard, and for the first time ever he generates three clones of himself.

"Now I'm going to tell what I told the dark version of myself I promise to protect this City!" Danny says as one clone does the Ghostly wail while the other two do shoot ecto beam at Plasmius. The main Danny does a plam strike as Plasmius is about to get up. Danny get out of the suit and, floats down and offers a defeated Vlad Masters a hand as his wife , a ghostly Paulina, Dash in his Fright Knight Armor and Valerie walk up to Danny, and his friends.

"Vlad; if there's one thing I've learned about prophecy, and parents its this, Amber needs both her mom and dad, not crazed parents who have ghost powers and magic and want to take over the world and get back at the people who made their lives the way they are now." Danny said while looking up at dad arrived with the others who was smiling as he looked back at his brother in-law who was now in his turtle form smiling as Danny helped Vlad to his feet.

"I guess you'll right my boy." Vlad says in defeat while looking over at his daughter.

Vlad's ghost king Power travels to Danny as he feels strong as his costume changes to that of a majestic wizard king. While Ember's costume also Changes to that of a warrior queen.

Later Aslan the Great Lion leads shows up as Danny, Jazz and Yushi Bow first towards the great lion as Ember and the others follow suit.

The citizens of the Ghost Zone stand in attendance as Aslan walks out to greet them.

"Citizens of the Ghost Zone, I give you your king, Daniel the Mighty as well as Your queen, Ember the Brave. Remember to guild and protect the Ghost Zone as well as the Amity Park from harm, and your line shall always rule." Aslan said roaring as the citizens cheered as along with him as the Citizens of Amity Park became free from Vlad control, and departed from the ghost zone its self.

Later Dash is by himself waiting for his team to come to him. After speaking with Aslan himself about wanting to be a hero, to which Aslan smiled and gave him his blessing. And he told him that there was a member of the Justice League that served King Arthur and to seek him out.

Dash's friends arrive as he looks over to them.

"Guys I wanted to say thanks for being my friend, and that I'm leaving this world." Dash told them as shock came on to their faces.

"But why Dash?" Paulina asked as Dash smiled.

"Well, for one I met a girl but two there's something bigger than my self in that world, and I can be a part of that." Dash said simply.

Calling over Yushi, Dr. Fate and Desiree.

"Desiree can you grant me a wish." Dash asked Desiree as she nodded her head.

"Desiree, I wish that when ever my friends think of me or the school does, they think of Yushi." Dash said as Desiree snaps her fingers as Paulina, Kwan, Valerie and Star's memories of him were replaced with Yushi. Though Team Phantom knew the truth. Yushi opens up a portal to his world as Dr. Fate and Dash walk through it with Yushi, finding themselves in front of a newly built Titans Tower.

"Yo, Dash glad to see you dude." Cyobrg said as Yushi shakes his head. Seeing Cyborg run up and give Dash a hug.

"Thanks Yushi." Dash says after Cyobrg puts him down on his feet.

"No problem." Yushi says sticking out his hand as the two former enemies do the friendship handshake. Yushi goes back to Danny and Jazz's world.

The End!

A/N: Dash will no longer be apart of the Danny universe and we Will now dive more into Jazz and the Prophecy surrounding her and the two other doors. One if you were teen titans fan was Raven. Also the ships in that fan fic will bbRea, Star Knight (Star Fire and Fright Knight) All seeing Turtle (May Hamato and Dick Grayson)

Teen Titans Roster:

Dick Grayson / Robin later Nightwing

May Hamato-Grayson/ Oracle

Victor Stone/ Cyborg

Dash Baxter/ Fright Knight

Rachael Roth/ Raven

Starfire

Garth Largon/ Beast Boy.

I will be doing a teen titans Fan fic soon that will be the team and it will follow season 1 and 4 with some of season 2 ep. Terra won't make an appearance in part 1 but will in part 2 which will consisted of Rest of season 2, all of season 3 and 5.

Part two teen titans Roster

Barbra Grayson/ Batgirl

Danielle Fenton/ Dani Phantom

Mar'i Baxter/ Night Star

Tim Hamato/ Robin

Iris West/ Kid Flash.

Terra


	26. Family Crisis

Danny, and the others are sitting around in the basement as Danny logs the recent Ghosts back in the ghost zone. Most ghost were content on letting Danny and Ember rule their afterlives but some where who were being led by Skulker and The Shredder were still giving Danny and the gang trouble.

"Box Ghost." Ember says floating behind her boyfriend.

"Ghost Zone!" Danny responds by clicking a ghost zone icon on his computer.

"Skulker?" Tucker adds, as a picture of Skulker pops up and Danny drags the picture to the Ghost Zone icon.

"80's Shredder." Yushi says as the rest of the gang rolls their eyes and laughs.

"Hey, what about my feelings." The 80's Shrdder's says as he pops his head out of the ghost zone and shakes his fist at them as Tucker laughs and kicks him back into the ghost zone. Danny closes the ghost zone doors as his parents come down the stairs with computer parts in hand.

"Danny don't use the computer for awhile I need to update the hard drive." Jack says as Danny and his friends look at one another and walk away. Later at school Danny and his friends get swamped with school work. Later that night in the basement, Mr. Lancer, Sifu Fin and Vlad are auguring over who should teach Danny and Ember.

"But I have ghost powers, you two don't." Vlad said smugly.

"Yes, but we have both have been power rangers before and need I remind you, that we are also Pai Zhua masters." Mr. Lancer said crossing his arms over his chest. Vlad turns into his ghost form as he gets into his savate Kickboxing stance. While Mr. Lancer got into his bagua stance and Master Fin got into his shark technique stance. The three masters fought with skill far beyond Danny or Yushi's level. Mr. Lancer spins around to Vlad's back and throws him in the Fenton Ghost catcher. As Vlad splits into his evil ghost and his human self. Mr. Lancer and Master Finn shoot out their spirit animals at Vlad's evil ghost half and contain it; while Mr. Lancer looks over at Jack Fenton.

"Mr. Fenton is there anything that can fix this problem?" Mr. Lancer says as Jack goes over to the Fenton Ghost catcher and pushes the button reverse and and tells Vlad to move towards his half as both Vlad fuse back together returning the situation to normal. Vlad holds up his arms in defeat.

Yushi looked on as the fight as feelings of jealousy and darker emotions start to rise up.

 _"I shouldn't have never come here, But I followed my heart and I wanted to be good."_ Yushi thought looking over at his brother in law, and than to Danny's girlfriend. Sneaking away from the fight unseen by all expect for Jazz and Helena.

"Yushi where are you going?" Jazz asked as Yushi turned arou00nd in the kitchen.

"Jazz, away from here; at least from this house for a bit." Yushi replied smiling at his wife as Jazz looked at him.

"Hey." Helena said grabbing Yushi's wrist. "What's wrong Yushi, I've never seen you like this." Turning around Yushi looks at both Helena and Jazz and lets out his breath.

"Do you two even question why both of you are alive?" Yushi said as both Helena and Jazz looked at each other. "Look, I'm no hero." Yushi said as he phased through Helena's grip and walked out of the door. Moments pass by as his grandfather's voice echoes in his mind.

"My grandson, you don't have to do this." Master Splinter's voice pleaded with Yushi has he shook head. And replied back to Master splinter.

"I'm sorry grandfather, but it was the only way to save the women that I love. By making another deal with a devil."

Walking into a dark, unseen part of Amity Park. Yushi summons The Shredder, and Necron.

"It's, so good of you to join us; my grandson." The shredder said laughing a bit before freezing reality.

"Look can we get this over with." Yushi said disgusted with himself for relying on evil in order to ensure his goal. Which was to make sure Danny Phantom and Ember McClain became Ghost King and Queen. So he could live a normal life with Jazz and Helena. Or at least not one consumed by hero work.

"Gladly my grandson." The shredder said as he reaches inside his grandson and pulls out the Kamen rider powers. Yushi falls to his knees starring at the demons before him. Necron holds out his hand as Yushi takes off his wedding ring and puts it in his had as his, Jazz's and Helena's wedding rings disappear before the Shredder resumes reality.

The Demons fade from Yushi's sight. Getting up from his position, he walked away from the ally, both symbolically as he steps off the road of a hero and literally walking away from the ally.

Walking back in silence, preparing himself for Jazz and Helena yelling at him. Only to find Maddie, Jack, and his parents waiting for him, with Karai giving him we need to talk look.

" _Dang it grandfather."_ Yushi thought as he sat down as eight pairs of eyes glare into his, as yushi sets down in the seat.

"Yushin Oroku Hamato! Do you have any idea what you have done." Karai's voice shrieks through the house. Letting his mother vent her anger on to him, Yushi lashes back in similar fashion.

"Yes! Mother, I do! But do you have any idea how much being in yours and father's shadow has cost me, I'm not a hero like you and father are."

"Not a hero?! Weren't you a power ranger along with May? And You also were a Kamen Rider helping me protect Japan!" Karai countered back as Yushi slummed in his chair. "Do you even realize what I had to get you here, to be able to hold you?"

"Um you and dad had sex when he was in his mating season." Yushi answered as he sat there still scared of his mother's power.

The Fenton alarm goes off throughout the house cutting off the conversation between Yushi and his mother, as Danny runs down the stairs as monitors pop open. As a Ghostly fly Stockman start terrorizing Amity Park.

"Danny, if I see ecto blood from this ghost I will view it as an act of war!" Karai says as Danny nods his head in understanding.

"Don't worry it hasn't come to that so far." Danny replied to his mother in-law with a smile.

"I'm going ghost!" As white rings form around him as flies out to fight the ghost.

Danny flies towards the Ghostly Stockman, as he buzzes around shooting ecto vomit. Danny crreates an ecto shield, blocking one of Stockman's disseminating vomit. Danny shoots a ect blast at Stockman as he doges the ecto blast. Ember flies down from her guitar before smashing her guitar into his head as he flies down and crashes on a car. Danny begins to pullout his Fenton Thermos but Stockman shoot ecto vomit on to it which Danny drops Danny's hands causing 2nd degree burns.

"That hurt you dumb fly." Splitting himself into two clones one Danny fires a ghostly wail while the other powers up to his ghost king form. Ember Mclain powers up to her ghost queen form. As the two ghost rulers, to power up for a final attack they combine their energies together instinctively as they pierce through Stockman injuring him, as some ecto blood splatters on the street, due to the impact. Danny sucks up Stockman and his remains in the Fenton thermos before heading back to home. Meanwhile Yushi watches his mom pull out her Kamen Rider transformation belt, and throws it around her waist. Maddie goes into stop Karai as she turns around and give her a look, Maddie begins to shake in fear as she takes a step back.

"Henshin!" Karai says as she brings up a black stone and places it in the middle of the belt, and flips a switch. Armor forms around her in a crystallized fashion. As a female Shredder armor appears.

Walking outside Kamen Rider Shredder greets Danny Phantom as he lands in front of his home.

"Remember what I told you, and you crossed the line." Kamen Rider Shredder stands before Danny as she clenches her fist.

"What?!" Danny says as Kamen Rider Shredder runs up to him and decks him in the face. Sending Danny flying into the street as he barely misses a head on collision with a car.

Swapping out the black stone with a purple one, snake gauntlets and shoulder pads appear on Kamen Rider Shredder. Elongating her right arm towards Danny she warps her arm around him crushing him.

Powering up to his ghost king form. Danny brakes out of the hold as Kamen Rider Shredder, recoils from the impact slightly.

"You're not the only one with a powerful final form." Kamen Rider Shredder said as she takes out a blue stone and puts into the belt.

"The End is here, Fall in dismay at the leader of the Foot Clan, Super Shredder!" The belt announces, as Kamen Rider Shredder armor changes to a monstrances female version of the Shredder.

"Let me see, how strong you really are." Kamen Rider Shredder says as Danny charges up as clouds start to form in the sky. Flying towards Yushi's mother Danny starts unknowing blasting with ghostly ice beams as she smacks the right back at Danny.

"This might have ended the fight with Vlad or any of the other ghosts, but not me." Kamen Rider Shredder says walking up to Danny and pulling him close before demoprhing back into her self.

"Know this Son-in-law, from here on out; my son and your sister will be your new rivals and your city will now know, war! You can thank Yushin-kun for that error." Karai said as she pushes Danny Phantom back on the ground by releasing her grip on him. Walking away she grabs her son by the ear dragging him inside the Fenton household. Hours later Yushi sits alone for the first time since going to Jazz's world as he see Jazz and Helena sitting with the A-listers, while Danny and his friends sitting outside. Yushi knew the risk, but chose to give into temptation and walk away. Mr. Lancer seeing the situation from some of his favorite students walks over to Yushi.

"Everything alright Mr. Hamato." Mr. Lancer as Yushi looks up at him. And decides to be honest.

"No, Mr. Lancer. Did my parents tell you about what happened last night?" Yushi asks as Mr. Lancer nods his head.

"Yes they did, come with me into my office so we can talk about this privately." Mr. Lancer informs Yushi as he gets up and follows him to his office. Setting down his lunch Yushi sees Mr. Lancer in a dress.

"Why are you in a dress?" Yushi asks as Mr. Lancer looks back up at Yushi in surprise .

"I'll answer that question, if you tell me why you manipulated your friends?" Mr. Lancer retorts as he sits back in his chair, looking at Yushi.

"I didn't want to be a hero, I mean Mr. Lncer do you know what it felt like going back to this world, I wasn't exactly the greatest good guy power ranger." Yushi complained as Mr. Lancer just looks at him.

"Yushi, what did you do after you were a power ranger?" Mr. Lancer said glaring into Yushi as he started to look down at the floor.

"Well I went back to my world and I lead a team of heroes. Oh and I also become a secondary Kamen Rider to my mom. While also helping Danny and his friends here." Yushi answered as Mr. Lancer sat there listening to Yushi explain himself.

" Did you also forget that you're our star quarter back!" Mr. Lancer adds, as Yushi's eyes go wide and then smacks his head. And just rolls with it. "Also Yushi you've been a hero for 3 years straight, plus our star jock for Casper High. But you didn't answer my question." Mr. Lancer stated as Yushi looks back up at Mr. Lancer as tears start to form in his eyes. Looking inside himself and seeing the situation for what it was and he hated himself for it.

"Because I wanted a normal life, I wanted to experience High school, go to prom do normal teen stuff. Not having to worry about villains or evil ghosts trying to rule the world. I used my friends as tools because I wanted a normal life and I envied everyone else who had it. Sam was right I am a monster and a loser.

"That's debatable Mr. Hamato; you just were so focused on your goal that you lost sight of what was really important." Mr. Lancer said with a comforting smile. Yushi dried his eyes with his forarms as he nods his heads. "Give it time Mr. Hamato, Danny and the others will forgive you. Now to answer your question as to why I am in a dress is because one, I like to wear dresses from time to time and two, I usually have a speech that gets students to work harder on their school work." Getting up out his chair and opening the door, Yushi walks out of Mr. Lancer's office. Walking out of the office Yushi slams into Greg, knocking him down in the process. Yushi break falls. Moments later Greg picks up his things and holds out his hand to help Yushi to his feet.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Greg says as Yushi stand up and meet him in the eyes.

"It's alright. Greg, correct? He asks as Greg nods his head. "Are you enrolled here?" Yushi asks again as Greg gives him a simple nod. "Then let me show you around, where's your first class?"

"Room 230, Adv. Physics Mr. Falluca." Yushi takes the lead in showing Greg where is first class of the day is.

"So, you're a sophomore. " Yushi asks.

"yeah, what grade are you?" Greg asks as Yushi turns around

"Third year, ah I mean I'm a junior." Yushi informed Greg as the two males begin to walk in silence, towards Greg's first class.

* * *

 **Greg is owned by Eloe112. And I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **Just let you know the setup for the rest of season 2. Jazz and Helena will be quicker to forgive Yushi by the next chapter while Danny and his friends will need the rest of the season to be able to forgive him. Jazz's story arch will go from becoming a hero in her own right, while keeping the demons at bay from dragging her to hell in order to start the end of the world.**

 **Danny and Ember's story arch will be coming to terms with Yushi wanting to be normal while trying to battle demons and submit their reign as the ghost King and Queen. Also Ember will have more screen-time by her self in order to help keep own character in the coarse of growth.**

 **Now for the big question should Sam come back. I left it here because we now have one of two routes we can take. one is where she come back but in doing so, we won't have the sibling rivals ep the other route will and that will be really dark.**

 **Danny's growth will be able trying to protect his sister and find away out of the deal that Yushi made.**

 **Yushi's deal was this.**

 **in order to Make sure that Helena wasn't killed or Jazz would become the bride to Neckron by choosing one or the other, he promised secretly that he would allow demons to come and take her if she and Helena were speared, and married to him. Also he wanted to ensure that Amity Park and the ghost zone would always have a protector by making his bid to help Danny and Ember.**

 **Greg will have a bigger role this season because of the Guys in white. And that will be controlled by Eloe112. Because I don't want misrepresent his character. And I value his friendship. In real life.**

 **All of this stuff was planned since the 3rd ep. just letting you guys know. And just to let you know the Fenton's and the Hamato's will be start to hate each similarly how Bruce and Leonardo don't like each other. But the question is will they come together as a family by the season's end? Let me know what you guys want and what are your thoughts about this chapter by clicking in the box to know and let me know.**


	27. The Fenton Menace

Deep within the Ghost Zone, The Shredder frees Young Blood from his ghostly prison. Throwing him on the ground in his lair. Young blood shivers in fear as The Shredder extends his energy toward Young Blood.

"Do you know who I am, Young Blood?" The Shredder asks as he shakes his head no.

"You look kind of like Kamen Rider Shredder." Young blood struggled to say as fear began to over take his ghostly body.

"I am nothing like my daughter, For I am Oroku Saki the one true Shredder, and the only reason why I even freed you was so you could terrorize Amity Park and help my disciple in his quest for total control of this universe." The shredder said clenching his fist in front of Young Blood as Freakshow comes from the DC Universe and bows before his Master.

"Master, did you find a fusible servant, in our quest?" Freakshow asks still bowing, while scretly hoping to learn more from the Shredder.

"Yes I did my disciple, this ghost Pirate named Young Blood. He's fought my grandson before." The Shredder said as his demonic eye grow bright red.

Jazz wakes up to a sunny Saturday morning, It's been a couple of days since Helena and Alfred had to return to the DC Universe. Which made Jazz sad since before Helena left they ''bonded'' with Yushi for the first time as a married unit. Jazz dressed her self into her Gi, putting on her Black Belt which as her Sensei told her was not the end of her journey as a martial artist but only the being. That as far as Karai was considered, all a black belt, was a strong grip on the basics of a martial art as a whole. And She could get into the advance Female ninja Stuff with her.

Jazz walked down the hall of the mansion as Yushi stands in the horse stance on top of 2 chairs. As his Father Leonardo quizzes him on his knowledge of the Bible.

"What does Romans 7: 14-25?" Leo asks his son who's legs were starting to shake due to the amount of time he stood there squatting in the horse stance.

" We know that the law is spiritual; but I am unspiritual, sold as a slave to sin. 15 I do not understand what I do. For what I want to do I do not do, but what I hate I do. 16 And if I do what I do not want to do, I agree that the law is good. 17 As it is, it is no longer I myself who do it, but it is sin living in me. 18 For I know that good itself does not dwell in me, that is, in my sinful nature.[a] For I have the desire to do what is good, but I cannot carry it out. 19 For I do not do the good I want to do, but the evil I do not want to do—this I keep on doing. 20 Now if I do what I do not want to do, it is no longer I who do it, but it is sin living in me that does it.

21 So I find this law at work: Although I want to do good, evil is right there with me. 22 For in my inner being I delight in God's law; 23 but I see another law at work in me, waging war against the law of my mind and making me a prisoner of the law of sin at work within me. 24 What a wretched man I am! Who will rescue me from this body that is subject to death? 25 Thanks be to God, who delivers me through Jesus Christ our Lord!

So then, I myself in my mind am a slave to God's law, but in my sinful nature a slave to the law of sin." Yushi quoted as he fell of the chairs as Jazz walked through the doors of the dojo, bowing before entering.

"Get up son! you still have a hard sparring session with me before you can relax." Leo said in a commanding tone. He never liked being hard on his son, But he wanted to make sure that Yushin would never give evil a second thought ever again. The first time it was just a stern talking to but now, it was time to be hard.

Getting up Yushi got into his fight stance as his father bows to him before jumping up in the air throwing a side kick before lunching into repeated roundhouse kicks to his thigh and right arm. Yushi ducks and sweeps his fights leg grabbing him as he falls to the ground and throwing him on his neck, while shifting into his turtle form.

Leonardo gets up to his feet and cracks his neck back into place like his brother Raphael would do . Leonardo charges towards his son as throws two straight punches as Yushi blocks them and puts his father into a lock but only for a moment before getting reversed on the ground and put into a finger lock.

"I give, ahhh." Yushi screams as his Father pushes his fingers past its breaking point. Leonardo kicks Yushi to side of the head before walk away. Graveling on the floor Yushi healing factor starts kicking in while he lies on the ground in defeat.

Jazz watched the ordeal before her while her eyes were shut which was a new experience for her. She wondered what if this was why her brother always just flied in his ghost form a night before going to bed.

Jazz's spirit crashes back into her body as rolls to her back as sweat runs profusely off of her body and on to the floor.

"we'll end class today." Karai said helping Jazz to her feet. Yushi gets up while shaking his head while his father stares him down. Bowing to his Father, Yushi for third time in his life feels the shame of letting his clan down. The first time was when he pledged his services to Emperor Darknodra, the second was with Aslan who became his salvation and the third time was now.

Meanwhile at Danny's house Vlad Masters, Lily and Ember phase through the ceiling and on to the basement floor. Jack and Maddie are working on a new equipment For Danny, Ember, and Yushi.

"Jack old Buddy, Haven't seen you for days ." Vlad said walking up to his old college roommate. Jack looked back at his friend with a tired expression.

"Vlad when did get here?" Jack asked as Vlad was taken back at out how unkept Jack looked.

"Just a few seconds ago, Jack what are you and Maddie making by the way?" Vlad asked as Jack put the finishing touches on equiment he made for his children, and Amber.

"Glad you asked V-man these are what I'd like to ecto shifters." Jack said holding out three bracelet looking devices, as Vlad picked up a blue and black looking one.

"Ecto shifters?" Vlad asked.

Jack nods his head "These babies can shift ghostly energy into the granting them more power." meanwhile the mothers of the ghostly children watched them spar.

"So um Lily, you practice magic right?" Maddie asked as Lilly turned her head towards and gave her a nod.

"But your father as pastor correct?" Maddie asked again trying to not get the other mother angry. As Karai told her just because you're a ninth degree means nothing to what my husband, Lilly and I can do to you.

"Yes, I'm what you call a daddies girl, runs in the family. But I am also a catholic, and hope to meet Jesus someday, don't tell anyone this but Vlad hopes to meet him when he goes as well."Lilly said with a small blush across her face. Maddie nods her head in understanding. "If I don't mind asking you where your daughter?"

Maddie turns to her with a solemn expression.

"She went to go live with her wife and husband." Maddie said reliving the memory of why Jazz left.

Vlad's ghost sense goes off as he looks towards the Fenton portal.

"It can't be the Shredder." Vlad whispered to himself. Moments later the Shredder comes out of the ghost portal as Vlad walk over to his old friend.

"Oroku Saki what do I owe the pleasure." Vlad said as Jack, Danny and Ember ready themselves for a fight.

The Shredder impales Vlad and rips out his ghost half from him before adsorbing his ecto plasma into himself .

"VLAD!?" Lily and Ember scream as the Shredder rips him into throwing his remains into the ghost zone.

Lily blasts the Shredder as he swipes the magical blasts off. Lilly realizing that she and Ember will die and cease to exist teleports Ember, Danny and his parents to Karai house. As the Shredder walks towards her.

Back at Karai's house Foot soldiers appear with their weapons drawn ready for combat.

Yushi walks up to his in-law's as he tells the Foot Clan soldiers in Japanese to go back in their hiding places.

"Sorry about that guys, anyway Danny how'ed you find this place?" Yushi asked as Danny stands up and charges his ghost hand ready do battle. "Ember are you alright?" Yushi asks as he notices Ember sulking over her parents fate.

"The Shrdder came through the Ghost Zone and killed Ember's parents how do you think she'ed feel, Happy?" Danny Shouted at his brother-in-law. Yushi connected the dots as a weird red s showed up on Jazz's body as well as Linda Park's, and one Robin's teammate.

"Ember, I'm sorry." Yushi replied before giving a comforting smile.

Danny lowed his hand while still looking at his brother in-law.

"Look, is there somewhere we can relax and calm down?" Danny asked Yushi as he answered with a nod. Yushi called out a couple of foot soldiers to take them to the spa, within the building.

Monday came too early for team Phantom. And Jazz felt an uneasy hanging out with the A-listers when she first got to school over to two weeks ago, but now she was starting to get use to it.

"Paulina, why are you looking at my brother?" Jazz asked as Paulina was looking at her brother rather lustfully. Paulina looked back at Yushi's wife and smile sheepishly,

"Sorry Jazz, but your brother is hot!" Paulina said as Jazz rolled her eyes. Jazz looked across the cafeteria at her brother who was texting his girlfriend who moved into the ghost zone and Was living at the castle.

Tucker and Desiree walk through the doors of the cafeteria as a couple of football players dump spoiled milk on their heads as Yushi got up and pushed them to the ground.

"Don't you ever. Hurt my friends; because friends like them is what's really cool about life. " Yushi growled at the two males. Spectra and Mr. Lancer walk by seeing the scene and pull Yushi out of the room.

Tucker turned to his girlfriend as the two walked over to Danny's table.

"I wish we didn't smell and we were dry." Tucker whispered to Desiree while sneaking in a kiss.

"So Dude how is Amber doing?" Tucker asked his best friend as Danny looked up at them with a somewhat sad face.

"Not that well, I mean both her parents are gone so she has a company to run on top of the Ghost Zone might be going into a civil war." Danny answered as his Ghost sense goes off.

"I'll see you guys in class." Danny says getting up from the table and running out of the Cafeteria.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny says as he turns invisble as a white ring appears around his waist.

Meanwhile Yushi walks with the vice principle and the school therapist when his heart starts to beat again causing him pain. Clenching it Yushi falls to the ground and goes into a seizure which in turn makes him go unconscious.

Skulker appears along side some demons as Danny Phantom flies up and upper cuts him in the chin sending him flying back. Several of the demons fly toward Danny as he uses his Bagua skills to make them hit each other while blasting them with his ecto energy.

Back with Tucker, Desiree, and Jazz; skeleton ghosts and demons start to come out of the floor. With Young Blood leading the attack.

"Remember Freakshow wants both girls." Young Blood said as his new crew nods in understanding as the teens start to flee. Jazz finds a place to hide and transform into Phantom Slicer but starts to get a little woozy as the red marking form before start to appear on her body.

Moments later Phantom Slicer phases herself into a Battle with demons as they fly and drag Desiree away. Phantom Slicer intercepts the grab by the demons and slices off their claws as Desiree drops to the ground.

Tucker races to meet her and gets flung back and hits the wall. The Demons claw and pull Desiree's hair while one opens up a portal to the Shredder's realm.

"Tucker!" Desiree shouts as demons throw her into the portal while demons claw at her while she fights back as Tucker screams back as Desiree disappears from his video as Danny uses his ghostly wail makes the demons flee for now.

"Phantom slicer are you alright?" Danny Phantom asks his sister who nods in response. Moments later medics arrive on the scene as they check on Yushi as they stroll him out of the building and While Tucker just stands there on his knees and watches everything off fall apart before him. Later at lunch the jocks pick on him. Jazz seeing this steps in and puts the jocks in wrist locks and shoves them off of Tucker.

"You guys quiet it! Stop picking on Tucker." Jazz yelled at the two bullies looked at each other.

" You, just be thankful your boyfriend is Yushi Hamato ." one of the Jocks said as the two ran off.

"Thanks Jazz." Tucker says as Danny runs up to them. While Jazz gives a no worries smile to her brother's best friend.

"Hey guys." Danny says walking up to them. Tucker looks at his best friend, and smiles a fake smile.

"Hey Danny, how are you." Tucker asked as Jazz looked over a little bit by her brother and sees young blood sticking her tongue at her as well as mooning her.

"Hey quit that Young Blood." Jazz shouted as Danny and Tucker look over at her.

"Jazz are you alright?" Danny asks Jazz.

"Danny, Young blood he's right there." Jazz argues back as Danny looks at his sister like she crazy.

"Jazz do you want me to get miss Spectra for you?" Danny asked again as she shakes her head.

"Danny, can't you sense him with your ghost sense." Jazz whisperers to her brother as Danny tries his best to calm his sister down.

"Yes Jazz if there was a ghost here I would be able to sense it." Danny resures his sister. As Young Blood pulls on Jazz's hair.

"OUCH!" Jazz screams in pain. Jazz goes through her classes as she starts to experience her torture via young blood.

The School bell rings as Jazz tries out get out of school when her brother and Spectra bump into her.

"Jazz your brother, was worried about you all day." Spectra said with a compassionate tone.

"Shut up! Young Blood!" Jazz yells at young blood. Spectra looked at Jazz's brother it's worse then you thought.

"Jazz, there's no one there." Spectra said as Jazz turned back to Spectra and her brother.

"Ouch, will you quit torturing me!" Jazz screamed at Young blood who just stuck his tongue at her.

"Jazz I'm going to suggest that you go on a vacation with your brother and the rest of your family." Spectra said as Jazz rolled her eyes at the situation.

"Fine but Danny first we check on Yushi." Jazz said as she dragged her brother to the Foot Clan headquarters as Her husband lied there connected to wires and tubes montering his health.

"Whoa what happen to him?" Danny asked as Helena stood there with tears running down her face. Helena brought her fingers to mouth as touched them with her lips and placed them on Yushi's left cheek.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't see you there; first my parents now my Yushi." Helena says seeing Jazz and Danny as she walks out the door sad and frustrated at her life.

"Jazz what's going on?" Danny asked confused about seeing the situation before him.

"Yushi collapsed on the ground in school, today before the ghost attack and Helena's parents aren't in good shape either." Jazz said as the stress in her life began to mount.

Walking up to check on her husband, Jazz brought her fingers to her lips kissed them and placed them on Yushi's right cheek. Sighing Jazz and her brother walked out of the room.

"Foot Clan solider please tell Yushi's mother that I will be going on a vacation with my family this week." Jazz told the ninja as he bowed his head and quickly left the Ghost hero's presence.

Later on that week Jack drives the Fenton RV down the road. Danny sits in the RV as he watches his sister fight Young blood in the air.

"Why is she fighting a ghost that isn't there." Danny thinks to himself as he puts in his girlfriend's new album and headphones, listening to it. Phantom Slicer glides back on the wind currents as Young Blood floats away from her and points his finger at her in anger.

"You've won this battle for now girly." Young Blood snarled as he disappeared from her sight. Falling back inside the Fenton Rv, Jazz puts her seat belt back on as she watches her brother rock out to Amber's new album. Thinking over the fight as Jack and Maddie come to a camp site.

Young Blood starts to wreck havoc on the Fenton siblings by making it seem like Jazz is causing problems with her brother about setting up camp. From denting the tent pipes to making the food spill to the boat ride go bad, all of which he made point to Jazz.

That evening, Jazz after enduring her pain from Young Blood decides to put her plan in place. Grabbing Amber's new album she goes to her brother.

"Hey Little brother." Jazz calls out as Danny looks at her.

"Yeah, Jazz; wait why are you holding Amber's new album." Danny asked as his sister held up the CD.

"I'm sorry Danny. But this is the only way to see young blood." Jazz answers as she snaps the disk into two.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny screams like a child, in his fit of rage he starts throwing ecto energy all over the place Young Blood manages to doge them.

"HHAHAHA! It doesn't matter Jazz your dumb little ghost king can't even see me." Young Blood replies as he laughs on the ground.

Moments later Danny's ghost sense goes off as he points a ecto blast right at Young Blood.

"I'm not some dumb king, I'm The Ghost King, and You Young Blood are going back to ghost Zone and into Walker's jail cell." Danny calls darkly to the ghost pirate. "I'm Going Ghost!" As he transforms right into his ghost king form.

Pressing the silver bracelet. Jazz transforms into Phantom Slicer.

Young Blood looks in shock as Danny Phantom stands before him ready to do battle alongside his sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier; But do you want to rough him up a bit before we send him to Walker's?" Danny Phantom asks his sister who just nods her head.

Danny Phantom and Phantom Slicer both get ready in their respective fighting stances as they both strike Young Blood sending him into a rock wall. Danny pulls out his Fenton Thermos and points it at Young Blood sucking him in. Capping the lid on to the Thermos, Danny and Phantom Slicer power down back into their normal selves.

"You do know that doesn't come out in stores till November correct." Danny tells his sister as she smiles out him.

"Don't worry Danny I'll buy you a new one when it comes out." Jazz answers back. The Fenton siblings look at one another and hug.

The Weekend passes and Jazz and her family bond over the vacation Monday comes by in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok I would like to know for my reviewers does it bother you if I have bible verses in regards to Yushi's character development or would you like to me to cut it out, informing me in a review so I can look back will help me get better at writing and I know that putting religion in characters can get boring or dumb or whatever but I want to be able to create flushed out characters and one's beliefs can make one think. But I don't want to preach so I will need your input. Thanks in advance for any advice you give, regardless of how harsh it may sound. :) Also please tell me what you thought of this chapter as well. :) Thanks again and I'm sorry this came out late.**


	28. A Tale of Two Danny's

Thanks to the Fanfic authors' Eloe112, and Specter14. Also I don't own Danny Phantom.

Monday came for Jazz and Danny, as they pulled up to Casper High. Stepping out of Jazz's car. Danny comes to the steps and sees Sam and Greg sitting with Tucker.

"Sam you're back." Danny said giving his other best friend a hug. Amber arrives and sees Danny and Sam hugging. Panicking and fearing the worst, Amber rushes over and spreates the two while glaring at Sam.

"Gee, Amber possessive much." Sam says, as Amber turns to her boyfriend and pulls him into a big kiss causing Danny to loss his train of thought.

Moments later after Danny regains his composure. And puts his hand in front both Sam and Amber.

"Look Sam, Amber is going through a lot right now; so just chill ok." Danny ordered Sam like she was a citizen of the ghost zone. Sam pulls Danny close to her and points a finger into his face.

"I'm not some ghost, that you can order around. Do any of you guys even care that I'm back?" Sam said feeling outcast-ed in her own group. Tucker not wanting to see more of his life fall apart steps in to the conversation.

" Sam we care, It's just, well we've been through a lot since you been gone." Tucker said frustrated at the fact that again Sam was only focusing on what she wanted.

"Like what Tucker." Sam shouted causing other students to look at them. At this Amber did a palm strike to Sam's face. Sam absorbed the blow, countering with a grab as the two locked eyes with hatred starting to rise with each other.

Students look over and see Sam throw a punch towards Amber as Danny intercepts it and moves it out of the way.

"Move out of the way Danny." Sam threatens getting ready to fight as Danny just glares back at her while he shakes his head.

"Sam calm down, we're friends." Danny said trying to reason with her.

Meanwhile in the Ghost zone Freakshow, and Young Blood, looked into one of Freakshow's crystal balls.

"Ya, Freakshow what are we going to do about those doofs'." Young blood asked Freakshow as he snapped his fingers as the Crystal Ball switched to show Renet.

"Simple, you'll go retrieve Dan Phantom from Clockwork's apprentice and be wary of the Observants." Freakshow said with a laugh. Young Blood gave him a nod as he set out to complete his task.

The after school bell rings as Mr. Lancer sits in front of Sam, Tucker, Danny, Amber, and Jazz; in a science class room.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Amber please tell me why you had a fight in front of the whole school?" Mr. Lancer asks his students who look embarrassed.

Moments pass by as the five teens look at each other and than look at the floor.

"Oh, you guys have nothing as to why to fought in front of the school?" Mr. Lancer pressed as the teens continued to be silent. "Sometimes I wish you guys could see your selves and how you treat each other." Mr. Lancer lamented in front of his students.

Danny looks up as his mentor and realizes that he was right. He turns and looks at his friends and sister as time stands still.

Renet opens up a portal with two medallions as she steps out and places it on Danny, and Sam while practice a button on Amber's watch. The three teens come out of the time freeze, as they look at Renet.

"Who are you?" Sam asks as Renet turns and look at her.

"My name is Renet Hamato, I am one of Yushin's Aunits. Please come with me." The time travel lady said as the three teens were transported to the Ghost Zone.

Renet Opened up the timelines as they saw different versions of them selves. Looking back at the three teens she turns to them.

"Young Blood has taken the container that original held your alternative future self and I need you three to get him back." Renet explained as she opened a time portal to the other versions of themselves. Danny, Amber and Sam are about go through the time portal before Renet holds out her hand.

"One more thing Danny and Amber, you two need to decide if the two of you want to remember Yushi or Not! This decision will also affect the Titans." Renet added to their order as Danny and Amber looked at one another before stepping through as Sam followed.

The three teens land in Amity Park but something seemed different about it. A Statue of Danny holding the World.

"Where are we?" Amber asked as the three teens looked around seeing a more bright Amity Park.

"It looks like Amity Park, but something feels different." Danny added to the conversion .

"That's Because it is." Danny Phantom said as he float down to meet his alternative version of himself.

Opening up a portal to the Ghost Zone, this universe's Danny Phantom looks at our heroes.

"Don't worry, When you get to my age within your time you'll be more powerful than me." The four of them walk through the portal as they our surrounded by a tube of green. Moments later the four teens are in Clockwork's Lair.

"Good day, Daniel and Amberlin surprised to see me?" Clockwork said turning around as transitioned into a baby. Both Heroes of Amity Park saw Clockwork for what felt like decades.

"So, Clockwork, are you going to tell me how my future self is back?" Danny asked Clockwork as he turned from a baby to a man.

"Young Blood from his universe." Clockwork said blankly as the Danny from this Universe looked back at our Danny.

"It's a long story."

The Next day in Amity park Yushi opens up his eyes.

"Now I know how Tommy Oliver feels." Yushi says looking around he sees he's in the turtle form.

Getting out of bed. Only to trip on to the floor, due to the cords being connect to him.

A Foot Clan Doctor came in to check up on Yushi.

"Yushi-San's awake." The Foot Doctor yelled as he ran to him up to his feet.

"I'm alright, just unhook these, so I can get to school." Yushi answered smiling at the doctor. moments later Yushi finds himself on his motorcycle heading to school.

Back with our heroes of Amity Park, flying over the oceans to Japan.

"So you have a dragon inside of you?" Danny asked his alternative self.

"Yep, his name is Eron." The Danny from this universe replied. Moments later the Heroes arrive as Ember is fighting both our universe' Young Blood and Dark Danny Prime at the same time.

Charging his power at max, the Danny of this universe blasts the enimes away from his girlfriend.

"Thanks babypop!" Ember yelled as the Danny s, and the other Ember showed up which confused the afterlife out of.

"Wait there's two of us, Clockwork better have a good reason for this." The Ember of this universe said as the four of them prepared to fight Dark Danny and Young Blood.

Meanwhile Yushi arrives at Casper High. Seeing Greg, Tucker and Jazz standing in their usual spot he walks up to them.

"Hey guys." Yushi said waving at them.

"Hey Yushi." Jazz replied as the others acknowledged him.

"So where's Danny, Amber and Sam?" Yushi asked with concerned in his voice.

"He's.. they're Sick." Tucker and Jazz said simultaneously while looking at each other. Yushi catches on to the very stutle clues Jazz is giving him, and decides go along with it for now.

The Four teens wait in silence for a bit when a limo arrives with a Gotham city license plate on it. Stepping out is Helena Wayne.

"Helena!" Yushi and Jazz said simultaneously.

Ember and Danny doge Dark Dan' attacks, as Young Blood fights against the other Danny and his girlfriend.

"Aye You two Hero licking Ghosts are good, but Not As Good as Ninja Turtle." Young Blood tells this universe's Danny and Ember. Pulling out his pistol Young Blood rapidly fires at them. Danny and Ember of this universe stop the blasts as they pull up there shields.

Young Blood smiles very creepily. "This is going to be fun!" Dashing towards them. Dr. Fate blasts Young Blood as it hits him sending him back into Dark Dan. Stopping inch from his ally Dark Dan grabs Young Blood with a weird crystallized stone in hand. He smashes realities and while Young Blood blasts Both Danny's, Ember's and Dr Fate as the heroes shield themselves from the blasts.

The Lunch Bell rings as the five teens walk into the cafeteria. Moments pass by as Yushi, Jazz and Helena decide to eat with Greg and Tucker. Which to the A listers had a problem. Yushi replied with "I'm going to be my true self from now on if you don't like it you can, suck it."

The Students of Casper High gossip about the radical quick change in the 'star quarterback'. Needless to say the the five of them find their-selves outside and at the benches.

"So um, how was your guys day?" Yushi asked his allies. Helena was the first to respond.

"It was fine, how was yours, shelly." Helena replied as Yushi blushed out of embarrassment. Which Jazz snorted at the pet name.

"I thought you weren't going say that in front of them." Yushi softly whined as Tucker, and Greg look at each other.

"Dude-." Tucker said as he got cut off by the sky grows dark, Yushi knowing what's about to happen grabs Jazz and Helena and runs away from the other teens.

Time slows to a stand still has everything in it the multiverse of Danny Phantom.

The two Dannys' as well as the two Embers freeze in motion as both Young Blood and Dark Dan look at one another and go into another section of the Danny Phantom multiverse. Dr. Fate watches as she opens up a portal back to her universe.

Yushi, Jazz and Helena watch a black shadow opens up in the sky as Yushi readies himself for a war as he grabs both of his wives. As Jazz and Helena both feel the fear and nervousness of thier husband's grip.

Yushi what's going on?" Jazz asked as Yushi's energy flowed out to its fullest.

"Darkondra is back somehow." Yushi replied seriously since Jazz had known him Turning his head to the right of him he looked at her as fear ran in his eyes. "If we fail here your Brother and his girlfriend won't even exist in any form." Transforming into his Turtle form Yushi relaxes his body as he listens to the energy of his old boss.

A Man with black hair arrives on the scene with trained robber theme putties pointing their weapons at our b-side heroes.

"Yushi, It's been a long time. Just give me the red haired girl and I will spare this world." Darkondra said as Yushi gave him the middle finger while pulling his eyelid down and tongue out at him.

Yushi looks over at Jazz and Helena and tells them to go after the Shadow troopers which were the train robber themed putties. The three of them charge towards Darkondra and his goons. Yushi jumps towards Darknondra taking him briefly to the ground before he gets up and throws him into the wall of the school turning back into his human form. While Darknondra laughs with dark joy.

Jazz and Helena, were tossed easily aside by the shadow troopers, Yushi seeing that his wives might actually die from this in encounter, gets up. Over coming his fear.

"I won't let you kill anyone, Ever again least of all my wives! I am a Hero just like my family before me." Yushi says to himself, memories of Danny and Ember, Helena, Jazz, his cousins, his mother and his time as a power ranger flood his mind; while he starts to mutate into his turtle form.

Jumping into the air, like an anime character. Yushi punches the first shadow trooper he sees in front of him. Back elbowing the one behind him, he then transitions into a pinning throw while taking the ax from him. Gathering his energy Yushi launches it towards the shadow troopers ending their existences.

Emperor Darkondra jumps towards Yushi as he blocks Darkondra's attacks with the ax. Darknondra summons his sword as the two lock weapons.

"You will die this time, young Hero!" Darkondra mocked Yushi, as their weapons danced towards their targets while the users doge and weave trying to kill the other. Jazz and Helena watched helplessly as their husband fought to protect them, though they knew in their hearts that he could very well die then none of them would exist.

Yushi blocked and countered as best he could. though his body even with its awesome healing factor was no match with a being who was composed of death and hatred. He looked at his enemy; once his ally/boss, for a weakness, his mother always taught him to exploit your opponent with everything they had. Looking all over Darkondra's body he finally noticed something that wasn't there before. A black ring, the same black ring that was once on his own finger as well as Jazz's- Helena too but only for a short time.

Yushi then countered one of Darkondra's attacks. taking the opening, he breaks the ring while also slicing one of Darknondra's fingers off in the process.

"Noo!" Darkondra said, as Yushi turned around while posing as Darkondra exploited behind him.

The sky opened up as things returned to normal, Things seemed brighter, for Yushi, Jazz and Helena. Moments pass by as Dr. Fate, opens up a portal to this universe.

Everything resumed on Danny's and Ember's end as the two ghost and there alternative universe selves look on with confusion.

"What the?" Danny of the this universe said as his girlfriend Ember looked at Our Danny and Ember. "Were did Dark Dan and your universe's Young blood go?"

"I don't know." Our Ember said as she looked around her for Sam.

"Hey where's Sam?" Our Danny replied as both of the clockwork medallions started to blink. "Has this ever happened to you?" He asks this universe's Danny as he shakes his head no.

Danny and Ember disappear from this universe as they find themselves in front of a Vlad, and Danny.

"I believe Honey Badger, the Time Girl was right." Vlad said as Ember un ghosted herself as she ran towards Vlad and cried.

"Let's give Fruit Loop here some time with her." The Danny of this universe said to our Danny as the two went out.

"It's alright deary." Vlad said trying to soothe the girl before him. For some reason Vlad felt at least with this ghost he had a connection.

"Dad, I thought I'd never see you again." Amber sobbed as tears began to soak into the billionaire's tux.

"Miss.. Ember was it? Vlad struggled to say to this ghost girl, as Amber looks up at him with red eyes. Smiling down he thinks for what he would tell Danny in a situation like this. "Ember, even if we come from different universes I want you to know that whatever happened to the um other me, I will be right here and remeber that I will always love you." Vlad said with a smile as Amber nodded her head and dried her eyes. moments pass by as things for Amber Masters formally Amber Lain began to clear and make sense.

Just than both Danny s phase through the door as Young Blood in a more Pirate based motif that looks similar Yushi kamen rider form.

"This feels so good, how does it feel Danny Phantom using what your brother in-law's powers against you at it's fullest ." Young Blood says as he takes one of the stones, and puts it into his pistol.

Aiming it at our heroes, he fires off his pistol. The Blast of energy shoots towards them as Vlad jumps in the middle and puts up his shield covering our heroes at it blasts them out of his manor.

"Is everyone alright?" Vlad asked looking over at the two Danny's and Amber. The three teens look up at Vlad and nod their head in confirmation.

Young Blood lands in front of them. Vlad stands up and goes Ghost. As Black rings form around him and transforms into Plasmus.

The Two Danny and Ember look at one another, as two white and a blue rings form around them respectively transforming them into Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain.

Young Blood looks at the three Halfas and the Ghost Queen, smiling underneath his suit he holsters one of his pistols and summons his sword.

"Avast ye heroes, come let us end this." Young Blood said charging toward the ghost heroes.

The Two Danny's charge toward Young Blood as he slips their attacks going straight for Vlad. Ember seeing this goes berserk as Fire bursts on to the scene Engulfing the area. She Transforms into her ghost queen outfit and tackles Young Blood to the ground, summing her guitar she swings it like how Master fin taught her, coming down as Young Blood filches. The weapon goes through Young Blood as he starts to crystallize.

The Crystallization grows more onto Young Blood as Ember swings her guitar harder, and harder until Young Blood shatters and ceases to exist. tears drop in the form of blue lava quietly burning the ground as Ember sits there weeping for her lost parents.

Meanwhile, Freakshow watches through his crystal ball, as Young Blood death plays on repeat. Dark Dan comes through one of the hidden ghost portals and bows before entering freakshow's presence.

"Do you have news Dan?" Freakshow asks turning around to face his ally.

"Yes! I do, It seems the recently resurrected Emperor Darknodra has been defeated by Our Master's grandson." Dark Dan says with a smile.

"Then I will inform our Master, he will be please that his grandson will become a more active player, now that he has gotten over his fears and accepted his calling ." Freakshow said with a smile on his face. Knowing that Yushi just broke the contract they could start Freakshow's plan of taking over Amity Park and the Ghost Zone.

Back with Danny and Ember as they return to their universe, and head towards Renet's Tower.

Moments in silence pass by as the two think about what had happen to them today, For Danny it was talking to himself about Yushi.

flashback in Eloe112's universe

"So you don't know weather or not to forget about your brother in law?" The Danny Phantom of Universe 112 said.

As Our Danny nodded his head.

"Given what you told me about him I would say talk to him." the Older Danny tells his younger self.

"But What if he lies again, how can I trust him if he never trusts me. " Our Danny says as the three fly to their location.

"Like I said talk to him, he seems like the type of guy who's never had a best friend." The Older Halfa answered his alternative younger self.

Back to the present

Ember looks on as the two are about to enter Rent's tower. Thinking of what her "father" Vlad told her echoed through he mind.

"Baby-pop, before we go in, I'd like to give you my answer on what we are going to do with Yushi." Ember said as she stood there float as Danny turns around and looks at her. "I'd think it would be better if we could still know about yushi. I mean he the strongest fighter we have on our side. And there is something else I want to tell you."

"And What's that?"

" I'm going to stay here in the Ghost Zone!" Ember exclaimed as her boyfriend looked on with shock.

"But, why?" Danny replied with his mind going blank to say anything else.

"There's nothing else for me there, The Nasty Burger no longer exists, my parents aren't alive anymore. And School isn't really all that important in the grand scheme of things." Ember explained as Danny floated there in the ghost zone.

"I'll inform the others when this is over. But I don't like it" Danny said not liking what he was hearing.

"Thanks Baby-pop and don't worry we're still dating." Ember said as she kiss her Ghost King square on the lips.

Later after going into Renet's Tower and meeting Michelangelo for the first time and giving his answer about Yushi, Danny travels back home in silence.

That Night at the Foot Headquarters, Yushi is meditating outside under the night sky as his Danny lands and detransforming back into his human form.

"Can, I help you Brother in-law?" Yushi says as Danny is a little taken aback at how Yushi was able to identity him. But let it go.

"I'd like to talk to you." Danny Answers, as he watch Yushi breath out and stand up and looks at him. Yushi doesn't say a word as he leads him to a bench the out stretches into a lake

"ok, what do you want to talk about." Yushi asks, as this is the first time the two teens have been around each other in a long time.

"Look um Yushi, I know you saved Amity Park today." Danny states as Yushi turns to him. "What I want to know is why you don't think you're a super Hero, when you saved my existence as well as the city we live in, not to mention the Ghost Zone."

"Beyond the contract which i could have breached, just by saving Amity Park today. I have always found Superheroes fascinating. By Japanese standers i am a Hero Otaku." Yushi confessed laying his head in shame as Danny looked at him oddly.

" Otaku?" Danny Questioned as Yushi looks at him.

"It means Super nerd." Yushi responded putting his hands into his face.

A moment passes

"So you're a super Nerd, big deal, I mean I still want to be an astronaut when I grow up." Danny informs his brother in law as he looks at Danny with a confused look on his face.

"You want to be an astronaut? I didn't see that coming." Yushi replies truthfully. as Danny answers with a smirks.

"There's a lot you don't about me Yushi." Danny adds. While Yushi nods his head. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Yushi sighs before looking at his brother in law.

"Because my best friend, Iori Miyamoto. Son of the Ronin rabbit Miyamoto Usagi and his wife Tomoe Ame. Died at the hands of Emperor Darknodra. Cherish Your friendship with Tucker, what you and Dick have is something I would give anything for, if but a moment to see my best friend again; and that my dear brother in law is why I don't think of myself as a super hero, it is because I failed to save my best friend." Yushi says as he tries to fight back the tears that are forming in his eyes.

Danny rests his hand on Yushi's shoulder, as a couple of tears fall to the ground.

"Yushi I don't know what I would do if Tucker, Sam Or Amber died, but I do know this I know they would probably kick my ass if I didn't do the right thing and be what I was called to do, super hero or not. But you Yushi are deferentially called to be a hero." Danny says with a smile on his face as Yushi looks up at him.

Smiling at the Truth Danny just said, Yushi nods his head in agreement.

"Thanks Danny I needed that." Yushi says as both Danny and Yushi hug for the first time.

A bright Light appears before them, bringing them out of the hug. The Light crystallizes and moves towards Yushi as he catches the crystallized stone as the white/ blueish energy goes into him. His Morpher reappears on his wrist.

"Does this mean I'm apart of the group again?" Yushi asks Danny as his answer is a small chuckle. few Secounds pass as Danny's Ghost Sense goes off.

"I'll give you a trial run. I'm Going Ghost!" Danny answers as white rings form around him.

"Shell On!" Yushi adds Throwing out his left hand before hitting the button.

Two the transform into Danny Phantom and Saint Turtle respectively before going off into the night to battle what ever ghost attacked their city.

* * *

 **A/N: To The fanfic authors I hope I've done your work proud, this was hard for me to write because I wanted to honor your work that you created with this chapter. On a side note I am living by myself and am out of my parents house. And I have a job. Please let me know on what you thought of this chapter.**


	29. The Christmas Ep

Four months pass and the Christmas season hits Amity Park. A cold air blows through the parking lot, as Danny, Tucker and Sam walk towards the Mall. With Sam being overly cheerful.

"Marry Christmas!" Sam says as to fellow customers once the three are in the shopping mall. "Happy Holidays!" When the trio are in front of a store named "House of Shoes." A fairly apathetic man with a square, black goatee and a green hat wearing a brown coat and cameos with his hands in his pockets walks past. Soon, a rabbi-looking man walks past quickly. Sam turns her head to spread more cheer.

"Happy Hanukkah!"

Mikey stands outside the store with his blue sweater, red and green scarf, and red hat. Sam walks up to him, smiling and arms akimbo.

"Marry Christmas, Mikey." Sam says as Mikey looks shocked at out cheerful Sam is.

"You?! Are being cheery?! IT'S A TRAP! *IT'S A TRA-A-A-AP*!" Mikey yells throwing his arms up into the air while running away.

"What's with him?" Sam asks as Danny and Tucker walk up with her as Danny gets annoyed with her antics.

"What's with you, you're more cheerful than you usually are."

"Come on Danny, I know you're in your annual holiday funk, but this is the one time of year Sam *isn't* instantly dour." Tucker says as his Tablet goes off. "I have to go meet a student who needs help with their math." Before walking off by himself.

Moments later Danny, standing unattended in the middle of the mall with a tree on the side and shoppers everywhere. A blond woman with light-blue clothes and a pink hat runs past with a stack of two presents, Danny narrowly ducking aside with a grunt showing he is creeped out. As that happens, a fat, black man with yellow earmuffs and an orange shirt walks just behind him, Danny moving again to avoid him, uttering another in on Danny, looking behind himself and his arm forward. He steps back suddenly as a woman in light purple carrying two shopping bags walks past him without even caring what's in front of her, Danny moaning again with fright. But just as Danny is able to rest from this encounter, an older black man with his own stack of presents walks past behind him, grazing Danny and forcing him forward. He turns toward the inattentive man with anger, growling. He growls again to turn back facing front. Suddenly, he clenches his fists, closes his eyes, and crouches up on Danny. His upper lip is vibrating as he growls in irritation. He throws himself back on a light purple action background, shouting with his arms in the air.

"I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!"

Looking back over at Sam

"If You Need Me I'll be in the Ghost Zone!" Danny tells Sam as he clenches his fist and walks away. Meanwhile Ember, Jazz, and Helena are in the Ghost Castle helping a Weird AL looking pony, set up a Christmas party for Danny to help him find what Christmas was all about.

"Ok Ember, you got your dress that Rarity made for you?" Cheese Sandwhich asked as Ember Snapped her fingers, revealing a sexy Santa girl outfit.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone a large, cylindrical library. As a man speaks, two books float past in different directions, the first a blue one with a ghost on the cover, the second a dark purple with a skull on the spine.

"Marry Christmas to All and to All a Good Fright!" The Ghost Writer says, holding his finished creation putting the final touches on it. "It's Done!" The Ghost Writer says with a smile holding up his book.

Danny meanwhile enters the Ghost Zone as Yushi and a Brown Pegasus with a tornado cutie mark, come up to him.

"What the?!" Danny said confused as he looked a pony who appeared on that pony pony show. The Brown Pegasus bows as he if he was meeting Twlight Sparkle or any of the other princess in his world.

"Greeting your highness." The Brown Pegasus bowed as Yushi followed suit.

"Ah thanks you can um rise." Danny said awkwardly as he was about to absent mindly head towards where the Christmas party was going to be. Thinking quickly, Yushi grabs his Brother in-law by the shoulders and and pulls him back.

"Yushi what the heck." Danny replies as his stuff flies out of the bag trying to grab his things Yushi blocks his movements.

"Sorry brother in law um you can't go in that dictation." Yushi said as Danny looks at him with an ertarred looked.

"And why is that Yushi?" Danny asked .

"Because umm your sister is um doing things."

"What things?" Danny questioned as Yushi answered with a stoic look. "Fine I'll go blow off some steam elsewhere."Danny said gathering his stuff as he floats towards the Ghost Writer's realm.

"Every year its the same dumb fight! And Every Year something bad always happens to me!" Danny Lamented to no one As the throws his stuff into the air. He spins around and shoots several shots of ecto-blasts, panning right and blazing offscreen. Cut to a reef, a gingerbread cookie, and a tin soldier floating into place. They all get blasted to bits in succession by three blasts. Pan right. A toy reindeer, a candy cane and a large fruit cake that says "Fruit Cake" on the label float in place. They also get blasted to bits with three more green plasma rays. Cut to outside the white building, a stone lion staring intently with red eyes as a tiny elf doll floating toward it. Pan right to the entrance. The man comes out of the door with his eyes closed and smiling, his book being held high in triumph. Pan left as he walks forward and toward the camera. Suddenly, the elf doll floats and lands on it. A stray ecto-blast blows the doll to bits and tears the book to tiny paper shreds. The man looks in shock at his empty hands as paper rains down on him. Cut to an aerial shot of the man. Paper rains down on him, he looks down, stunned.

"Oops!"

He floats up and is seen from behind. The man looks up at him angrily.

"Sorry man." Danny tries to apologize as the Ghost Writer cuts him off.

" "*Oops*"?!, Do you know have any idea what you've done?!" He asks the Ghost King who in reply shakes his head in a no fashion. "You destroyed my greatest work! The Ghost King, Destroyed my only copy." as Danny feels a little guilty before finding a piece pf paper and picking it up and reading it.

"The Fright Before Christmas"? Awesome, I destroyed a Christmas poem?" Danny said happy as Ghost Writer is Shocked.

" What?!

"Dude, I am *sick* of Christmas! I came to the Ghost Zone to get away from it!"

" Scrooge-like urchin!" The Ghost Writer says, as Danny is floating, seen from behind and looking down upon the man. The man himself crouches down and jumps up, the scene panning to the roof of the building as the man stands with a thicker, white aura, his hands out, his chin up, eyes closed, scarf blowing. Cut to the face of the man. He opens his closed eyes, they blaze a solid red. Cut to a full shot of the man near the orange rotunda part of the roof. His white aura vanishes as he spins around in a purple whirlwind, many beams of white light emanate from it. Cut to a close aerial shot Danny's face, he is looking up, his hair being blown back.

"And you are." Danny said slightly annoyed that this ghost just called him a urchin.

"I am the Ghost writer and since you destroyed my poem; You'll be my new Christmas Poem Ghost King or Not!" He says as he summons his keyboard and begins typing. "On the day before Christmas in Amity Park."

Back to the mall again. Danny Fenton, Tucker and Sam are present. Sam is smiling with her eyes closed, Tucker is also smiling as well, and Danny has his hands in his coat pockets looking rather miserable.

"Almost all were cheery, yet for one soul was dark." The Ghost writer says as Danny looks up, his eyes looking above and behind him as Danny realizes what just happened.

"That Voice I'm trapped in his poem. Now I'm really annoyed." Danny says as he puts his hands in his pockets and walk off with his friends.

" Danny Fenton hates Christmas, he hates it a lot." The Ghost Writer says as we cut to a drawing of Danny within a book, depicting a rosy-cheeked interpretation of an irate Danny, with a cheerful Tucker on the right and a cheerful Sam on the left. The scene is rimmed with red-and-white, with purple skulls and green mistletoe leaves on the corners. Text appears as the Ghostwriter speaks, the capital "H" within a red square.

Moments later Danny, Tucker and Sam are walking past unmarked stores.

"Which is why I I've inserted the boy in this plot. He'll go through this tale till the story is ended." The Ghost writer says as Danny stops and looks up in surprise, his arms out of his pockets now. The windowed ceiling of the mall, a form of the Ghostwriter's face and flattened palms are looking down upon it.

Ghostwriter dissipates into a plume of purple smoke. Cut to the floor of the mall, Tucker and Sam are walking without a care, Danny walks onscreen pointing a finger at the ceiling.

"But you can't me me rhyme!" Danny says as a man in a green coat walks to Sam's left, Sam turns and waves to him. Danny looks to Sam with his index finger out.

"Hope your new year is splendid!"

Danny now angry, slaps himself in the face with all five of his fingers open, and peels it off, stretching his eyes and cheeks. He looks up as Ghostwriter starts talking.

"You will be quite surprised, what I can and can't do; but I'll leave you with your freedom so I can teach you." The Ghost writer says to Danny in a mirror as the two look at each other.

"When you lash out at others, there's Enmity earned. You're stuck in this poem, till the lesson is learned."

Danny starts to look with regret as the mirror gets clouded with purple and swirls. Soon, it resumes to be a normal mirror, reflecting Danny's face. Cut to the mirror. Danny's reflection sighs. The reflections' eyes turn left when he hears someone.

"Who're you talking to, Danny?" Jazz asks as Danny turns and sees his sister, and Yushi.

"Said Jazz confused?" Ghost writer said as Yushi holds his head to his hand in pain.

"Some annoying ghost writer." Danny says as he points his thumb behind his shoulder. "I blew up his story." he said putting his arms down.

"With no hint of remorse." The Ghost Writer added. Jazz and Yushi are off on the left looking at Danny in disbelief with their hands in their coat pockets, Danny is hunched over with his arms at his sides, hands out.

"And now's he writing a new one." Danny said rasing his arms out.

"But Yushi and Jazz merely shrug in confusion. Completely convinced of my ghostly illusion." the Ghost Writer says as Danny lowers his eyebrows in frustration. Then he turns around and walks off. Cut to Danny walking to the right and toward the camera, Jazz and Yushi closely follow behind.

"Has Danny always been moody. I mean are you sure he's not under a spell." Yushi asked his wife who giggles at her husband's comment.

"What a big whiny scrooge?" Jazz asked as Yushi nodes his head. "For as long as I can remember."

It's a lot of Christmas trees, with a large white banner that reads "Christmas Trees" in red letters, Christmas in underlined and there's a tree shape in between. The banner is held up but red and white striped poles. A fat man in red and his son in dark green are standing on the lot. Pan right to show two other families, one a mother with two children, all in red, and the Fentons, Jack in a Santa hat, Maddie with a ponytail, Jazz as a child in a red coat and Danny a baby in a child seat.

"His first Christmas didn't go so well, our parent's fight is what caused it." Jazz informed her husband who listened intently.

A serious Jack Fenton, with long black hair and a Santa hat, holding up a green poster with the face of Santa on it. A two-year-old Jasmine in a red jacket is off at his side, staring at her father blankly, she might as well hide. Cut to Maddie in her blue jumpsuit, with long hair tied back fine, her face obscured by an identical poster, this one with the red "Not" sign. Maddie lowers her sign so we can see her face.

"What was there fight about?" Yushi asked Jazz.

"Santa's existence." Jazz answered as Yushi starts laughing.

"I'm sorry Jazz but he exists." Yushi responses by pulling out his cell phone and showing her his number.

"Better not show my brother." Jazz said as Yushi's cell phone started to ring, Answering it Yushi walked off.

Meanwhile down the hall of the mall Maddie Fenton and her husband were fighting over the existence of old saint nick.

" I've said it before and I'll say it again. A sled can not travel at mach 10!" Maddie says in the Microphone.

" You're wrong! Wrong,you hear!" Jack Fenton bellowed.

"And never once thought he'd be spooking the deer. And just because this would annoy him the most I'll make them a ghost, and put in an old enemy of Yushi's in there." The Ghost writer typed as on his keyboard. Four reindeer are suddenly lifted from the ground, glowing with green auras. Pan right to show three more reindeer. Cut to a young child in his yellow-and-red cap, both of his ears are covered by flaps. He looks up and points at the wonderful sight, shouting "Yay!", the reindeer flying at a height. And there's two people's legs in the background. Near a magenta tree and a bunch of shoppers, three reindeer are seen suspended and glowing. They flash with black and white light, their skeletons visible. Then, after the flash, they turn into ghostly green reindeer, with spiky collars, fangs, and wide, red eyes. three more. Cut to one reindeer, his teeth clenched, he turns to the right roaring, his tongue out and flapping. Cut back to the child, the background turns light blue, who lifts up both arms and screams in terror, Cut to Danny, Jazz and Yushi in an aerial shot, Danny in front looking up on the terror that was brought. Other shoppers are rushing past as well. Cut to a blue action background, a reindeer runs. As a Women in white holds the sleigh.

"I'm going Ghost. Henshin. Came their signature cry" as two flashes of white light formed around our heroes.

"They tired to protect the last minute shoppers, well mostly." The Ghost Writer typed, as a wood log store named "Stinky Cheese Chalet", with the S and C's in cheese. In the window are lights and a cheese marked "Sale". The sign on the door reads "Open". The door opens and Lancer in blue snow gear walks out with a pungent cheese log in two hands, smiling happily, until a stray green shot causes a cheese explosion that coats him in drippy, melted cheese.

Mr. Lancer blinks as he sees his students fight the woman in white and the ghostly reindeer, defeat our heroes the escape. Later that night Fenton Works living room, Danny and Jasmine on the sofa, Jasmine happy, Danny with arms crossed in gloom. Maddie stands near the tree trimmed quite well, and the fireplace is covered in decoration, do tell.

Danny and Jasmine on the sofa, both have presents on their lap. Jasmine picks up and shakes her box to her ear, Danny's eyes his sister, he's still mad.

"So Where's Yushi and Helena?" Danny asked as Jazz turns to her brother.

"They're spending help a friend with a party tonight you should join." Jazz answers happily. As the fireplace. Maddie is looking down at it, Jack Fenton in his hat appears, clouds of ash begin to sift.

"See A fat man *can* fit down the chimney!" Jack said

"But how do you explain he gets on the roof." Maddie countered.

Moments pass by as Danny's anger went on to the point where Danny screamed.

"Enough!, I'm so sick of this can't you please let this die? I can't take it any more, Each Christmas you've ruined and I can't take it any more, I'll see if the Karai's Father or Freakshow are attacking the town."

Danny said as he went Ghost and flew off from their home. Maddie and Jack stood there with their faces in shame. Moments pass by as the Christmas Presents go through the roof. In anger Jazz presses her bracelet and goes after her brother.

Danny flies through skies of Amity Park he leaves the screen as the presents follow, an unknowing crime. Cut to another part of the sky, Danny flies in, pausing as the presents hit him in the back, taken by surprise. He yells out "ow!" and turns around as the presents fall out of the shot, to the street they are bound. Close up on Danny. He looks down and gasps, cut to the street as presents rise from chimneys in 6 columns, an average of five in each, you do the math! Danny just watches from afar the misdeed in progress, he's knows it's bad, he's not being fresh! Cut to the presents, floating by. Pan left to Danny, the boxes swirl around that guy.

"Now you're ripping off gifts? What is that supposed to do?" Danny said as The Ghost writer responds.

" A: Make a huge scene, And B: Blame it on you."

The crowd, they all look irked. A stream of presents above are the Ghostwriter's work. The people raise their fists and complain incoherently, pan right to show some children and teens, crying miserably. Cut to Danny looking down nervously as the presents float past, he yells out in pain as he gets energy zapped. It's a green beam, and his fists compress, Danny's white hair is all spiky, he looks back down at the aggressors.

Phantom Slicer tracks him down, as she grabs him and takes out her blade and goes to stab him, before the blade can cut our hero Danny Phases out his sister's hold and escapes.

"And Danny did sore as he ponders what I said."

"Fine you win, I made a mess of things even though I may not like Christmas I shouldn't stop other people from enjoying it." Danny said as The Ghost Writer looks in shocked, he sighs bitterly at the fact that Danny had learned his lesson. And He knew what was coming.

Danny suddenly finds himself in the ghost king castle as he hears the words surprise.

Danny sees a room full of his foes, from left to right is The Box Ghost, then Technus, in front of Technus is Johnny and Kitten, around them are Spectra and Burtmen as well as Master Splinter. Pan right. The Lunch Lady is floating behind Spectra with her hair flailing, Sidney Poindexter is standing in front of her with his hands akimbo, next to him is Walker, in front of Walker, With Ember in a Sexy Santa out fit with a trimmed Christmas tree seen behind them.

"We've been waiting for you." Skulker says with a smile.

"Now our holiday party can really begin, isn't that right Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich." The Box Ghost said as the two ponies appear and nod their heads.

"Lets get this party started!" Pinkie pie said as Ember walked up her boyfriend.

"Here babypop, have some cake." Ember said handing her boyfriend some cake.

Taking a bite Danny eats it and is impressed.

"This good cake." Danny said eating it as the pink and orange pony start to smile. Later after the party is in full swing Danny tells Ember the day he was having.

"So this ghost writer has been screwing with my babypop?" Ember says as blue fire starts to engulf as Danny back away slowly, Skulker noticing this comes up with a plan.

"You do know that this today is the Christmas truce, that every ghost must adhear to." Skulker says as Walker nods in agreement.

"Well he hasn't" Danny add as Ember rolls her eyes.

"Well We'll take care of it C team ready." Johnny 13 says as him, Kitty, Point Dexter and Spectra leave the party to beat the crud out of Ghost Writer. Cut to Yushi, Jazz, and the Brown Pegus come in with a Narnian armor and a couple of boxes of trix.

"Pinkie pie we've got your cereal, and Danny here." Yushi informs the pink pony as he tosses his version of the fenton thermos over to Danny as he drops to the ground tried from a long battle.

* * *

A/N: Let me know how I did I'll get the next Chapter up in two weeks on a Sunday and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
